Un Año Como Ningún Otro
by EllenViF
Summary: Una carta. Una desición. Un oscuro camino por recorrer, de las fuentes más inesperadas, en un año distinto los demás, Harry Potter finalmente encuentra una "familia".
1. Una Carta Desde Surrey

Bueno, la historia no me pertenece a mí, sino a la increíblemente talentosa Aspen In The Sunlight y a su Beta (Y co-escritora) Mercredi, yo solo cumplo un humilde rol de traductora con el fin de que más personas puedan disfrutar de una historia tan buena como esta, la historia original puede ser encontrada aquí:

http: / archive . skyehawke . com / story . php?no=5036

http: / www . fictionalley . org / authors / aspeninthesunlight / AYLNO . html

Trabajos relacionados con ella y más información sobre la autora –en inglés- pueden ser encontradas acá:

http: / aylno . dreamingillusions . net /

_Un Año como Ningún otro_

_Por __**Aspen**__**in The Sunlight**__ y __**Mercredi**_

_Trad. __**EllenViF**_

**Capítulo Uno: **

_Una Carta Desde Surrey._

Si había algo que Harry Potter disfrutaba más que las ranas de chocolate y las plumas de caramelo, era recibir correo de sus amigos. A veces, había sido lo único que lo había ayudado a soportar aquellos miserables veranos con los Dursleys. Realmente no sabía cómo se las había arreglado para sobrevivir las monótonas vacaciones antes de haber conocido a Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Remus y Neville… Aunque estaba aquel horroroso verano en que Dobby había alejado todas las lechuzas, cuando Tía Petunia y Tío Vernon estaban furiosos porque había pasado un año completo en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. No habían querido que fuera, lo que aún lo desorientaba cada vez que pensaba en ello. Eso lo había mantenido fuera de su vista durante todo el año escolar. Cualquiera pensaría que habrían estado encantados de enviarlo a cualquier internado, incluso si era uno que enseñaba magia. ¿Y qué si odiaban la magia? Lo odiaban más a él.

- ¿Vas a abrir eso, amigo? –Preguntó Ron entre bocados.

- Si – Respondió sin levantar la mirada. No era sorpresa que el ver esa carta le hubiese recordado todas aquellas veces que estuvo atrapado en la casa de los Dursleys implorando por las cartas de sus amigos. Ahora estaba en el colegio, sexto año, rodeado de felices Gryffindors disfrutando de un almuerzo rápido –Aunque cómo alguien podía estar alegre antes de Pociones dobles permanecía siendo un misterio— y parecía que había recibido una carta, entregada por una lechuza, de esos mismos Dursleys, esos que odiaban cualquier cosa mágica.

_No, no puede ser,_ decidió. Era una broma ¿Verdad? De Fred y George, aunque no tenía idea de cómo los gemelos habían conseguido su dirección Muggle. Claro, claro, podrían encontrar su casa, si es que tenían otro automóvil encantado, obviamente, pero para saber cómo escribir su ubicación, ¿De la forma Muggle? Y aún así allí estaba, escrito justo en el sobre: 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey… Suspiró, pensando cada vez menos en que esto pudiese ser una broma. El padre de Fred y George podía trabajar en el Departamento de Regulación del Uso de Artefactos Muggles del Ministerio de Magia, pero como una vez le preguntó cuál era el propósito de un pato de plástico, no creía que el Sr. Weasley comprendiese en absoluto las cosas Muggles. Y esta carta… bueno, incluso ignorando la dirección, prácticamente tenía escrito Muggle por todas partes. El sobre no estaba hecho de pergamino; tan solo era papel, largo y blanco como los que Tío Vernon usaba para los negocios. A demás ¿Por qué tenía un remitente? Las cartas mágicas no necesitaban eso, ¡Y ciertamente no tenían estampillas! Suspirando, comenzó a observar el pequeño perfil de la Reina, sólo para tener algo que hacer. Era mejor que abrir la carta, de seguro. En más de cinco años, los Dursleys jamás le habían escrito al colegio. No podía ser una buena señal que comenzaran ahora.

- ¿Eh, Harry? –Ron le habló nuevamente, esta vez con la boca llena de comida- ¿Quieres que la abra por ti?

- No –Sacudió su cabeza- Creo que… tal vez sería mejor si esperara un poco. Si, hasta después de Pociones, ya sabes. Mejor entrar allí con la cabeza despejada. Esa excusa grasienta de profesor le quitaría mil puntos a Gryffindor si dejo que mi poción hierva demasiado igual que la semana pasada.

Hermione quitó la vista del libro con el que estaba obsesionada desde hace un día y medio, _Contrarrestando las contramaldiciones: Reversos Reversivos_.

- ¿Pero cómo puedes confundir los ojos de salamandra con algas marinas, Harry? ¡Ya deberías saber que añadir elementos animales a una poción hecha a base de aceite de amapola va a tener repercusiones! ¿Acaso no recuerdas los principios que aprendimos en tercer año sobre los animales, vegetales y minerales, y cómo algunos ingredientes solo quieren quedarse quietos durante las clases?

- Ah, Señorita Granger. Presumiendo nuevamente, como la arrogante Gryffindor que es –Una voz fría sobre sus cabezas les hizo levantar la mirada. Era Snape, por supuesto, tenía sus labios torcidos, sus ojos ardían como dos antorchas, solo que negras. Solo el verlo hizo que quisiera estremecerse. No, olvida eso. Lo _hizo _estremecerse, porque recordaba esa misma mirada a finales del año pasado, cuando el Profesor de Pociones se había rehusado a ayudar a Sirius, sin importar que él estuviese suplicando.

Pensándolo mejor, tal vez se había rehusado porque él estaba suplicando. De cualquier forma, Sirius ya había muerto. Repentinamente, en lugar de preocuparse de que Snape pudiese haber oído el comentario "Excusa grasienta de profesor", esperó que lo hubiese hecho.

- Y el Señor Weasley, con la boca llena como de costumbre, botando migajas para que los elfos domésticos limpien. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por descuidado –Sus ojos se enfocaron en los tres, pero él no levantó la mirada. No había por qué, no cuando lo único que haría sería perder puntos de su casa. La ira ardiendo en sus ojos habría sido suficiente para molestar a Snape. No que alguna vez hubiese necesitado una excusa, mucho menos una razón, para quitarle puntos a Gryffindor.

Cuando Snape se deslizó a su lado, Harry suspiró con alivio.

- ¡Que atrevimiento! –Hermione siseó a penas cruzó las puertas al final del pasillo- ¡Él sabe perfectamente que los elfos domésticos no tienen que limpiar este piso! Pero eso es bueno, ¿Verdad? Digo, ya tienen mucho que hacer. Quien quiera que haya hechizado el suelo para limpiarse solo a penas se ensucie debe haber pensado que…

- ¡Hermione! –Ron la llamó exasperado- ¿Tienes espacio en tu cabeza para algo más que los estudios y los elfos domésticos? Harry tiene una carta que teme abrir, ¿O acaso no lo notaste?

Lo notó entonces, tomó el sobre de sus manos y lo giró dos veces mientras lo examinaba.

- Oh, lo siento, Harry.

Ron aún no comprendía la situación por completo.

- ¿Qué, qué pasa?

- Es de los Dursleys –Gruñó, aunque a su parecer el cómo sus parientes Muggles habían conseguido una lechuza mágica seguía siendo un misterio.

- Los Dursleys –Ron repitió lentamente- Ellos jamás te escriben.

- Así que no puede ser algo que quiera escuchar –Finalizó.

- Ah, pero no hay mucho que te puedan hacer –Le contestó, llevándose otro pedazo de pastel de zanahoria a la boca- No es como si pudiesen sacarte del colegio ¿O sí? Dumbledore nunca lo permitiría. Por un lado, estás seguro aquí y por otro, ¿Cómo vas a pelear contra Quien-Tu-Sabes si no te conviertes en un mago totalmente entrenado?

- Supongo –Murmuró, recuperando la carta desde las manos de Hermione. Probablemente debería abrirla ¿Verdad? ¿Qué podían hacerle los Dursleys, después de todo? Habían estado acobardados todo el verano, solo por que Ojo Loco Moody le había dado severas instrucciones a Tío Vernon con respecto a Harry y sus maltratos. En varias formas, este había sido su mejor verano hasta el momento. Los Dursleys lo habían ignorado por completo, habían visto a través de él y actuado como si ni siquiera estuviese en la casa, pero eso era mejor que las tareas la mañana hasta la noche y las constantes críticas sobre sus padres.

- Lee tu carta después de Pociones –Hermione coincidió finalmente- Probablemente no sea tan mala, Harry, pero no querrás arriesgarte, no con Snape. Este año te ha tenido en la mira mucho más que los anteriores.

- Ehh, sí –Dijo nuevamente, recordando aquel pensadero, con las peores memorias de Snape. Incluso tan molesto como estaba por lo de Sirius, aún lamentaba el haberse entrometido de esa forma. O tal vez lo lamentaba no por haber ofendido a Snape, sino porque había visto cosas que realmente no había querido saber. Sobre su padre. Sobre Sirius- Es hora de Pociones, entonces –Gruñó, levantándose.

- ¿Qué hay con la carta? –Urgió Ron- No puede ser tan mala. ¿Por qué no la lees mientras vamos de camino?

- Más tarde –Se rehusó- Mucho más tarde.

De hecho, si podía salirse con la suya, tal vez nunca tendría que abrir la carta. Su rostro se iluminó con ese pensamiento, incluso aunque iba de camino a Pociones. Si, eso era, simplemente jamás abriría la carta. Los Dursleys no le habrían escrito algo que quisiera leer, así que eso era todo. Claro que tal vez tendría que dar explicaciones cuando llegase el verano, pero eso aún estaba a meses de distancia.

Empujó la carta hasta el fondo de su bolso, determinado a olvidarla.

A Continuación en _Un Año Como Ningún Otro:_

Capítulo Dos: _Conmoción en Pociones._

Comentarios como siempre bienvenidos!


	2. Conmoción en Pociones

**Un Año Como Ningún otro**

**Capítulo Dos:** _Conmoción en Pociones._

Harry suspiró y empujó lejos de si su libro de Transformaciones. Podía hacer los hechizos, o algo así, así que ¿Para qué tenía que aprenderse la estúpida teoría? ¿Y en cualquier caso, qué bien le había hecho saberla alguna vez?

_Bueno_, su memoria replicó, _si hubieses comprendido que las varitas con núcleos gemelos se cancelan entre ellas, habrías estado más preparado para ver a tus padres salir de la varita de Voldemort…_

Gruñó en voz alta y escondió su cabeza entre sus brazos.

- ¿La leíste, eh? ¿Era tan mala después de todo?

Levantó la mirada y vio a Ron entrando por el agujero del retrato.

- Oh no, no es eso –Una mueca se dibujó en sus labios cuando recordó lo cerca que había estado de leer la carta. A decir verdad había abierto el estúpido sobre antes de acobardarse y haberlo escondido nuevamente en el bolso. ¿Cómo era posible que pudiese enfrentar a Voldemort, pero le tuviese miedo a una pequeña e insignificante carta? Ron estaba en lo correcto: Los Dursleys no podían hacerle daño, no ahora. Ya no era el mismo niño pequeño, indefenso y sin amigos. Aún así, esa carta en su bolso lo desesperaba más que cualquier otra cosa que hubiese enfrentado- Es sólo la lectura extra que McGonagall nos asignó- Regresó a su antigua línea de pensamientos- En realidad, solo necesitamos aprender a hacer las transfiguraciones, ¿No crees?, no ser capaz de explicar el más mínimo detalle de cada golpe y sacudida de varita… -Miró hacia un lado y añadió rápidamente- ¡No lo digas, Hermione!

Ella cerró la boca, aunque sus ojos dijeron todo por ella.

- ¿Qué tal un poco de Ajedrez Mágico? –Ron sugirió, dejándose caer en la silla que enfrentaba a Harry- Eso te distraerá un poco.

Eso fue lo que colmó a Hermione.

- ¡Él no necesita _distraerse_, Ron! –Le cortó mordazmente- Necesita _concentrarse_. ¿O acaso crees que el examen de Pociones simplemente se va a ir? ¿Díganme cuándo Snape ha amenazado con un examen y luego no lo ha hecho? ¡Sinceramente!

_Examen de Pociones_… Cierto, Snape _había_ prometido uno para el Viernes. Lo había escrito en sus apuntes… En alguna parte. Buscó dentro del bolso, sacando libros y otras cosas, hasta finalmente encontrar sus apuntes… Mh, sí, Viernes, eso decían. Había parecido distante, cuando lo escribió el Martes. Martes, el día que había llegado la carta.

_No, no pienses en la carta_, se regañó. _Vas a olvidar que siquiera llegó, ¿Verdad? De hecho, si alguien te pregunta sobre ello, les vas a mentir, no importa lo que el Sombrero Seleccionador tenga para decir sobre la honestidad y el valor Gryffindor… Y si señalan que las lechuzas nunca se equivocan, les vas a decir…_

- ¿Estás bien, Harry? –Ron inquirió, sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante.

- Solo estaba pensando que había olvidado por completo el examen de Pociones –Suspiró, recostándose en la silla- Y aquí estamos, Jueves por la noche. Ahh. Tal vez pueda saltarme las clases de la mañana para estudiar. ¿Qué crees? A Hagrid no le importaría. Bueno, no mucho.

- ¡No vas a faltar a clases para tener tiempo para estudiar! –Hermione explotó- ¡Tienes que organizarte mejor, Harry! Comienza con ese bolso que tienes. Nunca he visto una mezcla más desordenada de plumas y hojas de pergamino. Dime ¿Cómo puedes encontrar las cosas allí?

- ¿Alguna vez te han dicho lo irritante que puedes llegar a ser? –Le respondió.

Hermione solo sonrió.

- Por eso me amas.

- Sí, supongo –Admitió con una sonrisa tonta. Entonces miró a Ron- No de esa forma. Tu sabes, amigos.

- Sí –Ron repitió, mirando de uno en otro- Bueno, el Ajedrez Mágico ya no va entonces. Supongo que tenemos que prepararnos para Pociones -Gruñó abriendo un libro- Bueno, ¿Quién se sabe los diez usos más comunes de las alas de libélulas en pociones a base de grasa de gusarajo?

- Hay diecisiete usos básicos –Señaló Hermione.

- ¡Snape no nos va a preguntar por los diecisiete!

- ¿Quieres apostar? –Lo desafió.

Harry solo suspiró, y buscó su libro de Pociones en su increíblemente desorganizado bolso.

La tarde siguiente en Pociones, mientras leía la primera pregunta del examen, tuvo que reprimir los deseos de reír.

_Describa en detalle los diecisiete usos básicos de las alas de libélula en pociones a base de grasa de gusarajo. De ejemplo de las pociones incorporando su uso. Explique los efectos curativos básicos de cada poción, incluyendo las ventajas y desventajas de la ingestión versus la aplicación física._

En realidad, la pregunta no era tan graciosa. Para cuando había terminado de leerla, estaba frunciendo el ceño en lugar de sonriendo. ¿A quién quería engañar Snape? Nadie podía responder eso, aunque sin duda Hermione se acercaría a la respuesta. Oh sí, y ese imbécil de Malfoy. Al menos Hermione realmente no notaba cuándo estaba presumiendo. Sólo era demasiado entusiasta al momento de aprender, y eso a veces salía de su cabeza e intentaba contagiar a quienes la rodeaban. Ella simplemente no entendía que tratándose de algunos temas, su entusiasmo no era contagioso.

- ¿Hay algún problema, Sr Potter? ¿Hay alguna razón por la cual ni siquiera ha tocado el pergamino con su pluma?

La voz amenazante le llegó desde el frente del salón, sorprendiéndolo tanto que casi voltea su tintero. Lo acomodó con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía su pluma con tanta fuerza que amenazaba con romperse.

- ¿El contenido de mis lecciones es demasiado para que su cerebro de héroe lo pueda absorber? ¿Tal vez debamos enviarlo a Pociones Curativas _nuevamente_, este año?

La referencia a las Pociones Curativas lo hizo comenzar a ver rojo, pero también le recordó que para evitar enojarse demasiado debía Occluir su mente como Snape le había enseñado. El problema era, que nunca le _había_ enseñado. Solo le había gritado y demandado que lo hiciera, sin siquiera una vez explicar _qué_ se suponía que tenía que hacer, o cómo. Resguardar su mente no era una alternativa, en las circunstancias, y darse cuenta de esto solo lo hacía estar más enojado.

Cerró sus ojos para evitar mirar al idiota insufrible y habló a través de sus dientes apretados. No tenía otra opción, si abría la boca apropiadamente, diría lo que realmente quería decir, y si lo hacía, sería tan estúpido como a Snape le gustaba decir. Había aprendido la lección con Umbridge. Con los profesores que odian hasta el aire que respiras, limitas tus comentarios a lo que es estrictamente necesario.

- No, señor –Respondió, sus ojos tan apretados que podía ver estrellas en la parte trasera de su visión.

- ¡Entonces comience a trabajar! –Gritó Snape- ¡Ahora, Sr Potter! ¿O acaso se cree por sobre el resto de sus compañeros, quienes, debo señalar, están ignorando el espectáculo que está presentando y trabajan, algo que usted nunca ha tenido ni la más mínima inclinación a hacer? Diría que se le da bien, incluso. Su padre era igual, sin mencionar a su santo padrino…

Harry repentinamente gritó, pero no porque había perdido el control de su lengua. A final de cuentas, se estaba _mordiendo_ la lengua para evitar responderle. Pero esos últimos insultos habían sido demasiado, Snape había tenido el atrevimiento, el descaro de ridiculizar a Sirius cuando Harry sabía que él era el culpable de su muerte, ¡Cuando esa misma burla había hecho salir a Sirius de Grimmauld Place directo al peligro! Era demasiado como para poder soportarlo.

Los dedos que sostenían su pluma se tensaron, partiéndola en la mitad, y un pedazo del tallo de la esta se incrustó en su palma derecha. Así que por supuesto que gritó, aunque era más un gemido de sorpresa que un grito de dolor. Había soportado un Cruciatus de las manos del mismísimo Voldemort, así que un pequeño accidente con una pluma difícilmente lo iba a hacer llorar.

Bueno, Snape estaba equivocado en una cosa, pensó. Una cosa _más_, más bien. Sus compañeros no estaban ignorándolo ahora. Lo miraban fijamente, y ni siquiera lo disimulaban, Hermione estaba articulando algo con su boca, pero no supo qué era.

- ¿Ya acabó por el día de hoy la demostración de su colosal descuido, Sr Potter? –Snape se burló- ¿Debo hacer que la clase le agradezca, uno por uno, porque hoy se ha dañado solo a usted mismo?

- ¡Profesor, está sangrando! –Señaló Hermione.

- Soy consiente de ese hecho, Señorita Granger –La regañó, recorriendo el pasillo con sus túnicas ondulantes- Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por hablar fuera de turno –Mirando hacia abajo desde su imponente altura, observó sin hablar cómo tiraba los restos de pluma sacándolos de su carne y flexionaba los dedos. Hizo lo mejor que pudo para no quejarse, no con los ojos ansiosos de Snape vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos, aunque un pequeño gemido logró escabullirse por sus más que apretados labios.

Mientras miraba la herida, pensó en lo equivocada que había estado Hermione. Antes no había estado realmente sangrando, ahora sin embargo la sangre salía sin cesar de la herida. Se las arregló para inclinarse y sacar un pañuelo de su bolso y finalmente amarrarlo fuertemente en su mano herida.

- ¿Debo enviar una lechuza a la enfermería para pedir que alisten su cama favorita, Sr Potter? –Se burló Snape.

- Continuaré con mi examen, señor –Respondió calmadamente, aunque en su interior había todo menos calma. Hmm, tal vez no era tan malo para la Occlumancia como pensaba. Aunque, si de verdad estaba practicándola, ¿Debería estar sintiendo la rabia hirviendo en su interior esperando para explotar fuera de si?

- Hágalo, Sr Potter –Habló desdeñosamente, y cuando dió señales de moverse, continuó- ¿Y bien?

Lo ignoró lo mejor que pudo, y se agachó para buscar una pluma nueva. Los demás continuaron trabajando cuando la confrontación pareció acabar. A decir verdad, estaba aliviado de que Snape hubiese hablado todo lo que quiso. Después de todo, él lo atacaba prácticamente cada clase. Por lo menos esta vez, había acabado casi de inmediato. Ahora podía relajarse, y dar lo mejor de si en el examen, si es que eso servía de algo.

Pronto notó que relajarse no iba a ser una opción, pero no a causa de Snape.

Al mismo tiempo que tomaba una pluma nueva del desorden en su bolso, tomó también otra cosa. Un sobre, uno que había intentado olvidar que siquiera existía. Desafortunadamente, no había fue el único en notarlo. Draco Malfoy, sentado justo al otro lado del pasillo, bajó la mirada, probablemente para hacer algún comentario sobre su accidente con la pluma, y aunque no abrió la boca, sus ojos se fijaron en el extraño sobre Muggle.

Luego miró a Harry, y levantó una ceja.

Notó con horror que Draco acababa de ver su dirección de verano.

Llevó la carta hasta su escritorio y comenzó a emborronar con tinta los números y letras en el sobre. 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey… Lo cubrió todo, y luego se dejó caer en la silla con un leve suspiro, intentó recordar qué se suponía que estaba haciendo. Oh, claro, el examen, eso era.

Deslizó la carta bajo su examen, y con su mano herida comenzó a garabatear una respuesta sobre las alas de libélula, pero antes de que llegase al hecho de que hacía una diferencia el hecho de obtenerlas de insectos vivos o muertos, una voz dura llamó su atención.

Otra vez.

Y esta vez, no venía desde el otro lado del salón; venía directamente desde el frente de su escritorio.

- ¿Qué ha deslizado bajo su examen, Sr Potter?

Harry miró hacia arriba, un poco desorientado por el repentino cambio de tema desde las alas de libélula a otra cosa. Entonces recordó, y se sonrojó.

- Nada, señor.

- ¿Nada, Sr Potter?

De alguna forma, pensó, Snape podía hacer que tres palabras cualquieras seguidas sonasen sarcásticas.

- Nada importante, Profesor –Aclaró.

- Deje ser yo quien juzgue lo que es importante, Potter, entréguemelo.

Harry palideció.

- Solo lo guardaré señor –Dijo, las palabras sonaban coherentes, aunque tenía la sensación de que estaba balbuceando.

Draco Malfoy escogió ese momento para entrometerse.

- Lo vi sacándolo de su bolso justo después de comenzar el examen, Profesor Snape. A puesto que es una hoja para poder hacer trampas…

- ¡No lo es! –Gritó, mirando ferozmente a Malfoy.

- Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por gritar durante la clase –Entonó calmadamente.

- ¿Y qué hay con él? –Harry escupió- Me acusó…

- Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por discutir con un miembro de profesorado –Snape lo interrumpió- Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por no hacer lo que le pedí, de inmediato. Ahora, ¿Me lo va a entregar, o debo ocupar todo el periodo restante quitando puntos de su casa?

- No estaba haciendo trampa –Murmuró mientras deslizaba la mano bajo el examen y sacaba el envoltorio. Notó que estaba empapado con tinta, igual que la parte posterior de su examen. Haciendo una mueca se lo entregó a Snape.

- ¿Ni siquiera puede mantener sus apuntes secretos limpios? –Se burló al ver el objeto- ¿Y por qué guardarlos en un sobre de cualquier forma, especialmente uno como este? ¿Todavía no ha oído hablar del pergamino, o es acaso un salto demasiado grande para un criado Muggle como usted?

- ¡Es una carta! –Gritó sin poder evitarlo- ¿No ha escuchado habar de ellas? Usted gran e inmenso…

- ¡Harry! –Hermione lo interrumpió.

-Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor por su insolencia –Escupió- Y veinte más por hablar fuera de turno nuevamente, Señorita Granger- Giró el sobre en sus manos, la mueca en su rostro haciéndose cada vez más maligna a medida que miraba la carta.

- ¿Así que es una misiva, verdad? Pasando notas en clases, Potter, bien, como ha decidido interrumpir mi clase con esto, creo que la única medida conveniente es que toda la clase escuche lo que esto tiene para decir ¿No cree?

Sin esperar por una respuesta, sacó un pedazo de papel del interior del envoltorio y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

A Continuación en _Un Año Como Ningún Otro:_

Capítulo Tres: ¿_Ellos Quieren Qué?_


	3. ¿Ellos Quieren Qué?

**Capítulo Tres:** _¿Que Ellos Quieren Qué?_

- Potter –Comenzaba la carta, probablemente era el horrible tono de voz de Snape lo que hacía que sonara peor de lo que era en verdad. Sin embargo a penas comenzó dejó de leerla. Por lo menos en voz alta. Harry estaba mirándolo tan fijamente que podía ver ondas a los bordes de su visión, y estaba seguro… Bueno, casi seguro… De que Snape había pasado sus ojos por el resto de la carta antes de doblarla, llenado por unos segundos las mazmorras con el crujido del papel, y luego depositarla de vuelta en el envoltorio manchado con tinta.

Enfocó su mirada con aún más fuerza en él, para luego llenarse de incredulidad. ¿Qué, acaso iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de humillarlo? Aunque tuvo que reflexionar que no sabía con exactitud lo que decía la carta. Tal vez era algo que Snape simplemente no podía leer en voz alta en frente al resto de la clase sin importar cuánto pudiese herirlo con ello. Tal vez era de Tío Vernon y contenía alguno de eso terribles epítetos que él se había acostumbrado a escuchar a través de los años. Frases como "Maldito fenómeno de mierda" no eran exactamente apropiadas, ¿Verdad? Ni siquiera en las mazmorras.

En cualquier caso, Snape parecía haber dejado completamente de lado la idea de leer la carta en voz alta.

- ¡Continúen con sus exámenes! –Ordenó luego de dejarse caer tras su escritorio y fijar su mirada en ellos. Después de eso, no se oyó otra cosa a parte del rasgueo de plumas contra los pergaminos hasta que otra orden a voz de grito atravesó el salón hasta ellos- ¡Entreguen sus pergaminos!

Harry torció los labios mientras cumplía la orden. Por supuesto sus calificaciones en pociones casi siempre apestaban, gracias a que Snape lo acosaba como un murciélago enloquecido, molestándolo hasta que difícilmente podía recordar cuál caldero era el suyo. Y aún así este examen iba a establecer un nuevo record. ¿Podías obtener una calificación inferior a cero? No debería ser posible, pero tus respuestas son lo suficientemente estúpidas, Snape probablemente te quitaría suficientes puntos como para lograrlo.

Comenzó a ordenar sus cosas, preguntándose por qué siquiera se molestaba con seguir en Pociones. ¿Y qué si su T.I.M.O, evaluado por alguien imparcial, había sido Extraordinario? Eso no cambiaba nada desde el punto de vista de Snape, y si había pensado que los años anteriores habían sido malos, bueno, simplemente no sabía cuán malo y horrible podía llegar a ser ¿No? Ahora lo sabía. Él estaba decidido a ajustar cuentas con él por el incidente con el pensadero; Ni siquiera le importaba que se hubiese disculpado en el momento, y que lo hubiese sentido, o que nunca le hubiese contado a alguien lo que había visto… Bueno, excepto a Sirius.

La única razón por la que continuaba en Pociones era porque era una materia necesaria para entrar al programa de Aurores, y lo que fuera que Snape quisiera hacerle en clases, no podía arruinar su puntaje en los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. Porque a diferencia de los tomados en clases, los exámenes de magia oficiales eran evaluados por alguien distinto al Profesor de Pociones idiota, cruel, de nariz ganchuda y cabello grasoso.

Iba camino a la puerta con su bolso colgando de uno de sus hombros, cuando una orden le llegó.

- Quédese atrás, Sr Potter.

A regañadientes se giró, dirigió una mirada a Ron y Hermione. Agitó la cabeza levemente cuando insinuaron que iban a quedarse atrás en caso de cualquier cosa. Snape era más inteligente que eso. Tal vez era mejor enfrentarlo y acabar de una vez con todo.

- ¿Señor?

Snape levantó la mirada de los exámenes que estaba revisando, su rostro indescifrable mientras sus ojos se mantenían intensos. Antes de hablar, sin embargo, agitó la varita en un movimiento que abarcó todas las grietas de los marcos de manera al tiempo que murmuraba un _Silencio_ para resguardar la habitación.

- ¿No olvida algo, Sr Potter?

Estaba tan confundido que por un momento consideró rascarse la cabeza. Entonces lo recordó.

- Oh, ¿Se refiere a la carta?

La mirada de Snape se volvió más intensa, si es que era posible, aunque extrañamente, su voz era suave, no amenazadora como la mayoría de las veces. Sonaba casi… comprensivo, aunque estaba seguro de que ese no era el caso.

- Sí, me refiero a la carta, muchacho idiota. ¿Por qué no ha pedido hablar con el Director sobre esto?

Harry tragó, sin saber cómo responder. _¿Ver al Director?_ ¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso? ¿Qué _decía_ la estúpida carta, de todas formas?

- Ehh… No pensé que fuese necesario, señor –Dijo finalmente, entonces retrocedió un paso cuando Snape repentinamente se levantó para confrontarlo.

- ¿_Qué_ acaba de decir?

- Yo… Ehh… Bueno, me pareció que, ehh…

- Deje de balbucear –Le ordenó repentinamente, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos- Está siendo más incoherente que de costumbre, Potter, y créame, eso es decir algo significativo.

Harry cenfrentó su mirada, determinado a no admitir que en realidad nunca había leído la estúpida carta.

Snape suspiró largamente, y solo entonces Harry recordó lo buen Legilimante que era. Incluso sin varita, o un hechizo hablado, había visto suficiente dentro de él como para sacar sus propias conclusiones. Desafortunadamente, esas conclusiones eran demasiado acertadas.

- Que niño más malagradecido –Exclamó, el comentario dicho con precisión, no el sarcasmo que usualmente usaba con él. No parecía que quisiera hacerlo enojar, era como si estuviese tan solo señalando hechos. Hechos deprimentes- Una carta de sus familiares llegó el Martes, y aquí estamos el Viernes, y usted ni siquiera la ha leído.

- ¿Cómo sabe cuándo llegó? –Preguntó acalorado- Por lo que sabe, pudo haber llegado hoy a la hora de almuerzo y no he tenido tiempo de hacerlo.

- Deme un poco de crédito por algunos poderes de observación, Sr Potter. Usted la estaba sosteniendo en su mano el día que me llamó excusa grasosa de profesor.

Harry lo miró boquiabierto, hasta que recuperó la suficiente compostura como para estirar su mano. Deseó que no le temblase. Era ridículo que pudiese enfrentar él solo un Basilisco, y sin embargo temblase frente a este hombre. Incluso si las palabras podían hacer más daño que los colmillos, especialmente las palabras venenosas de Snape. Si había algo que el Pocionista sabía hacer a la perfección, era el arte del insulto.

- ¿Puede regresarme mi carta, señor?

- Una disculpa es requerida, primero –Demandó cruzando sus brazos- Por aquel comentario.

- Oh, sí, claro –Murmuró, su espalda tensa con resentimiento. Snape lo insultaba todo el tiempo. ¿Cuándo se había disculpado? Pero si esto le iba a devolver la carta, entonces era lo único que podía hacer- Lo siento, señor.

- Como sus pociones, apenas aceptable –Comentó Snape- Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor. Bien, ¿Qué hay con su carta, Potter. Planea leerla algún día?

Harry no comprendía qué era lo que pretendía, pero tampoco veía el punto en otra discusión, o perder más puntos.

- Sí, bien, claro, por supuesto. Bien, como sea.

- No le creo –Snape anunció, acosándolo con aquellos ojos que parecían poder meterse hasta lo más recóndito de su mente desbordando una ira oscura que él no podía comprender- Se la regresaré bajo la condición de que la lea ahora mismo, en mi presencia.

Harry apretó los puños.

- ¿Por qué le importa, _señor_, si leo o no mi correo?

- ¿Decepcionado por el hecho de que no sea una carta de sus admiradores, Potter?

- Eso escapa a sus poderes de observación –Le retó- Señor. Si tuviera unos tan buenos, habría notado que odio las cosas insípidas que esa gente me envía.

- Seamos claros, Potter. Si no lee sus propias cartas, se las leeré yo.

- Oh, sólo entréguemela –Suspiró, sintiéndose derrotado. Si había algo que quería aún menos que leer la carta de los Dursleys, era tener que escuchar los comentarios sarcásticos que Snape hacía sobre ella- Bien ¿Está bien? La voy a leer.

Snape le entregó el envoltorio cubierto de tinta, al tiempo que se sentaba y observaba con cuidado cómo él se acercaba a un escritorio vacío antes de comenzar a leer la carta.

Sus manos temblaron mientras tomaba el papel y comenzaba a desdoblarlo. Incluso cuando estaba allí frente a él, y miraba las palabras, se tomó su tiempo antes de comenzar a leerla. Respiró profundamente, no quería saber lo que los Dursleys tenían para decirle, pero no podía evitar leerlo, no ahora.

Suspirando, con sus cejas frunciéndose con reticencia, comenzó a leer.

_Potter_, la carta comenzaba.

_Petunia dice que ella no sabe dónde está tu colegio de fenómenos, o habríamos enviado esto como la gente normal lo hace. Sin embargo Arabella Figg nos escuchó hablando sobre nuestra necesidad de contactarte, y nos ofreció una lechuza. Nunca supimos que ella era una de esas. Aunque apuesto que tu sí, y no nos dijiste, ¿Verdad, muchacho? __Tiene que haber una ley._

_Regresa a Surrey, Potter. __Tu tía está mucho peor. Está hospitalizada, los doctores dicen que no se ve bien. No me importa si vienes en ese tren extraño, o si tienes que venirte en una maldita escoba o lo que sea, ven de inmediato. Si sabes lo que te conviene, lo harás lo más pronto posible, y no traerás a ninguno de esos fenómenos con los que te asocias. Petunia no necesita ver eso. Es lo suficientemente malo que tenga que verte a ti._

_Vernon Dursley._

Harry levantó la vista entonces, sin saber qué sentir. Probablemente estaba mal que se alegrase porque Tía Petunia estuviese enferma. Sí, estaba definitivamente mal. Se suponía que estuviese triste, como menos. Pero no lo estaba. Bueno, por lo menos no había caído tan bajo como para estar feliz por ello. Ni siquiera lo más mínimo, se dijo a si mismo, tragándose la vergüenza.

Snape inspiró sonoramente, luego pareció que deliberadamente había acompasado su respiración.

- ¿Qué tan enferma está su tía, Sr Potter?

- No lo sé –Admitió encogiéndose de hombros- Es la primera vez que lo escucho.

Snape comenzó a hablar con su tono de voz _No-puedo-creer-que-un-humano-pueda-ser-tan-idiota_, cada palabra dicha deliberadamente lenta y enunciada con una precisión enloquecedora.

- ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

- ¡Ya le dije, no lo sé! –Repitió, un poco impaciente- Escuche, señor, voy a llegar tarde a Transfiguraciones si no me deja ir ahora, así que ¿Puedo retirarme?

Snape se quedó absolutamente atónito, justo antes de que la sorpresa se convirtiese en ira.

- ¡Transfiguraciones! ¿Aún no va a pedir hablar con el director, idiota delirante? No tiene ni la más remota idea de lo que está en juego aquí ¿Verdad? Debería haber ido el Martes, ya debe ser demasiado tarde.

En algún momento entre eso, Snape lo había tomado del brazo. Intentó deshacerse del contacto, pero lo único que logró fue que el agarre se volviese más feroz. Cansado, finalmente gritó.

- ¿Qué le importa si lo voy a ver o no? Es asunto mío si a mi familia no le importa si vivo o muero y si yo siento lo mismo…

Snape se agachó, casi escupiendo con furia.

- ¿Asunto suyo, Potter? ¡Si su tía muere, los encantamientos que lo protegen caerán! Tal vez nos gustaría saber por lo menos que algo así ha sucedido, idiota egoísta, para poder hacer otros arreglos para mantenerlo sano y salvo. ¿O acaso realmente piensa que _Neville Longbottom_ va a librar al mundo de la amenaza del Señor Tenebroso?

Por un momento sintió que se iba a tropezar, pero que el feroz agarre de Snape lo mantuvo erguido en su lugar.

- ¿Dumbledore le contó sobre las protecciones, sobre la profecía?

- El Director y yo tenemos algunos secretos. Ahora, como no confío en usted más de lo que desconfío, Sr Potter, creo que ambos iremos con el Director para hablar sobre su salida del castillo.

- Pero si las protecciones están en peligro de caer, seguramente deba quedarme en el castillo ¿O no? –Suplicó desesperado.

- En realidad creo que usted es el adolescente más mimado, egocéntrico y desconsiderado que he tenido el desagrado de conocer –Le contestó- Su tía está muriendo, Sr Potter. Aparentemente eso significa menos que nada para usted, pero su familia ha pedido que vaya a verla, y eso es lo que hará, ya sea que le guste o no.

- ¡No puedo creer que le importe si veo o no a mi tía agonizante!

- Tiene razón –Confirmó Snape, soltando al fin su brazo- Lo que me _importa_, Sr Potter, es que usted no se separe definitivamente de lo poco que le queda en el mundo de la sangre de su madre.

- ¿Se refiere a mi primo Dudley? –Preguntó sorprendido- ¡Pero usted no sabe cómo es él, quiero decir, usted lo vio, una y otra vez, el año pasado! Ya sabe, durante las sesiones de Occlumancia…

- ¡No me recuerde los incidentes del año pasado, Potter, especialmente no _aquellos_ incidentes!

Mentalmente Harry retrocedió, dándose cuenta de que no era una buena idea recordarle a Snape cómo había sido que había husmeado en el pensadero.

- Está bien, lo siento –Murmuró, luego añadió en voz alta- Pero ¿Dudley? Debe estar bromeando. Él no va a participar en protección alguna, se lo puedo asegurar. Le _encantaría_ verme muerto, a él y a mi tío. Sólo Dios sabe por qué mi tía accedió a esto, ella me odia tanto como…

- Está histérico –Snape anunció- Suficiente Potter. Vamos a ver al Director para mostrarle esta carta, ¿Está claro? Y va a ir a Surrey y rogarle a su familia que perdone lo que sea que haya hecho para ofenderlos, ¿_Está_ claro? No me importa si tiene que implorar de rodillas, Potter, usted _será_ protegido por la sangre de su madre, y si eso implica hacer las pases con su primo, ¡Entonces que así sea! ¡Ahora, sígame!

- Sí, señor –Murmuró, aunque no tendría que haberse molestado. Las puertas de la mazmorra se habían abierto de par en par para ese entonces, el Silencio desapareciendo en una fina capa de vapor, y Snape lo estaba arrastrando a través de los pasillos hacía las escaleras.

Detrás de una columna de granito, Draco Malfoy estaba sonriendo.

A continuación en _Un Año Como Ningún Otro:_

Capítulo Cuatro: _Planes y Estrategias._

Ok, perdón por haber estado ausente por tanto tiempo u.u realmente no era mi intención simplemente desaparecer así, simplemente no he tenido tiempo, prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible y no decepcionarlos, sé que son pocos los que leen, pero estoy agradecida a más no poder por ustedes!

**Valethsnape:** Eternamente tendrás un lugar en mi corazón por ser la primera persona en dejar su review! El misterio de la carta no era tan grande, pero espero que te haya gustado de todas formas, solo puedo decir que TODO pasa a causa de ese simple pedazo de papel así que… ^.^ en realidad es importante.

**Luna_Lovegood83:** Lamento haberme tardado tanto en subir! Mis mas sinceras disculpas… Que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que muchas más personas lean la historia y la amen tanto como yo la amé.

Prometo actualizar más seguido ahora.


	4. Planes y Estrategias

Bien, antes de comenzar quiero disculparme por estar tanto tiempo lejos y no actualizar, ahora que lo hago prometo no volver a atrasarme tanto o a desaparecer de la faz de la tierra repentinamente, gracias a los que están leyendo y gracias a los que han dejado comentarios, espero que se enamoren de esta historia como yo lo hice, Aspen y Mercredi son las mejores… yo solo ayudo a que su trabajo pueda traspasar la barrera idiomática. Y eso, espero que lo disfruten!

**Capítulo Cuatro:** _Planes y Estrategias._

- Esto es algo bastante serio, Harry –Comentó Dumbledore, agitando una mano para incluir a Snape, quien estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados y una expresión severa en el rostro- Tendrás que hacer lo que los Dursleys piden, por supuesto. Este no es un momento en que la familia deba estar separada.

Harry estaba sentado con rígido el rostro endurecido, no queriendo dar a conocer sus verdaderos sentimientos sobre algunos _miembros de su familia._ Ya había sido suficientemente malo el haber explotado frente a Snape unos minutos atrás. Haberle dicho, de todas las personas, que su familia siempre lo había odiado y que siempre lo harían. Bueno, al menos el idiota grasiento no se lo había tomado en serio. En su lugar, había decidido que estaba histérico. Y estaba conforme con eso. Era mejor que pensara que era emocional e inmaduro en lugar de darle material nuevo para sus insultos. Dios, podía imaginarlo, Snape burlándose de él en clases, diciendo cómo nadie quería al pobre y desgraciado Harry Potter._ ¿El armario de suministros le recuerda demasiado a su alacena, Potter? _Diría. _¿Es por eso que entra y sale revoloteando de allí, porque ser el famoso Harry Potter no impide que le tema a los lugares estrechos? ¿Tenemos un poco de claustrofobia, no es así, Potter?_

Está bien, Snape probablemente moriría antes de usar una palabra como "Revoloteando", tuvo que admitir, pero fácilmente podía ver cómo el resto de las oraciones salían de su odiosa boca. E incluso más.

Así que sí, prefería que Snape tomase esos comentarios como algo nacido de la histeria. Mejor a que él, más que cualquier otra persona, de hecho, supiese la simple y horrible verdad de que nunca había tenido un hogar, ni siquiera una familia, hasta que había llegado a Hogwarts. _Mientras estén aquí, su casa será su familia_, recordó las palabras de McGonagall. Y había estado en lo cierto. Gryffindor era su familia, su única familia.

- ¿Estás escuchando, Harry? –Preguntó Dumbledore.

- Si –Respondió, indignado, hasta que notó que no lo había estado haciendo, entonces agregó en un murmullo- No, la verdad no.

- Algo comprensible –Respondió el Director, ignorando la forma en que Snape había resoplado- Las noticias como estas nunca son fáciles de absorber, particularmente cuando has tenido diferencias, por decir lo mínimo, con tu familia. Aún así, Severus está en lo correcto; nada de eso importa, no contra la urgencia que tenemos de mantenerte seguro. ¿Otra taza de té, Harry?

Como apenas se había siquiera llevado la primera taza a los labios, se quedó mirando al director incrédulamente.

- ¿Sorbete de Limón, entonces?

- No –Suspiró, cansado de los juegos del anciano. ¿Acaso pensaba que aún era un niño que podía apaciguar con dulces? En realidad, reflexionó, haberse rehusado a leer la carta no había sido gran prueba de madurez y quejarse sobre ir a ver a su tía en su lecho de muerte había sido aún más infantil, incluso sin todo el asunto de la sangre de su madre restregado contra su rostro. Había estado actuando como un niño, y estaba determinado a dejar de hacerlo.

- ¿Así que me voy a Surrey, entonces? –Aceptó, adelantándose al próximo asunto lógico- Supongo que la orden va a resguardarme de nuevo, ¿Guardias a cada momento para mantenerme a salvo?

Cuando Dumbledore asintió, Harry continuó.

- Bien, entonces ¿El expreso de Hogwarts funciona en Octubre?, ¿O debería usar la red Flu para llegar a la casa de la Sra Figg?

- Creo que lo mejor será utilizar la red Flu, Director –Señaló Snape- Pero no solo. Esto no es ni remotamente como el verano cuando se queda dentro o en los rededores de la casa. Su tía está hospitalizada; El Sr Potter tendrá que pasar una gran cantidad de tiempo allí, y en constante movimiento. Dado que estará constantemente fuera de las barreras de la protección mágica, diría que no es suficiente el solo contar con miembros invisibles de la Orden cuidándolo.

- _Él_ está sentado justo aquí –Interrumpió- ¡No hablen de mí como si no estuviera!

Snape le dirigió una mirada acusadora.

- Si quiere continuar sentado allí y escuchando, no vuelva a interrumpir. Ahora, como iba diciendo, Potter necesita a uno de nosotros a su alcance a cada momento. Una presencia visible, será lo mejor para prevenir un atentado contra su vida.

Harry no pudo evitar resoplar.

- Pensé que había leído la carta, Profesor. _Ningún mago_ ¿Recuerda? –Cerró la boca de golpe antes de poder agregar algo más como, _Ellos odian la magia más que el veneno, y a mí más que ambos._

- De hecho sé leer, Sr Potter –Resopló- Estoy consiente de las demandas de su tío,

Hasta ese momento, Harry no había estado seguro de que Snape hubiese leído la carta completa. La mirada que le había dado había sido tan rápida. Apretó los puños, deseando poder golpear algo, gruñó un poco cuando la palma de su mano se quejó. Irritado, deshizo el nudo del pañuelo para examinar el daño. Hmmm, no estaba tan mal. Ni siquiera necesitaba que Madame Pomfrey lo viese, aunque dolía bastante.

Aún molesto, pero decidido a actuar maduramente, se levantó de su lugar para enfrentar al Director.

- Señor, antes de irme, me gustaría llenar un archivo de queja contra un miembro de su personal.

La figura en la silla continua a él se tensó, Dumbledore, sin embargo, permaneció relajado.

-¿Si?

- El Profesor Snape no tiene derecho alguno de leer una carta que me ha sido enviada, o comenzar a leerla en voz alta frente a una clase llena con Mortifagos en entrenamiento.

- ¿Es esto cierto, Severus? ¿La leíste en voz alta?

Harry estaba casi cien por ciento seguro de que la mirada parpadeante de Snape se debía a cómo había descrito a sus queridos Slythrins, no porque pensase que lo que hizo hubiese estado mal.

- Una palabra –Admitió en tono burlón- Solo para enseñarle a Potter a no lidiar con su correo durante mi clase. ¿Y con respecto a leer la carta completamente? Alguien tenía que hacerlo.

- Desafortunadamente cierto –Dumbledore coincidió, pero Harry no lo iba a dejar salirse con la suya. Tal vez no iba a ser capaz de ganar con respecto a la carta, dadas las circunstancias, pero estaba determinado a no abandonar la habitación hasta haberle demostrado a Snape que los profesores no eran los únicos con poder.

- Hay algo más –Añadió casualmente, ignorando la mirada aburrida de Snape pesando al costado de su cabeza- A causa de que el Profesor Snape me confiscó una carta extremadamente personal y de que tuve un accidente con mi pluma a penas la clase comenzó, no fui capaz de concentrarme en mi examen. Respetuosamente pido que le pida que me de una compensación.

- Eso es ciertamente justo –Murmuró Dumbledore- Especialmente dado que estabas un poco estresado por la condición de tu tía en el momento.

- Albus –Snape llamó su atención- Él ni siquiera sabía sobre su tía hasta finalizado el examen. No le importaba saber.

- Ah, bien, también está eso. Aún así, Severus, creo que podrías relajar un poco tus estrictos estándares sólo por esta vez.

- Le ofrecí al Sr Potter la oportunidad de ir a la enfermería cuando estúpidamente se hirió con su pluma.

- No, no lo hizo –Harry insistió, girándose para enfrentar la mirada del Profesor de Pociones ignorando cómo esta parecía estar taladrándolo- Usted sarcásticamente me preguntó si es que debía pedirle a Madame Pomfrey que reservara mi cama favorita. Me ridiculizó por estar herido. Cuando Hermione dijo que estaba sangrando, usted nos _quitó puntos_, y nunca se molestó en comprobar que no fuese algo serio.

- Y no lo era.

Mientras más Snape le discutía, más determinado estaba de salirse con la suya. Era una cuestión de orgullo, suponía. Porque constante se lo rompía en mil pedazos, y él no tenía el poder para detenerlo. Había decidido que solo una vez, haría que él se tragase algo que a _él_ no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

Extendiendo su mano, desplegó sus dedos para mostrarle su herida al director.

- No, no es serio, y por supuesto que no iré a ver a Madame Pomfrey. Pero ese no es el punto. No estaba ni en el estado emocional o físico indicado para dar ese examen, y fue el Profesor Snape quien causó la dificultad. Si no me hubiese insultado, no habría roto mi pluma.

- No lo habría insultado si aplicase su cerebro a algo más que el Quidditch y hacer el papel de héroe, Sr Potter. Si no le gusta la forma en que llevo mi clase, le sugiero que la deje, debido a que el sexto año de Pociones no es necesario…

- Es necesario –Lo interrumpió, un E.X.T.A.S.I.S en pociones era necesario para el programa de Aurores, pero no era como si fuese a entrar en detalles, no con Snape. A decir verdad, ni siquiera con Dumbledore. Dumbledore, quien siempre lo mantenía en la oscuridad. Solo le había contado a McGonagall sobre sus planes laborales, y solo porque tuvo que hacerlo, para que pudiese asignarlo a las clases adecuadas.

- Suficiente –El director intervino- Severus, vas a preparar una prueba alternativa para Harry; No creo que sea pedir demasiado. Y Harry, a cambio te vas a mantener lo más cerca posible de tu escolta todo el tiempo, ¿De acuerdo? La Orden mantendrá la vigilancia, pero Severus tiene razón: Lo que necesitamos ahora es alguien quien pueda tomar tu brazo y Aparecerlos en un instante. ¿Harás lo que te pido, Harry?

- Seguro –Acordó. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer después de que Dumbledore hubiese acorralado a Snape por él? La satisfacción que ahogaba su corazón se extendió por su cuerpo hasta que podía sentirla hormigueando en sus pies. Si, eso le haría bien al bastardo, tener que gastar su tiempo escribiendo un examen especial solo para Harry Potter, hacer algo que no quería hacer, y hacerlo para Harry Potter, entre todas las personas.

- ¿Así que a quién sugieres, Severus? –Dumbledore inquirió con suavidad.

Snape se tragó algo que tenía forma de disgusto. Al principio, pensó que estaba reaccionando ante el hecho de haber perdido una batalla ante Harry Potter, pero cuando respondió, decidió era algo más.

- Lupin –Respondió, haciendo una mueca- Si él lo desea.

- Oh claro, Remus estará feliz de poder estar conmigo –Ofreció- Sé que fue mi profesor y todo eso, pero a decir verdad somos buenos amigos.

- No estamos hablando de que ese sucio hombre lobo esté realmente a cargo de su seguridad, Potter…

- ¿Por qué no? Él salvo mi vida en tercer año. Si no me hubiese enseñado el encantamiento Patronus, los Dementores habrían acabado conmigo—

- Si, a usted y a Black –Snape escupió.

- Bueno, él _era_ inocente, ¡Lo sabe, yo sé que sí!

Snape pareció hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para devolver la conversación a su tema anterior.

- Hablamos de la Poción Multijugos, Potter. Me veré como Lupin, pero seré yo quien esté a su lado todo el tiempo. _Todo_ el tiempo ¿Está claro?

- ¡Usted! Usted no puede –Explotó- Quiero decir, ¿Qué hay con Voldemort-?

- ¡Llámelo el Señor Tenebroso! –Lo interrumpió.

Harry continuó.

- Escuche, ser visto protegiéndome no le va a ayudar en absoluto en mantenerse en las líneas de los Mortífagos—

- Por eso la Poción Multijugos –Snape explicó en ese tono de voz que reservaba para los de primer año- Asumiendo que tu querido hombre lobo done unos restos de cabello—

- No –Harry protestó, solo para ser detenido por la mano alzada de Dumbledore.

- En verdad es la mejor solución, Harry. Severus está en la condición de saber los planes e intenciones de Voldemort con respecto a ti, por lo tanto, es el único que puede protegerte. A demás, debo añadir, el Profesor Snape es el experto principal en hechizos defensivos, sin mencionar tácticas de pelea, disponible. Estarás en buenas manos.

- Si es tan bueno en defensa, ¿Cómo es que nunca le ha dado el trabajo? –Inquirió.

- Ese es un asunto entre Severus y yo –Declaró ligeramente el director- Vuelve a tu dormitorio y empaca todo lo que puedas necesitar, mientras contactamos a Remus Lupin para pedir su ayuda. Oh, ¿Harry? ¿Debo mencionar que debes a cualquier costo mantenerte fiel a la historia que inventamos? Vas a ir a visitar a tus familiares, y Lupin te acompañará. Yo ni siquiera mencionaría a cualquiera que tu tía está enferma. No queremos darle ideas a Voldemort sobre cómo esas protecciones pueden haber sido construidas.

- Sí –Accedió. Por supuesto que Ron y Hermione nunca lo traicionarían, estaba seguro de eso, pero intenta convencer a Snape de eso. Aún así no podía evitar preguntar- ¿Cómo va a ser una buena historia si el Profesor Snape desaparece de Hogwarts al mismo tiempo que yo lo hago?

- Pero él no lo hará –El director le aseguró- Yo también usaré una Poción Multijugos, y me encargaré de sus clases, asumiendo que aún estén fuera para el Lunes, claro.

Suficiente con eso. Tenía que intentar otra cosa.

- Pero no podemos irnos _ahora_ –Señaló- La Poción Multijugos tarda un mes en estar lista. Y para entonces, mi tía puede estar muerta, señor.

- ¿Realmente cree que no mantengo a la mano las pociones esenciales, Potter? –Inquirió Snape, levantando una ceja.

- ¿Aunque, el cabello de Remus no lo convertirá en un hombre lobo? –Preguntó en voz alta, cayendo entonces en cuenta del peligro.

- Si prestase la más mínima atención en mi clase de Pociones, Sr Potter –Resopló, mirándolo por sobre su larga nariz como si fuese un tipo asqueroso de gusano- Sabría la respuesta a eso. No, no me cambiará, a menos que tome _cabello de animal_ para mi propósito. ¿Y quién, debo añadir, sería tan idiota como para hacer eso?

Sonó como si supiese sobre el incidente de Hermione con el cabello de gato. Tragó pesadamente.

- Bueno, está bien entonces. Iré a empacar como el director dijo.

- Traiga algo para estudiar. Le recomiendo su libro de Pociones –Snape instruyó bruscamente- A menos, claro, que haya cambiado de parecer sobre querer otro examen.

- No, creo que disfrutará escribiéndolo –Respondió, caminando hacia la puerta.

- Creo que lo haré –Coincidió, una risa sombría emergió de su pecho- Sabía que era un estúpido, Potter, pero este es un nuevo nivel de bajeza incluso para usted. ¿Demandar otro examen de Pociones? ¿De _mi_? Oh sí, será muy divertido diseñar preguntas especialmente para usted.

Se detuvo, notando que debió haberlo pensado antes.

Snape se le acercó, su capa oscura ondeando tras de él antes de caer en pliegues que cubrían la piedra del suelo.

- Aunque algo debe ser aún más gracioso –Murmuró contra su oído- Verlo con su primo. Verlo suplicar. No es solo por su protección que lo acompañaré, Potter. Quiero asegurarme de que lo haga. Quiero _verlo_ –Inmediatamente retrocedió, cambiando de postura repentinamente- ¡Ahora, salga para que los adultos puedan trabajar!

- Ve, Harry –Dijo Dumbledore, más suavemente. Y lo hizo. A medida que la puerta se cerraba escuchó una plática- Severus, realmente necesitas controlar tu temperamento. Él es solo un niño…

- Él es un Gryffindor mimado y arrogante que no puede ver más allá de su nariz.

Entonces la escalera comenzó a descender en espiral, y él se alejó camino a la torre de Gryffindor.

A Continuación en _Un Año Como Ningún Otro:_

Capítulo Cinco: _¿Remus?_


	5. ¿Remus?

Sip, actualicé dos capítulos seguidos uff… no espero que sea algo que se repita pronto, pero intentaré hacerlo otra vez… Como siempre, gracias por leer y comentar, no se guarden los comentarios, me gusta saber lo que piensan… Cualquier cosa con respecto a traducciones y errores por favor háganmelo saber para poder corregirlo. Gracias.

**Capítulo Cinco:** _¿Remus?_

Harry decidió que había algo perturbador en el hecho de mirar una replica exacta de Remus Lupin sabiendo que en realidad era alguien como Snape quien estaba dentro. A decir verdad, solo mirarlo hacía que le doliera la cabeza. Suponía que era la horrible yuxtaposición entre la amistad y la malicia.

Confiaba en Remus, después de todo. En realidad, Remus era el único adulto en quien confiaba. Cuando era más pequeño, podría haber dicho lo mismo de Dumbledore, pero no ahora. El director sabía demasiado sobre él, cosas que se rehusaba a hablar _con_ él, aunque aparentemente se sentía en la más completa libertad de darle a la Orden todo tipo de información.

Y ahora estaba mirando las facciones amigables de Remus, recordando cómo su ex profesor de defensa se había visto mientras le hablaba de sus padres. En aquel momento, había implorado por una imagen de ellos… Una aparte de la que los dementores atraían, esa en que su madre gritaba mientras antes de morir. Remus le había dado esa imagen, y más. Remus había estado allí para él, le había enseñado, le había _importado_.

Quería arrojarse sobre esa querida figura, y abrazarlo fuertemente, y agradecerle, y decirle cuánto sentía lo de Sirius…

Pero no podía. El hombre de pie junto a Dumbledore no era Remus, sin importar cuán convincente fuese la evidencia ante sus ojos. El desprecio habitual de Snape no era ni remotamente posible en el rostro de Remus, y aunque su actitud no fuese del todo lo que se podía llamar Lupinescas, tampoco se asemejaban tanto a Snape. Supuso que la pose hostil habitual del Pocionista no le era posible, no ahora que estaba en un cuerpo que estaba condicionado para sostenerse de esa forma.

_No es Remus_, se repitió, odiando la sensación de que tendría que repetírselo muchas veces. _Este no es Remus_.

En aquel momento, Snape le dijo algo al director, algo discreto que Harry no escuchó, pero fue dicho con la voz de Remus. La Poción Multijugos haría eso, por supuesto; Él lo sabía. ¿Acaso él y Ron no habían sonado exactamente como Crabbe y Goyle cuando le preguntaron a Malfoy sobre el heredero de Slytherin? Sin embargo, olvidó todo eso, por la ola de felicidad que lo ahogó al escuchar su voz nuevamente.

- ¿Remus? –Preguntó en voz alta, pensando que claro, era posible. Remus había venido a través de la red Flu para darle un poco de cabello a Snape, ¿Verdad? Tal vez se quedó un poco más. Tal vez Snape aún estaba en las mazmorras terminando la Poción Multijugos…

- No –Respondió Snape rápidamente- Él ya se fue.

Harry parpadeó, decepcionado en más de un sentido.

- Oh, ¿No pudo esperar a que llegase?

- Aparentemente no –Fue la respuesta burlona de Snape.

- ¿Por qué? –Se escuchó preguntando. No había querido decirlo, de verdad. Lo hacía sonar muy… Nostálgico. Y no estaba nostálgico, no en realidad. Él no perdía su tiempo deseando las cosas que no podía tener, como un hogar verdadero y una familia que se preocupara por él, o una frente que no anunciara su destino a cualquier mago que lo mirase… Intentó no pensar en ello, detenerse en seco.

Por lo menos Snape no había notado el tono apesadumbrado.

- Mire la luna, Potter, y _piense_ –El Pocionista se burló, pero para él era Remus quien estaba menospreciándolo. Tragó, y se dijo nuevamente. _No es Remus, definitivamente, no es Remus. Incluso cuando Remus tuvo que reprenderte sobre escaparte a Hogsmeade, lo hizo gentilmente, sin insultarte._

O tal vez Snape había escuchado más de lo que hubiese deseado, porque repentinamente saltó.

- ¡Oh, aquí! –Y le entregó un pedazo de pergamino- Me atrevo a decir que no tendré que forzarlo a leer _esto_.

Harry lo ignoró para deshacer el nudo de la cinta y desenrollar la nota.

_Querido Harry,_

_Albus no me ha dicho mucho sobre la situación en que estás, pero si acuerdo con él en que necesitas protección, Severus es la mejor opción. También entiendo por qué es lo mejor que no sea el mismo, por decirlo de alguna manera. En unos minutos iré por la red Flu para ayudar en lo que pueda. Albus ya me dijo que estás en tu habitación empacando. Harry, probablemente sea lo mejor. No te veo lo suficiente, pero francamente preferiría que no me vieses de esta manera. Si recuerdas, solía tomarme tres días de clases antes de cada luna llena. Incluso con la poción de Severus –Y sí, aún me provee amablemente con ella—la transformación venidera me dejaba débil y tembloroso y enfermo._

_Mantenme al corriente con lo que sea que pueda hacer por ti, Harry._

_Tuyo,_

_R.L._

Tomando una bocanada de aire, dobló la nota para guardarla en el bolsillo del frente de sus jeans negros, solo para que Snape se la quitara de las manos y la lanzara al fuego gruñendo.

- ¡No confío en la discreción del hombre lobo!

- ¡No decía nada! –Protestó, pensando que _amable_ era una exageración como menos. Snape nunca era generoso, excepto tal vez con los Slytherins, así que si aún estaba haciendo la Poción Matalobos para Remus, tenía que ser por otro motivo.

- Entonces no la extrañará tanto ¿No es así?

Dumbledore escogió ese momento para apaciguar las cosas.

- ¿Todo listo Harry? –Preguntó, señalando el bolso que llevaba. La había llenado con todos sus libros, no solo de Pociones, y había hecho prometer a Hermione tomar apuntes más que completos en todas las clases que compartían. ¿Aunque por qué se preocupaba? Sus apuntes eran más que completos desde el primer año, y él no se iba por tanto tiempo, ¿O sí? El problema era que no sabía cuánto tiempo querrían los Dursleys que se quedara.

Por supuesto, no le importaba mucho lo que los Dursleys quisieran, aunque suponía que estaba bien el ver a Tía Petunia antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Era la cosa decente por hacer, lo sabía, y aunque hubiese sufrido en su casa, lo había protegido cuando más lo había necesitado. Lo había aceptado cuando era un bebé, ofreciéndole refugio y protección contra los Mortífagos que estaban determinados a acabar con el Niño Que Vivió. Y sí, lo había hecho contra su voluntad, diablos, resentidamente… pero lo había hecho. Harry sabía que se suponía que apreciase eso, en algún lugar profundo de si. Tenía que, ¿Verdad?

La verdad era, que cualquier gratitud que pudiese sentir estaba enterrada bajo una montaña de resentimiento.

Así que sí, no le _importaba_ lo que los Dursleys quisieran. Si se salía con la suya, se aparecería en el hospital para un rápido saludo, y se apresuraría en volver a Hogwarts. Solo lo suficiente como para que su conciencia no lo molestase en los años venideros, sería capaz de decirse que no, por supuesto que no había ignorado los llamados desde el lecho de muerte.

¿Desde cuándo se salía con la suya, en cualquier caso? Él era el Niño Que Vivió.

Era el Niño Que Tenía Que Mantenerse Viviendo, el Niño Que Iba a Crecer Para Matar a Voldemort. El Niño Que Necesitaba El Sacrificio De Su Madre Para Que Lo Protegiese Hasta Que Fuese Lo Suficientemente Grande Como para Cumplir Con Su Deber.

Estaba harto de pensar sobre si mismo de esa manera, y que se lo recordaban cada vez que estornudaba.

Todo el mundo mágico confiaba en él para que resolviese sus problemas, aunque no todos ellos lo sabía. Todos tenían el presentimiento, sin embargo. Él no había necesitado de una profecía para confirmar su destino ¿O sí? Había estado escrito en su frente desde que tenía un año, e incluso si la gente se olvidaba de eso, el hecho de que Voldemort fuese a por él una y otra y _otra_ vez ciertamente tendía a hacer la gente pensar que él era el único que podía aniquilar al idiota maligno. ¿Por qué otra razón Voldemort intentaría con tantas ansías matarlo?

Así que hasta que tuviese la edad y experiencia necesarias para poder cuidarse, necesitaría toda la protección posible. Incluso si venía de un chico abusador, cruel y glotón como Dudley Dursley.

- Por supuesto que estoy listo –Respondió finalmente a la pregunta del director.

- Excelente. Ahora Severus, sé que esto puede ser difícil, pero debes intentar permanecer siempre en el personaje… Excepto tal vez cuando tú y Harry estén solos y totalmente protegidos.

- Creo que si puedo engañar al Señor Tenebroso con respecto a mis lealtades, un tema en el cual está firmemente interesado, puedo pretender ser amigo de Potter, gracias- Respondió Snape. Tuvo la sensación de que intentaba usar ese tono frío que amaba, pero la voz de Remus no podía sacarla. En realidad, salió con un toque de autocompasión.

Hablar sobre permanecer en el personaje, sin embargo, trajo otro asunto a su mente.

- Remus no me llama Potter –Se sintió obligado a señalar- Será mejor que me llame Harry, o se verá extraño para cualquier que me haya sido con Remus. Y usted no sabe quién puede estar mirándonos ¿Verdad?

- ¿Acaso no oyó lo que acabo de decir? –Lo desafió, pero Harry no había acabado.

- Remus ya no es un profesor acá –Prosiguió, pensando que tal vez podía intentarlo- Así que no es justo quitarle puntos a Gryffindor, sin importar lo que pase. Recuerde, no está actuando como Jefe de Slytherin, de hecho- Aquí tuvo que reprimir una débil risa- En este asunto, ¡Usted es un Gryffindor!

Snape rechinó los dientes y no se molestó en responder,

Luego de arrojar un puñado de polvo en las llamas, Dumbledore habló.

- Arabella, ya estamos listos –Le hizo un gesto a Snape para que viajase primero. Antes de que Harry entrase a la chimenea, Dumbledore le pidió- Vuelvan a salvo, ambos.

- ¡Casa de Arabella Figg! –Harry gritó, y desapareció en una torre de llamas.

La Sra Figg lo ayudó a limpiarse, sus manos un poco demasiado maternal como para que Harry pudiese soportarlo. ¿Por qué todos insistían en tratarlo como si aún tuviese once años?

- ¡Está bien! –Finalmente protesto, empujándola levemente- ¡Uno pensaría que nunca había usado la red Flu antes!

- Las túnicas mágicas repelen las cenizas un poco mejor que lo que llevas puesto –Insistió en su voz aguda mientras sus manos seguían agitándose sobre él- Piedad, ¿Por qué vinieron sin usar una?

Harry bajó la mirada hasta su camiseta marrón.

- Usted sabe cómo son. Remus tampoco va a demostrar que es un mago.

- Probablemente sea lo mejor, cariño –La Sra Figg comenzó a morder uno de sus labios- ¿Se van directo al hospital? -Fijó su mirada la ventana del frente de su casa- El automóvil no esta, probablemente allá están. Es donde están todos los días.

- Tengo que cambiarme primero –Harry anunció, y entonces para hacer que su acto se viese autentico, le dirigió una sonrisa tirante a Snape. Tenía que estar tirante, ¿Verdad? Tenía que estar un poco preocupado por su tía, pero también se suponía que él y Remus eran grandes amigos, así que le ofreció- ¿Alguna vez has entrado a una casa Muggle? Te daré el tour. Te sorprenderá lo que pueden hacer sin magia.

- Eso suena interesante –Snape dijo con la voz de Remus, y Harry casi tuvo que reprimir la risa. El comentario vano y sin significado, el tipo de cosas que Snape gustaba de denunciar a gran detalle como completamente idiótico. El hecho de que hubiese cruzado sus labios probaba que Snape de hecho estaba conciente de las cosas completamente idiotas como las sutilezas sociales.

Así que Snape usualmente era grosero a propósito, ¿Eh? ¿No era un caso de no saber cómo actuar mejor? _Apariencias_, pensó. _Tal vez sólo es grosero con los Gryffindor_.

Snape escogió ese momento para sonreírle levemente a la Sra Figg al tiempo de decía con ese tono casual y culto de Remus.

- Es agradable verte nuevamente, Arabella. Gracias por dejarnos utilizar tu chimenea.

- Cuando quieran –Ofreció, antes de enfocarse nuevamente en Harry- Déjame saber cómo está Petunia ¿Si?

- Por supuesto, Sra Figg –Respondió- Y sí, gracias. Bueno, vamos, Remus.

Guió el camino hasta la calle, Snape caminando tras él.

La puerta del Número Cuatro de Privet Drive estaba cerrada, y la llave no estaba bajo el tapete o el macetero, o escondida dentro del desagüe en el jardín del lado. Harry se encogió de hombros, suponiendo que la debieron haber movido de nuevo. Típico. A penas se enteraba dónde guardaban la llave, ellas la movían, aunque Dudley era un poco como Neville Longbottom cuando se trataba de recordar cosas como la forma de entrar por la puerta.

- Mejor hazlo tu –Finalmente le murmuró a Snape- Yo no estoy autorizado…

- Estoy familiarizado con el Decreto de la Restricción de la Magia en Menores de Edad… -Quejándose, sacó su varita de una de las mangas de su abrigo- _Alohomora_.

Una vez que estuvieron dentro, Harry se dirigió a las escaleras.

- No tardaré.

Se habría demorado más si hubiera sabido lo que lo esperaba abajo. No le sorprendió que Snape hubiese caminado metódicamente por cada habitación y pasillo, su varita extendida frente a él mientras buscaba rastros de magia oscura en el lugar. Incluso había explorado el piso de arriba, y la alacena _bajo_ las escaleras; Harry dedujo eso al ver la puerta entreabierta.

Lo que sí le sorprendió fue lo que Snape había encontrado.

- Hay energía oscura esparcida por toda la casa –Anunció- Aunque es un tipo diferente del que asociaría con el Señor Tenebroso. ¿Alguna explicación?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

- Las casas Muggles no se hechizan cada semana con hechizos para la Buena suerte.

- Es más que eso –Murmuró, golpeando su mejilla con uno de sus dedos. El gesto era esencialmente de Snape, en Remus se veía mal. Muy mal. Tuvo que reprimir un estremecimiento.

- La oscuridad es más fuerte acá –Señaló la alacena- Y dentro de la habitación donde estaba cambiándose… -Snape abrió los ojos de par en par concentrándose en una sola cosa cuando finalmente lo vio- Merlín, ¿Qué pudo haber hecho que se cambiase a _eso_? ¿Qué intenta probar?

Harry se encogió de hombres mientras miraba la ropa heredada de Dudley. Estas eran de hace un par de años, así que aunque eran muy grandes, no estaban tan mal como podían estarlo.

- Nada, está bien, vamos.

- ¡No vamos a ir a visitar a su tía al hospital mientras se vea como un—un—vagabundo! –Snape explotó- ¿No tiene vergüenza en absoluto? ¿O está tratando de sabotear nuestra empresa? ¿No quiere que la protección se extienda?

- Usted no entiende –Comenzó, pero era la forma incorrecta de decirlo. Si había una cosa que Snape no podía soportar –Una cosa aparte de Harry, claro está— era que le dijesen que no lo sabía todo.

- ¡No, usted no comprende! –Gruñó, recorriendo el espacio que los separaba- Va a regresar a la habitación y se va a cambiar nuevamente, ¡Esta vez a ropas decentes! Las que tenía antes estaban bien. Cámbiese los zapatos, también; ¡No veo cómo esas cosas enormes se mantienen en sus pies! ¡Ahora, muévase!

Harry probablemente lo hubiese hecho; era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no desafiar ese tono de voz en Snape, pero gracias a que la voz de Remus lo hacía todo más suave, se las arregló para mantenerse en su lugar.

-No –Respondió calmadamente, nuevamente sintió como si estuviese Occluyendo, bueno algo así. Era como si el enojo se hubiese ido a algún otro lugar, uno no muy lejano, aún así uno de alguna forma distante- Esto no es sabotaje, Profesor.

Añadió el título deliberadamente, sabiendo que captaría la atención de Snape. A demás, no era un error tan grande. Remus había sido profesor también.

- Escuche, sé que piensa que lo sabe todo de mí, pero la verdad no lo hace –Prosiguió- No es que eso importa, usted entiende –Un poco de dignidad cubrió su voz, pero para mantenerla tuvo que mirar para otra dirección. No quería tener que decir estas cosas, a nadie, a Snape menos que a cualquiera, pero el hecho de que se viese y sonase como Remus justo ahora… Bueno, ayudaba. Sabía que era estúpido de su parte; comprendía que esto era solo una ilusión, pero aún así, ayudaba -Porque si lo hubiese necesitado, pudo haberle dicho estas cosas a Remus- Quiero extender las protecciones –Confirmó, animado porque finalmente Snape estaba escuchando en lugar de reaccionando - Haré lo que pueda para lograr eso, Profesor. Sé lo que está en juego; Sí veo más allá de mi nariz. Mire, ni siquiera sé cómo explicar lo de las ropas. Es sólo que ellos estarán más felices –Bueno, no felices— pero menos molestos al verme si me visto de esta manera ¿Está bien? Mi única idea es no molestarlos, para que accedan a lo que tengo que pedirles… Mire, tal vez ya sepa que ellos absolutamente repudian la magia, así que no es como si Tío Vernon fuese a dejar a Dudley tomar parte en cualquier protección, pero haré lo mejor que pueda ¿Está bien? Esto es parte de eso.

Snape lo estaba mirando fijamente para cuando terminó. Harry estaba absolutamente seguro de que él no hubiese podido soportar esa mirada, no si hubiese parecido proveniente de Snape. Pero viniendo de Remus, podía. Solo apenas.

_Este no es Remus_, se dijo nuevamente. _Por supuesto que no. Remus me estaría abrazando ahora. No que necesite un abrazo. Tengo dieciséis, no soy un bebé…_

El Maestro de Pociones se aclaró la garganta.

- Lo que dice no tiene sentido Pot-… ¿Por qué tus familiares estarían menos molestos de verte con harapos en lugar de tus propias ropas?

Harry cerró los ojos.

- ¿No lo entiende? _Estas son mis ropas_, Profesor. Los Dursleys nunca han visto las otras. Y si lo hacen, se van a preguntar de dónde las saqué, cómo pagué por ellas. Le garantizo, los enfadará verme en algo lindo.

- ¿De dónde sacaste las otras ropas? –Preguntó tranquilamente.

- ¿Acaso importa? –Suspiró- Oh, bien. Marks and Spencer. Ron, Hermione y yo fuimos allá luego de pasar donde Madame Malkin el verano pasado. Y antes de que comience a gritarme que no debí haber dejado el Callejón Diagon, que el Londres Muggle puede ser peligroso para mí… Diablos, lo sé. Tiene toda la razón ¿Está bien? Lo admito. Hay Mortifagos en todas partes. Pero no podía soportar otro año dejando atrás mis túnicas por ropas como _estas_.

Snape no dijo lo que era obvio, que había sido estúpido valorar la moda antes que su vida.

- ¿Por qué hay cerrojos en la puerta de esa habitación allá arriba? ¿Presumo que esa es tu habitación?

Ahora era él quien lo miraba fijamente. ¿Qué había de malo con él? Por supuesto, era Snape, así que ya sabía la respuesta para eso.

- ¿Me va a hacer decirle más de lo que ya he dicho? ¿Qué quiere, aún más detalles sucios para alimentar a sus pequeños desagradables…? -Slytherins, iba a decir. Una sola palabra, pero podía ser un error fatal si alguien los escuchaba- Esta es una discusión ridícula –Decidió, frunciendo el ceño, bajando la voz tanto que al final estaba hablando consigo mismo, diciendo las mismas cosas que se había estado diciendo durante tanto tiempo. Bueno, desde que tenía once, de cualquier forma- Nada de eso importa, ni un poco. Es sólo como las cosas son. Sigamos con el resto para poder volver a mi vida real.

Caminó al lado de Snape para llegar a la cocina, tomó el teléfono de su base y rápidamente llamó al Directorio.

- Surrey, Hospital Frimley Park. ¡Sí, Salud Nacional!- Finalizó, memorizando el número que estaba siendo recitado. Cinco años en Hogwarts ayudaban mucho en ese propósito.

Snape lo había seguido, aún mirándolo sin parar. Harry esperaba que fuese porque jamás hubiese visto un teléfono en uso antes. Volvió la espalda a su profesor mientras lo conectaban al hospital y finalizaba la llamada.

- Bien, está allá –Anunció finalmente, determinado a olvidar que había dicho una sola palabra sobre la ropa, sin mencionar el resto- ¿Cómo sugiere que lleguemos allí? ¿Puede aparecernos a ambos?

- No a un lugar que jamás he visto, no sin un tipo de llamada hacia allá –Respondió, finalmente dejando de mirarlo. Parecía, sin embargo, que no podía dejar el otro tema atrás- ¿Seguro que debes ir… así?

- Sí –Respondió, la palabra tan filosa que cortó el aire- Muy bien ¿Qué quiere hacer, tomar un taxi? Umm, eso es como el Autobús Noctámbulo para los Muggles. ¿Trajo dinero Muggle? No aceptarán Galleones. Supongo que el Autobús Noctámbulo no es una opción, un poco sospechoso, y Stan me ha visto antes, se sabría…

- No tengo ninguna objeción con caminar.

- Una larga caminata, Profesor.

Snape asintió, y se encaminó hasta la puerta. Ahora era Harry quien lo miraba. ¿Cómo podía lucir como si sus túnicas ondeasen en el aire cuando no estaba usándolas? ¿Cuando de hecho, estaba usando el típico traje desaliñado y pasado de moda que Remus solía usar?

Bueno, por lo menos se asemejaba a un Muggle con ellas. Harry gruñó, preguntándose si tendría que explicar algo más sobre los Dursleys. _No_, decidió, _probablemente no_. Después de todo, _no traigas ningún fenómeno contigo_ y _ellos repudian la magia_ eran pistas suficientes. Snape sabría actuar civilizadamente durante su visita a ellos.

Y Harry sabría no mencionar la magia, o Hogwarts, o cualquier parte de su vida real. Solo sonreiría y asentiría mientras lo insultaban, y esperaría, realmente esperaría que Snape no estuviese prestando demasiada atención a los detalles.

_No había esperanzas con eso_, pensó para si mismo, _¿Qué es la disciplina de las Pociones sino detalles? Incluso Snape lo había dicho. "¡Todo está en los detalles, Longbottom! El elixir de Wormroot __no__ es sangre de unicornio!" _

_Esta no va a ser una visita placentera_. Va a notar todo lo que dicen, cada nimiedad, cada palabra. Y cuando volvamos a Hogwarts, si no es antes, lo usará contra mí.

_Pobre Harry Potter, _se burlará_. Nunca nadie lo ha amado. ¿Es por eso que juega al héroe, Potter? ¿Está buscando aprobación? Bueno, no la tendrá acá, ¿O sí? No a menos que se las pueda arreglar para producir un Elixir Revitalizante más o menos decente, y todos sabemos cuán imposible __eso__ es, ¿O no? _

_Pobre Harry Potter..._

Escondiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos, apretó los dientes y siguió a Snape.

A Continuación en _ Un Año Como Ningún Otro:_

Capítulo Seis: _Frimley Park._


	6. Frimley Park

**Capítulo Seis:** _Frimley Park._

Para cuando caminaban por Portsmouth Road hacia el hospital, Harry comenzó a tener serias dudas sobre la Poción Multijugos. Una hora, pensó. Ese era todo el tiempo que tenía. Esa era la razón por la que Crouch tenía que beberla continuamente de un frasco, durante el cuarto año en que pretendió ser Ojoloco Moody, porque los efectos solo duraban una hora…

Había querido preguntarle a Snape sobre ello por ya casi una hora, porque incluso sin un reloj, estaba seguro de que por lo menos ya habían pasado dos. Aunque en realidad no quería hablar con él. Sobre nada. Habían pasado casi todo el camino en un silencio absoluto, excepto por la vez en que Snape, sin comprender la diferencia entre la luz verde y la roja, había cruzado cuando el semáforo daba preferencia a los vehículos. E incluso entonces todo lo que había hecho había sido murmurar una advertencia para que volviese a su posición.

Aún así, esto se estaba volviendo ridículo. La vida de Snape estaría en peligro si accidentalmente volvía a ser su verdadero yo. Por mucho que lo detestara, no quería ser responsable de más muertes. Además, si lo malo se ponía peor, la Orden perdería a su espía, y con él toda la información vital que podía entregar sobre cómo ganar la guerra contra Voldemort. No sabía cómo un experto en Pociones como lo era Snape podía ser tan descuidado como para dejar eso pasar, pero igual… algo tendría que tener en mente ¿Verdad?, ¿Por qué otra razón estaría descuidando tanto la poción?

Frunció los labios fuertemente, sabiendo demasiado bien qué era lo que probablemente había en la mente de su profesor. ¿Por qué Snape no podía dejar las cosas tranquilas? ¿Por qué tenía que presionar y entrometerse hasta que él hubiese admitido todas esas cosas?

Simple de responder, no confiaba en Harry Potter.

_Si, pues el sentimiento es mutuo,_ _Profesor_, pensó. Los rumores sobre cómo su familia lo odiaba a él y todo lo que tuviese que ver con la magia recorrerían todo el castillo para cuando hubiesen regresado, ya lo sabía. Las cosas seguirían su curso, como Tío Vernon diría, aunque intentaba en lo más posible evitar pensar en su horroroso tío.

Aunque ese no es el punto, se recordó, el punto era mantenerse en la pose madura que había estado adoptando durante las últimas horas. Sin importar lo que le pasara a Snape, la Poción Multijugos no era algo para jugar. ¿Qué pasaría si Snape volviese a ser un imponente y siniestro Pocionista justo en frente de los Dursleys? Los sacarían a ambos del hospital, mientras escuchaban cómo Tío Vernon gritaba "_Dije ningún fenómeno, muchacho, ¿Acaso no te enseñan a leer en ese maldito colegio?" _tras de ellos.

Bien, le gustase o no, tenía que mencionarle a Snape que estaba sobrepasando el tiempo de la Multijugos. Se mordió el labio inferior, preguntándose cómo lo diría. Romperse la cabeza pensando en como ayudar –Algo muy común en clases, aunque la verdad, usualmente era por Neville y no por Snape— nunca era gracioso.

Lo más maduro sería sólo decirlo ¿Verdad? Se había estado esforzando en hacer lo más maduro posible. Si no fuese por eso, no estaría allí, y ciertamente no habría dado explicaciones sobre sus ropas. Una versión más infantil de si mismo se habría cambiado a penas Snape lo hubiese ordenado, y habría dejado que él descifrase solo lo que pasaba cuando Tío Vernon explotase al verlo usar algo que Harry James _Potter_ no podía costear. No estaba seguro de lo que habría pasado –Tal vez lo habrían acusado de robar una tienda— aunque era seguro que después de eso cualquier esperanza con respecto a las protecciones estarían perdidas.

Pero eso no iba a pasar, ¿Y por qué? Porque había actuado responsablemente, por doloroso que fuese. Viviría para arrepentirse de eso cuando toda la Casa de Slytherin estuviese hablando sobre su penosa excusa de infancia, cuando los comentarios lo siguiesen a través de los pasillos, pero el punto era que de hecho viviría.

Así que sería maduro con esto también, incluso si tenía que escuchar los comentarios sarcásticos de Snape.

- ¿No es la hora, señor? –Preguntó intentando sonar casual mientras camuflaba la pregunta para hacerla calzar con el ambiente Muggle que los rodeaba- ¿Para que tome más de su… ehh, medicina?

- Es una formula mejorada –Snape le respondió, mirándolo cuidadosamente. Para su sorpresa, no había rastro de burla en sus ojos, ni tampoco en las palabras que siguieron- Debería durar ocho horas, pero la beberé cada seis sólo para estar seguros y evitar tener… -Pareció estar buscando el termino Muggle correcto- Una recaída.

No tenía que preguntar quién había mejorado la formula. No entregaban el título de Maestro de Pociones por nada. Ahora, si el hombre pudiese _enseñar_ tan bien, calzaría en su puesto laboral. Por supuesto, Snape no podía enseñar en absoluto, ni siquiera algo tan simple como las precauciones antes de hacer una poción. Prefería ver cómo los estudiantes derretían sus calderos y hacían explosiones, para poder gritarles después. Según lo que sabía, Snape nunca se había molestado en _intentar_ enseñarles.

Frimley Park finalmente apareció frente a ellos, Harry se dirigió directamente a las puertas de cristal del hospital. Cuando se deslizaron para permitirles la entrada, Snape lo miró receloso, como si sospechase que hubiese murmurado rápida e ilegalmente un _Alohomora._ ¿Acaso realmente pensaba que era tan bueno con la varita como para deslizarla por su manga y hacer un hechizo sin que él se diese cuenta? ¿O acaso de verdad pensaba que él podía hacer magia sin varita? Por supuesto que no podía hacer tal cosa, aunque la idea de hacer creer eso a Snape era realmente tentadora. Era estúpido la verdad, e inmaduro. Lo único que el profesor haría sería reportarlo a Dumbledore, y él tendría que admitir que solo había pretendido ser capaz de hacerlo, y terminaría viéndose como el idiota sediento de atención que Snape siempre clamaba que era.

- Es solo algo Muggle –Admitió en voz baja a medida que se acercaban a la recepción- Te lo dije, ellos también pueden hacer cosas bastante interesantes –Snape arqueó una ceja y asintió, aunque no pareció satisfecho hasta que se volteó para ver cómo la puerta se abría para otros visitantes.

- La habitación de Petunia Dursley –Le preguntó a la mujer de traje blanco y gorro apretado contra su cabeza- ¿Me dice el número por favor?

La enfermera escribió algo en su teclado, luego estudió la pantalla del computador. Snape miraba incrédulo todo el proceso.

- Está en cuidado intensivo, y los visitantes están restringidos. Tendré que ver que esté en la lista, ¿Y ustedes son?

- Harry Potter, su sobrino –Que agradable era eso, decir su nombre a alguien que no jadeara inmediatamente y luego mirase su cicatriz. En realidad, ella no reaccionó en lo más mínimo, solo siguió esperando- Oh, sí. Y este es Remus Lupin, un amigo –Añadió.

- Llamaré para preguntar mientras firman –Anunció la enfermera, señalando un montón de hojas de papel en un portapapeles de metal.

Lo hizo, y se sorprendió un poco al ver cómo Snape escribía Remus Lupin con una caligrafía que asimilaba casi a la perfección la escritura de la carta que había recibido esa mañana. Raro.

- Sí, entiendo. Lo enviaré para allá de inmediato –La enfermera decía rápidamente. Colgó el teléfono, giró en la silla para poder enfrentarlos- Usted puede ir –Dijo mirando a Harry- Toma el elevador, habitación 328 –Observó a Snape- Me temo que usted tendrá que esperar aquí.

Snape entrecerró los ojos, y Harry no tenía que saber Legeremancia para saber lo que estaba pensando. Ni siquiera se sorprendió cuando se inclinó sobre el escritorio de la recepcionista, la miró fijamente, y quedamente murmuró, "_Obliviate minimisco_". Una cosa sí lo sorprendió: Snape _podía_ hacer magia sin varita. Por lo menos un poco. Se preguntó nuevamente por qué Dumbledore no le daba el puesto de Profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Claro, podría ser porque Dumbledore sabía que Snape no podía enseñar ni para salvar su vida, y el director preferiría que los estudiantes aprendiesen cómo defenderse. Pero eso la verdad tampoco encajaba, considerando la cantidad de payasos que habían ocupado ese puesto con el correr de los años. Por lo menos este año no tenían a Umbridge otra vez, aunque a su parecer, el Profesor Aran era casi tan malo. Él no los dejaba hacer ejercicios prácticos tampoco. Por otra parte, cuando te castigaba no tenías que escribir líneas con tu propia sangre. Eso tenía que valer algo, aún así lo más productivo que habían aprendido en semanas de clases era que Kappa se escribe con dos p.

Las clases de Defensa, eran una absoluta y total perdida de tiempo, tal como las otras que había soportado cada año, descontando el tercero.

Menos mal que habían mantenido las sesiones con el E.D. Alguien tenía que intentar preparar a los estudiantes en caso de que se desatase una pelea con los Mortifagos, sin mencionar al mismísimo Voldemort. Y si los profesores no lo hacían, los estudiantes tendrían que hacerlo por si mismos.

Otra razón por la que Harry había perdido casi todo respeto por Dumbledore. Él podría contratar profesores de defensa competentes; estaba seguro de eso. Y aún así no lo hacía. En cambio _prefería_ exponer a los estudiantes a la idiotez. De seguro tenía sus razones… Un montón cada vez más grande de razones por las cuales las cosas tenían que ser hechas de esa manera, y por qué tenía que mantenerlo como un secreto… Dumbledore pensaba que era un gran estratega, o algo así. Bueno, demasiada estrategia había acabado con Sirius cayendo a través del velo de la muerte a finales del año pasado. Estada harto de tener que soportar eso. No podía forzar al director a revelar sus pequeñas intrigas, o toda la verdad. Todo lo que podía hacer era lo que ya hacía.

Dar lo mejor de si.

Para cuando había razonado todo eso, la enfermera estaba sacudiendo su cabeza como si acabase de despertar de un largo sueño, su voz cansada arrastraba las palabras.

- Como dije, habitación 328. Bueno, vayan –Esa vez el gesto los abarcaba a ambos.

Se dirigieron hacia el elevador, aunque habían caminado la mitad del camino cuando Harry habló.

- Espera. Debí pensar esto antes. ¿_Tienes_ algo de dinero Muggle contigo? Yo no.

- El director pensó que sería prudente –Murmuró Snape, metiendo su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. La verdad, ver a Snape con un traje de vestir era demasiado, aunque Lupin se vería bastante bien- ¿Qué necesitas?

- Flores –Señaló la tienda de flores y regalos que acababan de pasar.

- Ah. Bien, aquí tienes –Dijo, y le entregó varios billetes de cincuenta libras.

- Guarda algunos, _Remus_ –Se tensó. Era un grave error, pero por lo menos si algún seguidor de Voldemort estaba escondido entre las sombras, no los haría ver extraños. ¿Cómo podían saber cuánto dinero Muggle era apropiado?

Tomó un billete de los de arriba y lo guardó en su bolsillo, luego caminó hacia la tienda, rápidamente sopesó sus alternativas. Los lirios eran hermosos, pensó… pero no, mejor no. Seguramente, le recordarían a Lily Potter. A demás eran costosas. Terminó comprando media docena de ramilletes de flores en un florero de cristal pequeño. Era bastante miserable, la verdad, pero sabía que si compraba cualquier cosa más extravagante, Tío Vernon lo acusaría de haberlo conjurado. En realidad, tendría que explicar cómo había podido comprar ese poco.

- Gracias, Remus –Le dijo, mientras le entregaba sonriente el cambio.

- Quédatelo –Murmuró, girándose.

- No, de verdad… -Insistió, pero Snape ya se estaba alejando- Bueno, está bien. Gracias por el préstamo –Añadió cuando lo alcanzó.

Lo que sea que Snape fuese a responder se perdió cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron y comenzó a salir la gente. El hombre se veía sobrecogido nuevamente, algo bastante ridículo, considerando que podía decir con toda seriedad que podía _embotellar la fortuna, preparar la fama, y detener la muerte_. ¿Qué había de fascinante en un simple elevador?

Era magia Muggle, eso era. Excepto que no era magia, eran solo máquinas. Harry lo sabía, y por supuesto que Snape también, pero seguro que jamás había visto alguna de ellas de cerca. Decidió que probablemente era mejor no reírse. Solo esperaba que pudiese controlarse frente a los Dursleys. Si comenzaba a mirar los implementos del hospital como un niño de dos años que acaba de descubrir el baño, seguramente su familia notaría que era un mago.

Entraron al elevador, y Harry apretó el botón del tercer piso, intentando no sonreír cuando al ponerse en marcha el elevador casi bota a Snape. No cabía duda, la magia te daba un viaje mucho más tranquilo.

-Bien, 328 –Repitió cuando las puertas se abrieron. Miró las indicaciones en la pared- Por aquí –En poco tiempo, había encontrado la habitación correcta y se había asomado dentro. Había diez camas iguales, cinco a cada lado de la habitación. De todas formas, la disposición no era tan distinta de la enfermería de Hogwarts, aunque claro, aquí había equipos médicos por todas partes. La verdad no reconocía ninguno de ellos, pero no iba a dejar que Snape lo supiese. Había pasado tanto tiempo sintiéndose perdido en clases de Pociones que este intercambio de roles era bastante agradable.

- Eres un Muggle, _recuérdalo_ –Murmuró en un suspiro antes de entrar. Entonces algo más se le ocurrió- Mira, cuando Tío Vernon pierde la paciencia, tiende a ser indiscreto. No sé qué pueda decir, ¿Así que puedes poner un hechizo silenciador a nuestro rededor? Ehhm, ¿Eso se puede hacer sin paredes o cortinas o algo en que fijar el hechizo?

- Veo que Defensa este año es tan mala como los otros –Señaló, aunque asintió ante la sugerencia.

Harry no pudo resistirse.

- Oh, pero tú eras genial Remus, de verdad genial. El mejor profesor de Hogwarts, así es como te recuerdo, el mejor.

Con eso, se escabulló dentro de la habitación. Una vez adentro, sin embargo, su sonrisa no duró tanto.

Algunos pacientes se giraron para verlos cuando pasaron por su lado, pero la mayoría de las personas en el sector de cáncer estaban dormidas. Eso incluía a los Dursleys. Todos los Dursleys.

Tía Petunia estaba recostada en la cama más cercana a la ventana, su rostro estaba más huesudo que nunca, su piel tan pálida que parecía traslúcida. En algunos lugares estaba amoratada. Tenía los ojos cerrados, su rostro enfrentando la luz, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. Harry tragó. Claro que había escuchado que estaba enferma, incluso que era serio. Sin embargo, por una extraña razón había esperado que se vería igual que siempre. Mordaz, mirándolo de arriba abajo, con los labios torcidos en una mueca de consternación mientras le gritaba por haber embarrado el suelo, o por haber puesto demasiada sal en la carne, o sacado mejores notas que Dudley.

En lugar de eso, se veía enferma. Muy enferma, tanto que apenas podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Por un largo instante, simplemente la miró. Nunca antes había visto a alguien en este estado, ni siquiera a Cedric aquella vez que Voldemort había siseado "Maten al otro".

Eso había sido malo, pero esto era peor. Muerte lenta, muerte Muggle. Era casi horrible, lo que el cáncer le hacía a Tía Petunia.

En aquel momento, Harry reconoció la verdad dentro de si mismo, una verdad casi igual de horrible: Cuando se había enterado de su enfermedad_, había_ estado un poco contento de que tal vez sufriese. Después de todo, él también había sufrido a manos de ella. Creyó que se lo merecía, que estaba recibiendo su merecido.

Bueno, podía demostrar que Tía Petunia estaba lejos de la perfección, sin embargo su visión del cáncer había cambiado. _Nadie_ merecía eso. Se estaba pudriendo en vida, su cuerpo aferrándose a una esperanza inexistente. Su estómago se tensó con la sensación de querer vomitar, sin embargo, el tragar ayudó. Un poco, por lo menos. Tomar unas cuentas bocanadas de aire fue aún mejor. Solo entonces pudo apartar la mirada de ella.

No estaba llorando, no por Petunia, pero unas lágrimas se estaban asomando por sus ojos. Lágrimas de vergüenza. Una o dos se derramaron humedeciendo su rostro, pero él ni siquiera las notó hasta que Remus le entregó un pañuelo simple y blanco. _No, no es Remus_, tuvo que recordarse, aunque esta vez fue más difícil.

- Gracias –Murmuró mirando a Snape. Gracias a Dios no era Remus quien estaba parado a su lado, o habría dicho algo más, habría balbuceado su culpabilidad por haberle deseado eso. Pero no lo había sabido, no había entendido realmente lo que la muerte podía significar. Debería haberlo sabido, después de Cedric, después de Sirius. Pero no, había sido estúpido, desconsiderado e inmaduro. Sobre todo.

Le devolvió el pañuelo a Snape y lo ignoró para poder apreciar el resto de la escena. Vernon Dursley estaba dormido en una silla cercana a la cama, su cabeza se movía un poco a medida que roncaba, y Dudley estaba en otra silla, doblado para poder recostar su cabeza y sus brazos en los pies de la cama. Había algunos cardenales del día anterior en la mesa de noche, y un pequeño montón de tarjetas abiertas.

Harry los siguió mirando por un momento más, sin saber qué hacer, hasta que luego, encogiéndose de hombros, fue a depositar el florero con ramilletes junto a los cardenales, y sacó una silla desocupada de otro paciente. La depositó silenciosamente en el suelo cerca de Petunia, y le hizo gestos a Snape para que se sentase. Tras eso, fue a buscar otra para él.

Se quedaron sentados en silencio por algunos minutos, Harry seguía acostumbrándose a todo, a las cosas horribles que esta visita había sacado a flote. Cosas no solo sobre la vida y la muerte, sino sobre si mismo. _Madurez otra vez_, hizo una mueca.

En algún momento, se dio cuenta de que debería haber llevado un libro para leer. Aunque en realidad, no tenía más libros que los de Hogwarts, y esos ciertamente no serían de ayuda en la ocasión. Había hecho bien en dejarlos en su habitación en la casa de los Dursley. Claro que había más libros allí, pero sabía que mejor ni siquiera debería tocarlos.

Snape se veía más inquieto de lo que jamás lo había visto, pero supongo que eso tenía sentido. ¿Desde cuándo el Profesor de Pociones se sentaba sin hacer algo? En clases siempre se mantenía en movimiento, moviéndose rápidamente de una mesa a otra, burlándose de las pociones de los Gryffindor y felicitando a los Slytherin, aunque la mayoría de las veces eran iguales. Cuando se sentaba en clases, era para calificar papeles, un dedo seguía la lectura sobre el papel, la otra mano escribía furiosamente comentarios tales como _Parece que ha perdido su cerebro por completo esta vez. Rece por no regresar a clases sin antes haberlo encontrado_.

Incluso cuando solo los observaba contestar un examen, también estaba aclarando solventes, o buscando los componentes de una poción, con sus ojos mirándolos atentamente todo el tiempo. No era sorpresa que lo hubiese visto deslizando la carta bajo su examen.

Ahora, Snape no tenía nada que hacer, y podía darse cuenta de que eso lo iba a volver loco en poco tiempo.

Repentinamente se levantó, sus pasos lo llevaron hasta los pies de la cama donde colgaba un expediente médico. Tomándolo, comenzó a leer, su dedo siguiendo el paso apresurado de su lectura, como cuando evaluaba un examen.

- No creo que los visitantes puedan ver eso – Le señaló Harry en un susurro.

- De cualquier forma es inútil; es totalmente ilegible –Gruñó ligeramente.

Harry pensó que era un comentario irónico viniendo de él. Lo único que evitaba que los de primer año llorasen al recibir de vuelta sus ensayos de pociones era el hecho de que la mitad de los comentarios estaban escritos en una letra larga y curvada que nadie en su sano juicio podía esperar comprender. Aunque en cualquier caso. Luego de ver escrito en el margen de la hoja _Si realmente cree que la savia fermentada de tejo no es venenosa, le sugiero que prepare un poco y la beba. Asegúrese de compartirla con sus compañeros de Gryffindor_, realmente no querías saber qué otros comentarios podría haber.

Snape no había gruñido tan alto, sin embargo, había sido lo suficientemente alto como para despertar a Dudley.

El chico estiró sus brazos, murmurando algo, y luego levantó la cabeza, tambaleándose exhausto. Miró a Harry, y parpadeó varias veces.

Por su parte, él no pudo evitar mirarlo fijamente. Dudley se veía casi tan enfermo como Petunia, y aunque no se viese tan desgastado como su madre, definitivamente había perdido peso. Mucho peso.

Claro que seguía siendo grotescamente gordo, pero aún así, había mejorado bastante. Aunque, extrañamente su familia no le había comprado ropas nuevas que le quedasen mejor. Sus camisetas y pantalones estaban doblados tal como los suyos.

Pensando rápidamente, se aseguró de tener la varita escondida en su manga. Luego se levanto, y caminó hasta su primo, para arrodillarse al lado de su silla. Pero no para rogar. No _iba_ a rogar, sin importar lo que Snape tuviese para decir sobre el asunto. No era orgullo lo que lo detenía, era simplemente la realidad. Si los Dursleys no querían ayudarlo, entonces no lo harían, así de simple. Rogar no cambiaría las cosas. Había aprendido eso mucho antes de los cinco, y no había rogado desde entonces. Ni una vez.

De cualquier forma, era demasiado pronto como para hablar sobre las protecciones. No era el tipo de cosa que pudieses simplemente decir. Tenía que pensar cómo sacar el tema a colación, como hacer que no sonase cruel y egoísta el preocuparse por si mismo cuando Tía Petunia estaba tan enferma.

Ahora arrodillarse… solo parecía más simple que acercar su silla. Parecía menos invasivo también, y más respetuoso con la atmósfera del hospital, con el obvio dolor de los Dursley.

- Hola Harry –Dijo finalmente su primo, aún lo suficientemente desorientado como para señalar lo que era obvio- Viniste.

Harry asintió, Vernon Dursley comenzó a moverse, y él tenía más que decir sobre _eso_. Al final resultó que era muchísimo más.

A Continuación en _Un Año Como Ningún Otro:_

Capítulo Siete: _Tío Vernon._

Gracias nuevamente a todos los que leen, gracias por sus reviews, espero no estar tardando tanto y que la historia sea de su agrado… Ahora, no se preocupen por lo ambiguo o corto de los capítulos, les aseguro que se pone mejor y lo bueno está por venir, falta poco para poner en marcha la historia.

**Valethsnape** siento que te vas a quedar hasta el final con la historia, y te aprecio por eso, y no te preocupes por Harry, se pone mejor… solo que no ahora.


	7. Tío Vernon

N/T: Hola! Aquí estoy de vuelta con la continuación, bien… Probablemente debí mencionarlo antes, perdón por no haberlo hecho, esta historia está situada entre el quinto y sexto libro, así que información sobre la vida de Severus Snape aún no había sido revelada, como consecuencia de esto, en el universo de Un año como ningún otro, él es un sangre pura. Gracias Valethsnape por preguntar, de otra forma no habría recordado mencionarlo.

Gracias a todos por leer, ahora se viene lo bueno! Así que adelante y lean (Loreny, toda la razón, **no** es algo bueno)

**Capítulo Siete:** _Tío Vernon._

Tío Vernon abrió primero un ojo, luego el otro, y limpiando su boca con una de sus mangas, se contuvo de hablar hasta estar completamente despierto. E incluso entonces, lo primero que dijo fue.

- Te tomó bastante, muchacho.

Harry se sonrojó, sin querer admitir que había ignorado la carta. En lugar de eso, miró nuevamente a Tía Petunia y murmuró quedamente.

- ¿Hace cuánto que… ehh, cuánto tiempo ha estado…?

Tío Vernon lo miró como si repentinamente le hubiesen crecido seis cabezas.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo? –Jadeó, poniéndose repentinamente de pie y caminando hacía él hasta estar frente a él- ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¡En verdad! ¿Eres ciego y sordo al igual que estúpido? ¡Pareciese como si ni siquiera supieras lo que tiene!

- Pero no lo sé –Señaló en voz baja, levantándose también. Una parte de él conciente de cómo Snape también lo había hecho, aunque eso sólo empeoró la sensación de amenaza. Un poco tonto, en realidad; sabía que él estaba allí para protegerlo. Incluso sabía que en primer año había salvado su vida.

El problema era que Snape nunca había actuado como si estuviese contento de haberlo salvado. De hecho, sospechaba que lo lamentaba profundamente. O lo haría, de no ser por la profecía. Si, esa horrenda profecía lo hacía un tanto necesario para el mundo mágico, aunque aún así no significaba que Snape estuviera feliz de que Harry no hubiese muerto.

- ¿Dices que no sabes qué es lo que tiene? –Vernon escupió- ¡Supongo que ahora dirás que no recuerdas el verano pasado en absoluto!

- Recuerdo que por fin nos mantuvimos fuera del camino del otro –Respondió en un tono de voz moderado. Fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para no señalar que había sido su mejor verano hasta ahora.

- Hmph. Bueno, está eso, creo –Vernon admitió, frotando una de sus gordas manos contra la parte trasera de su cuello. Varios crujidos se dejaron escuchar cuando estiró su cuello en una dirección, y luego en otra- Tal vez no te lo dijimos. Estábamos tan disgustados, y no sabíamos qué se te ocurriría hacer si supieras la condición de Petunia. No creas que he olvidado el incidente con Dudley y la pitón, o el maldito automóvil que rompió los barrotes en tu ventana, sin mencionar aquella vez que inflaste a tu tía o cuando tus estúpidos amigos arruinaron la lengua de Dudley o cuando llamaste a esos demonios para que lo mataran… -Por un instante pareció haber perdido la línea de pensamiento.

Aunque otra mirada en su dirección pareció haberlo reenfocado, porque finalmente notó a Snape.

- ¿Quién es este entonces? –Resopló, tomándolo del antebrazo y sacudiéndolo. Su voz se había transformado en un gruñido grave y furioso- Te lo dije, tan claro como el agua, ningún fenómeno, ¡Pequeño idiota inservible! Solo el tener que verte a _ti _probablemente acabará con la pobre Petunia, en el estado que está, pero mejor que no sea así, ¿Me escuchas? Porque tu serás el siguiente, muchacho. ¡No creas que no lo digo en serio!

Harry vio como el rostro de Snape se endureció, pero todo lo que hizo fue extender una mano en modo de saludo.

- Tío Vernon, este es Remus Lupin –Se apresuró a decir, sacudiendo su brazo un poco hasta que lo dejó ir- Y él no es… bueno, no es como yo, ¿Está bien? Es un Muggle. Quiero decir… es una persona normal.

- No sabía que había gente normal en ese colegio tuyo –Vernon murmuró receloso, aunque sí tomo la mano ofrecida y la sacudió como probando el carácter de Snape.

- Es un profesor verdadero –Continuó, sabiendo que su tío tenía una tendencia a respetar los títulos- De, ehh… -Bajó un poco la voz y continuó con su plan- Lo llaman Estudios Muggles. Ves, él ayuda a la gente como yo a actuar, ehh… menos extraño. Esa es en realidad una gran parte del currículo de mi colegio –Añadió, decidiendo que tal vez debería exagerarlo un poco más. Después de todo, la idea era complacer a los Dursleys. Oh sí, y poner una expresión contrita no vendría mal. Abrió más los ojos y dejó que sus labios tiritasen un poco mientras continuaba- Ves, ellos saben que somos… bueno, saben que los chicos como yo necesitan ayuda. Ehh, controlándonos, como con la tía Marge. Ahora estoy mucho mejor, gracias al profesor Lupin. Estoy muy, muy arrepentido de haber sido tan malo, Tío Vernon.

Las ropas de Remus sonaron a su lado. Miró hacia el lado para ver cómo Snape miraba fijamente los ojos de Vernon. _Uh-oh… Legeremancia, y sin varita_. No duró mucho, la verdad, así que no estaba seguro de lo que Snape pudo haber visto.

Ignorando la magia que se había desarrollado, Vernon asintió con la cabeza.

- Lo apruebo –Comentó a Snape, cambiando el apoyo de sus pies continuamente- Es la primera vez que escucho al muchacho disculparse por lo que es. ¿Así que cuál es su conexión con Potter? ¿Sólo lo tiene en clases?

- El director no confiaba en que el chico pudiese viajar solo –Contestó con simpleza, deliberadamente desviando su mirada hacia una de las ventanas- Es un problemático.

Tío Vernon sonrió complacido. Aparentemente lo único que se necesitaba para levantar su ánimo era que alguien más hablase mal de Harry. Bueno, tenía sentido.

- Problemático. Sí, eso es –Concordó, suspirando un poco mientras volvía a sentarse, la silla de metal se quejó ante su peso. Les indicó que regresasen a sus asientos, luego miró a Petunia. Cuando vio que aún estaba dormida, continuó hablando- Lo adoptamos cuando era un bebe, sabe. Tuvimos que hacerlo. Su desperdicio de padre se mató en un accidente automovilístico. Su esposa y él, ambos. Estaba conduciendo ebrio la verdad. James Potter nunca valió ni un poco de saliva, y era aún peor. Tan seguro como que estoy sentado aquí, él nunca logró nada. Mi hermana Marge lo supo la primera vez que lo vio, de verdad. _De aquí saldrá sangre mala_, dijo, y recuerde mis palabras, pues unas más verdaderas jamás fueron dichas.

Eso era demasiado como para mantenerse dócil. Harry sintió como el enojo corría a través de él en olas. Intentó controlarlo, intentó construir barreras en su mente para contenerlo, pero éste continuó escabulléndose por las grietas, demandando una salida, y mientras más hablaba su tío, más difícil se volvía.

- Tuve que enseñarle una lección más veces de las que puedo contar –Vernon prosiguió, convencido de que cualquiera que enseñase Estudios Muggles –Por lo menos de la forma que Harry lo había explicado— pensaría lo mismo que él sobre Potter- No que el chico haya aprendido. Uno pensaría que un mes haciendo la jardinería doce horas al día lo haría pensar dos veces antes de escabullir sus libros a su habitación para poder aprender más hechizos para lanzarnos, pero no. Tuve que cortar el problema de raíz antes de que lograse su cometido, y aún así insistía en que debía hacer su tarea, claro. El atrevimiento. Un verano tuvimos que quemar sus libros para acabar con todo. ¿Puede creer que fue lo que dijo entonces? ¡Dijo que un grandísimo idiota que tenía por profesor se iba a burlar de él en pociones!

El florero con los ramilletes repentinamente se rompió por la mitad.

Snape lo miró amenazante. Él le devolvió la mirada.

Dudley finalmente despierto, se había encogido al escuchar el sonido.

- Papá… -Comenzó, sacudiéndose y señalando los pedazos rotos en la mesa de noche.

Vernon frunció las cejas mientras retaba a Snape.

- ¡Me parece que necesitará unas cuantas lecciones _más_ sobre autocontrol!

- Las recibirá –Prometió Snape en un tono que Harry pudo reconocer incluso a través de la voz de Remus. Era determinación. Fría y despiadada determinación.

Sin embargo, Vernon no había acabado.

- Ahora, ¿De dónde salieron esas flores, muchacho? ¡Será mejor que me digas la verdad o tendré una o dos cosas que decir sobre ello! ¿Acaso las…? –Se detuvo, para continuar la pregunta en un tono de voz más bajo- ¿Las apareciste _mágicamente_?

- No, las compré en la tienda de regalos de abajo –Dijo, intentando hacer sonar las palabras graciosas. Algo difícil considerando que lo único que quería hacer era golpear a alguien- Pensé que podrían alegrar a Tía Petunia.

- ¿Y desde cuándo tu tienes dinero como para alegrar a alguien, muchacho? –Gruñó, inclinándose hacia delante todo lo que le permitió su cuerpo de morsa- No es como si tu padre inútil tuviese algo para dejarte ¿_O sí_? No, fuiste dejado como una carga para nosotros, ¿Verdad? Y has dado lo mejor de ti para _ser_ una carga—

- El Profesor Lupin me prestó un poco de dinero –Interrumpió, desesperado por hacerlo callar. Debió saber que no tendría que haberse molestado.

- Oh te prestó dinero, ¡Claro! ¿Y cómo exactamente piensas pagarle de vuelta, eh? Te hemos alimentado y vestido durante todos estos malditos años, y contra nuestra voluntad, debo añadir. ¿Crees que queríamos exponer a nuestro querido Dudley a seres como tu? ¿Y bien muchacho? ¿De dónde vas a sacar el dinero para pagar? Eres igual que tu padre. Él tampoco trabajó jamás, solo perdía el tiempo sentado. Desempleado, como puede ver- Añadió mirando a Snape, quien hizo un ruido que se podía interpretar como aprobación. Vernon regresó el foco de su atención a él- Eres un desperdicio de espacio, pero será mejor que aprendas a hacer algo con tu vida. El dinero no crece en los árboles, sabes, ¡Y no lo andamos regalando como si fueran dulces!

- ¿Cuándo me han dado dulces? –Irrumpió, Ups, táctica equivocada- Lo siento Tío Vernon, eso fue grosero. Lo que quise decir fue que ya le prometí al Profesor Lupin que limpiaría su piso todos los fines de semana por un mes, para pagarle. Él pensó que era un trato justo.

- Que sean dos meses –Vernon le recomendó a Snape- Es un vago, en verdad.

El hablar de dulces había logrado despertar a Dudley, quien se excusó diciendo que iba a buscar algo a la máquina expendedora del corredor. Harry reprimió el deseo de rodar los ojos.

- ¡Borra esa mirada desagradable de tu rostro, muchacho! –Vernon lo retó- Dudley ha estado muriendo de preocupación por su madre. ¿Acaso no viste cómo sus ropas ya no le quedan bien? Necesita mantenerse lleno de fuerzas. Demonios, solo esta comiendo porque está aliviado de que hayas llegado. Hemos esperado por días preocupados de que esa estúpida lechuza no reconociese la diferencia entre una carta y un ratón de campo. ¡Lechuzas, honestamente! Es una aberración, y tendré un par de cosas para decir sobre esa Sra Figg cuando se reúna el comité del vecindario, ¡A ver si es que no!

Harry había aprendido desde hace mucho tiempo cómo responder a ese tipo de oraciones.

- Sí, Tío Vernon.

Snape interrumpió nuevamente la conversación.

- Sr Dursley, me temo que Harry no nos explicó bien la situación cuando el director me pidió que lo acompañase. ¿Puedo preguntar cuál es la situación de su esposa? Tengo que notificarle al colegio si es que Harry se quedará mucho tiempo.

- Ammhh, tal vez él no haya sabido qué decir –Vernon admitió a regañadientes, al parecer calmándose nuevamente. Notó que parecía ser el efecto que Snape tenía en él. Se preguntó cuánto de eso se debía a un hechizo imperceptible. O tal vez era el tono de voz que había usado: Uno de los más suaves que Remus tenía- Este verano estuve muy preocupado. No recuerdo haberle dicho. Claro ¿Cómo podría haberlo hecho? El muchacho desaparecía constantemente, y no estaba de humor como para salir a buscarlo, no después de que ese tipo con el ojo raro me amenazara con que recibiría mi merecido si siquiera lo miraba mal.

Snape esperó pacientemente a que Vernon llegara al punto, mucho más de lo que alguna vez había hecho por sus estudiantes. Excepto claro cuando se trataba de un Slytherin.

- De cualquier manera, es leucemia –Vernon admitió tristemente, haciendo parecer como si la palabra sola lo estuviese matando.

Harry pudo ver cómo Snape intentaba decodificar la palabra, rompiéndola en raíces latinas tal vez, intentando ver su significado. También pudo ver cómo fallaba en realmente comprenderla. Y en eso, no estaba solo.

Inclinándose un poco, preguntó quedamente.

- ¿Leucemia? ¿Es un ehh… tipo de cáncer?

- Cáncer a la sangre –Vernon suspiró, luciendo de repente tan cansado que era una sorpresa verlo despierto- Añada eso a su clases, profesor. Este estúpido ni siquiera sabe cómo vive y muere la gente normal. De cualquier forma, está en lista de espera para un trasplante de médula ósea. Dudders y yo intentamos donar, pero no somos compatibles - Su voz se apagó al llegar a la última palabra- Es una lista larga y los doctores dicen que tal vez no viva hasta…

Vernon calló repentinamente y cerró los ojos, apretó los brazos de la silla con las manos, mientras su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente.

- Lo siento –Ofreció, deseando tener la clase de relación familiar en que pudiese por lo menos poner su mano en su brazo mientras decía eso. Pero no la tenía, y no lo iba a intentar, era más inteligente que eso. Las pocas veces que había intentado abrazar las piernas de su tío o tía –Con tres años no podía alcanzar más que eso- lo habían hecho a un lado de un empujón antes de gritarle. _No nos gusta tu tipo, así que mantente lejos. Ahora, vuelve a tu alacena hasta que aprendas a mantener tus sucias manos para ti mismo… _Se estremeció un poco, recordando el horrible sonido que hacía el cerrojo al cerrarse, recordando el aire viciado que había allí.

- Deberías sentirlo –Le respondió cortante, recuperándose, lo miró fijamente aún cuando era evidente que estaba exhausto- Esta es tu culpa, muchacho, ¡Hasta la última consecuencia! Todos esos años de preocupación, de tener que soportarte, ¡Petunia tenía que vivir recordando al fenómeno de su hermana! ¡Todas las mentiras que nos contaste! Pudines flotantes, ¡Si, claro! Pensé que te había quitado la deshonestidad a golpes, ¡Aún así aquí estas, aún haciendo explotar floreros sin mayor esfuerzo! ¿A caso te sorprende que se haya enfermado? ¡Solo el estrés de haberte criado puede matarla!

Esa vez, había podido Occluir a tiempo para poder tolerar las palabras de Vernon. O por al menos pensó que fue así. Era difícil diferenciar la Occlumancia del estoicismo. Tal vez, pensó, eran lo mismo. Tal vez solo necesitaba sentir menos. Sobre todo.

Sin embargo, ninguna cantidad de estoicismo pudo haberlo preparado para las atroces palabras que escaparon de la boca de su tío.

- Pero ahora puedes pagarle todo –Dijo, bajando la voz hasta que a penas las pudo escuchar sin importar cuánto se inclinase hacia él- Tu sabes que no nos gusta este negocio en el que estás, y con razón, pero si es que has aprendido algo en ese colegio que estás, tienes que saber hacer algo bueno con eso, ¿No? Por eso te llamamos. ¿No creíste que alguno de nosotros quería verte, verdad? Solo esperamos una cosa de ti, y es que mejores a Petunia.

Harry tragó, esperando haber entendido mal. Tenía que ser eso ¿Verdad?

- ¿Tu… ehh, de verdad quieres que haga _magia_, Tío Vernon?

- Sí, muchacho ¿Acaso eres idiota? Mueve la varita sobre ella, o lo que sea, ¡Y haz que su sangre vuelva a la normalidad! ¿Y bien? ¡Hazlo!

Horrorizado como estaba, no pudo evitar hacer lo que hizo.

Miró a Snape en busca de ayuda. A _Snape_.

Pero tuvo que hacerlo; No había alguien más.

El Maestro de Pociones parecía estar sumergido en un pensamiento, y pasó un tiempo antes de que hablase.

- Sr Durlsey. Este es un pedido… Inusual. Harry no ha sido entrenado para sanar. ¿Tal vez me permitiría ver qué es lo que se puede hacer?

Vernon entrecerró los ojos aún más.

- Vea todo lo que quiera Sr. Lupin, pero cuando todo esté dicho y hecho, será mejor que el muchacho salve a mi Petunia.

- Entiendo –Murmuró Snape, aún usando esa voz que le recordaba un poco a una poción relajante- Debo señalar, sin embargo, que tal vez esto esté más allá de sus capacidades—

- ¡Ha! –Gritó Tío Vernon para refutar eso. El hechizo que Snape había estado usando en él, ciertamente había dejado de funcionar- ¡He soportado su estúpida magia por años! ¡Nos ha hecho cosas horribles a mí y a los míos! Si no puede usar su anormalidad para una sola cosa que le pido, bueno entonces, ¡Puede ir a morirse de hambre a las calles, no me importa! ¿Entendiste, muchacho? ¡Fue Petunia quien aceptó cuidarte, y Petunia quien insistió en que te quedases después de que atacaras a Dudley con esos Como-Sea-Que-Los-Llames que viven en… ¿Cómo fue que dijo? Bakazan! Ha sido Petunia quien ha hablado a tu favor todo este tiempo. ¡Ahora harás lo que es bueno para ella o te saco a patadas de la casa!

Harry aclaró su garganta, intentó articular alguna respuesta, solo para sentir como la mano de Snape atrapaba sus dedos repentinamente y los apretaba con fuerza. Bien, eso estaba bien. No era como si tuviese la más ligera idea de cómo responder las locas demandas de su tío. A decir verdad, su visión comenzó a oscurecerse.

Reconoció el pánico cuando sus piernas intentaron ceder ante su peso.

Y fue Snape, de todas las personas, quien lo mantuvo en pie.

A continuación en _Un Año Como Ningún Otro:_

Capítulo Ocho: _A mano._


	8. A Mano

**Capítulo Ocho:** _A mano._

Snape movió su mano para sostener el antebrazo de Harry, para poder mantenerlo en pie más fácilmente. Cuando Vernon comenzó a hablar, levantó una mano para detenerlo.

- Sí, entiendo completamente que el tiempo es oro. Eso no cambia el hecho de que usted está solicitando un hechizo desconocido. Si la magia que desea es posible, tendrá que ser desarrollada.

- Bien, ¿Cuándo tardará? –Demandó Vernon.

- Mientras antes comencemos a trabajar en ello, mejor –Esa fue la última palabra de Snape sobre el asunto- Ahora, creo que Harry debería comer algo, mírelo, está temblando.

Harry pensó que era una exageración, aunque no podía negar que estaba hambriento.

Vernon comenzó a gruñir algo sobre cómo había tenido hambre muchas veces antes, y no le había hecho mayor daño, pero su típico comentario desalmado fue pasado por alto gracias a lo que hizo Dudley.

- ¿Quieres un caramelo, Harry? –Preguntó.

Difícilmente pudo creer lo que había escuchado, pero cuando miró hacia el otro lado de Snape, su primo le estaba entregando una barra de chocolate con almendras, todavía envuelta. Aturdido, recibió de alguna forma el caramelo, notando que Dudley casi no había comido mucho de lo que había comprado. Supuso que la enfermedad de Tía Petunia realmente lo estaba afectando.

- Uh, claro, sí –Respondió retraído. ¿Qué había pasado con el Dudley que aterrorizaba el vecindario, golpeando a cualquiera menor que él? ¿Quien jamás le dijo _nada_ que no fuese un insulto o una amenaza? De repente se preguntó si el ofrecimiento era parte de una broma.

Pero no lo era. Dudley le entregó el chocolate sin siquiera dudar.

- Uh, gracias, Dudley –Dijo finalmente. En realidad, se estaba sintiendo un poco mejor, y Snape ya no tenía que estar sosteniéndolo, sin embargo cuando sacudió su brazo, el Maestro de Pociones no lo soltó.

- Guarda eso para más tarde –Le ordenó- Para después de la cena.

Hmmm, tal vez había sido bueno que Snape no lo hubiese soltado. Su mareo volvió con más fuerza que antes. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a hacer lo que Tío Vernon quería? No podía hacerlo ¿O sí? No creía que alguien pudiese, aunque no estaba seguro. ¿Y qué pasaría con las protecciones que lo mantenían a salvo de Voldemort? Los Dursleys nunca dejarían que Dudley las tomara, no si dejaba que Tía Petunia muriese, sin importar que no pudiera _hacer _algo al respecto—

- Respira –Le dijo en voz baja Snape, antes de hablarle a Vernon nuevamente- ¿Tal vez nos pueda recomendar una posada donde podamos pasar la noche?

Vernon se había girado para poder tocar la frente de Petunia. Distraído como estaba, no escuchó la pregunta hasta que Snape la repitió.

- ¿Qué? Oh. Ehh, bueno, la verdad… -Se aclaró la garganta mientras parecía considerar el asunto, su pecho se hinchó con orgullo cuando habló- Hasta que diga lo contrario, el chico es bienvenido en la casa. Me ha decepcionado varias veces, pero esta no será una de esas, ¿O sí? Estoy seguro de que hará lo mejor por su familia. ¿Verdad, muchacho?

La mano de Snape apretó su brazo, más fuerte que antes; cuando levantó la mirada, vio que Snape sacudía levemente la cabeza.

No supo lo que significaba, pero como no era una buena idea el simplemente responder que no, hizo un ruido neutral para fijar la mirada nuevamente en sus sueltos y enormes zapatos.

- Me temo que deberé quedarme donde sea que Harry se quede –Dijo Snape- Ordenes del Director. De ahí mi requerimiento.

- Problemático, sí –Murmuró Vernon, inclinándose sobre Petunia- Difícilmente despierta estos días. Bien, profesor, supongo que el director sabe lo que hace. De todas formas no quiero que el muchacho esté solo en mi casa. Nadie sabe lo que haría. Tome su habitación; él puede dormir en el suelo de la sala de estar.

- ¿Solo en la casa? –Harry preguntó con voz ronca dentro de su confusión- ¿Ustedes no vienen?

- ¡Claro que no! –Gritó Vernon- Dudders y yo tenemos una habitación a la vuelta de la esquina, aunque rara vez lo usamos. Voy a estar aquí para cuando Petunia despierte, ¡No creas que no! ¡No hemos estado en la casa durante todos estos días!

Esta vez cuando se sacudió, logró que Snape lo soltara, y se tambaleó solo un poco al notarse sin apoyo para mantenerse en pie. No sabía qué decir ante las palabras de su tío, excepto un temeroso:

- ¿Entonces debería quedarme también?

- Ve con tu profesor –Suspiró Vernon, recostándose contra la pared nuevamente.

Intentó no mirar hacía atrás mientras se iba. No quería ver a Tía Petunia luciendo tan mal otra vez; de verdad que no. Sin embargo, algo lo obligó a hacerlo.

Cuando miró sobre su hombro, lo que vio fue a Dudley, parado a los pies de la cama, frotándose los ojos mientras intentaba no llorar.

- No estás en condiciones de caminar –Anunció Snape apenas ingresaron al elevador. Esta vez no pareció sobrecogido por él.

- Oh, estoy bien –Insistió estirándose un poco. El pánico había retrocedido en su mente, aunque sabía que estaba moviéndose impaciente al borde de su conciencia, listo para atacar nuevamente si pensaba demasiado en lo que su tío quería.

- Guárdate la rutina de héroe. ¿Alguna vez te has Aparecido?

- Um, bueno, he usado un Traslador –Pensó en decir, frotándose los brazos con las manos. Estaba seguro de que Snape ya lo sabía. La tercera prueba, Cedric…- No me gustó.

- Esto no es mucho mejor, especialmente si no estás acostumbrado –Sin siquiera una advertencia, se acercó a él y lo abrazó contra su cuerpo- Cierra los ojos y quédate quieto—

- ¡Déjeme! –Gritó, luchando contra él, aunque el aroma y la sensación era la misma de Remus, _No es Remus, no es Remus_, repitió mientras lo empujaba.

- Bien –Escupió, alejándose de él- Estás por tu cuenta.

Y con eso, el mundo a su rededor se disolvió en una mezcla de colores mareantes. No había un gancho en su ombligo, ni la sensación de ser tirado en una dirección. Solo estaba la horrible certeza de que el mundo se había derretido a su rededor. Y luego se derretía _en_ él, sus huesos dolían, sus músculos protestaban y su boca se llenó de ácido al tiempo que su cuerpo peleaba una batalla y la perdía.

Harry se encontró abruptamente apoyado en sus manos y rodillas frente al Número Cuatro de Privet Drive. Se quedó quieto un momento. Parecía que la tierra giraba a una velocidad peligrosa, y que si se levantaba, saldría volando en cualquier dirección. Sin embargo, cuando el momento pasó, la velocidad se redujo a un ritmo ligero y agradable, se empujó con las manos hacia arriba para quedar arrodillado.

- ¿No mucho mejor? –Preguntó mirando a Snape, quien estaba parado unos metros más allá, tenía los brazos cruzados y una mueca en su rostro- ¿Qué tal mil veces peor? ¡Al menos pudo haberme advertido!

- Por si no recuerdas, intenté absorber el golpe por ti.

- ¿Alguna vez se le ocurrió _decirme _eso?

Snape entrecerró los ojos, aunque con las facciones de Remus no era tan intimidante como Snape de seguro quería.

- La experiencia es la mejor profesora. Te sostendrás de mí la próxima vez, lo garantizo.

- Yo no apostaría eso –Murmuró, levantándose. Estaba oscuro, lo que le hizo preguntarse cuánto tiempo habían pasado en el hospital. Aunque la oscuridad estaba bien; significaba que los vecinos no pudieron haberlos visto Aparecerse. Aunque con respecto a la partida…- Solo para que sepa, la mayoría de los elevadores tienen cámaras incluidas. Alguien pudo habernos grabado Desaparecer. Eso es mucho peor que un montón de gente diciendo haber visto un automóvil volador.

- Hmmm –Fue lo único que respondió- _Alohomora_. Tu tío te dijo que te quedases acá, pero no te dio algo para entrar.

- Si, bueno él simplemente pensó que haría lo que usted hizo.

- ¿Tienes por hábito violar el Decreto?

- ¡No! –Gritó impaciente- Nunca hice magia aquí, excepto la que no podía evitar, ¿Está bien? –Admitir eso le hizo recordar el florero que rompió, y lo que le había hecho perder el control de esa forma. Toda esa aspereza, dirigida a él, y tantas mentiras para encubrirlo todo. Y Snape había oído todo hasta el final.

Suspirando, camino a su lado y se dirigió a la cocina, donde comenzó a abrir cajones, buscando algo que pudiese cocinar sin tanto problema. Una sopa, tal vez.

- Siéntate –Le ordenó Snape. Cuando no lo hizo, lo tomó por los hombros y lo empujó hasta la mesa para luego sentarlo en una silla.

- ¡Pensé que dijo que tenía que comer! –Gritó, empujando la silla hacia atrás- No tenemos elfos domésticos que hagan las cosas. ¿O acaso iba a hacerlo usted?

- Quieto, pequeño idiota –Lo empujó y se sentó al otro lado de la mesa. Apoyó sus manos en la superficie de caoba y luego habló suavemente- Has sufrido varios impactos hoy, grandes, y además acabas de experimentar una sensación similar a haber sido volteado de adentro hacia fuera. Respira profundamente. A menos que dejes a tu cuerpo descansar antes de comer, terminarás enfermándote.

- Púdrase –Fue lo único que respondió. ¿Qué le importaba lo que Snape pensara? Había estado cuidando de si mismo desde… bueno, desde siempre, básicamente, y no necesitaba que una estúpida imitación barata de profesor interfiriera en su vida y regulara sus comidas.

- Cinco puntos- -Snape calló, riendo ligeramente, aunque Harry no podía ver el humor en la situación. Todo lo que sabía era que las cosas se ponían cada vez menos graciosas, porque lo próximo que el Maestro de Pociones dijo fue- Es bastante obvio que tu fuiste el elfo doméstico aquí, Harry.

Él resopló.

- ¿Así que no cree que soy el famoso Harry Potter, arrogante, alabado y mimado?

Snape arqueó una ceja.

- No, creo que estás cansado, nervioso, no tan compuesto como quieres que crea y en necesidad de una buena comida. Una que no tengas que cocinar tu mismo. También creo que tenemos mucho que discutir. ¿Hay algún restaurante que recomiendes?

Por algún motivo, no había algo que quisiese responder más que _Púdrase_ de nuevo. Algo extraño considerando que Snape estaba siendo… bueno, a decir verdad casi como Remus. Tal vez simplemente no confiaba en él.

- Oh, déjeme ordenar una pizza –Gimió- No quiero ser victima de más calamidades esta noche. Dentro de esta casa, supuestamente, Voldemort no me puede hacer daño, así que páseme el teléfono.

- ¿Por qué supuestamente?

- Ya no creo la mitad de las cosas que Dumbledore dice –Suspiró- Quiero decir. Él dijo que fue un error el haberle pedido que me diera lecciones el año pasado. Dijo que debió haberse dado cuenta que el pasado iba a convertir todo en el desastre que resultó. Aún así aquí estamos de nuevo, arrojados juntos en esta dirección.

- Esto es distinto a la Occlumancia –Señaló Snape- ¿Quién debía cuidar de ti aquí en Surey? ¿Mundungus Fletcher? ¿Arabella Figg?

- ¿Qué tal el Remus real?

- Quien dentro de poco se va a convertir en un hombre lobo encerrado en un cuarto mientras duerme. A demás, si los intereses del Lord Tenebroso por ti repentinamente aumentan, lo sabré antes que cualquiera a nuestro lado. Eso podría ser crítico, y Albus lo sabe.

_Nuestro lado_. Era extraño escuchar eso. Habían sido demasiados años pensando en Snape como un némesis. Lo que era, oh, casi definitivamente lo era… aunque eso era distinto de la guerra.

- Supongo –Murmuró- Aún así, si quiere saber por qué no confío en Dumbledore, tan solo tiene que mirar sus inconsistencias.

- La vida no es un cuarzo. Es fluida, y cambia constantemente. Si juzgas a Albus muy duramente simplemente por reaccionar ante situaciones cambiantes, entonces eres un idiota.

- Pensé que era un idiota de todas formas, a su parecer.

- Ciertamente lo _eres_, si eres lo suficientemente descerebrado como para creer que la mitad de las cosas que digo en clases no son para que Malfoy las reporte a su padre –Snape recorrió su cabello con una de sus manos, sacando unos mechones de su frente- En retrospectiva, noto que no debí haber cesado en tus lecciones de Occlumancia, aunque debo señalar que tu reticencia a practicar las redujo a ser casi inservibles sin importar lo que hiciera. En cualquier caso, sospecho que Albus cree que me está dando una segunda oportunidad. Podría especular que el hecho de haberte llevado a su presencia con la carta personalmente lo convenció de que podía… hacer las cosas mejor, sin importar el pasado.

Snape esperó por una respuesta, y cuando ninguna llegó, continuó.

- ¿Ibas a "ordenar pizza", creo?

- Si, bueno le dije que me pasara el teléfono –Recordó que tenía que ser más específico. Y señalar lo que era. Si hubiese estado de mejor humor tal vez habría sido gracioso- La cosa azul, en la pared- No tenía ganas de levantarse a buscar el directorio telefónico, así que llamó a la Operadora otra vez para obtener el número que necesitaba.

Snape comenzó a deambular varita en mano mientras Harry llamaba. No sabía qué era lo que tramaba, pero tampoco le importó. Que fuera a buscar la energía negra en la casa. Diablos... que la encontrara. No había mucho más por deducir, ¿O sí?

Recostó la cabeza contra la mesa, y comenzó a mirar un punto fijo mientras esperaba la estúpida pizza.

Debió haberse dormido, porque para cuando fue consiente de si mismo, la pizza ya estaba lista en la mesa, junto a algunos platos y cubiertos, y Snape estaba intentando descifrar cómo servirla.

Se sentó un poco cansado, comenzando a comer lánguidamente el pedazo deforme que Snape había finalmente servido en su plato. No sintió ni una pizca de energía hasta que vio como Snape tomaba una mordida de su porción y hacía una arcada. _Sí, pues no puede ser peor que algunas de las asquerosas pociones que intenta hacer que __nosotros__ bebamos…_ Aunque eso le recordó algo.

- ¿Ya tomó su… ehh, dosis?

Snape lo miró fijamente, lo que tomó como un sí. Sintiéndose un poco mejor, se levantó para ir a buscar un poco de agua. Esta vez, Snape no intentó detenerlo.

- Está bien –Fue directo al punto- Escuchó lo que querían. ¿Qué hago?

- Esa decisión puede esperar –Respondió Snape. Bebió todo el contenido de su vaso de agua antes de continuar, y haciendo una mueca, usó su tenedor y cuchillo para comer un poco más de su rebanada de pizza. La imagen pudo haber sido bizarra, de no ser por el hecho de que podía por lo menos imaginar a Remus comiendo Pizza. Cuando terminó con su rebanada, depositó sus cubiertos en la mesa, ordenándolos inmediatamente de forma paralela como si fuesen utensilios en un escritorio de Pociones- Analicemos el comportamiento de su tío. Escribe una carta con palabras ofensivas, por decir lo menos, y luego repite las mismas junto a otras en tu rostro. ¿Todo esto, frente a un desconocido? ¿Uno de tus propios profesores?

- Así que Tío Vernon es un cerdo insufrible –Admitió. Nunca lo había dicho en voz alta y fue un alivio habérselo sacado de adentro- Gran cosa.

Snape frunció el ceño como si pensase que lo era, aunque Harry pensó que tal vez simplemente no sabía cómo controlar las expresiones de Remus correctamente.

- Lo que quiero decir Sr. Potter—

- Si me va a llamar así, espero que haya puesto un _Silencio_ –A decir verdad, debió haber pensado eso minutos antes. Eso demostraba lo cansado que estaba.

Snape simplemente lo miró fijamente de nuevo. Con esa Mirada de _Yo-Soy-El-Profesor-Y-Usted-El-Estudiante_. Él lo miró de vuelta, solo para encontrarse confundido cuando Snape aparentemente cedió.

- Eso y un _Imperforable_ –Respondió cortante- Ahora, como iba diciendo. El motivo de la llamada de su tío era pedir un favor bastante significativo, aún así difícilmente actuó suplicante. Por lo que deduzco, hizo todo lo que pudo para insultarlo. Eso le da un nuevo significado a la palabra _Irracional_.

- Bueno, usted fue quien le hizo Legeremancia. Sí, me di cuenta. De todas formas, debería saber cómo es. Se enoja con frecuencia y cuando lo hace no piensa bien. ¿Por qué importa? –Dicho eso, tomó la pizza con sus manos y comenzó a comer.

- Importa porque comprenderlo significa comprender cómo podemos lidiar con él, Sr. Potter. La Legeremancia sirve para desbloquear memorias, no la psiquis. Si vamos a convencerlo de dejarnos extender las protecciones, debemos determinar cómo influenciarlo mejor.

- Pues, eso es fácil, ¿No? Usamos Obliviate para hacerlo olvidar cuánto me odia, y luego preguntar. Hmm, si eso no es suficiente, de seguro hay un hechizo que se pueda usar para hacer que se preocupe un poco por mí.

- Definitivamente necesitamos un mejor curso de Defensa –Murmuró Snape- Aunque tal vez la magia de sacrificio sea un tema de séptimo año. Bueno, siendo así, no se puede engañar a alguien para hacerlo participar en un hechizo protector. No serviría.

- Dumbledore recalcó que mi tía me aceptó _contra su voluntad_, Profesor.

- Dumbledore ¿En quién no confía? –Se burló ligeramente- Es un asunto de semánticas. Tal vez no haya disfrutado acogerlo, Potter, pero no lo hizo contra su voluntad. Nadie la forzó; nadie la hechizó. Tampoco le pagaron por hacerlo. Su conciencia dictó sus acciones, y _eso_ es lo que vamos a necesitar de su primo.

- Así que ni siquiera puedo ofrecerles parte de mi oro –Concluyó apesadumbrado- No es como si les fuese a dar Galeones, de todas formas; a puesto que pensarían que están embrujados. Aunque podría convertir algunas en libras. ¿Seguro que eso no ayudaría, en absoluto?

- Ni siquiera humillándose; no se puede comprar la buena voluntad. La evidente falta en su tío de ella puede ser un problema, asumiendo que Dudley no accederá a menos que su padre lo haga.

- No tiene que decirme que no tienen buena voluntad, Profesor.

- Estoy seguro de que no –Harry no levantó la vista, seguro de que Snape en esos momentos estaría sonriendo- Aunque va más allá de la falta de eso. Las memorias que su tío tiene sobre usted están completamente distorsionadas. Cree que usted debe ser culpado por todas sus desgracias.

_Desgracias_. Pues, ¿No era ese un lindo y neutral término para el incesante abuso emocional, sin mencionar las tareas hasta medianoche y la ocasional bofetada en el rostro? Continuó comiendo, determinado a no dejarse molestar por qué _memorias_ había visto. ¿Y qué si sabía todo? ¿Y qué si lo esparcía por todo Slytherin, o peor aún, lo dejaba salir poco a poco durante los típicos insultos en su clase de pociones? Cosas peores le habían pasado, eso era seguro. Sí, como que su propia sangre hubiese ayudado a Voldemort a volver a su reinado de terror, como saber que todas las muertes que siguiesen a eso serían su culpa. Como darse cuenta de que no era un chico, solo era una cicatriz y una profecía.

Como haber llevado sin querer a Sirius a su muerte.

- ¡Pues su infancia tampoco fue un picnic! –Explotó repentinamente, sin siquiera importarle esta vez si Snape se enojaba por lo que _él_ sabía.

- Es cierto –Reconoció, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado para mirar a Harry pensativo- Creo que tal vez estamos a mano.

- Oh, que lindo –Escupió, demasiado molesto como para notar que esa admisión era muy significativa viniendo de Severus Snape- Eso mejora mi día. ¡Pues déjeme decir solo una _cosa_, profesor! Dije que lo sentía esa vez, y realmente lo sentía, nunca dije ni una palabra sobre ello, a nadie excepto a Sirius, y solo lo hice porque necesitaba saber que pensó que estaba haciendo, necesitaba saber cómo mi padre pudo haber sido un completo idiota, ¿Está bien? Así que si estamos a mano, entonces… oh, olvídelo –Finalizó abruptamente.

- Si estamos a mano –Snape murmuró, entrecerrando los ojos, estudiandolo de una forma que Remus nunca haría, como un depredador midiendo las fuerzas de su presa- Ah, ¿Será que esta repentina explosión es una forma incomoda e infantil de pedirme que no comparta lo que he aprendido sobre usted?

Harry bajó la mirada hasta su plato. En realidad, la pizza se veía un poco repulsiva a medio comer. Tuvo el deseo de tirarla contra la pared y ver cómo la salsa de tomate se deslizaba por el horrendo papel tapiz de flores.

- ¿Sr Potter?

El tono arrogante en la voz de Remus lo hizo levantar la mirada, sus ojos verdes aún furiosos.

- No le estaba pidiendo algo, _señor_. No _pido_ lo que no puedo tener.

- Sin duda otro legado de vivir aquí –Comentó, agitando su cabeza. Dudó y luego continuó- Estoy seguro de que mi sincronización deja mucho por desear, pero ¿Puedo preguntar qué fue lo que su padrino respondió cuando le preguntó?

- Oh, por supuesto ¿Por qué no? ¡Tome lo que queda de mi vida! –Cedió- Dijo que ambos eran unos idiotas. Que tenían quince y que todos son idiotas a los quince.

Snape se recostó en su silla, entrelazó sus dedos, y comenzó a hablar solemnemente.

- Su padre, Sr Potter. Al contrario de lo que le han dicho, no era desempleado.

No sabía cómo fue que la conversación había llegado a eso, pero desenfocado del tema anterior.

- Lo sé –Admitió- Y obviamente no murió en un accidente automovilístico, y no era un pobretón bueno para nada.

- No era pobre, no –Snape afirmó, un comentario que pudo haber sido completamente resentido, pero que no había sonado así. Pareció más… como si Snape no pudiese admitir que el quinceañero había crecido y había dejado la idiotez de lado.

Harry terminó de comer otra rebanada, para luego limpiarse la boca con una de sus mangas, pensando que el peperoni era más aceitoso de lo que recordaba. Pero estas ropas eran de Dudley, así que no valía la pena el levantarse a buscar una servilleta, ni siquiera si Snape fruncía los labios con desdén.

- Volvamos a lo otro –Ordenó el Maestro de Pociones- Su tío. ¿Tiene alguna idea de por qué antagonizaría con usted en un momento en que necesita de toda su ayuda?

- Oh, eso es fácil –Respondió, alejando el plato y limpiándose las manos en los pantalones de Dudley, solo para ver a Snape hacer la misma mueca de antes- Tío Vernon nuca ha persuadido a alguien de hacer algo en toda su vida. Lo único que conoce es la intimidación –Frunció el ceño, recordando montones de cosas que podía usar para apoyar esa teoría, luego se forzó a concentrarse en la conversación- Pensó que no lo haría si lo pedía amablemente.

- Asegurado, no lo pidió amablemente –Sus labios se fruncieron levemente- Pero eso me lleva a otro tema. ¿Por qué la petición lo hizo hiperventilar? He escuchado detallados relatos suyos, de Mortifagos y Albus. Francamente, ha enfrentado al Señor Tenebroso con mucha menos ansiedad que la que muestra frente a sus familiares. No puede pensar que ellos son más aterradores que él.

- Sí. No lo sé… -Levantó un dedo para señalar su cicatriz- Tal vez por lo menos con _él_ hay cosas que puedo _hacer._ No es como si pensara que puedo derrotarlo; Estaba aterrado en ese cementerio. Pero tenía… No lo sé. Opciones. Hechizos. Algo. A demás, cada vez que lo he enfrentado, como usted dice, he tenido ayuda. Primero fue el espejo de Oesed, luego Fawkes y el Sombrero Seleccionador, y umh, mis padres saliendo de su varita, y la verdad Dumbledore y algunas estatuas la última vez.

Snape no puso en duda ninguna de sus palabras. Bueno, probablemente ya había oído todo eso de sus fuentes, como había dicho. ¿No era simplemente maravilloso ser el Chico Del Que Todos Hablan Todo El Tiempo?

- De todas formas, ¿Qué importa? –Preguntó, reconociendo el impulso hacia la lástima personar e intentando rechazarla- Ellos sienten lo que sienten, y no puedo cambiarlo. Ni siquiera salvar a Tía Petunia lo cambiaría, no lo creo, aunque Dudley me sorprendió.

- Él vio lo que su tío no –Snape afirmó quedamente- Que insultándolo no conseguirían su ayuda.

- Ha –A medida que hablaba sacó el chocolate de su bolsillo, y comenzó a comérselo- Personalmente creo que los Dementores hicieron un bien en él. Eso, o cuando intentaban sacarle el alma, se las arreglaron para sacar solo lo peor. Sí, tal vez está todo conectado. Quiero decir, piénselo, no me dio el caramelo de coco, me dio el _chocolate_ –No era gracioso, pero por alguna razón se rió.

- No bromee sobre los Dementores –Lo retó Snape.

- No lo hacía. Realmente creo que cambiaron a Dudley en algo mejor –Se inclinó hacía atrás para estudiar el techo. Había ondas moviéndose por él, lo que demostraba lo cansado que estaba. Tal vez fue lo que le soltó la lengua- ¿Sabe? Es demasiado extraño, sentarse aquí y hablar así. No creo que me haya insultado en los últimos tres minutos.

- ¿Se sentiría mejor si lo hiciera? –Le preguntó, sonando un poco pedante. Bueno, supuso que eso estaba mejor.

- Sí, probablemente sería mejor –Admitió, levantándose y estirándose- Me recordaría que usted no es Remus. Bien, estoy agotado. Tío Vernon se pondría furioso si se enterase, pero voy a dormir en el sofá, no en el suelo. Puede quedarse en mi habitación como él dijo. No tiene sentido intentar mantenerlo lejos de ahí, no ahora. Buenas noches.

- Suba a su habitación –Le ordenó- Yo subiré en unos instantes.

- ¿Para qué? No he necesitado que me arropen desde... –_Oh, maldición_. Tía Petunia nunca lo había arropado, aunque no iba a decirlo y arriesgarse a sonar como un idiota que sentía lástima de si mismo.

Snape sacudió la cabeza.

- Puede que esta casa esté cubierta con el sacrificio de sangre de su madre, pero si su tía muere durante la noche, el Señor Tenebroso va a entrar. No debió haber dejado que el Sr Malfoy viese la dirección. No hay duda de que Lucius ya la ha compartido con todos los que estén interesados en ella.

- Así que _sabía_ que era una carta, ¡Supo incluso antes de quitármela que no estaba haciendo trampa!

- Sí –Confirmó sin remordimiento- Estoy conciente de todo lo que sucede en mi clase, Sr Potter.

- ¡Si fuese así, Neville no añadiría escamas de dragón cuando lo que necesita es piel de duende!

- El Sr Longbottom necesita aprender mediante la experiencia, al igual que todos ustedes.

- ¡Y no le importa que al final terminemos aprendiendo absolutamente nada! –Replicó- Eso es brillante, señor. Además, si acá es tan endemoniadamente peligroso, deberíamos regresar inmediatamente a Hogwarts, ¿No?

- No sin antes transferir el poder del sacrificio de su madre a su primo. Eso es imperativo. Considerando todas las cosas, esta casa es más segura para usted que Hogwarts, donde se ha permitido el ingreso de Voldemort múltiples veces desde su llegada –Snape frunció el ceño ante las luces de la cocina, pero antes de que Harry pudiese apagarlas, movió la varita para extinguirlas.

Toda la ansiedad que había sentido antes regresó hasta sumergirlo en ella.

- Dudley puede haberme dado un caramelo, pero no irá contra su padre, y Tío Vernon no levantará ni un dedo para ayudarme mientras Tía Petunia siga enferma en el hospital. ¿Así que qué vamos a _hacer_ sobre eso? Quiero decir, obviamente _yo_ no puedo curarla, ¿Pero hay algo que se pueda hacer? ¿Alguna poción que conozca, algo que pueda haber en San Mungo, _algo_, lo que sea?

Snape comenzó a subir las escaleras y le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera.

- No.

-¿Está seguro? –Preguntó, siendo presa del pánico nuevamente.

- Los remedios mágicos funcionan interactuando con el núcleo mágico dentro de nuestros cuerpos. Con raras excepciones, pueden ser inútiles o letales al ser usados en Muggles.

- Mierda.

- Impactante lenguaje para un Gryffindor de corazón puro como lo es usted, Sr Potter –El pocionista arrastró las palabras mientras subía.

- Ve, sabía que no podían pasar tres minutos sin usted insultándome.

Snape se detuvo en un escalón y se giró para mirarlo.

- ¿Considera eso un insulto? Y yo que estaba conteniendo lo que en verdad pensaba.

- Claro que sí –Le contestó- Sé lo que en verdad piensa de mí. Lo deja claro cada vez que asisto a su clase, sin mencionar algunas veces en los pasillos, y no me diga que es simple actuación. Comenzó a hacerlo antes de que Lucius Malfoy tuviera a _quien_ reportar.

- Los eventos ocurridos en su segundo año deberían demostrar el error en esa conclusión.

Snape esperó hasta que hubiese subido unos escalones más que él para que sus rostros estuviesen al mismo nivel. Entonces se inclinó sobre él, sus ojos brillaban de una manera que le recordaban a _Snape_, no Remus. Su voz resonaba con la confianza que le ponía a sus palabras.

- Permítame compartir lo que en verdad pienso de usted, Sr Potter. En el hospital hoy, usted se denominó _anormal_, e inventó historias sobre lo que son en realidad los Estudios Muggles. Se sometió a insultos y abusos, y apenas dijo una palabra para evitarlo.

- ¿Y qué? –Replicó, manteniéndose firme en su posición aún cuando parecía que Snape estaba respirando directamente en su cuello. Parecía que lo estaba llamando cobarde, lo que demostraba lo poco que comprendía las cosas- ¡Usted fue el que dijo que tenía que arreglarme con ellos!

- Compró esas flores –Continuó resuelto- En un intento deliberado de provocar una discusión sobre dinero para poder mencionar que alguien más estaba usándolo como un elfo doméstico. Sabía que a su tío le gustaría esa idea. Mintió, Sr Potter. _Manipuló_. Maniobró. Fue realmente Slytherin.

Harry se tensó y habló apretando los dientes.

- Eso es golpear un poco más abajo del cinturón, ¿No cree? –Claro que lo era. Snape un Slytherin. ¿Desde cuándo ellos jugaban según las reglas?

- ¡Lo que _creo_, Sr Potter, es que debió haber dejado que el Sombrero Seleccionador hiciera su trabajo!

Hasta allí llegó su acto de apretar la mandíbula; su boca se abrió en toda su totalidad.

- Sabe sobre-

- Por supuesto que lo sé; estaba _allí_ –Respondió suavemente, alejándose de él al fin- Valor y honor Gryffindor, que rasgos más nobles. Supongo que tienen su lugar. Pero para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se necesitará mucho más que eso. Se necesita astucia, algo que ya habría dominado si hubiese sido ubicado en mi casa.

- Hey, gracias, siempre quise ser ladrón y mentiroso –Respondió arrastrando las palabras, al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza. No quería pensar en lo que le habría pasado estando en Slytherin, en verdad no.

- Es un imprudente al excluir cualquier táctica de batalla que le ayude a ganar esta guerra –Con eso, caminó por el pasillo para detenerse a mirar todas las cerraduras en la puerta de su habitación, sin expresar emoción alguna en su rostro. Pensó en lo difícil que debía ser lograr eso con las facciones de Remus.

Cuando abrió la puerta y entró, decidió que ya había sido suficiente.

- Mire, esto es una _locura_. No necesito una niñera, e incluso si así fuera, solo hay una cama aquí-

- ¿Piensa que planeo dormir? –Inquirió Snape, levantando el mentón desafiante- No. Usted va a dormir; yo vigilaré. En verdad no creo que su tía vaya a morir esta noche, pero no estoy dispuesto a ponerlo en riesgo si eso sucede.

- ¡No voy a poder dormir si usted se sienta a _mirarme_!

- Sí, si puede. Tengo una poción—

- ¡Guarde su poción!

- Harry –Dijo suavemente, su voz completamente nivelada- Detén esta idiotez y vete a la cama.

La madurez podía irse al demonio, pensó.

- Mire, el sillón suena cada vez mejor-

- Dormirás en tu cama –Anunció de manera rotunda- O te sentarás conmigo y me explicarás la energía negra que hay en la alacena bajo las escaleras. ¿No? Eso pensé.

Harry se arrastró bajo las cobijas aún vestido, y cerró los ojos, apretando su rostro tanto en una mueca que sus músculos comenzaron a resentirlo. No se iba a dormir con Snape mirándolo, claro que no. No era obstinación, o idiotez como Snape había dicho, era simplemente la verdad. No _podía_ relajarse, ni siquiera si un suave hechizo vagando en el aire hacía que las sábanas oliesen levemente a bosque. Ni siquiera si sus párpados comenzasen a ponerse pesados, y el tenue sonido de una silla siendo arrastrada a través del suelo parecía invitarlo a soñar, y la habitación lentamente era cubierta por una ola de calidez... y comodidad...

Ni siquiera si...

- Hey –Murmuró medio dormido, girándose hacia un lado, abrazándose a si mismo bajo la ropa de cama- Me llamó Harry... um, creo, cuando no había alguien escuchando.

-Había alguien escuchando –Snape respondió quedamente- Ahora calla Harry. Duérmete.

A continuación en _Un Año Como Ningún Otro:_

Capítulo Nueve: _Tal vez la Señorita Granger Tenga Razón_

N/T Bien, aquí estamos, la historia ya se ha puesto en marcha, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, gracias a todos los que están dejando sus comentarios, y a los que están leyendo, hoy no hay mucho que agregar, excepto por ¡Wow, dos capítulos en la misma semana! Repito, es dudoso que se vuelva a repetir… Bien, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de un Año Como Ningún Otro… Adiós!


	9. Tal Vez La Señorita Granger Tenga Razón

**N/T: ****Bien! Aquí tengo el capítulo nuevo, me tardé un poco, pero llegué… Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, espero que disfruten este capítulo… ahhh, desde aquí en adelante las cosas se ponen extrañas e interesantes, les prometo que no se van a decepcionar.**

**Capítulo Nueve:** Tal vez la Señorita Granger Tenga Razón.

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos la mañana siguiente, lo primero que vio fue a Snape sentado en un banquillo con un libro abierto apoyado en sus piernas cruzadas, leyendo su contenido ávidamente.

Sacudió la cabeza y su cabello se agitó como de costumbre de manera salvaje mientras intentaba ver más allá de la confusión matutina. Algo no calzaba, algo más allá del hecho de que el profesor estuviese en su habitación, o de estar en Privet Drive en pleno Octubre. Algo más... ¿Por qué Snape estaba usando las ropas de Remus, si ni siquiera le quedaban bien?

El Maestro de Pociones levantó la mirada cuando se libró de las ropas de cama y se sentó.

- Buenos días.

Era la voz de Snape... Le tomó tan solo un segundo hacer calzar las cosas.

- ¡Su poción! –Acusó.

Snape removió un mechón de cabello negro de sus ojos.

- No hay necesidad de alarmarse –Lo calmó- Estamos a salvo aquí –Dejando el libro de lado, sacó de su bolsillo un frasco de metal similar al que Ojo Loco Moody había usado anteriormente- Aunque beberé un poco más ahora. Parece que hace las cosas... más simples.

Ignoró ese comentario para concentrarse en el anterior.

- Dijo que estamos a salvo. ¿Así que Tía Petunia todavía está bien?

- Todavía está viva.

Desvió la mirada cuando Snape comenzó a beber del frasco. Recordaba el sabor a col podrida, esa asquerosa y horrible sensación anidándose en su estómago a medida que bebía esa misma poción, luego la molestia del cambio en si mismo... Sin embargo parecía que la poción no lo molestaba en absoluto. O estaba acostumbrado a beber sustancias asquerosas, o su nueva formula había mejorado mucho más que solo la duración.

Fue la voz familiar de Remus la que habló a continuación.

- Encontré este libro abajo. Lea esta parte.

Tomó el libro entre sus manos, _Leucemia: Diagnóstico y Tratamiento_, y recorrió el párrafo que Snape le había señalado.

- La... La verdad no lo entiendo, Profesor –Admitió una vez que lo leyó por segunda vez. Sin siquiera notar que lo estaba haciendo, se preparó para un comentario denigrante.

- No me sorprende. Está pesimamente escrito –Respondió sucinto- Es una publicación Muggle, ¿Qué más se puede esperar? Es una lastima que no puedan escribir ni al nivel de un Hufflepuff promedio, aún así, luego de leer el superfluo contenido con mucha atención, descubrí algunas cosas útiles. Levántese, lo discutiremos durante el desayuno.

Recordar todo lo que habían discutido en la cocina la noche anterior lo hizo estar más precavido. Y resentido. Aunque no sabía cómo abordar el tema, así que simplemente dejó escapar el resentimiento de otra manera y en otra dirección.

- ¿Me va a dejar hacer el desayuno? –Rezongó- ¿O comeremos otra pizza?

- Si hubiese visto su rostro cuando se desplomó en el jardín, más pálido que el del Sr Malfoy, no habría intentado levantarse. Sin embargo se ve bien ahora, así que puede hacer de elfo doméstico si así lo prefiere.

- No es que lo prefiera, pero la comida no se hace sola, no aquí.

- Una lástima –Contestó Snape.

Removió las cubiertas buscando sus zapatos y calcetines. Que extraño, no recordaba habérselos quitado. Tal vez se cayeron mientras se removía durante la noche... Excepto que estaban ordenados en el suelo, con los calcetines doblados, los cordones guardados dentro de los zapatos. Irritado le lanzó una mirada desagradable a Snape.

- No me toque ¿Está bien? Especialmente cuando estoy durmiendo.

-Estaba moviéndose mucho –Explicó- Y lo más razonable parecía ser que esas... Cosas enormes saldrían volando de sus pies y golpearían algo ¿Con qué estaba soñando?

- Nada.

- ¿El Señor Tenebroso? ¿Los Mortifagos?

- ¡Nada!

- ¿Cedric? ¿Crouch? –Tomó una bocanada de aire antes de continuar- ¿Black, Harry?

- ¡Tía Petunia y Dudley si de verdad necesita saberlo! –Se puso rápidamente los zapatos y calcetines, y sin decir otra palabra, salió apresurado por la puerta, recorrió el pasillo y las escaleras, para llegar a la cocina. En realidad no había mucho que se pudiera comer, y la leche de la nevera estaba agria. Encontró una leche buena y cereal seco –Cosas horriblemente dulces que Dudley había pedido hace años- y en menos de tres minutos tenía un desayuno simple en la mesa.

Snape no hizo comentarios sobre la comida, aunque tampoco comió mucho. Harry comió tres platos, que pasó con jugo hecho con unas naranjas que encontró congeladas, y luego se sintió mucho mejor.

- Bien, ahora sí. ¿Qué fue lo que averiguó con el libro?

- Está en el rango de familiares que podrían ser compatibles para donar la médula ósea.

Harry se rascó la cabeza.

- Sí, está bien, supongo que tiene sentido. Tío Vernon mencionó que él y Dudley habían intentado donar, pero habían sido rechazados. ¿Entonces cree que yo pueda donar?

- Está en la lista de posibilidades –Respondió- Y este libro tiene buenas referencias; Estoy seguro de que su tío sabe que por lo menos se le deberían hacer algunas pruebas. Pero no lo mencionó. Lo único que quería era su magia.

- Raro –Tuvo que decir. Se sirvió otro vaso de jugo- No es como que haya cambiado de parecer y crea que la magia es buena, ¿Así que por qué no preferiría mi médula en lugar de...? oh, así que eso es.

- Explíquese.

En su rostro apareció la misma sonrisa oscura que siempre acompañaba las epifanías sobre su familia.

- Apuesto lo que sea a que piensan que mi médula ósea puede contagiarla, o algo así. Ya sabe, de magia.

- Que interesante perspectiva -Murmuró- La sangre de los magos es de hecho una sustancia altamente mágica, y la teoría Muggle afirma que las células crecen en la médula. Aunque puede que eso no se aplique a nosotros, ya sabe. Aún así...

Harry rió.

- Por favor. Petunia una bruja -Repentinamente no era gracioso, en absoluto- Sabe, creo que ella _preferiría_ morir. No me sorprende que no me pidieran que donara. Viéndolo desde su punto de vista, sanarla con magia sería más seguro. Controlado. Aunque no sé por qué Tío Vernon asociaría control mágico conmigo. Nunca me ha visto hacer ningún hechizo, solo... Magia accidental.

- Todos los magos en su infancia lo hacen -Snape observó ligeramente- Solo significa que es normal.

- Para los magos.

- Sí, para los magos.

Harry apiló los platos en el lava platos, y luego se giró en dirección a la mesa donde Snape aún estaba sentado.

- Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos con Tía Petunia?

- Es su elección -Respondió Snape, golpeando los dedos contra la superficie de caoba- Puede pretender hacer algún tipo de hechizo, y esperar que crean que funcionó. Incluso podría hacerle un _Glamour_ a su tía para hacer que se vea más auténtico, aunque no cambiaría su estado de salud.

- ¿Puede hacerle un _Glamour_ a las máquinas también? -Presionó- Creo que hay una que mide la presión sanguínea, y tal vez haya otra para su temperatura. Y... bueno, no sé qué más, pero ¿Podría hacer que los equipos muestren lecturas normales?

- No sabría qué es normal para un Muggle -Señaló- Aunque un poco de investigación podría remediar ese problema. Aún así, la magia es netamente orgánica. Está vinculada con el mundo natural, para ser usada por seres vivos para seres vivos. Alterar máquinas complejas puede tener... consecuencias imprevistas.

Harry recordaba los muchos sermones de Hermione sobre cómo la tecnología Muggle a veces ni siquiera funcionaba en presencia de demasiada magia.

- Sí, mejor descartemos esa idea -Concedió- Está bien, podemos fingir un hechizo, pero no a la perfección. Bueno, Tío Vernon es como usted; tampoco confía en mí mucho más de lo que desconfía-

Snape se sentó rígidamente.

- ¿_Qué_ acaba de decir?

- Creo que me oyó -Reiteró apoyándose en la encimera- Sabe, en realidad usted se parece mucho a Vernon Dursley. Ambos disfrutan empequeñeciendo a las personas, especialmente a la gente relativamente indefensa, como estudiantes que no de pueden defender. Ambos aman amenazar a las personas y verlas estremecerse. Y más que amenazar también. Ayer ambos, uno después del otro tomaron mi brazo y lo sostuvieron hasta que quisieron soltarlo, sin importar lo que yo tuviera que decir al respecto.

- ¡Estaba evitando que cayera, pequeño idiota!

- Prefiero caer a ser maltratado ¡Tal como preferiría dormir con los zapatos puestos si así quiero! Si necesito ayuda, la voy a pedir, ¿Está bien?

Snape empujó la silla hacía atrás con tanta fuerza que chilló contra la superficie de linóleo del suelo.

- Ese es exactamente el problema ¡Usted _no_ pide!

- Si, bueno estoy jodidamente seguro de que pedí ayuda con respecto a Sirius, ¿O no? Y todo lo que usted hizo fue mirarme por sobre su arrogante nariz y pedirme que me largara, ¡Porque lo quería muerto! Sabía que él no era el culpable de la muerte de mis padres, pero aún así no era inocente, por lo menos no para usted, y no pudo ver que doce años en Azkaban fue castigo suficiente por-por—

Repentinamente dejó de hablar, era eso o estallar en lágrimas. Desviando levemente la mirada, parpadeo para alejar el sentimiento.

- Está bien –Dijo una vez que hubo recuperado el control, aunque no sabía si Snape seguía en la habitación. Sintió como si hubiese perdido la noción del tiempo, como si hubiese sido inconsciente de todo por unos minutos. ¿Qué había pasado con su propósito de ser maduro? Sirius estaba muerto, y Snape estaba feliz por eso, y balbucear no lo iba a cambiar. Estaba apretando la mesa con sus manos hasta el punto que podía sentir que sus huesos se iban a romper, pero deliberadamente soltó el agarre e intento esconder su ira- Está bien, parece que pretender un hechizo no va a funcionar. Si el precio por las protecciones es sanarla, entonces creo que tengo que donar mi médula ósea. ¿Qué otra cosa queda?

- ¿Es algo retórico, o está pidiéndome ayuda? –Snape respondió rígidamente.

Sintiéndose repentinamente agotado, movió una silla y le señalo a Snape que se también se sentara.

- Estoy preguntando qué es lo que sabe, que averiguó del libro.

Él no se sentó, pero sí respondió, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, analizando el problema. Harry solo lo miró y escuchó, juntando las cejas hasta fruncir el ceño. No parecía que la donación de medula ósea fuera la gran cosa para los Muggles, pero Snape sabía a la perfección que él era un mago, y uno inusualmente poderoso. ¿Era conciente, preguntó –sin siquiera esperar una respuesta— que menos de la mitad de los magos completamente entrenados podían producir un Patronus en absoluto, ni mencionar uno corpóreo? Y él lo había hecho a la absurda edad de trece años. Ridículo, en realidad, pero Snape razonó en voz alta que eso no debía sorprenderlo tanto, siendo que su padre había desarrollado poderes de Animago, sin entrenamiento alguno, mientras aún estaba en el colegio.

Era bien sabido, continuó luego de una breve pausa, que los magos y la medicina Muggle no se mezclaban bien, y el efecto tendía a magnificarse con magos más poderosos, aunque en realidad era poco lo que se sabía de este fenómeno; la mayoría de los magos tenían la suficiente sensatez como para llamar a un sanador cuando se sentían mal. Aún así, los niños, mientras más pequeños mejor, podían tolerar una intervención Muggle mejor que los adultos, aunque esto también estaba basado en una simple anécdota, lo que difícilmente era una base creíble. Y también estaba todo el asunto de la sangre de los magos llevando consigo la firma mágica de cada individuo. Tal vez en lugar de mejorar a Petunia le haría peor, especialmente contando con que sentía una aversión a toda la magia en general y a Harry en particular. Por otro lado, razonó, podría servir como una catálisis para cambiar el núcleo de Petunia. Su hermana Lily había sido una bruja poderosa incluso cuando él la conoció en el colegio, y después se las había arreglado para salvar a su hijo del Señor Tenebroso, así que en el árbol genealógico de los Evans tendrían que haber unos linajes mágicos altamente significativos, incluso si habían permanecido ocultos por tanto tiempo que la familia los habían olvidado por completo... Y así siguió y siguió, caminando y analizando el asunto.

- Lo ha pensado mucho –Admitió una vez que Snape se detuvo- Pero si solo acceden a ayudarme porque les voy a donar mi médula, ¿No sería de todas formas como un soborno? Usted dijo que no funcionaría.

- No creo que los Galeones puedan generar verdadera buena voluntad –Corrigió- Esto podría, si está dispuesto.

- ¿Si estoy dispuesto? –Repitió sus palabras- ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Qué pasó con _se va a arrodillar e implorar incluso si tengo que forzarlo a hacerlo_?

Por lo menos Snape tuvo la decencia de lucir un poco molesto.

- Pensé que usted era un pequeño desagradecido que daba por sentado el cariño y cuidado de sus familiares tanto que ni siquiera se molestó en leer su carta. James era así. Tendía a poner la diversión con sus amigos por sobre su familia.

Analizó eso último, notando con desesperación que calzaba con lo que había visto de su padre a los quince años.

- Desearía que la gente dejase de confundirme con James –Murmuró- Bueno, supongo que no hay mucha elección que hacer, ¿Verdad? Tendré que donar médula. No veo otra forma de generar suficiente buena voluntad.

Snape se sentó frente a él y dejó descansar sus manos sobre la mesa.

- Creo que tal vez, su única opción real es dejar su tía a su destino. Si lo perdemos en un intento de mantener las protecciones, habríamos perdido todo lo que importa. Ya escuchó la profecía.

- ¿Perderme?

- ¡A la medicina Muggle! –Siseó frunciendo el ceño- ¿No estabas escuchando? No eres un Muggle Harry. Así que no deberías someterte a doctores, en absoluto. Desearía no haberlo mencionado.

- ¿Entonces por qué lo hizo? –Preguntó, inclinando la cabeza curiosamente hacia un lado.

- Porque no tienes quince años ni eres un idiota –Respondió cortante- Trabajas mejor con más información que con menos, una noción que el director también comienza a apreciar, aunque estoy seguro de que no lo crees. Puedes sopesar esto tu mismo. Dije que era tu elección ¿O no?

- Sí –Murmuró- Sé a qué se refiere sobre la medicina Muggle. El Sr Weasley intentó usar puntos el año pasado, no funcionaron muy bien. Claro, pudo haber sido solo por el veneno. Pero sabe, fui criado por Muggles, eso tal vez me de un poco de ventaja, y usted dijo que los niños lo toleraban mejor. Ve, estaba escuchando. Aunque recuerdo vagamente algo extraño sobre los doctores, hmm...

Snape lo miró críticamente.

- ¿Qué?

Le tomó un minuto recuperar el recuerdo, e incluso no estaba seguro de querer revelarlo. Aunque lo reconsideró por lo que había dicho Snape sobre compartir la información.

- Bueno, puedo recordar haber ido al doctor muchas veces, pero la mayoría fue por Dudley. Aunque una vez... No sé, tal vez debí tener tres años. Dudley estaba recibiendo inyecciones, y el doctor dijo que se suponía que yo también tenía que recibirlas –Ante la mirada perdida de Snape, explicó- Uh, es donde a uno le insertan una aguja en el cuerpo para poder inyectar una... um, creo que es una especie de poción.

Notó que Snape apenas respiraba, aún así tuvo el aire suficiente en sus pulmones como para decir.

- ¿Eso te fue hecho, Harry. Esta...? –Sonaba completamente escandalizado- ¿Esta _inyección_ de poción?

- Sí –Admitió- Pero tardaron en hacerlo. Cuando la enfermera me mostró la aguja grité. Quiero decir, realmente _grité_. Tuvieron que sostenerme, pero cuando me tocó la piel sentí una onda de algo extraño en mi interior. Hice... uh, hice que la aguja se doblara a la mitad, creo. No estoy seguro. Solo sé que Tía Petunia también empezó a gritar, y entonces les ordenó que trajeran otra, y esa vez ella me cubrió los ojos con sus manos mientras lo hacían.

- Imagino que te castigaron –Adivinó.

Se encogió de hombros, su mente estaba tan pérdida en aquel pasado que había olvidado por completo con quién estaba hablando.

- Lo que sea que me inyectaron, tuvo una reacción. La verdad no puedo recordar los detalles. Solo que me enfermé, mucho, y la alacena estaba caliente y sudorosa, y quería sacar la boca para afuera, pero no me dejaban –Aquella memoria era una de sus más desesperadas, probablemente porque en aquel entonces era demasiado pequeño como para entender porqué nadie lo ayudaba. Se encogió de hombros de nuevo, e intentó dejarlo en el pasado- De todas formas, nunca tuve que ponerme otra inyección. Ahora que lo pienso no sé cómo lo lograron. Creo que me deberían haber puesto más, para poder asistir al colegio –Rió desabridamente.

- ¿Te encerraban en esa alacena cada vez que hacías magia accidental?

- Oh, no, vivía allí todo el tiempo –Explicó, y luego pudo haber maldecido su honestidad Gryffindor. Pudo haber dejado que Snape creyese lo otro; podría haber explicado perfectamente la energía negra. Sin embargo, una parte de él estaba aliviada de haber revelado el secreto. _Sí, la parte de mi mente que está confundida y casi cree que él es Remus_, se dijo cáusticamente. Entonces notó que eso no era verdad. O justo. _Tal vez es la parte mía que se acuerda de ayer. Intentó hacer la Desaparición más fácil, hizo que me sentara a descansar en lugar de cocinar, estuvo despierto toda la noche para asegurarse de que estuviese seguro. Investigó sobre la Leucemia, sin siquiera señalar que debí tener el cerebro para hacerlo yo mismo._

- Harry –Conitnuó Snape, y de alguna manera, el nombre cayó en su lugar.

- No le va a decir a nadie –Murmuró, pero no era una pregunta, ni una orden.

Snape tenía la Mirada neutral, casi sin comprometerse; ni siquiera reaccionó, aunque sí dijo:

-No eres el único con un sentido de… Decoro, sobre ciertas cosas.

Supuso que esa era la forma que tenía de decir que comprendía que hubiese tenido que hablar con Sirius. O tal vez le estaba agradeciendo por no haber esparcido su peor recuerdo por toda la torre de Gryffindor. Decidió que era un poco de ambas.

- Sí. Decoro, Buena palabra.

Estuvieron sentados en silencio por unos minutes, hasta que Snape habló.

-Bueno. Es tu decisión Harry. Podemos regresar a Hogwarts sin necesidad de discutirlo y luego no volver hablar sobre esto. No dudo que mucho antes de que llegue el verano tu tía morirá y caerán las protecciones, lo que te liberaría de la necesidad de volver aquí otra vez.

-Hablando de algo tentador –Admitió- Pero fue usted quien dijo que Hogwarts no era completamente seguro. ¿Y cómo lo va a ser, cuando la idea que Dumbledore tiene de un Profesor de Defensa es un tipo con Voldemort en la cabeza? Por mucho que odie estar aquí, probablemente necesito quedarme en el único lugar del planeta en que realmente estoy a salvo. ¿Y si eso significa que tengo que rendirme ante la medicina Muggle? –Se encogió de hombros.

-Hogwarts puede ser más seguro que someterse a un procedimiento de extracción de medula ósea –Señaló- En tu caso, eres altamente adverso a la medicina Muggle, aún cuando eras un niño. Y ahora ya casi eres un adulto, y la medicina en cuestión es mucho, mucho más invasiva. _Accio_ libro –Llamó repentinamente, agitando su varita hacía la habitación escaleras arriba.

Luego de que el libro aterrizara en la mesa con un ruido sordo, Snape giró su varita para pasar las páginas a gran velocidad. Murmuró un hechizo a las hojas, una serie de frases en latín que Harry jamás había escuchado. El libro se detuvo abruptamente, y Snape lo giró para que él lo viese.

- Lee este capítulo antes de decidir –Le instruyó.

Así que lo hizo, haciendo muecas horribles mientras lo hacía.

-Oh, ick –Fue todo lo que pudo decir a penas terminó de leer- Eso fue completamente asqueroso de principio a fin. Y usan _agujas_. Justo lo que necesito.

- Puedes ver porqué tengo mis reservas.

- Si –Admitió. Realmente deseaba poder escapar de regreso a Hogwarts, pero sabía que ese deseo era egoísta, en muchos sentidos- Um, pero en realidad no importa ¿Sabe? Quiero decir, tendría que hacerlo incluso si no fuera por las protecciones. Ella es mi tía.

- ¿Sí sabes lo irracional que eso suena? –Respondió Snape, sacudiendo la cabeza- Tal vez ella comparta tu sangre, pero ha sido tu tía solo de nombre Harry. No le debes cosa alguna.

- Se lo debo a mi mamá –Aclaró- No querría que dejara morir a Petunia, no cuando puedo evitarlo.

- Puedes sorprenderte –Le informó mordazmente, fiereza en su mirada- Conocí a Lily Evans. La oí hablar sobre su hermana Muggle que odiaba la magia. Solo con eso debí saber que mis suposiciones sobre tus primeros once años de vida eran erróneas. En cualquier caso, no dudo que tu madre no querría que te sometieras a un doloroso, altamente peligroso _y_ dudoso procedimiento con la esperanza de salvar a alguien que te ha tratado tan vergonzosamente.

No sabía que decir, porque el Profesor de Pociones tenía la razón.

- Además –Prosiguió- ¡Tu madre dio su vida para salvar la tuya! ¿Crees que ella querría que despreciaras eso por alguien como Petunia Durlsey?

- Es un poco dramático ponerlo de esa forma –Le respondió- ¿Contrólese, si? ¡No me voy a morir!

- ¿Cómo sabe eso? ¿Acaso sus habilidades en Adivinación han mejorado? –Se burló, agitando su mano de una forma extraña que Harry jamás había visto- ¡Vi los resultados de sus T.I., Sr Potter!

- Mire, si puedo sobrevivir un _Cruciatus,_ puedo soportar que me traspasen una aguja por los huesos.

- _Cruciatus_ –Jadeó Snape, sus manos cayeron pesadamente a la mesa, tan fuerte que probablemente tendría moretones luego- ¿A qué se refiere con _Cruciatus_?

- No está tan bien informado como cree ¿Verdad? –Se burló- Sí, me escuchó. Voldemort lo usó contra mí después de sacarme del Torneo de los Tres Magos. _Imperio_ también, y aún así salí vivo de allí. Soy bastante adaptable; ¡Si no lo fuera el Basilisco habría acabado conmigo! Así que ponga sus preocupaciones en un calcetín o algo—

Se detuvo abruptamente, enfocándose en un solo pensamiento. _Oh, Mierda. Eso es, por eso se ve tan preocupado, por eso no me mira a los ojos. Está preocupado por mí. No por la profecía, no por el futuro… Por __mí._

- Va a estar bien, ya lo verá – Continuó más ligeramente- Trelawney no dudaría en predecir mi muerte, pero se ha equivocado cada vez, así que no tiene que… ehh, preocuparse.

- _Cruciatus_ a los catorce, por Merlín –Snape apretó los puños- ¿No has soportado ya suficiente? ¿Por qué hacer esto también? No te excuses usando a tu madre, quien garantizo _no_ querría esto.

- Bueno –Murmuró pensativo, mirando a Snape de reojo- Hermione diría que es porque tengo una necesidad de salvar a las personas.

- Eso no es particularmente gracioso Sr Potter.

- Mejor volvamos a Harry; Quiero salir.

- ¿Salir? –Snape parecía aún estar contemplando las maldiciones que Harry había tenido que soportar.

- Sí, ¿Podemos? No siente ningún tipo de magia oscura afuera, ¿Verdad? Creo que deberíamos ir al hospital, pero realmente no quiero desaparecer si es que podemos evitarlo.

Snape asintió, apuntando su varita y moviéndola lentamente en circulo en el aire, incluso apuntando a veces hacía el piso y el techo, mientras decía Finite Incantatem. Luego movió la varita en un arco amplio, sus ojos llenos de concentración. Cuando terminó, sacudió la cabeza resignado.

- Creo que quizás sea mejor que vengas acá, Harry.

Comprendiendo lo que no había dicho, se acercó a él. Recordando la última vez, cerró los ojos y se quedó quieto, encogiéndose solo un poco cuando Snape envolvió su brazo sobre sus hombros. Entonces el mundo comenzó a disolverse alrededor y a través de ellos, pero por lo menos cuando Harry notó que estaba en el pasillo fuera de la habitación 328, aún estaba de pie.

Tambaleándose, casi incoherente, con el estómago en alguna parte cerca de sus rodillas, pero aún en pie.

Se tomó un momento para respirar profundamente, una pequeña parte de él estaba agradecido de aún tener ese brazo sobre sus hombros. Incluso mejor, cuando se sacudió para quitárselo de encima, lo hizo de inmediato.

- ¿Todo bien? –Preguntó, pero no con lástima. Solo casual. Le gustó eso.

- Sí, bien. Agitado, pero bien. Eh, gracias.

Snape hizo un gesto ligero como para quitarle importancia.

- ¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto?

Harry hizo una mueca, pero asintió. ¿Qué tan mal podía ser? De seguro no podía ser peor que el estúpido de Lockhart removiendo sus huesos para que luego Madame Pomfrey los hiciera crecer de nuevo. Ciertamente no podía ser peor que la maldición _Cruciatus_, incluso si no respondía al procedimiento de la forma que un Muggle lo haría.

Suspirando audiblemente, Snape comentó.

- Debo admitir, que me encuentro deseando que no seas considerado compatible, Harry.

- Ha, ¿Con mi suerte?

- Tal vez tu familia se rehusará, considerando tu…

- Mi anormalidad –Finalizó por él- Bueno, en ese caso. Simplemente tendré que insistir.

Snape puso una mano sobre su hombro cuando intentó entrar a la habitación.

- Sabes, tal vez la señorita Granger tenga la razón.

- ¿Sobre mi necesidad de salvar a las personas? –Suspiró- Bueno, entonces déjeme seguir con eso.

A Continuación en _Un Año Como Ningún Otro:_

Capítulo Diez: _Pruebas._

RAC: Totalmente siempre he pensado lo mismo, hace unos días vi nuevamente HP y La Cámara de Los Secretos y me fijé –como antes no lo hice- en una escena específica en que Molly está retando a Ron y los gemelos por haberse llevado el auto de Arthur para salvar a Harry, Ron le dice que lo trataban mal, no lo alimentaban y le habían puesto barrotes en las ventanas, Molly le respondió… que ella le iba a poner barrotes a él si lo volvía a hacer… Mhhh… Para ser la figura materna de Harry no pareció afectada por el comentario de su hijo ¿No?

Valethsnape, Radioactive Shev, Loreny 15, La Dama Arual, Gracias por sus reviews y porque siguen leyendo.


	10. Pruebas

**N/T: Bien! Más vale tarde que nunca, ¿Verdad? Uff, fue difícil llegar a ustedes con este nuevo capítulo, quiero pedirles perdón por estar tan lenta con el avance, pero con toda la situación estudiantil acá en Chile y uno acá luchando contra el último año para dar la PSU y ver si queda o no en la Universidad, el tiempo se hace poco, **_**muy**_** poco.**

**Con respecto a la duda de Valeth, no, este no es uno de **_**esos**_** fics la relación de aquí en adelante es meramente de protector y protegido, puede que en el futuro haya mal entendidos para aquellos que –como yo- leen algún tipo de Slash, pero es eso no más. RAC gracias por tus comentarios, y gracias a todos los que están leyendo, con un poco de suerte el próximo capítulo no tarde tanto.**

**Gracias por su paciencia!**

Capítulo Diez: _Pruebas._

Era bueno estar de vuelta en el colegio, Harry pensó, incluso si sabía que iba a encontrar la espera un tanto difícil. Quería estar haciendo algo sobre el problema de Tía Petunia, que era, después de todo, también su problema, pero el mundo Muggle no funcionaba así.

Había entrado a la habitación 328, con Snape a su lado viéndose como Remus, y entre los dos, de alguna forma había logrado meter dentro de la dura cabeza de Vernon que la magia no iba a ser una opción. El hechizo no existía, habían dicho, y no podía ser desarrollado. La magia no funcionaba así; no era para Muggles. Por supuesto eso era una simplificación de las cosas, por decir lo menos, pero Snape insistió que Vernon solo podría lidiar con _nada más complejo que simples axiomas, Harry. Tu tío no es material para Ravenclaw, ¿O sí?_

De todas formas, la cosa no había ido muy bien. Vernon había gritado y bramado y prácticamente repudiado a Harry y amenazado con matarlo, pero se retractó de casi todo cuando Snape calmadamente le contó sobre la otra alternativa. _Harry está dispuesto a donar médula ósea para su esposa_, el Profesor había explicado. _Realmente creo que debería agradecérselo._

Por supuesto que no hubieron agradecimientos, pero luego de haber hablado las cosas más racionalmente, Vernon había aceptado con tristeza que la donación de médula probablemente era la mayor esperanza de Petunia. Claro, admitió que estaba un poco preocupado por los, según dijo, "Los efectos secundarios del fenómeno", sin embargo Snape había aliviado sus temores , asegurándole que tal cosa definitivamente no era posible.

_Muy Slytherin_ de su parte, pensó en el momento, porque sabía que Snape creía que la transfusión de médula ósea de hecho podía volverla mágica. Más tarde le confió que tal cambio en Petunia sucedería de manera gradual. Mientras tanto las protecciones serían traspasadas a Dudley para que incluso si Petunia tenía una recaída el Número Cuatro de Privet Drive continuaría siendo un sitio seguro. En realidad, Snape escupió esa última palabra.

Harry estaba agradecido que hubiese las cosas así. Solo una mueca de desprecio demostraba lo que realmente sentía por los Dursleys. No hizo lo que Hermione hubiese hecho si se hubiese enterado de la verdad; no intentó hacer que se abriera y hablara sobre sus sentimiento. Solo lo dejó ser Harry.

Convencer a Vernon tomó casi una hora, hora durante la cual Dudley había estado completamente desaparecido. Harry estuvo preguntándose sobre llo; había querido probar los ánimos, ver si es que estaba en un humor amigable. Podía ser importante para las protecciones, pero no tuvo oportunidad de verlo.

Inmediatamente después de que Vernon accediera a dejar que Harry se hiciera las pruebas de compatibilidad, y le hubiese informado a una enfermera, ésta se lo llevó a hacer una serie de pruebas que hacía que los T.I. parecieran un picinic. Pruebas físicas, muchas de las cuales ni siquiera había escuchado antes, aunque las enfermeras guiándolo a través de ellas estaban dispuestas a explicar las cosas a medida que se prensentaban.

Todo comenzó con un cuestionario que casi no podía leer a causa de las palabras desconocidas , y luego una larga encuesta diseñada para sacarle más información. Información personal. Pregunta tras pregunta sobre sus padres; preguntas que no podía responder. ¿Cuántas veces tenía que repetir que había quedado huérfano cuando tenía un año y nunca le habían contado mucho sobre su mamá o papá?

Luego vinieron las preguntas sobre él. No sabía _qué_ responder a la mitad de las cosas que preguntaban. ¿Acaso bebía, incluso ocasionalmente? _Pues, claro, no me molesta una o dos cervezas de mantequilla…_ ¿Qué medicamentos ha consumido en los últimos dos años? _Poción Calmante, Poción Pimentónica, demasiada Poción para Dormir Sin Sueños…_ ¿Ha usado drogas recreacionales en los últimos tres meses? _No lo sé. ¿Los productos de los gemelos pueden ser considerados drogas? Definitivamente son recreacionales._

Incapaz de responder con algo que se acercara remotamente a la verdad, básicamente había pasado todo el proceso entre uhhhmmms y ehhhms, y murmullos, mientras Snape estaba sentado sonriendo, sin duda teniendo pensamientos inútiles sobre Slytherins y astucia. Harry estaba irritado por la sonrisa, pero la verdad, estaba feliz de que Tío Vernon hubiese insistido en voz alta que Remus Lupin era su representante y lo iba a acompañar durante todo el proceso. Esa de seguro había sido idea de Snape, sin duda puesta mágicamente dentro de la mente de un Muggle desprevenido, pero el personal del hospital lo aceptó ya que venía de su guardián legal. Puede que no fuese cómodo con él en la habitación, pero las sombras aquella mañana en Privet Drive habían sido advertencia suficiente; Sabía que tenía que mantenerse cerca de quien lo podía Aparecer a un lugar seguro.

Aún así, encontró cada vez más incomodo el tener que pasar las pruebas médicas con Snape mirándolo a través de los ojos castaños y amables de Remus.

La entrevista mágica había sido lo suficientemente mala, pero por lo menos lo dejaron tener la ropa puesta en esa parte. Un poco después, las cosas comenzaron a ponerse ridículas para él. ¿Para qué _necesitaban_ todas esas cosas de él? ¡Solo tomen la médula y acaben de una vez! Pero no, tenían que tomar muestras de sangre y tejidos. A decir vedad, esas necesidades si las entendía, luego de que le hubiesen explicado sobre el fenómeno del _rechazo_, lo que lo asustaba de sobremanera. No quería ser el responsable de la muerte de Petunia.

¿Pero por qué necesitaban una radiografía de su pecho, o conectarlo por una hora a una máquina que grababa los latidos de su corazón? Tuvo que quitarse la camiseta demasiado grande para él de Dudley para esa parte. Luego le sacaron sangre nuevamente, explicando que tenía que ser probada para ver si tenía un abecedario de problemas. Y luego _más_ sangre para lo que llamaron un examen de ADN, lo que tendría la última palabra sobre si su médula era compatible para ser trasplantada a Petunia.

Comenzó a preguntarse si es que planeaban _dejarle_ un poco de sangre. Hacía muecas cada vez que una aguja se le acercaba, y apretaba los parpados, repitiéndose, _Has tenido un colmillo de basilisko dentro de tu brazo. Seguramente puedes soportar una aguja pequeña_.

Sin embargo, de alguna manera la aguja era más aterradore, probablemente porque solo tenía que sentarse allí y aceptarlo. Por lo menos había podido pelear contra el basilisko. La verdad tuvo que contenerse para no usar magia y hacerla desaparecer. Realmente quería hacerlo, especialmente en las últimas instancias, cuando la enfermera tenía problemas para encontrar una vena. Metía esa horrible aguja una y otra vez mientras él cerraba los ojos y temblaba de pies a cabeza, su brazo quieto solo porque el agarre de la enfermera era sorprendentemente firme.

Hasta entonces, Snape no había hecho más que mirar, pero en los últimos momentos fue a pararse frente a él. No lo tocó, ni habló, ni siquiera hizo algún hechizo para calmarlo. Solo se quedó allí, recordándole que no estaba solo.

Y ayudó.

Tan pronto como la enfermera comenzó a poner los frascos con su sangre en una bandeja, Snape volvió a su silla.

Pensó que todo había acabado entonces. Lo habían dejado sin sangre – bueno, le parecío que era así – ¿Así que qué más podía pasar?

Debió saber que solo se podía poner peor. Porque luego le pidieron orina. Al principio solo se quedó mirando, sorprendido que una linda asistente de enfermera pelirroja le estuviese pasando un frasco plástico y diciéndole que fuera al baño adjunto y orinara en él, _luego que se lo pasara, lleno_. No creyó haber sido humillado más antes, y allí estaba Snape, sentado, escuchando cada palabra.

Aunque el profesor evidentemente pensó que estaba exagerando,

- No es tan distinto de lo que tendrías que hacer para preparar algunas de las pociones más avanzadas – Ofreció con indiferencia, apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla, estiró las piernas lánguidamente y cerró los ojos.

Nuevamente el decoro, notó. Snape tenía más de él de lo que nunca había demostrado. Hizo como fue pedido, sonrojándose mientras le entregaba la muestra de vuelta a la linda ayudante de la enfermera.

Solo para avergiguar que después de todo eso, tenía que esperar a que todas las pruebas fueran hechas y evaluadas.

Le explicaron y dijeron un rápido adiós a Tío Vernon –Harry notó que Dudley aún estaba desaparecido- pidiéndole que usaran la lechuza de la Sra Figg de nuevo a penas supieran los resultados. Vernon frunció el ceño, pero estuvo de acuerdo.

Y luego, tras un largo día de discusiones, y decisiones, e idiotez médica Muggle, finalmente volvió a Hogwarts, Snape junto a él. La oficina del director estaba desierta cuando llegaron.

- Es la hora de la cena –Snape explicó y Harry se quejó. No había forma de que fuera a comer, no después de lo que había pasado.

Snape parecía entender lo que estaba pensando.

- Potter, solo se va a poner peor –Le señaló- Lo que le hicieron hoy no se compara al procedimiento extractivo.

- ¡Ya lo sé, leí el libro! –Señaló, sin querer pensar en ello.

- No es demasiado tarde para cambiar de parecer.

Harry levantó la mirada, intentando con todas sus fuerzas encontrar a Snape en alguna parte dentro de las facciones de Remus. No era fácil.

- Es muy tarde –Contradijo- Ya dije que lo iba a hacer.

El profesor negó con la cabeza, solo una palabra desdeñosa quedó en el aire: "Gryffindor." Luego se fue de la habitación y volvió a sus mazmorras.

- ¡Oh, volviste! –Hermione exclamó mientras se lanzaba al sillón de Harry en la sala común- ¡Que suerte!

Miró por sobre su hombro a Ron y le preguntó mudamente: "¿Suerte?"

- Porque solo te fuiste por el fin de semana, amigo –Le explicó, girando su dedo cerca de su oreja para no tener que decir _loca_ en voz alta- Ya sabes, no tuviste que sufrir la horrible tragedia de perderte una clase-.

Hermione simplemente se río, y se sentó junto a Harry quitándose los zapatos.

- Así que, ¿Cómo está Remus?

Un ruido extraño, medio ahogado escapó de la parte de atrás de su garganta.

-Oh, er… bueno, ya conoces a Remus –Entonces se le ocurrió la respuesta, una que estaba seguro que Hermione también iba a descifrar, así que lo mejor era simplemente decirlo- Fue durante la luna llena, sabes. Durmió la mayoría del tiempo. Parece que Snape todavía le está haciendo la Poción Matalobos. Y cuando no estaba… er, durmiendo, la verdad no se veía muy bien.

Entonces se preguntó si es que Remus había sido la mejor opción para el disfraz de Snape. ¿Acaso quien estuviese mirando no sospecharía un poco al ver al hombre lobo tan humano durante la luna llena? No era como si no se supiera que lo era. Después de todo, Snape se había hecho cargo de que todos en Slytherin lo supieran. Eso aún lo enojaba, de verdad que sí. Aunque de alguna forma ya no podía sentir tanto resentimiento contra él como debería, no ahora. Aún así había sido algo horrible por hacer, revelar el secreto de Remus de esa forma.

El secreto ya se sabía, lo que lo hacía preguntarse porqué Dumbledore envió a Snape viéndose como Remus cuando todos sabían que debía ser un hombre lobo en ese momento. Sin embargo algo era seguro. Algo pasaba, algo más allá que los problemas de la leucemia y salvar las protecciones. No sabía lo que era. Ni tenía muchas esperanzas en averiguar qué plan intrincado Dumbledore había tejido en su viaje a Surrey.

Una cosa era segura: Lo que fuera que estuviese pasando, Dumbledore no había visto necesario decírselo.

Como siempre.

Ron fue a sentarse junto a Hermione y guiñándole un ojo a Harry, la tomó para sentarla a su lado. Ella lo golpeó suavemente, luego se acomodó sonriendo. Aunque Ron no estaba tan relajado; la mención de la Matalobos lo había hecho pensar en Snape.

-Esa bola de grasa idiota odia a Remus –Gruñó- Le costó el trabajo, el desgraciado. Arregló las cosas para que tuviera que renunciar, ¡Y Remus de verdad necesitaba ese trabajo! ¿Me pregunto qué piensa que hace ahora, haciendo la poción? ¿Tal vez sea un veneno de acción lenta?

- Pensé eso la primera vez que la vi –Le recordó a Ron- Y me equivoqué.

- Bueno –Murmuró- Tal vez sea un veneno de acción _muy_ lenta.

Harry se sintió un poco molesto, y luego se preguntó sobre ello. En verdad, _Bola de grasa_, era un poco crudo, y las acusaciones de intento de homicidio un poco melodramáticas, pero él también había dicho cosas horribles de Snape. Cinco años y algo de cosas desagradables. Pero no quería decirlas ahora, ni siquiera aunque Ron parecía estar esperándolas.

Por suerte, Hermione se le adelantó en responder, por lo menos con respecto a la poción.

-Ambos, Snape y Remus están el la Orden –Señaló, y luego con una mirada confundida –que no le sentaba bien- le preguntó- ¿Por qué Dumbledore envió a Remus contigo si era su tiempo lobuno?

Tenía la razón, eso no tenía mucho sentido.

-Bueno, por apoyo moral –Intentó, casi hacienda una mueca al escuchar lo estúpido que había sonado. Pensándo rápido añadió- Quiero decir, él no sabía que iba a ser solo por el fin de semana. Pudo haber sido por más tiempo.

- Un susto para los Muggles, ¿No, un hombre lobo en su casa? –Ron rió- Dime, ¿Cómo está la lengua de tu primo?

Lo ignoró, porque Hermione seguía preguntando.

- ¿Por qué necesitarías apoyo moral, Harry? Nunca nos dijiste lo que decía la carta.

- Snape casi lo hizo –Ron tuvo que agregar- En clases, pareció que estabas a punto de morir, amigo.

- Solo eran… Cosas familiares –Murmuró, miserable. Odiaba esconderle cosas a sus amigos, pero si veía la necesidad. Se preguntó si eso lo hacía tan Slytherin como Snape decía que era.

Ron confundió su humor por completo.

- Ya era hora de que tuvieras cosas familiares de las que ocuparte –Fue su observación pragmática- Bienvenido a mi vida, familia molestándote _todo_ el tiempo. Ni siquiera te puedes escapar en el colegio –Añadió cuando Ginny le sonrió desde el otro lado de la sala con su grupo de amigas.

- Sí –Respondió, cambiando el tema. A cualquier otro –Así que, ¿Qué hicieron este fin de semana?

Hermione bajó la mirada, y Ron parecía encontrar la pared de granito muy interesante, luego se miraron el uno al otro, y rieron alegremente, juntando aún más sus piernas.

- Ya veo –Dijo con el tono de voz más oscuro que pudo, lo que solo hizo que su amiga se sonrojara más y escondiera el rostro en el chaleco del pelirrojo.

- Bueno, también fuimos a Hogsmeade –Ron exclamó, porque Harry estaba moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo como un villano de shows antiguos. Hermione chilló más fuerte al escuchar esa exclamación, lo que hizo que el pelirrojo tornara los ojos, pero aún así, parecía bastante feliz.

- _Sal_ Hermione –La llamó, y cuando lo hizo, le dio una sonrisa que calmaría a cualquiera- Bueno, creo que hacen faltas unas felicitaciones. ¿Qué tal si vamos a las cocinas? Dobby nos dará unas cervezas de mantequilla- -Cuando Hermione frunció el seño añadió rápidamente- Si le pedimos amablemente. ¡Oh, Cielos Hermione! Sabes que Dumbledore le está _pagando_. Dobby es el único elfo doméstico que no debería molestarte. Ni siquiera es el toque de queda todavía. No tienes de _qué_ quejarte.

Harry se sentía un poco aprensivo la mañana siguiente mientras se dirigía a las mazmorras. Era una cosa haber quedado en que Snape no hablaría de esas cosas horribles que había descubierto… En primer lugar, se había visto como Remus, y en segundo lugar, ¡De todas formas era ilógico el haberse quedado con un mago allí! Mirando atrás, toda la situación parecía fantástica. E imposible.

Ahora que estaba de vuelta en el mundo real, le costaba conciliar sus memorias con la realidad. ¿Snape hablando de decoro? ¿Simpatizando con él cuando tuvo que enfrentarse a todas esas agujas? Simplemente no parecía posible, no cuando el Snape que conocía no dejaría pasar una oportunidad de humillar a Harry Potter.

Además solo habían pasado dos días. Nada podía cambiar dos días, ¿O sí?, asintió y se preparó para lo peor. Convenientemente ignorando el hecho de que en tan solo dos días, todo su concepto sobre Severus Snape había sufrido un cambio radical, se sentó en su asiento habitual, preparó sus materiales como siempre, y levantó la mirada nervioso cuando escuchó la entrada del profesor a la habitación.

- Hoy intentarán en la preparación de Bálsamo Scaradicate –Snape habló con voz desdeñosa, poniendo énfasis en la palabra _intentarán_. Sus túnicas ondeando mientras caminaba por el salón, su voz tan demandante y amenazante como siempre- Sin duda habrán entre ustedes afortunados que lograrán ofrecer abominaciones turbias y descoloridas de lo que les solicito, pero no me malentiendan: esta es una poción simple, dentro de su rango de manos ineptas y cerebros pobres. Quien falle en producir un bálsamo medianamente satisfactorio recibirá una detención con el Sr Filch.

Desde el otro lado del pasillo, Neville Longbottom tragó pesadamente. Harry le lanzó una mirada comprensiva. Neville había querido botar pociones después de quinto año, pero la Profesora Sprout insistió en que Herbología sin un conocimiento previo en pociones sería inútil.

-Me gustaría anunciar que probarán sus pociones entre ustedes –Continuó, mirando a los Slytherin como para darles ideas- Pero bien, las rivalidades entre casas aún no logran las cicatrices suficientes. No Sr Weasley, las marcas de acné no cuentan.

_Uh-oh_, pensó, repentinamente comprendiendo qué era lo que _Scaradiate_ debía significar. _Bueno, por lo menos puedo ver esta venir_.

- Sin embargo, tenemos al Sr Potter y su cicatriz de dudosa procedencia –Caminó hacia él mientras hablaba. Al otro lado de la habitación, los Slytherins rieron, y Draco le murmuró algo a Pansy, algo que estaba seguro era algo similar Esto va a ser bueno… -Tristemente para el Sr Potter, es una cicatriz maldita. ¿Sr Malfoy, cuáles son las principales características de una cicatriz maldita?

- Es horrible y desfigurante, señor.

- En efecto. Cinco puntos para Slytherin.

Hermione reclamó con un gruñido y posteriormente siseó.

-¡Esa ni siquiera era una respuesta adecuada!

Snape la ignoró.

- La otra característica más importante, es que a diferencia de las otras cicatrices, una que está maldita no puede ser removida por una simple poción. Temo que el Sr Potter tendrá que seguir adelante valerosamente a pesar de su… ¿Cómo fue que dijo el Sr Malfoy? Ah, sí. Horrible desfiguramiento.

Harry levantó la Mirada, furioso, apretando las mandíbulas. _Dijo que era un acto_, una voz murmurño en su mente. El problema era que, el supuesto acto del profesor parecía demasiado real. Diablos, era real: Lo estaba ridiculizando como siempre. ¿Pero qué le importaba si Snape volvía a ser… Bueno, Snape? La verdad, era casi lo esperado. Sabía que era estúpido esperar lo contrario.

Snape lo miró por unos momentos, antes de agregar.

-Me parece que nuestro héroe Gryffindor está al borde de las lágrimas. No sea un _idiota_, Sr Potter. Muestre un poco de _decoro_.

Y con eso, supo que se podía relajar. Nadie más podía captar el significado escondido de esas palabras, pero significaban algo importante para él. Era solo un juego, uno de engañar a la audiencia. Sin importar cuánto Snape sentía los comentarios hirientes en el pasado, no los sentía ahora. Bueno, no como antes de cualquier forma.

Lo miró molesto nuevamente, actuando su parte, pero no estaba esperando lo que el profesor hizo a continuación.

- ¡Honestamente! –Hermione exclamó mientras salían de las mazmorras- ¡El atrevimiento de ese hombre, rehusándose a siquiera revisar tu examen! ¡Ya sabe que no estabas haciendo trampa, que era una carta! ¡Y te hizo repetirlo, hoy, sin advertirte! ¡Te llamaron por asuntos familiares; no había forma que estudiaras durante el fin de semana! ¡De verdad creo que deberías hablar con el director!

No pudo evitar resoplar al imaginar la reacción confundida de Dumbledore si llegaba a su oficina reclamando por la prueba que él mismo había pedido.

-No importa –Le dijo a su amiga- Estoy seguro de que tuve un Troll, sin importar cuál de los dos revise. Menos que Troll, de seguro.

-Bueno, ¡Es desagradable! Le quitó puntos a Gryffindor porque no terminaste tu poción, ¿Pero cómo podías hacerlo cuando te dejó un examen en la mesa y demandó que lo hicieras?

Tuvo que admitir que esa parte _había_ sido desagradable.

-¿Las preguntas eran siquiera del mismo material? –Continuó cuestionando- ¿O a caso te evaluó las lecturas alternas, las que sabe que casi nunca haces?

- Alternas –Respondió, incapaz de evitar sonreír un poco. Sabía que parecía injusto para ella, pero para él era simplemente gracioso. Era casi como si se lo hubiese buscado de todas formas- Olvídalo –Le aconcejó- Si te quejas lo va a saber, sabes que es así. Entonces van a ser- -Bajó un poco el tono de voz para simular el sonido sarcástico y profundo de Snape- _Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por esperar el triunfo de la justicia cuando la evidencia demuestra lo contrario_.

-¿Te diviertes, Potter? –La voz desdeñosa de Draco Malfoy sonó detrás de ellos.

- La verdad, sí –Admitió, sabiendo que nada lo molestaría más que el hecho de que fuese feliz- ¿Y tu?

Malfoy sonrió malicioso.

-Que te diviertas en tu castigo, también.

Hermione apretó los puños.

-Oh, es que siempre tienes que correr a contarle todo al profesor, ¿No es así Malfoy?

Malfoy abrió los ojos inocentemente.

-No tiene que ver conmigo, Sangresucia. El profesor Snape ya lo asignó. Castigo por no terminar su poción.

Hermione dio un grito ahogado.

Harry pensó que el castigo era definitivamente injusto, pero ya había asistido a detenciones injustas para Snape antes. Supuso que las cosas estaban volviendo a la normalidad. Y el profesor se estaba asegurando de que así fuera, y lo entendía. Las cosas tenían que lucir igual que siempre.

Argus Filch lo miró sorprendido cuando se reportó en su oficina.

-No oí de ninguna detención por esta noche, Potter –Anunció con voz rasposa- Aunque hay algunos billygruffs corriendo por los pasillos en la noche, y necesito carnada para atraerlos. Eres del tamaño correcto.

-Está bien –Añadió rápidamente, alejándose del lugar- Mi error.

Solo, que no lo era. Snape definitivamente le había asignado un castigo. Suspirando, caminó hasta la sala de pociones y golpeó la puerta abierta.

-¿Profesor?

- Ah, Sr Potter –Snape arrastró las palabras- Cinco minutos tarde, así que cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor. Es realmente agradable de su parte hacer esta detención tan placentera para mí. ¿Tal vez la próxima vez pueda arreglárselas para llegar incluso más tarde?

Harry apretó los dientes.

-Me reporté con el Sr Filch primero.

- Que comportamiento tan bizarro. Uno diría que idiota, considerando que está castigado para que pueda terminar la poción que arruinó.

- Oh –Respondió en voz baja. Snape se estaba asegurando de que no se atrasara a causa de la prueba que había pedido… La verdad no había pensado en eso.

-Sin embargo, antes de comenzar, he terminado de revisar su examen.

Cuando lo tomó de la mano estirada de Snape, la suya estaba temblando un poco, pero no porque estuviese preocupado por su nota. Uno no podía sacar más bajo que un Troll, así que no tenía de qué preocuparse, ¿O sí?

- Por favor, tome asiento para leerlo, Sr Potter –Se burló, luego dirigió su atención a otro montón de papeles que estaba revisando- Me atreveré a decir que estará sorprendido por las cosas que tengo que decirle a un Gryffindor tan celebrado y mimado como usted.

Sorprendido era correcto, pensó mientras se sentaba en la silla más cercana y ojeaba el papel.

_Troll menos, sin duda, _decían los comentarios_. No puede esperar algo mejor si continúas ignorando las lecturas alternas, Harry. Mantén los siguientes puntos en mente: _

_1) El pus de Bobotuber es inestable en calderos de bronce y en realidad explotaría si fuese calentado._

_2) La raíz de Mandrágora debe ser triturada __y__ machacada antes de que el jugo sea extraído._

_3) El cuero de un bicornio y el de un unicornio no son ni remotamente similares._

_4) El Sr Malfoy definitivamente está espiándonos._

_5) Quema esto bajo tu caldero cuando comiences la poción y asegurate de mezclar las cenizas con las demás de la chimenea._

_6) Un poco de enojo no vendría mal. Pon énfasis en el poco, o me encontraré en la necesidad de descontar puntos._

Era demasiado como para entenderlo todo de una vez. ¿Ningún insulto? Incluso más sorprendente, ¿Concejos útiles? A veces Hermione los recibía, y más raramente, Ron y Neville, pero nunca los había visto escritos en un lenguaje imparcial. Usualmente era _¿Qué lo puedo haber hecho pensar que las setas eran siquiera parte de la Poción Salival? ¿Acaso fue criado bajo una?_

Levantó la mirada, vio los labios de Snape torciéndose, y se notó que era la primera vez que veía los labios de _Snape_ torciéndose. La visión era definitivamente extraña, pero sabía que no podía reírse aliviado. Había comprendido el mensaje de esos tres últimos puntos.

Con un juramento silencioso, se levantó rápidamente, arrugó el examen hasta convertirlo en una pelota de papel y habló.

-¡Profesor! ¡Esta calificación no es justa! ¡Ni siquiera sabía que la prueba iba a tomar las lecturas alternas! ¡No estaba preparado!

Snape a penas le dirigió una mirada de desprecio.

-¿Acaso rompe su corazón Gryffindor que la vida no sea justa, Potter? –Entonces se levantó con sus túnicas ondeando- Quite esa mirada insolente de su rostro antes de que sean diez puntos más que su querido Gryffindor pierda. Ahora, tiene una poción que preparar ¿O no?

Con un movimiento de varita, las instrucciones para el Bálsamo Scaradicate aparecieron en la pizarra.

Comenzó a trabajar, quemando el papel como había sido pedido. Cuando dejó el frasco con una muestra de la poción terminada frente al profesor, Snape no dijo palabra alguna. Solo levantó la mirada, asintió, y continuó revisando informes, sin embargo su mirada se volvió a posar en él cuando caminó por el pasillo y salió del salón.

A Continuación en _Un Año Como Ningún Otro:_

Capítulo Once: _Obliviate_


	11. Obliviate

**N/T: Perdón por la tardanza, espero tener el próximo capítulo listo pronto. Como siempre gracias por leer.**

Capitulo Once: Obliviate.

La lechuza llegó una semana y media después, durante el almuerzo.

Harry se quedó mirando el envoltorio Muggle, medio asustado de abrirlo. La verdad, no quería saber los resultados de las pruebas. No quería volver a Frimley Park para tener una aguja enorme metida en su cadera, directamente en el hueso, y quedarse allí recostado mientras le sacaban la médula. Claro, le había dicho a Snape que como había sobrevivido la maldición _Cruciatus_ podía sobrevivir cualquier cosa, pero mirando hacia atrás, había sonado como si hubiese estado presumiendo. Como arrogancia.

Que extraño que el profesor no se lo hubiese señalado, considerando todo lo que había sido dicho durante los años sobre él y su arrogancia…

Bueno, presumir que podía soportar cualquier cosa estaba bien, pero ahora que tenía esa carta en las manos, notó que no quería cumplir con lo que había prometido en Surrey. Aunque ya no había forma de zafarse, ¿O sí? No a menos que, después de todo, la carta dijese que no era compatible. ¿Pero cuáles eran las posibilidades de que eso pasara? Dudaba que Tío Vernon se hubiese molestado en escribir, si ese hubiera sido el caso. Esta carta tenía que significar lo que creía; simplemente tenía que ser así.

Sin realmente querer hacerlo, se encontró levantando la mirada hacia la plataforma donde estaba la mesa de los profesores. Snape estaba inclinado hacia delante, perdido en una conversación con Madame Pomfrey, algo que últimamente pasaba a menudo. Bueno ¿Qué había esperado? El Pocionista no le iba a prestar ni la más mínima atención en público— bueno ninguna excepto aquella totalmente negativa.

- No dejes que los Muggles te molesten –Le dijo Ron a modo de simpatía- Pareció que tu última visita fue bien, ¿Verdad?

-Claro –Asintió, pasando un cuchillo debajo del doblez y sacando una hoja de papel. Lo que vio hizo que sus ojos se le salieran un poco.

No era una carta de Tío Vernon en absoluto, era una sola hoja con la información médica densamente resumida, supuso, que eran los resultados de sus exámenes. No entendía mucho, excepto unas pocas líneas al fondo.

_Factor de Compatibilidad: .93 (.85 es el valor mínimo para trasplantes)_

_Por favor reportarse al Hospital Frimley Park a las 8:00 a.m. el 22 de Octubre para el procedimiento extractivo. Si no puede llegar a la cita, infórmenos escribiendo a Hospital Frimley Park: Oncología, Portsmouth Road, Frimley, Surrey GU167UJ o llámenos al 01287 408965._

Mientras sentía que la sangre abandonaba su rostro y se dirigía a su estómago, que ya se estaba retorciendo en nudos, pensó que todo sonaba tan… oficial. La carta se resbaló de sus dedos y acabó en el suelo.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Hermione preguntó de inmediato, dejando caer su tenedor al plato mientras que envolvía un brazo alrededor de él y lo giraba para mirarla. Bajando la voz, habló en a penas un respiro- ¿Tu cicatriz?

- Eh… no –Carraspeó, preguntándose qué estaba _mal_ con él. Solo era una aguja, ¿No? Solo era una aguja larga, grande que atravesaría su pelvis, directamente hasta el hueso, seis veces, o tal vez ocho…

Ron se agachó debajo de la mesa para recoger la carta, pero no intentó leerla, solo se la pasó por sobre la mesa.

Hermione no tuvo tales reparos. Quitándole la carta a Ron, la leyó, sus ojos rápidamente revisando su contenido.

-Harry…

- No aquí –Siseó. Le quitó la carta, se la guardó en un bolsillo y se levantó con piernas temblorosas- Sala de los Menesteres. Ahora.

No notó los ojos de Snape mirándolo mientras salía del Gran Comedor, sus dos amigos siguiéndolo.

- ¿Vas a explicarnos? –Hermione lo desafió, parada en la alfombra persa con las manos en las caderas. En la base de las paredes, los sostenedores de inciensos, algunos de ellos con la forma de la lámpara de Aladdin, enviaban bocanadas de humo al aire- ¿Y en cualquier caso, qué clase de habitación pediste? Este lugar parece… un… ¡Un harem!

-Creo que la sala solo está intentando calmarme –Murmuró en respuesta- Estoy un poco preocupado por—

- ¿Por tu trasplante? –Le demandó- ¡Harry Potter, me vas a decir aquí y ahora qué es lo que está pasando!

- No, no lo hará –Otra voz respondió suavemente a la vez que Snape entraba a la habitación, cerraba la puerta, y cruzaba los brazos. Sin embargo, después de un momento se giró hacia la entrada e hizo varios hechizos silenciadores en ella. Luego caminó hacia delante, sus túnicas negras ondeando como si tuviese una tormenta dando vueltas en su interior.

-Mire, tengo que decirles –Explicó, sintiéndose derrotado por toda la situación- Hermione vio la carta. De todas formas lo va a descubrir.

- No después de un _Obliviate_ –Snape se burló sin piedad.

Harry se levantó rápidamente, toda la apatía olvidada.

-¡No! –Gritó, pero Snape ya había sacado su varita, con una fea luz en sus ojos mientras la hacia girar en una forma que reconoció, por lo menos era menos teatral que la que Lockhart había usado en la Cámara de los Secretos.

Hermione estaba peleando con sus túnicas, intentando sacar su propia varita; Ron ya había sacado la suya, y estaba apuntando con ella; Snape encantó de una sola vez.

-¡_Accio_ varitas!

La varita de Harry salió volando de su bolsillo.

Snape las atrapó de inmediato cuando se dirigieron a él, y las guardó en su capa mientras continuaba mirando a Hermione, su varita aún girando en esa forma que significaba que _Obliviate_ podía estar a un latido de distancia.

Furioso, se acercó al profesor y levantando la cabeza, le gritó.

-No se atreva, no se _atreva_, mierda, ¿Me entendió?

Ron abrió los ojos a más no poder.

-Mil puntos menos para Gryffindor –Gimió, aunque los puntos eran la menor de sus preocupaciones ahora.

-Oh, cállate –Escupió Harry- No va a quitarnos puntos, y si lo hace, va a valer la pena –Se giró para mirar al profesor- Solo léalo, ¿Está bien? Luego veremos qué hacer.

Con eso, le entregó la carta mal doblada a Snape, e ignorando la maldita varita, aún apuntándolos, se giró hacia Hermione.

Se había dejado caer al suelo, y estaba abrazándose las rodillas mientras se balanceaba hacia delante y atrás. Ron no hacía nada para ayudar, más que murmurar, lo que lo estaba irritando inmensamente. Se arrodilló junto a ella y la abrazó acercándola a él para susurrarle al oído.

-Shh, está bien. No lo va a hacer. Te juro que no. Luego te digo por qué lo sé, pero _lo_ _sé_, está bien. Confía en mí, Hermione.

Hermione asintió, y dejó de moverse, pero aún se veía preocupada.

Cuando Snape terminó de leer, se dirigió a Harry.

-Estoy seriamente decepcionado, Sr Potter, de que nuevamente, ¡No pueda manejar la simple tarea de mantener su correspondencia para si mismo!

El coraje de Ron volvió rápidamente al escuchar como su amigo era injustamente atacado.

-¡Esa está buena! –Le gritó- Usted es quien le quita las cartas para leerlas en voz alta, _señor_.

-Mantenga la boca cerrada, Sr Weasley, o habrán puntos menos para Gryffindor –Gruñó Snape, lo que tuvo el efecto de callar a Ron, aunque sus ojos le preguntaban a Harry: _¿Después de lo que dijiste, __no__ nos va a quitar puntos?_

- Lamento haber botado la carta, Profesor –Harry le dijo a Snape, manteniendo un tono normal mientras se levantaba. Casi lo estaba matando el no dejarse llevar por la ira, pero el instinto que lo había ayudado a sobrevivir cinco años de peleas le decía que no tenía que empeorar la situación.

Por lo menos, la táctica parecía ayudar. Cuando Snape habló nuevamente, su tono era ligero en vez de burlesco.

-Realmente _Obliviate_ sería la solución más simple.

-No –Insistió- No puede. Si le hace so, le voy a explicar toda la situación, hasta el último detalle. Y lo voy a hacer todas las veces que use _Obliviate_, así que no le veo el punto.

Los ojos de Snape brillaron.

-¡Tal vez solo tendría que borrarle la memoria a usted también!

-No creo que Dumbledore aprobara que nos borrara la memoria a cualquiera de nosotros –Le respondió, rehusándose a rendirse.

-A veces de verdad lo odio, Potter –Le espetó, mientras tras él Ron murmuraba _¿Solo a veces?_- Muy bien, Srta Granger, cálmese. Creo que el Sr Potter me ha convencido de mantener su considerable intelecto intacto. Intente usarlo para algo más que presumir, ¿Está bien?

Hermione se sacudió el polvo de la ropa, aunque para no estaba sucia para empezar, y manoteó el humo de la lámpara de genio más cercana, pero cuando Ron se acercó a ella, casi colapsó contra él.

-¿Señor? –Harry lo llamó, indicándole uno de los cojines en el suelo- Por favor.

Snape frunció el ceño, pero se sentó se piernas cruzadas en el suelo, sus túnicas se arremolinaron alrededor de él. Solo antes de que Harry se hubiese sentado comenzó a hablar.

-Parece que estamos en un dilema –Se burló- La Señorita Granger sabe más de lo que debería, y de seguro el Sr Weasley va a sacarle la información como una comadreja durante un encuentro apasionado, o lo que sea que pase por pasión entre los inexpertos jóvenes de dieciséis años*.

-¿Podemos hacer esto sin los insultos? –Pidió, lo que le ganó una mirada siniestra. ¿Pero cuál era el objetivo de Snape al actuar así? Ron y Hermione ya habrían notado que algo estaba pasando. Lo habían visto maldecir frente a él y salirse con la suya, así que no había punto en pretender, no con _ellos_, que la vieja animosidad seguía tan potente como siempre.

_Aunque_, pensó, _después de esto, toda la vieja animosidad puede volver de un golpe_.

Se sorprendió por lo mucho que ese pensamiento lo preocupaba.

-Son asuntos de la orden –Pensó en decirle a sus amigos, ya que Snape se había quedado callado. Tal vez sin los insultos, ¿No sabía cómo hablar con los estudiantes? No, eso no era justo; lo había hecho bien con él en Surrey…- Así que no puedo hablar sobre ello –Concluyó- Lo siento.

- ¿Cómo es que es asunto de la Orden el que necesites un trasplante? –Hermione lo miró fijamente- ¿Y desde cuándo estás en la Orden?

-No estoy en ella –Confirmó- Solo involucrado, como siempre. Y con respecto a lo otro, tendrás que confiar en mí, Hermione.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas antes de comenzar a hablar.

-¿Pero un trasplante Harry? Lo sé, lo sé, fuiste criado por Muggles como yo, así que tal vez no lo sepas, pero de verdad no deberías ir a un doctor para un procedimiento así –Alejándose de Ron con dificultad se inclinó hacia delante y puso una de sus manos en su rodilla- ¿No hay algo más que se pueda hacer? ¿Has ido a San Mungo a hablar con un Sanador, o algo?

Snape entró a la conversación, su voz marcadamente calma.

-Srta Granger, Me temo que, en este caso particular, los remedios mágicos no serían eficaces –Hizo una pausa, claramente renuente, pero prosiguió- ¿Me dan su palabra, ambos, el Sr Weasley y usted, de que no presionarán a Harry por más información? ¿Qué no investigarán por su propia cuenta? No puedo decirlo de manera más clara: Profundizar en este tema pondrá su vida en riesgo. Creo que ya ha peligrado suficiente en los últimos años, ¿No creen?

Ron lo estaba mirando boquiabierto, pero aún así se las arregló para asentir a modo de respuesta.

-¿Señorita Granger?

Cuando Hermione dudó, Harry se le acercó y tomó su mano, que aún descansaba en su rodilla.

-No estoy en peligro –Le aseguró- No a menos que comiencen a entrometerse, lo que podría terminar llamando más la atención a mi… situación.

-Pero doctores Muggles –Gimió suavemente, mirándolo a los ojos- Harry, casi morí dos veces antes de que mi padres se dieran cuenta que me tenían que alejar de los doctores. Pensaron que era alérgica, a las medicinas, vacunas, lo que fuera, pero no era una alergia. Era mi magia, que no quería ser molestada.

Harry decidió que lo mejor sería no compartir su propia historia de terror con los doctores Muggles.

-Sé lo que estoy haciendo –Respondió en cambio, deseando sentirse tan seguro como sonaba- Y el profesor Snape tambíen.

-Eso no ayuda mucho, amigo –Ron interrumpió, mirando al profesor de reojo, quien levantó un poco la nariz, como si el incienso no pudiese esconder el hedor de un Weasley sentado a unos metros de distancia.

-Bueno, Dumbledore también lo sabe, ¿Está bien? –Intentó nuevamente, luego notó que en realidad no sabía eso- Um, ¿Le dijo? –Le preguntó a Snape.

- El director estaba decepcionado que no hayas ido tu mismo a hablar con él –Snape le respondió intencionadamente- Pero sí, sabe las particularidades de tu situación.

- ¿Y lo aprueba? –Hermione preguntó desafiante.

- ¡No es una situación ideal, Señorita Granger! –Escupió- Pero todos trabajaremos al máximo de nuestras capacidades _¡Si fuese tan amable de dejarnos hacerlo!_

-Prométemelo Hermione –Harry le imploró, asustado de que si ponía muchos obstáculos, Snape usara _Obliviate_ en ella después de todo- Promete que no vas a interferir. Te lo contaré en cuanto pueda—

- ¡Sr Potter!

-Cuando _pued_a –Subrayó- ¿Hermione? Prometelo.

- Oh, está bien –Aceptó a regañadientes.

Snape resopló audiblemente.

-¡No haré cosa alguna por averiguar más! –Ella insistió, soltando la mano de Harry para sentarse recta- Harry tiene mi palabra.

-Rompa su palabra –Snape escupió- Y no solamente haré que la expulsen por su fenomenalmente mal juicio, ¡También usaré cada Arte Oscura en mi poder para hechizarla hasta convertirla en un montón de papilla trémula!

Harry suspiró, pensando ofrecer un calmado _Hey, no amenace a mis amigos_, pero decidió que mejor no. Ya había presumido suficiente, y por lo que sabía Snape estaba deseando de corazón no haber ido a Surrey en absoluto.

Hermione empeoró las cosas, aunque no era su intención.

-No rompo mis promesas, señor –Respondió altanera, arrugando la nariz como si la mera idea fuese ofensiva- Soy una Gryffindor

-Al igual que Peter Pettigrew –Respondió caustico, apretando sus túnicas contra su cuerpo a medida que se ponía de pie- No existe algo sagrado sobre su casa, por mucho que me pese romper sus patéticas creencias que sin duda la dejan dormir de noche. ¿O acaso ese es el trabajo del Sr Weasley?

-Profesor –Harry le advirtió.

-Potter –Le respondió burlón.

Harry suspiró. Realmente no sabía qué decirle. Todo había sido mucho más simple en Surrey… claro, no había parecido así en el momento, ¿O sí?

-¿Me puede devolver la carta?

-No –Le dijo, su tono no daba paso a argumentos.

-Es de él –Hermione señaló, aunque él intentó callarla.

La única respuesta de Snape fue botar las tres varitas a la alfombra persa bajo sus pies justo antes de irse.

-¿Qué diablos _fue_ eso, Harry? –Ron demandó el minuto en que la puerta se cerró.

Harry se llevó un dedo a los labios mientras tomaba su varita y realizaba el _Silencio_ más poderoso que pudo. Esperaba que fuese suficiente; no sabía como hacer un _Imperforable_. Le hizo gestos a sus amigos para que lo acompañaran en el rincón más apartado de la habitación, se sentaron juntos en el suelo de granito. A penas Snape cerró las puertas tras irse, la escena del harem se había desvanecido, pero estaba bien; no creía que hubiese sido lo que necesitaba de todas formas.

-Hablen en voz baja –Les advirtió.

-Está bien –Ron murmuró en respuesta- ¿Qué diablos _fue_ eso? Respóndeme está vez.

-Es verdad que no puedo decirles lo que me gustaría decirles –Subrayó.

- Eso no es lo que te estoy preguntando y lo sabes –Esta vez le respondió en un susurro furioso- ¿Qué fue eso con Snape? _¡Lamento haber botado la carta, profesor!_ –Imitó burlesco- ¿Qué fue eso, Harry? Él te tortura en Pociones, se burla de tu cicatriz y alienta a los Slytherins para que hagan lo mismo, te asigna un examen extra sin razón alguna y te castiga por que la hiciste, luego intenta hechizar la mente de Hermione, y lo único que le pides es que se siente, _por_ _favor_. ¡Prácticamente le ofreciste té!

-No seas imbécil –Gruñó- ¡Evité que hechizara a Hermione! ¡Todo lo que podías hacer era quejarte los estúpidos puntos de nuestra casa!

-¡Estúpidos! –Ron se quejó.

-Sí, estúpidos –Confirmó.

Ron parecía querer decir algo más, pero Hermione levando una mano para confirmarlo.

-Comparado a lo que Harry está enfrentando, Ron, lo son –Con eso, se le acercó tanto que sus narices casi se tocaron- Dijiste que en verdad no iba a hacer un _Obliviate_. Supongo que tenías la razón, pero ¿Qué te tenía tan seguro?

Su sonrisa de respuesta fue un poco oscura.

-Sé con toda seguridad que lo puede hacer sin varita, ese era un espectáculo –Explicó, pensando en cuando Snape hechizó a la recepcionista en Frimley Park- Estaba haciendo un _espectáculo_ de hacerlo, pero si de verdad lo hubiese querido hacer, simplemente lo habría hecho.

-Bastardo vicioso –Ron murmuró- Hacer que Hermione se creyera una cosa así. ¿Qué le ha hecho ella?

Se dio cuenta de que esa era una muy buena pregunta, pero que de hecho tenía una respuesta.

- Bueno, en tercer año los tres _sí_ lo hechizamos –Recordó en voz alta- Y ni siquiera nos castigaron. ¡Por atacar a un profesor! Creo que esa pequeña escena, quitarnos las varitas, era la forma de Snape de quedar a mano.

_Sí, es muy insistente en eso…_

-De todas formas, no importa –Continuó, aún en un susurro tan bajo que probablemente _Silencio_ ni siquiera era necesario- Lo que importa es que mantengan su palabra, ambos. Tendré que irme de nuevo –No me pregunten para qué, pero a puesto a que lo pueden adivinar— y mientras no esté, van a tener que apegarse a cualquier historia que diga en la torre, ¿Está bien? Es importante. No para mí, sino para la guerra.

- Nunca te pondríamos en peligro, Harry –Juró Hermione- ¿Vas a… Digo, si es que puedo preguntar, esta vez te vas por más que un fin de semana?

- No lo sé –Admitió- Pero has lo que puedas por mantenerme al día con las clases, ¿Está bien? –Hizo una pausa, incómodo- ¿Estamos bien ahora? No puedo decirles, y lamento no poder hacerlo, pero lo haré a penas todo esté… arreglado.

-Bueno, no íbamos a dejar de ser tus amigos, Harry –Harry le aseguró sorprendida- Te amamos.

Harry los abrazó, deseando poder decirles lo asustado que estaba. Pero no podía. Todo lo que podía hacer ahora era resistir.

Las escaleras camino a la torre de Gryffindor se estaban comportando peor que de costumbre, pensó Harry mientras subía junto a Ron y Hermione, aunque todo se explicó cuando vio al Maestro de Pociones escondido en las sombras, doblando un dedo en señal de que debía seguirlo.

-Hey –Dijo desde las escaleras- Voy a ir a hablar con Dobby por un rato, ¿Está bien?

-Tráenos un poco de pudin –Le pidió Ron mientras él y Hermione doblaban en la esquina del corredor.

Snape no habló hasta que llegaron a una oficina desocupada camino a las mazmorras e hizo varios hechizos al rededor de la habitación. Estaba oscuro dentro, y Harry estaba tentado de sacar su varita y decir _Lumos_, pero decidió que mejor no lo haría para no ver la mirada en el rostro del profesor.

-He discutido su carta con el director –Anunció, su voz profunda sonaba misteriosa en la penumbra- Esté preparado para viajar por la red flu temprano por la mañana el día 22. Usaremos su oficina como la vez anterior.

- ¿Usaremos? –Después de lo que había pasado en la Sala de los Menesteres, no había estado tan seguro.

-Después de unos arreglos –Torció los labios- Una vez más me veré como esa bestia que llama amigo.

Consideró eso, sorprendido de encontrarse un tanto decepcionado. Notó que no le gustaba que la línea divisoria entre Snape y Remus se borrara demasiado. Le gustaba incluso menos no saber dónde estaba. Las cosas habían estado claras antes. Complicadas, pero claras, si es que tenía sentido. Ahora todo estaba turbio.

-Supongo que el disfraz es necesario –Murmuró- Ehm, ¿Señor?

Casi podía sentir la mirada del profesor atravesándolo incluso en la oscuridad.

-¿Sí?

-Lamento haber tenido que gritarle.

-¿Se supone que eso es una disculpa, Potter?

Le tomó un momento descubrir qué era lo que quería decir, entonces se sintió un poco disgustado, aunque no podía descubrir por qué.

-Sí, señor. Se suponía que lo era.

Un ruido ronco hizo eco en las paredes de granito. Tardó unos momentos en reconocerlo como una risa oscura y sombría.

-¿Señor?

-Solo estaba pensando en el rostro del Sr Weasley cuando dijo esa palabra indecente.

-Oh –Respodió, sin saber cómo responder a eso- Bueno, entonces, buenas noches, señor.

-Un momento, Sr Potter.

Se giró, sintiéndose nervioso aún a pesar de la calma aparente del profesor. Pero claro, no lo podía ver, así tal vez eso tenía que ver con la sensación de malestar que tenía.

-¿Por qué dijo que el asunto tenía que ver con la Orden?

Harry se movió nervioso.

-¿Acaso no es así? Pensé que si tenía que ver con la Orden el cuidarme cada verano, entonces también tenía que ver con la Orden el conseguir nuevas protecciones, y por extensión todo este… proyecto ¿Por qué?

-Mencionar a la Orden era la única cosa que lograría que sus amigos accedieran a nuestros términos.

-Uh-huh –Respondió, aún confundido.

Las túnicas de Snape crujieron cuando se acercó a él rápidamente.

-Pensé que lo había dicho para desviarlos del tema.

_Slytherin_, pensó y frunció el ceño.

-No, solo estaba siendo honesto. Tanto como podía ser.

El profesor levantó la voz una fracción.

-¿Cree que la señorita Granger será tan honesta? Si se escabulle a la biblioteca a investigar, y el Sr Malfoy decide seguirla en su búsqueda, los Mortifagos pueden averiguar lo que está haciendo, y por qué.

Harry negó en la oscuridad.

-Malfoy no seguiría a Hermione a través de la biblioteca, señor.

-Le aseguro que lo haría, de ser necesario –Lo interrumpió- Sospechará que ella sabe algo sobre su desaparición. ¡Buscará cualquier pista que le pueda pasar a su padre! –Otro crujido más y la voz habló justo al lado de su oído- Lucius Malfoy no dudará en matar a su tía y primo, Sr Potter, para poder deshacerse de las protecciones. Y usted será el siguiente.

-Confío en Hemrione –Insistió- Y Ron.

- El Señor Tenebroso confía en mí –La advertencia enfrió el aire que los rodeaba.

-Si, pero usted es un Slytherin –Protestó, con escalofríos- Sabe como jugar los dos papeles a la perfección. Hermione es… -No quería decir _Gryffindor_ y terminar siendo insultado- Es mi amiga –Concluyó.

-De verdad se preocupa por usted –Comentó, sonando sorprendido- Profundamente.

-¿Cree que es extraño que alguien se preocupe por mí?

-No dije eso.

-¿Entonces por qué el tono de sorpresa? –Preguntó de vuelta, preguntándose si es que toda esta conversación no era más que otro ejercicio de astucia Slyherin.

-Porque la lealtad de una persona usualmente es solo para ella misma.

-Necesita salir más de las mazmorras –Le dijo- ¿Me puedo ir? Ya casi es el toque de queda y todavía tengo que ir a las cocinas antes de irme a la Torre.

-El 22 –Le recordó- Temprano. Traiga sus libros nuevamente. Puede que necesite material de lectura mientras está... recuperándose.

_Recuperándose_. No le gustaba el sonido de eso. Estaba acostumbrado a solo pasar la noche en la enfermería mientras sanaba. Mientras aún pensaba en eso, Snape dijo en voy muy baja unas palabras en latín, y luego abrió la puerta.

Acontinuación en _Un Año Como Ningún Otro_:

Capítulo Doce: _De Corazón a Corazón._

N/T: *Texto original: _"__Mr__Weasley__will__weasel__what__she__knows__out__of__her__during__a__passionate__tryst,__or__what__passes__for__grand__passion__among__inept__sixteen-year-olds."_ **Weasley****y****Weasel**(Comadreja), la verdad no encontré otra forma de ponerlo, cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida.


	12. De Corazón a Corazón

**N/T: Bien, hola ¿Qué tal? Apuesto que no se esperaban que actualizara tan pronto, bueno este capítulo es tan corito que pensé que mejor lo subía pronto, digo, para no dejarlos con la duda sobre lo que pasó en la extracción, con suerte este capítulo les guste y entretenga… bien, eso era todo. Nos veremos pronto en el capítulo trece…**

Capítulo 12: De Corazón a Corazón.

Harry pensó que el hecho de que Snape estuviese escondido dentro del cuerpo de Remus era algo suficientemente extraño, ¿Pero ver ese cuerpo vestido en ropas quirúrgicas? Demasiado bizarro como para explicarlo. Aún así, por lo menos esa visión lo ayudaba a distraerse del pánico acechando en su mente.

Y no era de extrañarse, ya que sus antebrazos estaban descubiertos. O lo de Remus, en realidad; Si pensaba en ello demasiado acababa confundiéndose. Había tenido varias dudas sobre la Poción Multijugos. Le había dado a Snape la forma exterior del cuerpo de Remus, ¿Pero era lo suficientemente poderosa como para borrar la Marca Tenebrosa?

Al parecer, lo era. Y estaba bastante impresionado por eso; había pensado que el horrible símbolo con la serpiente y la calavera resistiría. Claro, la Multijugos se había deshecho de su cicatriz maldita, temporalmente, así que tal vez no debería sentirse tan sobrecogido.

Una vez que razonó todo eso, ya no tenía más en que pensar a parte de lo obvio. Pánico empezó a abrirse paso a través de sus pulmones hasta que tuvo que jadear para poder respirar. Quería más que nada en el mundo el poder abrazar algo contra él. Tal vez una almohada. O un oso de peluche. Nunca tuvo uno, y realmente solía querer uno. Apretó los párpados para detener el flujo de lo que se sentía como lágrimas, y se dijo a si mismo que dejara de ser un llorón.

Cierto. Era hora de madurar, actuar de acorde a su edad. Tenía dieciséis años, por todo lo que era santo. _Uh-oh, me está mirando_, se dio cuenta. Bueno, si estaba seguro de algo, era que no iba a dejar que uno de sus profesores lo viera llorar. Excepto Remus, añadió, un pensamiento que era increíblemente inútil.

- ¿Así que los convenció para que lo dejaran quedarse, eh? –Intentó bromear. Era eso, o perderlo completamente, pero recordó que era muy poco probable que Snape riera, no cuando había estado taciturno y de mal humor toda la mañana. Sin duda el profesor aún estaba molesto por los eventos ocurridos en la Sala de Menesteres. Deseaba que lo superara. _Él_ lo había hecho, y tenía mucho más que perdonar que Snape.

-Creo que sabes cómo los convencí –Respondió oscuramente- Y por qué.

Sí, sabía porqué; había sido discutido largamente con Dumbledore aquella mañana, toda la conversación giró en torno a ello, sin duda a beneficio suyo. Aún había sombras rondando Privet Drive de vez en cuando. Voldemort sabía que algo estaba pasando, simplemente no había descifrado qué. Y si eso no era suficiente para mantenerse lo más cerca posible de Snape, estaba todo el asunto del procedimiento médico en si mismo. Sin saber cómo iba a reaccionar su cuerpo. El plan era que Snape lo trasladara a San Mungo tan pronto como pareciera que algo había salido mal, aunque todos esperaban que no llegara a eso…

Blah, blah, blah. Casi dejó de escuchar después de un rato, era desagradable ser discutido así, ¡Ambos hablando por sobre su cabeza como si no se dieran cuenta de que estaba sentado allí mismo!

Snape parecía no querer mirarlo desde lo ocurrido la otra tarde –tal vez esa era la razón por la que había insistido en hablar en una habitación completamente oscura—pero ahora, finalmente fijó sus ojos en él, acostado nerviosamente en la mesa de operaciones.

Los ojos castaños de Remus se suavizaron, solo un poco, aunque con Snape escondido detrás era difícil de decir.

-No estés aprensivo.

Bien, ¿Acaso no era eso un gran apoyo cuando estaba a punto de someterse al cuchillo? No que necesitara ser mimado. Nunca lo había sido, ni tampoco lo había esperado, y en cualquier caso no podía imaginar a Snape ofreciendo cualquier tipo de consuelo.

-Apesta en esto –Exclamó de repente, cansado- Se supone que tiene que—

Snape se acercó a él.

-¿Sí?

_Tomar mi mano y decirme que todo va a estar bien…_

-Olvídelo –Murmuró. No iba a pedir cosas que no conseguiría.

Debió haber comunicado alguna parte de su necesidad sin palabras, aún cuando estaba seguro de que Snape no había usado Legeremancia. Porque al momento siguiente el profesor se había acercado nuevamente, deteniéndose justo a su lado, para murmurar.

- Harry, realmente creo que no necesitas preocuparte—

- Sí, claro. Usted fue el que dijo que esto me iba a matar.

- Pero tú dijiste que no –Señaló- Y tus instintos son generalmente buenos. ¿Así que te tiene tan tenso? –No respondió, así que presionó una vez más- ¿Es la aguja?

-Bien, recuérdemelo, restriéguemelo en la cara –Gimió- Usted _totalmente_ apesta en esto.

Deseaba que el Remus real estuviese allí a su lado mientras la operación avanzaba. Él sabría qué hacer. Pondría una mano en su frente, y hablaría de lo orgullosos que estarían sus padres de él, diría que todo acabaría pronto…

Aunque tenía que darle un poco de crédito al hombre; de verdad estaba tratando.

-Lo hiciste bien con esa –Le aseguró, señalando el tubo intravenoso que las enfermeras habían puesto en su brazo para proveerlo de hidratación.

- Sí, pues era de plástico –Señaló nervioso- O goma o algo, no lo sé, ¡Estaba intentando no mirar! Dolió, pero no era gigante, y no iba a atravesarme como la… -Tragó pesadamente.

- Ni siquiera vas a… verla –Snape señaló, sonando como si estuviese manteniendo la voz calmada con mucho esfuerzo, y solo por su bien- ¿No lo recuerdas? Van a administrarte… creo que algún tipo de Poción vaporosa, y también darte algunas medicinas por ese tubo para que te duermas.

-Eso solo lo hace más horrible –Se permitió confesar- Lo peor es esa impotencia. El tener que quedarme aquí y aceptar la aguja, estar inconsciente sin poder pelear incluso aunque lo necesite…

Sabía que no estaba teniendo sentido. Después de todo, él había escogido la _anestesia general_, como los doctores Muggles la llamaban. Le habían ofrecido una inyección en la cadera en cambio, pero sabía que no debía mantenerse despierto durante el procedimiento. Sus reflejos tomarían el control. La magia accidental escaparía de ese lugar profundo dentro de su alma para hacer desaparecer la aguja de extracción.

Si quería hacer esto, no tendría más alternativa que someterse a la sumisión, pero eso no significaba que le tendría que gustar.

-Pelearé por ti, si llega a eso –Snape le prometió solemnemente.

-No me deje –Se escuchó rogando, e hizo una mueca.

-No lo haré.

Harry asintió, extrañamente confortado, pero antes de poder decir cualquier cosa, el equipo medico entró a la habitación. Después de unos cuantos arreglos preliminares, durante los cuales Snape le quitó los lentes y los guardó en su bolsillo. Harry vio una aguja después de todo; algo estaba siendo inyectado en el tubo que habían puesto en una vena en su brazo. Se removió levemente, aunque la aguja no lo había tocado, y sintió repentinamente cómo una mano envolvía sus dedos en un agarre seguro y cálido, uno que prometía estar allí por tanto tiempo como lo necesitara. Le ayudó a concentrarse, a recordar que no estaba solo con los doctores Muggles. Que había alguien que comprendía, que le ayudaría si las cosas salían horriblemente mal.

Una sensación de sopor insoportable comenzó a cubrirlo. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo a penas cuando pusieron una máscara sobre su boca y nariz, cuando comenzó a respirar algo más frío y húmedo que lo usual.

Y aún entonces esa mano sostenía la de él, algo a lo que se podía aferrar, aún cuando sus dedos perdían su fuerza.

Su último pensamiento antes de caer en la inconsciencia fue, _Bueno, ¿Qué sabes? Tal vez Snape no apeste en esto tanto como pensé._

De lo siguiente que fue conciente, fueron las voces que hacían ecos en las paredes que lo rodeaban, y que no podía abrir los ojos. Tampoco se podía mover, pero parecía que menos de la mitad de su cuerpo quería hacerlo, así que no le molestó.

Podía escuchar pequeños pedazos de conversaciones, acercándose y alejándose, una fuerza ajena a él atrayéndolas, y luego alejándolas. Vagamente recordó un viaje que hicieron a Brighton cuando era pequeño, las olas golpeaban la costa, Dudley entraba y salía del agua corriendo, salpicándolo hasta que lloraba. _Papas fritas_, pensó repentinamente, su mente perdiendo coherencia. _Papas fritas muy buenas_. _Con vinagre... El colorante de Anastasia en ninguna forma es similar al vinagre, Sr Potter... pero no, el Sr Potter es mi padre, ¿No?... Espera, ¿Tengo padre?_

Gimoteó sintiéndose repentinamente angustiado.

Escuchó pasos acercándose, y esta vez parecía que sus oídos podían escuchar pedazos de la conversación, inconexos que tomaba un tiempo hallarles sentido, aunque para entonces ya podía reconocer que era la voz hermosamente calmada la que estaba hablando. Remus, y alguien más.

_-Dijeron cuatro horas…_

_- Demasiado… Han pasado días…_

_- Desearía que despertara…_

-Remus –Pudo decir con voz rasposa. No quería que Remus estuviese preocupado por él; ahora estaba despierto. Bueno, casi. Parecía que había vuelto a dormir tras haber dicho el nombre, aún cuando todavía podía oír y sentir a través de su sopor. Una mano acarició su cabello alejándolo de su frente, luego alguien le lavaba el rostro, aunque seguramente un hechizo limpiador habría funcionado igual de bien… pero el agua se sentía bien, tan bien. Tibia, y fragante, ayudándolo a volverse a dormir.

Se durmió y soñó con una bruja de cabellos largos que le tarareaba canciones a un pequeño bebé de cabellos negros.

-Harry –Una voz habló nuevamente, esta vez cada sonido era distinto, como si su audición hubiese aumentado y no estuviese liada.

Parpadeo, y sintió sus párpados comenzar a doler. La sensación se expandió, notó que todo su cuerpo palpitaba con un dolor leve. Ignorándolo, parpadeo otra vez, esta vez logró mantener los ojos abiertos. El mundo ondeo a su rededor como ondas de calor en un paisaje desolado. Se quedó mirando fijamente, sin ver la habitación en la que estaba o el corredor más allá de la puerta abierta. Todo lo que veía era a Remus, se veía un poco menos definido que de costumbre, pero aún así reconocible.

-Hey, Remus –Gimió, entrecerrando los ojos un poco. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había podido hablar con Remus?

Remus acercó una silla a la cama y puso una de sus manos en su frente.

-No tienes fiebre –Comentó, pero cuando fue a quitar la mano, la atrapó en un agarre incómodo y suspiró, entrelazando sus dedos mientras atraía su mano para descansar a su lado en la cama. ¿Por qué era tan condenadamente difícil mover su propio brazo? No importaba, se sentía mucho mejor ahora que tenía a Remus.

-¿Por qué tendría fiebre? –Pensó en preguntar, aunque la pregunta parecía tonta. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien.

-Tuviste una por horas –Explicó, flexionando los dedos, pero Harry apretó los suyos para que no pudiera escapar. ¿Pero por qué querría alejarse? Remus nunca se había negado a confortarlo anteriormente. ¿Tal vez estaba molesto por lo que había pasado con Sirius? No, no podía ser eso. Esa nota pequeña que le había enviado no había parecido molesta. O eso pensó…

Las suaves palabras volvieron a él… _Tuviste una por otras_… Pero las palabras no tenían sentido.

- ¿Otras? –Repitió, frunciendo el ceño- ¿Otras qué? Oh, ¿Te refieres a otras de nuestras sesiones de estudio? –Una expresión entre confusión y molestia se posó en su rostro- Me siento mal Remus.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó rápidamente, acercándose a él- Dormiste cuarenta horas cuando dijeron que serían cuatro. Podrías estar sufriendo de más complicaciones—

- ¿Qué? –Fue lo único que pudo decir- No, me siento mal por las sesiones de estudio, tontín –Lo calmó- Creo que nunca te agradecí. Hmm, tal vez lo hice. Creo que no lo recuerdo, pero el tercer año fue hace mucho tiempo. ¿O fue en segundo que me hiciste Defensa?

Junto a él, Remus se tensó como si estuviese demasiado sorprendido por la pregunta, pero luego asintió lentamente.

- Fue en tercero que te hice… _ah_, Defensa, Harry. –Respondió con una en un tono extraño. Pensó que sonaba ¿Complacido? No, no complacido, más bien _Confundido_- Y estoy seguro de que debiste agradecerme.

- Nunca nadie me dio lecciones Remus. Nadie. Nunca, ni una vez –Dijo, levantándose un poco mareado. Dolía, pero estar acostado también lo hacía.

Remus pareció fruncir el ceño por eso, lo que lo confundió un poco hasta que vio que había notado que necesitaba ajustar la cama. El hombre sacó su varita de su chaqueta e hizo un hechizo para levantar un poco el colchón.

- Ahh –Suspiró, estirando la espalda en la inclinación. ¿No era simplemente como Remus el ser tan atento y considerado? –Mhh. Gracias, Remus. Ahora me siento muchísimo mejor.

Lo miró nuevamente, esta vez notando que se veía extraño. Borroso. Hmm, toda la habitación estaba borrosa. Aunque no se le ocurrió pedir sus lentes, o siquiera notar que usualmente los usaba. A decir verdad, pensaba que lo borroso se veía bien. Combinaba con el mareo dentro de su cerebro.

-¿Te gusta la limonada? –Preguntó, de repente.

-Demasiado dulce –Respondió, sonando como si se estuviese conteniendo a penas de reír- ¿Te gustaría un poco, Harry? ¿Estás sediento?

Pero sus pensamientos ya se habían alejado del anterior.

-¿Crees que los elfos domésticos tienen algo contra las cosas cítricas? Oye, ¿Te acuerdas del chocolate? Eso fue muy extraño.

Le pareció que Remus parpadeo sorprendido, pero con las cosas tan borrosas como estaban, no podía estar seguro.

-¿El chocolate que te dio tu primo?

- No, tontito, el chocolate que tu me diste –Respondió, apretando sus dedos. Era _tan_ bueno hablar con él. A él le podía contar cualquier cosa- En el tren. Ya sabes, después de que los Dementores casi me atraparan. ¿Te agradecí por el chocolate? De todas formas, fue… muy extraño.

-Eh… ¿Qué es tan extraño?

Harry cerró los ojos y se estremeció.

-Que algo como el chocolate me pudiera hacer sentir mejor, después de haber escuchado a mi madre gritando, rogando por mi vida, _muriendo_ por salvarme…

- ¿_Eso_ es lo que escuchas cuando un Dementor se te acerca? –Remus gritó.

Cansadamente abrió los ojos de nuevo, aunque el mundo seguía siendo una mancha borrosa que casi no diferenciaba, Remus sonaba horrorizado. ¿Tal vez no le había agradecido por el chocolate? Oh no, era lo otro, ¿Verdad? ¿Pero por qué eso sorprendería a Remus?

- Te lo dije, en tercero. ¿O fue en segundo que me hiciste Defensa?

- Tercero –Suspiró- ¿Harry, por qué no descansas un poco más? No creo que te des cuenta, pero estás divagando un poco. Definitivamente necesitas dormir.

- No quiero dormir –Respondió petulante, sus labios temblando un poco- Tendré esos sueños. Quiero hablar. Nunca te puedo ver, Remus. Quería verte, durante todo ese horrible año que me hicieron competir en el Torneo de los Tres Lagos –Un sollozo se quedó atrapado en su garganta- De verdad, de verdad quería verte. Apuesto que habrías sabido sobre las Branquialgas. También me habrías dicho dónde encontrarlas. Pensé que me iba a ahogar, porque nunca había oído de ellas, y no sabía cómo ser una sirena. Que bueno que Dobby sabía dónde encontrarlas –De repente, pareció que su mente se aclaró de un golpe- Um, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? Es… algo personal. Puedes decirme que me pudra si quieres. Todavía seremos amigos.

Un asentimiento borroso fue su única respuesta.

Se giró un poco, y se estiró de nuevo, intentando recordar qué era lo que quería decir. Oh, sí.

-¿Te duele cuando te conviertes en un hombre lobo?

- ¿Hace cuánto que quieres preguntar _eso_? –Remus jadeó, sonando como si estuviera conteniendo el aliento.

-Desde tercero –Explicó pacientemente, sonando como si fuese Remus el que estaba divagando- ¿O fue segundo en que me hiciste Defensa?

Otra risa sofocada.

-En segundo te hizo clases Gilderoy Lockhart, Harry.

Los dedos que estaba sosteniendo se soltaron de su agarre, y la voz de Remus sonó mucho más lejana. Entrecerró los ojos y lo vio hablando con una Medimaga usando túnicas de color crema. Hmm, Medimaga. Se preguntó por qué no estaba con Madame Pomfrey si estaba herido. Hmm ¿Cómo había terminado herido? ¿Quidditch?

-¿Recordará algo de todo esto? –Escuchó a Remus preguntar.

-Lo dudo –Respondió la Medimaga –Comenzaremos el resto de su tratamiento cuando esté un poco más lúcido. Usualmente no dudaría, pero ¿Considerando lo que lo trajo aquí en primer lugar? Lo mejor es estar precavidos.

Se sentó completamente, notando confusamente que no estaba en sus túnicas escolares. Estaba bajando las piernas de la cama con dificultad, pensando que lo mejor sería que se vistiera para Transmogrificaciones o Transmigrificaciones, o Trans-algo, de todas formas, cuando Remus volvió y con suavidad tomó sus piernas y las volvió a poner en la cama. Lo recostó nuevamente, y lo arropó. Sintió que se derretía ante la atención, pero esta vez, era una sensación buena. Pensó en que podía confiar en él. Podía contarle la horrible verdad.

- No me gustaba Lockhart –Admitió, sin notar que era completamente irrelevante- Serví detenciones para él. Me hizo firmar las cartas de sus fanáticas usando mi propia sangre.

_-¿Qué?_

Que extraño como un gruñido podía ser tan silencioso, pensó.

-Sí –Continuó casualmente, las memorias girando, confusas… pero ahí- Tenía esta pluma que rompía la piel y escribía con tu sangre. Lo que sea que escribieras, quedaba en tu brazo. Sí… _No debo decir mentiras_, en todas esas fotos de Lockhart en la escoba, y en mi brazo, prácticamente hasta el hueso.

Remus hizo un sonido ahogado.

-Todavía tengo la cicatriz –Suspiró- Otra más. ¿Sabías que… um, creo que era la principal característica de una cicatriz maldita es que es horrible y desfigurante? Oh, espera. Esas son _dos_ características, ¿Verdad? –Frunció el ceño- Tal vez solo es horrible. No puedo recordar—

-Tu cicatriz no es horrible –Remus afirmó quedamente.

Hizo una pausa, un destello de información pareció brillar en su mente a través de la niebla.

-Oh, ¿Sabes qué? Creo que las líneas eran de alguien más. ¿Tal vez Snape? No, él no es tan malo. ¿Sabías que él no es tan malo, Remus? Simplemente no le gustan los hombres lobos, o los estudiantes, o yo, o enseñar creo, o los Gryffindors, o Hufflepuffs en realidad, o los calderos rayados, o Canuto, o los Ravenclaws mucho, o que yo diga Voldemort, o—

-¿Sobre qué mentiste?

Harry se acomodó más plácidamente en el colchón.

-¿Meterme? En la cama tontín. ¿Sabes lo que dice Ron? Los Slytherins se meten en todo –Rió repentinamente, el humor desapareció por un bostezo- Y hay _demasiado_ jugo de calabaza, ¿Le puedes decir a Dobby? Um, ¿Me puedes despertar a tiempo para las clases? Tengo Transfugrifinacion ahora y no me la puedo perder. Soy _realmente_ malo en ella.

-Te despertaré a tiempo para las clases, Harry –Remus arrastró las palabras, añadiendo tras una leve pausa- ¿Debería llamar a una Medimaga y pedirle un poco de Poción Para Dormir Sin Sueños?

-Ya no me sirve –Murmuró, extrañamente lúcido mientras una ola de cansancio lo llenaba- La cicatriz me hace soñar. O… algo más. Pero a veces sueño con Canuto, así que está bien.

-Necesitamos continuar con las lecciones de Occlumancia –Escuchó a Remus suspirar. Pero él nunca le había enseñado Occlumancia. ¿Acaso siquiera la conocía?

Confundido, dejó que las preguntas escaparan de su mente, y recostándose contra el brazo que envolvía sus hombros, se durmió.

A continuación en_ Un Año Como Ningún Otro:_

Capítulo Trece: _Finite Incantatem_


	13. Finite Incantatem

**N/T: Ok, en primerísimo lugar, quiero disculparme con todos, decir que me demoré con la traducción de este capítulo sería decir poco, así que espero que tengan un poco de piedad en su interior y decidan perdonarme por ahora, no puedo prometer tener subir el otro pronto, la próxima semana doy la PSU así que estoy un poco atareada, pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo por subir el próximo antes del Lunes, si no se puede, nos veremos el próximo Miércoles (PSU Lunes y Martes) y bueno creo que eso es todo, no tengo advertencias para este capítulo, solo les pido que lo disfruten, como siempre recordar quela historia no es mía, sino de Aspen In The Sunlight y su beta Mercredi. Disfruten ;)**

_Capítulo Trece: Finite Incantatem_

-¿Te sientes mejor ahora? –Una voz a la izquierda de Harry preguntó.

Cuando abrió los ojos el mundo todavía se veía borroso, pero esta vez, estaba lo suficientemente consciente como para buscar sus lentes. Aunque antes de poder encontrarlos, un par de manos los puso gentilmente sobre su nariz.

Estaba tenso y adolorido, y su cadera pulsaba de dolor, por dentro y por fuera, pero eso era de esperar, considerando lo ocurrido. Por lo menos ya no tenía que enfrentarse a más agujas; eso tenía que valer algo.

-Sí, mejor –Respondió finalmente, levantando la mirada.

-Toma un poco de limonada.

Por alguna razón, eso sonaba muy, _muy_ bien. Tragó todo el contenido del vaso que le entregó, pensando que tal vez simplemente solo había estado sediento, porque la bebida de sabor cítrico pareció haberse llevado el dolor. Luego de limpiarse la boca con una manga del pijama, observó su entorno, reconociendo la habitación como una de San Mungo. No había forma de que Frimley Park no tuviera siquiera una máquina de medicina Muggle a la vista.

Snape se levantó y cerró la puerta, luego hizo algunos hechizos de privacidad, y se giró para preguntarle.

-¿Sabes quién soy?

-Sí –Respondió, preguntándose porqué lo preguntaba siquiera. Miró a su rededor y notó que su cama era la única ocupada. Aún así, no se sentía completamente cómodo contestando preguntas tan abiertamente- Me puso un Trol en el examen, junto a unos comentarios muy interesantes.

Snape lo miró duramente, luego volvió a sentarse en la silla junto a la cama. La giró para mirarlo antes de preguntar.

-¿Así que ya dejaste de sentirte confundido? ¿Sobre todo?

-¿Por qué estaría confundido?

-Bueno –Snape arrastró la palabra, aparentemente disfrutándolo- Pareciste tomar mi apariencia muy en serio, por unos momentos –Sonrió ante su mirada de estupor- A decir verdad, fue como si hubieses tomado un poco de Poción Verborreante. Muy iluminador. Ahora tengo la clara impresión de que te sientes en perfecta libertad de decir lo que quieras a Remus Lupin.

No estaba ni un poco complacido.

- ¿En serio? –Hmm, parecía que sí- ¿Qué dije?

Snape se encogió de hombros, aunque la expresión se vio opacada por la forma en que se le sacudían con la risa que estaba reprimiendo.

-La mayoría no tenía sentido. Por ejemplo, parecía que no podías contar hasta tres correctamente.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-Te aseguro que lo es. También recordaste las tutorías y chocolate, y me preguntaste si dolía transformarse en hombre lobo.

Sintió como comenzaba a sonrojarse.

-No –Dijo Snape, su voz un poco más suave- Me advirtieron en Frimley Park que es completamente normal el hablar un tanto libremente cuando se sale del efecto de las pociones anestésicas.

-Pero no puedo recordar haber despertado, y menos haber _hablado_, y de todas formas, me lo había preguntado, pero nunca le preguntaría… _eso_ a Remus.

-Aparentemente lo harías –Señaló, comenzando a torcer los labios de nuevo- A demás el que no puedas recordar es también perfectamente normal, Harry. Así no me preocuparía por ello.

-Me parece como si solo hubiera dormido una siesta –Murmuró, una parte de él aún se preguntaba si es que Snape estaba mintiendo- Fue solo esta mañana que salimos de Hogwarts, ¿No?

-Hoy es 26 –Insistió- Si no me crees, pregúntale a la Medimaga cuando venga. O –Sugirió sardónicamente- ¿Preferirías ver el _Profeta_?

Harry se estremeció. Cierto, el _Profeta_ finalmente se había dignado a reportar el regreso de Voldemort, pero para él aún era el peor periódico.

-Umm… no. Creo que no.

Aún avergonzado, intentó dejar ir el asunto, aunque se preguntaba qué más pudo haber dicho. ¿Había hablado sobre Snape, o revelado algo que lograría que a Ron, Hermione y él los suspendieran, como su pequeña experimentación con la Poción Multijugos? ¿Había admitido que había salvado a Sirius de los Dementores, explicado que Hermione tenía un giratiempos?

Aunque era difícil imaginar que fuese tan amigable si hubiese dicho alguna de esas cosas, así que decidió no preocuparse por ello.

-Esto no es Frimley Park –Señaló- ¿Así que, qué pasó?

-Tuviste una fiebre enorme por horas, y no recuperaste la conciencia cuando debiste hacerlo –Explicó, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación al recordarlo- Esos idiotas querían administrarte más medicina Muggle a través de ese tubo que tenían puesto en tu brazo, ¡Como si no supieran que sus horribles, mal hechas pociones eran responsables de tu condición en primer lugar!

-Está bien –Dijo, pensando lo extraño que era ser él quien confortara al otro.

-Tal vez ahora –Admitió, aún apretando sus manos- Pero estuviste sin sentido, o hablando incoherencias por casi cuatro días. Y también, los sanadores de aquí te reconocieron.

Harry resopló irritado.

-Ese podría ser un problema.

-Sí, debí Aparecerte a un lugar seguro, y luego haber llamado a un sanador de la Orden. Pero temí que no hubiera tiempo. Nunca había visto una fiebre tan alta, ni si quiera que se le acercara. Yo… entré en pánico.

-Oh –Respondió casi sin voz, sorprendido- Um, bueno es comprensible. Debo haber estado muy mal.

-Bastante.

-Así que ¿Qué les dijo?

-Estabas manejando un automóvil y chocaste, hiriendo tu cadera. Mientras estabas inconsciente, los doctores de emergencias te sedaron; obviamente estabas teniendo una reacción ante un tratamiento inadecuado.

-¿Se lo creyeron? –Exclamó. El libro tenía fotografías de las marcas que dejaba la extracción de médula ósea: Pequeñas puntos alineados en líneas paralelas. Nada como la herida que resultaría de un accidente automovilístico- ¿Ni siquiera me miraron?

Snape no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

-Ellos… ah, no dejé que usaran ningún hechizo para escanearte, nada que pudiera detectar tu pérdida de médula. Insistí en que usaran solo pociones, unas que limpiaran las sustancias que quedaron después de tu cirugía –Al ver su mirada recelosa, añadió- Las hice aparecer en tu estómago yo mismo. De cualquier forma, no hay por qué temer que alguien de aquí descubra la verdad.

- Sí –Prosiguió- ¿Pero ninguno de ellos me _miró_?

-Tal vez deberías hacerlo –Respondió débilmente, y se dio la vuelta.

Y lo hizo, levantando las cubiertas y mirando bajo su pantalón de pijama. Ugh, ick. El área de su cadera se veía lacerada, como si la superficie hubiese sido fregada y la carne abierta de la forma que Tía Petunia le había enseñado a prepárala para los asados.

-Oh –Dijo finalmente, un tanto sorprendido de que no doliese- Usted… er, ¿Me hizo esto con un hechizo?

-Era necesario –Insistió tenso, con los brazos cruzados de forma que se veían los codos raídos de la chaqueta de Remus- Pero me disculpo por la intrusión.

-Um… bueno, bien pensado, supongo –Respondió, intentando reírse de la situación, aunque sí lo encontraba un poco difícil. No podía evitar preguntarse si es que Snape tuvo que descubrir su cadera para poder conjurar la herida. Nah, decidió que lo más probable era que no, aunque ciertamente no iba a preguntar. Era hora de un nuevo tema- ¿Cómo está Tía Petunia? Si estuve inconsciente por tanto tiempo, ¿Ya debió de haber salido de operación?

Nuevamente, Snape parecía tener problemas para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Bueno? –Presionó, mordiéndose los labios cuando Snape aún no habló- Puedo ver que hubo algún problema. ¿Lo rechazó, como me dijeron? ¿Es eso?

-No, Harry –Dijo quedamente, luego se acercó y tomó sus manos entre las de él- Lo siento, no hay una forma fácil de decirte esto. Tu tía murió.

Harry miró fijamente la pared frente a él sin verla de verdad.

-Oh. Um, creo que es bastante feo que mi primer pensamiento haya sido sobre las protecciones.

-Yo diría que práctico –Le aseguró, apretando sus manos levemente.

-No, es Slytherin –Decidió, pero no escupió la palabra- Se preguntó qué clase de persona sería en esos momentos si no hubiese discutido con el Sombrero Seleccionador. Se sentó en la cama, nuevamente sintiendo la necesidad de _hacer_ algo, pero no había más que hacer- Debería sentirme mal. Un poco aunque fuera. Quiero decir, especialmente considerando.

Snape dudó, luego movió una de sus manos a la parte trasera de su cuello y comenzó a frotar los nudos que allí había en círculos lentos. Al principió era un tacto leve, pero mientras la tensión en sus hombros desaparecía, aumentó la presión, sus dedos buscando expertamente el punto exacto en que ciertas pociones se aplicaban mejor.

-¿Especialmente considerando qué? –Preguntó suavemente.

Harry sabía que lo estaban _manejando_, tal vez incluso maniobrando, pero se sentía tan bien el ser cuidado que honestamente no podía hacer que le importara. Ni siquiera sobre el hecho de que era Snape quien lo estaba confortando; sabía que lo único que tenía que hacer para que parara era decir una palabra. No quería que parara.

- Bueno, ya sabe –Contestó, mientras se relajaba completamente gracias a esos dedos que continuaban masajeando la vertebra de su cuello, incluso aunque el tema era todo menos agradable- Que no habría pasado de no ser por mí.

-Pero si lo habría hecho, Harry –Insistió, presionando su mentón con un dedo hasta que lo miró a los ojos- Lo _hizo_. Esto no es tu culpa. Tú viste el estado en que estaba.

-No puedo- -_Hablar sobre ello_, iba a decir, pero el profesor parecía entender.

-Está bien –Accedió fácilmente- Le informaré a los sanadores que estás despierto y lúcido. Imagino que verán rápidamente tus heridas exteriores, aunque como no podemos mencionar tu operación, tendrás que confiar en mis pociones para aliviar el dolor interno.

-No hay dolor interno –Protestó, aunque en un sentido, eso no era cierto.

- Lo habrá, una vez que el elixir Helasbreath que puse en tu limonada deje de hacer efecto.

Asintió cansado. No hace mucho, la idea de que Snape le había dado algo a escondidas habría sido horrible. Ahora, simplemente no podía llegar a preocuparse por ello. Ron diría que estaba loco, pero nuevamente, Ron no conocía a Snape.

Y él a penas lo conocía, pero sabía lo suficiente.

-Gracias –Dijo, recostándose nuevamente- Por todo esto, haberse quedado a mi lado durante la operación, estar aquí conmigo, ahora. Por la poción, por… -No sabía qué más decir.

-Eres muy cuidadoso al darle las gracias a las personas, ¿Verdad? –Snape observó, levantándose y limpiando el polvo de los pantalones de Remus- Harry, no necesitas agradecerme.

Entonces, como si estuviese incómodo por lo que dijo, anunció bruscamente.

-Llamaré a alguien para que te vea. Mientras, si así lo quieres, puedes ponerte al día con tus tareas.

Siguiendo su mirada, Harry notó una pila con sus libros en la mesa de noche. Difícilmente se sentía con ganas de estudiar, pero tal vez le ayudaría a distraerse. Cuando Snape se fue, tomó _Transfiguraciones: Teoría y Casos de Sexto Año_ de la pila y comenzó a leer.

-Uno pensaría que no has comido en los últimos cuatro días –Snape comentó ligeramente cuando Harry había terminado con su segunda bandeja de comida.

-Sí, bueno no lo he hecho –Contestó, luego al ver la mueca en el rostro del profesor añadió- ¿O sí?

-No podía dejar que te murieras de hambre, ¿Verdad?

-Antes lo habría hecho –Murmuró, luego notó que no era verdad. Incluso en primer año, Snape lo había estado cuidando, por ejemplo cuando lo protegió cuando Quirrell hechizó su escoba. Lo había criticado sin piedad, y había actuado para el resto del mundo como si no quisiera más que verlo muerto, pero cuando de verdad importaba, habían estado del mismo lado, incluso en ese entonces- ¿Así que hizo aparecer algo en mi estómago? –Razonó.

-Jugo de calabaza –Bromeó, y añadió su expresión- No, por supuesto que no. Era una poción nutritiva, bastante ligera, pero suficiente para mantenerte vivo indefinidamente –Se encogió de hombros- Nadie sabía cuánto pasaría antes de que recuperaras la consciencia.

-Bueno, ahora estoy bien –Anunció, moviendo las piernas hasta el borde de la cama para levantarse. Hmm, bien puede que fuese decir demasiado; le costaba estar de pie. Aunque, no era algo que no pudiese manejar- Todo lo que necesito es un teléfono. ¿No creo que San Mungo tenga uno?

-Un… teléfono –Snape repitió, confundido.

- Sí, para llamar a Tío Vernon –Explicó, y cuando Snape aún lo miraba sin entender, exclamó- Puede que los magos lo hagan distinto, no lo sé. Pero tengo que averiguar sobre el funeral. Tal vez simplemente podríamos volver a Privet Drive.

-No pensé que te interesara el funeral –Snape respondió cauteloso.

-Bueno, pensó mal –Contradijo, sintiéndose al mismo tiempo defensivo, miserable, y vulnerable. En definitiva era una combinación horrible- Es lo decente, y antes de que comience a decir que la lealtad Gryffindor es una estupidez, piense sobre el objetivo aquí. No voy a estar bien con Dudley después de esto, pero ciertamente no va a aceptar ninguna protección si falto al funeral de su madre. Aunque… -Otro pensamiento le llegó- ¿Cuándo fue que murió, de todas formas? Supongo que el funeral pudo haber sido mientras estaba inconsciente.

-Murió antes de ayer –Snape ofreció.

-Entonces no me lo pude haber perdido, no todavía.

-Probablemente no. Aunque todavía podríamos excusar cualquier ausencia diciendo que estabas muy enfermo como para ir.

-No.

-Harry—

-_No_.

-Está bien –Concedió- Me dedicaré a ubicar un teléfono, ya que te recomiendo regresar a Privet Drive sin antes hablar con tu familia. Tu tío es demasiado volátil.

No supo cómo el profesor se las había arreglado, pero en tras unos minutos estaba de vuelta, con un delgado celular plateado. Harry nunca había usado uno. Le tomó un poco darse cuenta que no iba a sonar el tono de marcado, y un poco más descifrar que tenía que encenderlo.

Luego de escuchar el teléfono sonar, le murmuró a Snape.

-¿Le importaría? –Y casi lo echó de la habitación. El profesor no se fue, aunque si se alejó, en dirección a las puertas cerradas.

Harry tomó una bocanada de aire y se preparó para enfrentar la ira de Tío Vernon, pero fue Dudley quien contestó la llamada.

Dudley quien Harry pensó que obviamente estaba balbuceando. Con dificultad podía entender lo que estaba diciendo.

-Oh, H—Harry –Sollozó- Es horrible, _horrible_. ¿Y—Ya sabes, te lo dijeron?

-Sí, me dijeron –Respondió suavemente- Lo siento, Dudley. Sé que no ayuda, pero de verdad lo siento mucho.

-¡P—papá piensa que lo hiciste a pro—pro—propósito! –Dijo, su voz entre un quejido y un grito- ¡Dijo que no podías volver a casa, Harry. Nun—Nun—Nunca!

Sonó como si alguien tragase, y luego pareció que Dudley había logrado calmarse un poco.

Harry ya casi había asumido que Vernon se rehusaría a aceptarlo de nuevo; que no solo las protecciones, sino su único hogar fuera de Hogwarts estaba totalmente perdido. Lo sorprendió que Dudley sonara tan arrepentido, pero se lo atribuyó a la devastación emocional general. Se le ocurrió que si tenías que perder a tu madre no era tan malo que pasara cuando solo tenías un año, y no podías entender la pérdida.

-¿Me puedes decir cuándo es el funeral? –Preguntó- ¿Y dónde?

-Ooooh, mejor no vengas, Harry –Dudley urgió, su voz insistente- De verdad. Papá te va a matar.

-Bueno, sabes que siempre dice cosas como esas –Murmuró- A mí por lo menos.

-Sí, solía pensar que era gracioso. Lamento eso. Pero ahora... –Tragó pesadamente, y comenzó a hablar rápidamente, como si escuchara que alguien venía- No lo has visto. Tiene esta mirada en los ojos. Da miedo, Harry. No vengas, ¿Está bien? _No vengas_.

-Dudley—

-Me tengo que ir –Chilló- ¡No vuelvas a llamar! Pero… bueno, me puedes escribir. Me gustaría eso, si no usas una lechuza. ¡Adiós!

La línea murió. Harry miró el teléfono por unos momentos ante de recordar apagarlo. Cuando Snape volvió, le dijo.

-No creo que Dudley me odie –Pero su voz sonaba muerta- Eso no será suficiente para mantener el sacrificio de mi madre activo, ¿Verdad? Quiero decir, si Tío Vernon no me acepta en su casa, no hay lugar que proteger.

-Creo que deberíamos regresar a Hogwarts –Snape anunció- Mientras antes, mejor. Puedo asegurarme de que tengas todo lo que necesites mientras te recuperas.

-No –Dijo de nuevo, intentando averiguar por qué la idea lo molestaba tanto- ¿No lo ve? No… no sé si mis padres siquiera tuvieron un funeral. No puedo irme y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. ¡No puedo pretender que no tiene que ver conmigo que Tía Petunia haya muerto!

Cuando Snape aún dudaba, presionó.

-Estaremos al fondo, ¿Está bien? Vamos a estar escondidos... donde no nos vean. Pero tengo que ir, Profesor. Tengo que hacerlo.

-¿Cuándo y dónde? –Suspiró, tomando el teléfono y guardándolo en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta de Remus.

-Dudley no lo dijo –No creía que su primo lo fuese a decir, tampoco, incluso si volvía a llamar- Consígame periódicos de Surrey, entonces. Va a haber un anuncio.

Snape lo miró.

-¿No quiere ayudar? –escupió, preocupado de perdérselo de todas formas si Snape seguía igual de intratable- Bien. Merodeare alrededor del Londres Muggle buscando periódicos de Surrey yo solo. Grito si veo a Voldemort, ¿Le parece?

-Deja de ser tan infantil. _Yo_ tampoco puedo buscar todo lo que se te antoje, a menos que te deje solo aquí, algo que _no voy a hacer_.

-¡Invóquelos!

-Tu fe en mis poderes es ridícula, Potter, no puedo.

Harry lo miró con la boca abierta.

-¿No puede?

-Es agradable verte tan sorprendido ante la noción de que no puedo hacerlo todo –Escupió, su desdén sobre el tema evidente aún en la voz de Remus- Pero no, no puedo.

-¡Entonces que alguien de la Orden los busque! –Gritó- ¡Ahora!

-¡No me gusta tu tono, Potter!

Harry no iba a dejarse ganar ni un poco.

-¡No me gusta el suyo!

-Esto está descendiendo a algo bastante infantil –Snape arrastró las palabras, desdén destilando de cada palabra. Le dio una mirada furiosa y luego se dio la vuelta- Quédate aquí, no te _muevas_. Y controla tu histeria. Te llevaré a este funeral, mucho bien te hará.

Se volvió a recostar en la cama y se dijo que cuando todo esto terminara, no le importaba si _nunca_ veía a Severus Snape otra vez.

El día estaba frío y ventoso, nubes de tormenta se asomaban por el sur, el cementerio cubierto por las sombras de la tarde. Harry se estremeció parado en la distancia, mirando el entierro. El viento silbaba en sus oídos, por lo que no podía entender el himno que los que atendían a la ceremonia cantaban, pero estaba bien. Solo quería ver, y saber que había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para soportar la visión.

Habían terminando perdiéndose la ceremonia fúnebre. Snape había estimado que la iglesia era demasiado pequeña como para poder esconderse, y le había preguntado si es que lo que en verdad quería era causar una horrible escena en un evento que debía ser, a todo propósito, sagrado. No había estado contento cuando le sugirió usar una capa de invisibilidad, pero bueno, no había estado bromeando. Si su capa no hubiese estado en su baúl en Hogwarts, la habría usado. Que mal que el encantamiento _Accio_ no funcionara en algo que estaba en Escocia. Se preguntó si lo haría, para alguien como Dumbledore.

O Voldemort.

El entierro terminó, vio escondido tras un árbol como cada uno de las personas caminaban a través del césped hasta sus autos estacionados cerca del lugar. La Sra Figg estaba con ellos, y algunas otras personas que reconoció del vecindario. Tío Vernon y Dudley fueron los últimos en irse. Padre e hijo, de luto juntos, tiritando un poco, el hombre mayor rodeando los hombros del menor con uno de sus brazos. Deseó poder caminar hacia ellos, y decir nuevamente que lo sentía, que no sabía que esto iba a pasar, que solo había querido ayudar.

Sabía que no podía decir eso, sin embargo allí, escondido tras el árbol, apretando el abrigo de Remus contra su cuerpo, murmuró las palabras, y se dijo que eso tendría que ser suficiente.

Snape lo estaba mirando de reojo.

-¿Estás bien?

_No, no estoy bien. Ella está muerta, muerta. Y es mi culpa. Y la cadera me duele horriblemente, ¡Su estúpido elixir Helasbreath es una porquería! ¡Ya no funciona! Y puede que ella no me haya amado, pero me sí me crío, y le debo algo, ¿O no, por haberme aceptado, dejando que me quedara aún después de que los Dementores atacaron a Dudley para atraparme? ¡Y ni siquiera puedo ir a su funeral, excepto si me lamento a escondidas! ¡No, no estoy bien!_

-Sí, bien –Respondió. Miró a la distancia y vio que los Dursleys se habían ido- Quiero ver la tumba.

Snape frunció el ceño, pero respondió que no había sentido energía oscura a parte de aquella del dolor.

-Usted… -Tragó pesadamente- Espere aquí, entonces. Quiero estar solo.

-No estaré lejos –Le aseguró, temblando un poco. Harry no creyó que fuese por miedo.

-Tome, su abrigo –Le ofreció, quitándoselo.

Snape sacudió la cabeza.

-Es el abrigo de Remus, él había preferido que lo tuvieras tú, si tienes frío.

-No, está bien—

-También prefiero que tú lo tengas –Anunció- Ve.

Harry encontró la tumba pacífica, y no pudo evitar pensar que eso estaba mal de su parte. Se arrodillo frente a ella, mirando el montón de tierra recién removida e intentó pensar en qué decirle a Tía Petunia.

El cementerio dejó de ser pacífico en ese momento, y su voz dolió cuando habló.

-Se suponía que tenías que quererme –Comenzó, intentando encontrarle coherencia a todas esas emociones que lo ahogaban- Solo era un bebé, y no fue mi culpa el haber llegado a tu puerta. ¡No era mi culpa el no haber sido Muggle! ¿Sabes lo mucho que intenté detener mi magia, ser algo que podías amar? Pero se suponía que me tenías que amar sin importar qué, ¡Así funciona! –Hizo una pausa, limpiándose las lágrimas con la palma de la mano- Supongo que sabías que yo tampoco te quería. Supongo que ahora no importa, pero no te odiaba… bueno, no de la forma que tú me odiabas a mí. No quería que todo acabara así, dejando a Dudley sin madre—

Un sollozo se abrió paso desde su vientre, porque sabía lo que se sentía el desear una madre que no estaba allí.

Decidió que el hablar no estaba ayudando. Solo lo estaba inquietando más. Se mantuvo arrodillado un tiempo más en silencio, abrazando contra si el abrigo de Remus. Ahora era más que cálido; era confortante.

El crepúsculo comenzó a teñir el cementerio de gris.

Se levantó, dándose cuando que Snape debía estar congelándose, debía estar pensando que estaba posiblemente loco por estar arrodillado tanto tiempo, y por una mujer que nunca había significado mucho para él mientras estuvo viva.

-¡Tu! –Le llegó una voz familiar a través del parque mientras se levantaba- ¡Cómo te atreves! ¿Vienes a reírte, a desgraciar su tumba?

Antes de que pudiera siquiera correr, Vernon lo había golpeado en el rostro. Harry cayó unos metros antes de chocar con el suelo, estrellas giraban detrás de sus ojos, una ira familiar llenándolo, ira que necesitaba un escape y lo iba a encontrar.

Pero nada explotó de su alma; ningún tipo de magia accidental escapó para salvarlo. Vernon iba corriendo contra él, furia consumiendo sus facciones, su papada moviéndose a causa de esta. Y Harry pensaba al demonio con el Decreto, no voy a aceptar esto, no esta vez. Llevándose una mano al bolsillo del pantalón, tomó su varita con confianza y gritó.

-_¡Petrificus Totalus!_

Pero nada pasó, absolutamente nada. Vernon Dursley ni siquiera se acobardó. Seguía corriendo, gritando sobre Tía Petunia y Harry y su desfachatez.

_-¡Petrificus Totalus_! –Gritó nuevamente, poniendo todo su poder en el hechizo, la varita una extensión de su mano apuntando furiosamente. Un momento impotente; una vez más, ningún tipo de fuerza salía de él hacia la varita- _¡Inmobilus!_ –Intentó- _¡Impedimenta Forneo! ¡Serpensortia! ¡Avunculare Evanesco_!

Vernon estaba casi sobre Harry, cuando él comenzó a retrocedes, agitado a causa del pánico.

-_¡Exilio Fumare!_

Y entonces magia explotó a su rededor, una lluvia de chispas de un liquido verdoso hervían en el aire mientras un sonido sordo de trueno sacudía la tierra bajo sus pies. Vernon cayó de cara con un sonido ahogado, y Dudley corrió desde atrás gritándole a Harry.

-¡¿Qué hiciste? Todo lo que queríamos era otro momento con mamá! ¡Te dije que no vinieras, te lo dije!

De alguna forma Harry cayó de rodillas, luego bajó la mirada para ver su varita, que estaba fría y sin uso en su mano. Era obvio que no había sido su magia la que había detenido a Vernon.

Snape apareció repentinamente, unos pasos más allá, y Harry lo miró fijamente, y débilmente le dijo a su primo.

-No fui yo, no fui yo, yo no lo…

Entonces Snape empezó a decir algo, pero para él fue un conjunto de ruidos. Se desmayó, cayendo directo al césped con la cabeza en los pies del Profesor de Pociones.

A continuación en _Un Año Como Ningún Otro:_

Capítulo Catorce: _Remus_


	14. Remus

**N/T: ¿Qué tal? Espero no haberme tardado demasiado, la PSU fue el Lunes y Martes, espero que me haya ido bien, pensé que fue así, pero no lo sabré totalmente hasta el tres de Enero. En fin… A lo que nos importa ahora, espero que este capítulo les guste, y que no estén muy molestos conmigo por dejarlos esperando tanto tiempo. Como siempre recordarles que soy traductora y que la historia pertenece a _Aspen in the Sunlight_ y _Mercredi,_ mientras que los personajes e historia originaria son propiedad de _JK Rowling_.**

Capítulo Catorce: _Remus_

Harry despertó en una habitación inquietantemente familiar, aunque estaba bastante menos sombría que la última vez que la había visto. ¿Qué hacía aquí, en la habitación de Sirius en el Número Doce de Grimmauld Place? Gruñó en voz alta, se giró hacia un lado, y abrazó sus piernas contra su pecho. Cerró los ojos, pero parecía que aún pudiese ver la habitación bañada por la suave luz matutina.

-¿Harry? –Preguntó la voz familiar de Remus de inmediato.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

-Sáqueme de aquí, ¿Está bien? No sé en que estaba pensando que hacía, trayéndome aquí de todos los lugares, ¡Pero sáqueme!

-Yo no te traje –Respondió Remus- Severus lo hizo.

-_¿Severus?_ –Se enderezó y se sentó en la cama, acomodándose sobre una pierna doblada mientras miraba a Remus fijamente- ¡Qué quiere decir, Severus!

-Él está abajo –Explicó- Pero puedo llamarlo si quieres—

-Un momento –Harry ordenó, sonrojándose al escuchar lo descortés que sonó- Quiero decir, no eres… -Un poco tarde notó que con la Poción Multijugos, cualquiera podía hacer el papel de Remus, así que mejor cuidaba lo que decía- Um, Cuando estabas en Hogwarts, ¿Dónde solías ir en un momento particular cada mes?

-Oh, Harry –Remus río, pero la expresión del chico no cambió, murmuró- La Casa de los Gritos.

Aún sospechoso, Harry prosiguió.

-¿Qué significa Travesura Realizada?

-Limpia el Mapa del Merodeador, ¡De verdad, Harry!

-Oh, está bien –Concedió- Supongo que eres tú. Así que Severus... er, quiero decir ¿El profesor Snape está abajo? ¿Volvió a ser él mismo?

-No diría eso –Lupin respondió- Oh, la Poción Multijugos ya dejó de hacer efecto, si eso es lo que te preguntabas. Pero él… diría que está un poco inquieto.

Miró la habitación nuevamente, y comenzó a temblar.

-Bueno dile que venga, ¿Está bien?

-Harry –Remus dijo suavemente mientras se levantaba de la cama- Vamos a resolver esto, ¿Está bien? Lo _haremos_.

Entonces recordó el cementerio, y Tío Vernon, y hechizo tras hechizo que se rehusaban a salir de él y pasar por la varita. Había levantado la mirada, sus ojos verdes muy abiertos y un poco salvajes cuando la verdad retorció su estómago en grandes nudos.

-Perdí mi magia, ¿No?

-Lo vamos a resolver –Remus repitió- Déjame llamar a Severus.

Los ojos casi se le salen de la sorpresa cuando el otro profesor llegó; no creía haber visto a Snape en ropas casuales antes. Bueno, exceptuando esa vez en que el Boggart lo había imitado, pero eso difícilmente contaba. Ahora, el Profesor de Pociones estaba usando pantalones de un gris oscuro y un sweater cuello de tortuga en verde Slytherin. La imagen habría funcionado si estuviese usando túnicas, ¿Pero sin ellas? Simplemente no era Snape.

-Nos apresuramos en pensar que te habías recuperado –Dijo Snape a modo de conversación, parado rígido en el marco de la puerta como si se rehusara a acercarse a él- Estuviste inconsciente por varias horas antes de que comenzaras a dormir de verdad, lo que indica que aún necesitas sanar.

-Sin mencionar que intenté lanzarle diez, tal vez doce hechizos a Tío Vernon –Murmuró- Ni siquiera le hicieron cosquillas, y de seguro que no evitaron que se acercara. ¡Fue como si _supiera_ que no ya no podía usar mi magia!

-Simplemente estaba enojado.

Harry soltó una risa medio histérica.

-¿Cuenta como contra el Decreto si los hechizos que intentas usar no sirven? No es como si importara que rompieran mi varita. No ahora. No me sirve de mucho, ¿O sí?

La voz suave de Remus irrumpió en la conversación.

-Harry, sabes mejor que nadie que tienes permitido usar magia en defensa propia.

-Sí, lo sé –Admitió- Solo no puedo _creer_ que esto me esté pasando. Quiero decir, ¿Qué demonios pasa? ¡Los magos no pierden sus poderes de la nada!

-Obviamente, la extracción de médula ósea afectó tu nivel de control de magia –Snape explicó bruscamente, y ante su mirada fija añadió- Sí, sí, Lupin sabe todo. Tiene que, viendo que te quedarás aquí con él hasta que solucionemos esto.

Los ojos casi se le salieron.

_-¿Aquí?_ ¡No me puedo quedar aquí!

-¿Dónde más te esconderíamos? –Snape preguntó, un poco de su antiguo tono burlón evidente en su voz- Nunca volverás a Privet Drive, y Hogwarts está definitivamente fuera de límites.

-Hogwarts suena bien para mí –Replicó firmemente- Necesito volver a mis clases.

Snape gruñó similar a Remus en su forma lupina.

-¿Acaso te has vuelto completamente loco, Potter? ¡De momento, por lo que se ve, no tienes poderes! ¿Sin embargo pretendes continuar atendiendo a una institución en que casi cada clase requiere que utilices magia activamente? ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas que puedes esconder tu condición de tus compañeros?

-Ron y Hermione no le dirían a…

-¡Merlín me libre de idiotas ingenuos! –Exclamó- ¡No todos en Hogwarts son Gryffindors complacientes y psicópatas que se mueren por guardar tus secretos! Compartes lecciones con Draco Malfoy varias veces a la semana en tu programa, ¿O no? ¿Crees que va a escapar a su intelecto el hecho de que no puedas realizar los hechizos o encantamientos más simples?

Harry no notó que estaba conteniendo la respiración hasta que tuvo que tomar una bocanada de aire.

-Oh. Entiendo, creo. Le preocupa que Voldemort se entere.

-Brillante deducción, Sr Potter –Escupió.

-Vamos, Severus, tu y yo hemos tenido horas para discutir esto –Remus intercedió- Se justo.

-Ah, Gryffindors y justicia –fue la respuesta despectiva. Aún que sí pareció calmarse después de eso. Entrando a la habitación, continuó hablándole a Harry- Al Señor Tenebroso le encantaría verlo muerto. Lo ha vencido, Sr Potter, un hecho que difícilmente puede tolerar. De saber que actualmente está indefenso, traspasaría el infierno para llegar a usted. ¡Solo su vasta habilidad mágica, y un montón de suerte, ha mantenido su piel intacta!

-Está bien, está bien, lo entiendo –Lo detuvo. Cielos, pudo haber parado después de la primera oración; no tenía que tratarlo como un completo idiota- No me gusta, de hecho incluso lo odio, pero supongo que tiene la razón. El Número Doce de Grimmauld Place es probablemente el lugar más seguro para mí. Impenetrable, su ubicación solo puede ser revelada por un Guardián Secreto, ¡Que es el único mago al que Voldemort ha temido! Está bien, ¿Si? ¡Lo entiendo!

-Suena angustiado –Lupin comentó en un leve murmullo.

-¿Qué esperaban? –Harry exclamó- ¡Sirius odiaba este lugar! ¡Odiaba estar atrapado aquí, sin más compañía que ese horrible retrato de una madre que lo odiaba, y el elfo doméstico más desleal en la historia del mundo mágico! –Una luz horrible hizo que sus ojos brillaran de un color iridiscente, y cuando volvió a hablar, su voz era fría y calculadora- ¿Dónde está Kreacher, de todas formas?

-Kreacher está muerto –Anunció Remus.

-¿Su cabeza está colgada en la pared? –Harry se burló, apretando los puños decepcionado. Quería haber matado al pedazo de mierda él mismo. Sí, haber apretado su cuello hasta que los ojos se le desorbitaran y se le salieran del cráneo, luego sacarle la cabeza y darle una buena patada, una y otra vez hasta que no fuera más que una masa sangrienta.

Sombras oscuras danzaron a través de sus ojos mientras lo contemplaba.

-¡Contrólese, Sr Potter! –Snape gruñó repentinamente, dando un paso al frente para tomarlo desde los hombros. Aunque no lo sacudió, solo lo sostuvo hasta darse a entender- El asunto a discutir no es su casa, ni elfos domésticos que odie, ni cualquier otra noción sin sentido que esté contemplando en esa mente tan distraída suya. Es su _magia_.

-O la falta de ella –Murmuró, mirando a Snape. Su largo cabello negro estaba cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, oscureciendo su expresión. Sí, a Snape sí le gustaba esconderse… Se le ocurrió que tal vez el sarcasmo y el enojo estaban escondiendo algo más, algo que había visto antes, aunque lo había visto en las facciones de Remus en ese entonces. Pero Snape había estado dentro de ese rostro. Snape estaba preocupado por él, prácticamente desesperado. Remus había dicho que inquieto.

De cualquier forma, mató su propio enojo y lo dejó sintiéndose… derrotado. Porque ni siquiera la preocupación de Snape podía arreglar eso, ¿O sí?

-Es un poco irónico, ¿No? –Dijo tragando mientras se quitaba las manos del profesor de encima- Pasé años deseando que mi magia se fuera. Y ahora, justo cuando los Dursleys se deshicieron de mí para siempre, ¡Se va por si sola!

El tono do voz suave de Remus ofrecía esperanza y consuelo.

-Espero que sea una condición temporal, Harry. Ya hicimos que una medimaga te revisara.

Harry se quitó los lentes, frotó sus ojos, y se los volvió a poner.

-¿Y?

-Te sometió a varios hechizos –Snape anunció rotundamente, aún a unos centímetros de distancia de sus rodillas- Y concluyó que la fiebre prolongada es la mayor culpable. Combinado con las Pociones Muggles mal hechas en tu sistema, quemó tu núcleo mágico completamente. No ayudó que mientras esto sucedía, tu cuerpo estaba reconciliando el hecho de que había perdido médula. Enfocándose en eso en lugar de lo que de verdad importaba, tu sangre no se defendió contra el problema. O eso es lo que la Medimaga Marjygold cree.

-¿Usted piensa distinto? –Preguntó, temeroso de que la respuesta fuese a ser peor que lo que ya había escuchado hasta ahora.

-La situación es más compleja que lo que la Medimaga Marjygold puede apreciar en su posición- Explicó. Se sentó al pie de la cama, pero se giró para mirarlo- Ella es parte de la Orden, y confío en ella, sino no la habría mandado llamar, pero hay inconsistencias en su teoría.

Harry se sentó más erguido.

-¿Cómo cuales?

-El elixir Helasbreath calmó tu molestia. Si tu núcleo mágico estuviese completamente quemado como Marjygold dice, la poción no habría servido o habría sido letal, como te dije una vez.

-Si funcionó al principio –Le dijo, una constricción en su pecho le impedía respirar- Pero para el día del funeral, no servía.

_Menos mal que no era una de las letales._

-¿Estabas en dolor y no pensaste en decírmelo, Harry?

-Mire, estoy bastante acostumbrado a no quejarme, ¿Está bien?

Snape asintió, su rostro pensativo mientras cambiaba una mirada significante con Remus.

-¿Qué? –Harry preguntó, y cuando dudaron, añadió- Vamos, ¿Qué?

Fue Remus quien habló.

-Severus mencionó algunas cosas que has dicho en los días recientes, Harry. Sobre… culparte a ti mismo, pensar que tienes la culpa de que otras personas mueran. Nos preguntamos si es que estás intentando castigarte. Sospechamos que los sanadores no vieron la verdad completa. Sin duda tu núcleo está por lo menos quemado, a causa de la fiebre, pero el verdadero asunto podría ser tu deseo de sufrir por haberle donado la médula in primer lugar.

Harry sintió que tal vez iba a vomitar. ¿_Eso_ era lo que Remus en verdad pensaba de él?

-No crees toda esa basura, ¿O sí? –Demandó saber, alejándose de Snape mientras le preguntaba, luego pensándolo mejor, dejó que su mirada los abarcara a los dos.

-Preferiste sufrir en el cementerio en lugar de pedir más elixir –Snape señaló.

-Sí, ¡Y que bueno, porque o sino una poción mágica pudo haberme matado! –Oh, espera… El elixir había resultado ser del tipo inútil, no del letal. Bueno, no importaba- ¡Y tenía mucho en la mente!

-Exactamente –Remus asintió suavemente- Probablemente tampoco era solo sobre tu tía, ¿No? Te culpas por la muerte de Sirius, y Cedric Diggory, y sin duda por la resurrección de Voldemort.

-Ustedes dos tuvieron una linda charla, ¿No? –Reclamó- Bueno, veamos. Hmm, si actúe como un completo idiota y fui corriendo hacia el peligro, arrastrando a Sirius conmigo, y _sí_ insistí, justo como un Gryffindor, obviamente, que Cedric compartiera la Copa del Torneo de los Tres Magos conmigo, y _fue_ mi sangre la que ayudó al imbécil a revivir, asó que diría que mis percepciones son bastante buenas. ¿Por qué no terminamos la lista, si? Si quieren llegar al fondo del asunto, ¡También es mi culpa que mis padres murieran! Voldemort venía por _mí_, ahora sabemos eso. Si no fuese por _mi_, Remus todavía tendría a su mejor amigo. ¡La verdad, dos de ellos!

-Black también fue mi culpa –Snape afirmó.

-Ya _sé_ eso –Gritó, levantándose de un salto- ¡Y de Dumbledore, y los Mortifagos, y Voldemort, y si lo analizamos bien, del mismo Sirius! No creo que _todo_ sea mi culpa. Demonios, también tiene parte de la culpa de la muerte de mis padres, ¿O no? Ya estaba espiando para ese entonces, y no hizo un muy buen trabajo, ¿Verdad?

-Harry- -Remus lo interrumpió.

-Déjame hablar –Lo interrumpió de vuelta, paseándose de un lado de la habitación al otro mientras intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos- Está bien. Hay bastante culpa que repartir, y no soy tan estúpido como para creer que ninguna es mía, sin importar de lo que me quieran convencer. ¿Pero su otra idea? –Se rió, el sonido tan áspero que sonó más como una carcajada- ¿Me estoy castigando? Que porquería. Apuesto que ninguno de ustedes tiene el título de psicólogo, así que dejen de analizarme, ¿Está bien? ¡Piensen sobre ello! Oh, claro, ¡Me estoy castigando perdiendo el control de mi magia! Tiene sentido, ¿Verdad? Porque ahora no habrá quién cumpla esa profecía, nadie que acabe con esa serpiente de mierda de una vez por todas. Para que más personas puedan morir, ¡Y me pueda sentir aún más culpable! Gracias por su excelente visión de mi personalidad, ¡Pero no estoy tan chiflado!

-Sí tiene un poco de razón, Lupin –Severus respondió luego de unos momentos.

- Sí, _la tiene_ –Se burló- ¿Qué edad tengo que tener para que dejen de hablar sobre mi cabeza?

-Háblanos con más respeto –Snape lo retó- Lupin está aquí para ayudar, al igual que yo.

_Voy a hablar cómo sea que se me dé la gana_, quiso gritar, pero sabía que su profesor tenía la razón. Había gritado, y se lo había sacado del pecho, ahora era tiempo de controlar la situación.

-¿Así que cuál es el plan? –Preguntó calmadamente mientras se apoyaba contra la pared, en lugar de disfrutar sus expresiones estupefactas. Supuso que habían esperado que gritara por un rato más. Tal vez estaban recordando el hecho de que se había salido tanto de control el año pasado cuando destruyó la oficina de Dumbledore.

Sabía que podía hacer algo como eso de nuevo. Estaba lo suficientemente molesto. La verdad, se sentía como si la energía oscura de la alacena se había abierto paso a través de su médula herida. Pero no iba a explotar con ella, no más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Se iba a calmar, y solucionar el problema, como Remus había dicho.

Snape contempló su rostro calmo por un momento, luego explicó _el plan_, como Harry había dicho.

- Lupin te va a hacer tutorías para despertar tu magia. Se quedará aquí contigo todo el tiempo que sea necesario, y por ahora, el resto de la Orden no va a visitar el cuartel. Mientras menos se sepa de tu… problema, mejor. Debo regresar a Hogwarts para continuar con mi trabajo, y mis deberes para con la Orden, pero vendré a través de la red flu cada tarde, mientras pueda, para ayudarte a dominar la Occlumancia.

Harry se llevó una mano a la cicatriz.

-¿Cree que aún siga siendo un conducto, incluso aunque sea un… un… squib?

-No eres un squib –Snape respondió de una vez- Fuiste herido, pero te recuperarás –Hizo una pausa, pero Harry no dijo nada- Con respecto a tu cicatriz, no tengo razones para creer que el Señor Tenebroso ha estado usando tu madia cuando te envía sueños, por lo que debes aprender a proteger tu mente a cualquier costo.

-¿Pero cómo puedo hacer eso sin tener ni un poco de magia?

Snape se veía sorprendido.

-Disciplinar la mente no necesariamente necesita de la magia, Harry, aunque claro que ayuda. En cualquier caso, espero que tu magia comience a reaparecer mientras trabajas con Lupin cada día.

-Así que Occlumancia -Murmuró, asintiendo con la cabeza- Bien. Si Voldemort mira dentro de mi mente y ve que mi poder se ha ido, estaré lleno de mierda.

-Exactamente.

-Pero Dumbledore dijo que debió haberme enseñado él mismo –Recordó. No es que quisiera trabajar con Dumbledore, pero supuso que el director podía insistir- ¿No seguirá pensando lo mismo?

-Profesor Dumbledore, Harry –Remus le recordó.

Snape levantó el mentón un poco,

-¿Tienes alguna objeción con respecto a mis técnicas de enseñanza? Si ese fuera el caso, ciertamente se lo diré a Albus –Hizo un pausa y desvió la mirada- Sé que esta mañana no ha sido fácil, pero pensé que ya habíamos superado esto, Harry.

-Lo superamos –Murmuró, un poco avergonzado de tener que admitir eso frente a Remus- Es solo que… -No sabía cómo decirlo; no era como si quisiera insultarlo, o vencerlo en algo. Ni siquiera quería herir sus sentimientos, eso sí asumiendo que pudiera. Pero era demasiado importante como para ignorarlo, así que continuó- ¿Me va a _enseñar_ esta vez? El año pasado todo lo que hizo fue gritar y amenazarme. Ah sí, y atacarme hasta que ya no podía ver.

Remus rió suavemente.

-Como el viejo Trutt en Encantamientos, ¿Te acuerdas, Severus? Claro que eras rápido aprendiendo, pero recuerdo perfectamente que ocasionalmente encontrabas su estilo… fastidioso.

-No enseño como _Trutt_ –Respondió, claramente insultado- Ese hombre era un _inútil_.

No conocía a ese Trutt, pero sabía lo que pensaba sobre el estilo de enseñanza de Snape.

-Solo siguió insistiendo _Occluye tu mente Potter_, una y otra vez, _¡Me estás dejando ganar, me estás dando armas!_ –Imitó- ¡Pero nunca me dijo qué tenía que hacer!

-Te dije que despejaras tu mente cada noche antes de dormir, ¡idiota malagradecido!

-Sí, y ni siquiera lo intenté –Admitió, sin querer pensar por qué no se había molestado en hacerlo- Muy bien, volvimos a la culpa: Ambos somos culpables y lo sé. Lo haré mejor, lo juro. Haré mi parte esta vez; sé qué es lo que puedo perder, lo que todos podemos perder, si está vez Voldemort mira bien dentro de mí.

-¿Severus? –Remus llamó su atención, como si pensara que su oferta había sido más que justa.

Snape resopló un poco.

-Me dedicaré a explicar las cosas mejor, y ayudarte a practicar.

-Ahí está, ¿Ve lo fácil que fue? –Bromeó ligeramente- Bien, ¿Puedo escribirle a mis amigos mientras estoy aquí?

Los largos dedos de Snape empujaron unos mechones de cabellos negros hacia la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-Sí, pero ten cuidado con lo que escribas. Aunque no puedes enviarlas con una lechuza. Yo las llevaré cuando venga, y las enviaré a la lechucería de Hogwarts.

Harry pensó que eso último era un poco paranoico, pero supuso que si alguien estuviese mirando, no sería conveniente tener lechuzas entrando y saliendo de Grimmauld Place.

-Simplemente no puede dejar mi correo tranquilo, ¿Verdad? –bromeó.

Una sonrisa perezosa se abrió paso a través de sus labios.

-¿Qué pasa, Potter?

-Oh, ya basta –Respondió ligeramente- O le diré a Remus cómo leyó una carta personal en voz alta una vez en clase de Pociones.

-¡Severus! –Remus jadeó.

-Relájate, al final se detuvo –Rió, pensando que en verdad necesitaba una buena carcajada. Era un tanto satisfactorio que pudiese tener una con Snape, quien estaba respirando un poco _demasiado_ profundamente, como si estuviese conteniéndose.

Con respecto al correo, ¿Acaso las lechuzas podían encontrar Grimmaul Place? No es como si Dumbledore _les_ hubiera dicho personalmente que el lugar existía.

-Um, necesito un favor –Se aventuró- Ron y Hermione necesitan una forma de responderme. Creo que las lechuzas no son una buena opción. ¿Puedo decirles que pueden esconder cartas en sus ensayos de pociones, ya sabe, enrollar bien los pergaminos, y usted me las puede traer?

-Supongo –Snape arrastró las palabras, intentando darles un tinte oscuro que no consiguió- Dile a tus amigos que no _boten_ ninguna carta el piso de las mazmorras, ¿Está bien?

-Sí, profesor.

Snape asintió bruscamente.

-De verdad debo irme ahora, Harry. ¿Vas a estar bien aquí con Lupin?

-Sí, seguro –Se preguntó por qué siquiera tenía que preguntar.

-No lo saques de la casa –Le advirtió a Lupin- Ahuyenta la Magia Oscura más que cuando Kreacher vivía aquí. Es posible que el Señor Tenebroso no pueda comunicarse a través de la cicatriz, mientras esté aquí dentro. Tal vez nos de el tiempo que necesitamos para que aprenda Occlumancia.

Esta vez, Harry ni siquiera se molestó en señalar que estaba parado allí mismo, incluso cuando Snape continuó.

-Aún se ve pálido, Lupin, y puede que necesite trabajar conmigo hasta tarde. Asegurate de que duerma varias horas por la tarde.

-¿No creo que se me permita una poción para dormir? –Harry preguntó- Apuesto que sería inútil o letal.

-Esas son inútiles.

-Um, ¿Qué tal algo de la farmacia? Ya sabe, ¿Medicina Muggle?

-¡Realmente piensas que es sabio exponerte a más de esas sustancias mal hechas que en primer lugar contribuyeron con tu condición? –Snape preguntó altivamente.

¿Puesto de esa forma? No, no creía que fuese una idea muy buena. Suspiró.

-Lamento no poder hacer más por ti –Snape admitió en voz baja, toda la altivez olvidada- Sin duda aún te duele la cadera, pero eso también, tendrá que irse naturalmente.

Dolía demasiado, y tenía la sensación de que el solo el dolor lo iba a cansar mucho antes de que llegara la tarde, pero todo lo que dijo fue.

-Está bien. He tenido peor.

Snape asintió.

-Te veré esta noche, entonces –Remarcó antes de dirigirse a la chimenea y sacó un puñado de polvos flu.

Harry se giró hacia Remus cuando el Maestro de Pociones desapareció entre las llamas de color verde.

-¿Entonces me voy a vestir? –Bajó la mirada y vio el pijama demasiado grande y desconocido que traía puesto, vagamente se pregunto si es que era de Sirius. El pensamiento lo hizo sentirse mareado y confortado al mismo tiempo- Um ¿Hay algo mío aquí?

-Severus trajo algunas cosas por la red Flu –Remus explicó, señalando una mueble de cajones maltratados.

Se preguntó cómo había logrado hacer _eso_. Como Remus, tal vez. Definitivamente, no podía ver al odiado Profesor de Pociones entrando a la sala común de Gryffindor y que anunciara casualmente que necesitaba sus ropas. Pero allí estaban, dobladas ordenadamente, un conjunto de camisetas, chalecos, y jeans. Incluso zapatos y calcetines. No había túnicas escolares, pero no las iba a necesitar acá, ¿No?

-Hey, ¿Dónde están mis libros? –Llamó. Remus había abandonado la habitación para que se pudiera vestir.

-Severus dijo que no los necesitarías –Remus respondió también a voz de grito, y Harry que se estaba poniendo los jeans, casi se tropieza.

-¿Qué cree, que estoy en algún tipo de vacación? –Gritó, abriendo la puerta bruscamente mientras se subía el cierre. Remus estaba justo afuera. _Oops_- Perdón, no quería dejarte sordo.

-Ambos creemos que necesitas concentrarte en las cosas que importan en este momento –Remus explicó suavemente.

-Sí, bueno mis E.X.T.A.S.I.s importan también –Respondió, antes de darse cuenta- Pero no si no puedo hacer magia, no lo creo. Bien, primero lo primero. Así que ¿Qué viene primero Remus? ¿Cómo empezamos?

-Toma tu varita; está en el cajón de abajo –Le señaló- Y baja las escaleras. Pero no te preocupes, Harry. No puedo creer que tu núcleo mágico se haya quemado completamente. Encontraremos una chispa, y la traeremos de vuelta a la vida.

-Si –Dijo nuevamente, pero en su interior, no estaba tan seguro.

A Continuación en _Un Año Como Ningún Otro:_

Capítulo Quince: _Expecto Patronum_

Comentarios siempre bienvenidos…-


	15. Expecto Patronum

**N/T: Ok, antes de comenzar hay un par de cosas que tengo que decir. Lamento muchísimo el que me haya tomado tanto actualizar la historia, no hay excusa que sirva en esta situación, así que solo diré que lo siento y que prometo, juro de rodillas ante todos ustedes que actualizaré tan pronto como sea posible ahora. Anteriormente mostré mi preocupación por la PSU y mi incierto futuro universitario, bueno ahora eso está listo así que por un tiempo no me van a tener que soportar hablando de eso, quedé en Letras y Literatura Inglesas, es lo único que voy a decir. Así que sin más preámbulos… Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo. (La historia no me pertenece, ni los personajes tampoco, son de Aspen in the Sunlight/Mercredi y J K Rowling respectivamente)**

Chapter Fifteen: _Expecto Patronum_

Arrodillando frente a la chimenea en el piso de abajo, Harry apuntó su varita contra las cenizas esparcidas allí, y encantó con todas sus fuerzas.

-_¡Incendio!_

Una pequeña mota de polvo se elevó un poco en el aire, luego volvió a unirse al resto en la chimenea.

-Ves, eso estuvo mejor –Dijo Remus, estimulándolo- Esta vez algo pasó.

-¡Remus, lo _soplé_, eso es lo que pasó!

Se dejó caer al suelo y se estiró, casi deseando que una Doxy o un Gryndilow saliera volando desde las sombras. Así, por lo menos podría ver a Remus hacer algo de magia. La suya, tenía que admitir, no estaba funcionando en absoluto.

Bueno, por lo menos Remus no tenía ese horrible hábito de Snape de gritarle que no estaba intentando, incluso cuando si lo estaba haciendo. _Había_ estado intentando, con todas sus fuerzas. Visualizando el destello de fuego saliendo de su varita, intentando sentir ese cosquilleo en su interior intentando alcanzar la superficie de su piel y más allá, hacer que el hechizo _saliera_.

Pero era inútil.

-Vamos, sigue trabajando –Remus insistió calmadamente, tomándolo de la mano para levantarlo- No podemos dejar que un par de intentos fallidos nos haga darnos por vencidos, Harry. Tal vez _Incendio_ no es el hechizo con que deberíamos comenzar. Necesitamos algo más simple, tal vez _Wingardium Leviosa_.

Harry negó. No había hechizos más simples que _Incendio_, y Remus lo sabía. ¿A quién creía que estaba engañando? Solo se necesita una chispa de poder para encender un fuego; levantar algo y mantenerlo en el aire requería que mantuvieses la magia.

Pero aún así, Remus quería que lo intentara, así que lo hizo.

- _Wingardium Leviosa_ –Encantó a una pelusa que se había salido de un cojín del sofá. La miró fijamente ordenándole que se levantara, pero la pelusa seguía donde mismo. Pensó con disgusto que parecía burlarse de él. Se giró hacía Remus casi diciendo _¿Y ahora qué?_

-Harry, cualquiera que pueda producir un Patronus a la edad que tu lo hiciste _no_ puede haber perdido su magia por una simple fiebre –Remus pareció perderse entre sus pensamientos mientras se balanceaba en sus talones- Ah, tal vez ese sea el problema.

-¿Qué?

Remus se sentó en uno de los sillones y dio unos golpecitos a su lado para indicarle que él también debía sentarse.

-Estos últimos días han concentrado tu atención en pensamientos lúgubres, ¿no?

-Um… bueno, la verdad no. Bueno, me siento muchísimo peor que a finales del año pasado –Admitió, preguntándose a qué quería llegar su antiguo profesor.

-Pero que te hayan dejado en el peor momento con Severus, Harry—

-Hey, Snape y yo nos estamos llevando bien, ¿Acaso no lo notaste?

-_Profesor_ Snape, Harry, y fue bueno verlo. Pero aún así, no puede haber sido agradable al principio. Añádele a eso tu preocupación por las protecciones, tu tía muriendo y tu tío atacándote, lo que asumo no es poco común que suceda, sin mencionar el terror que sentiste cuando tuviste que someterte a la anestesia general, y—

-Snape tiene una boca enorme –Se quejó.

-El punto –Remus continuó tranquilamente- es que todas estas cosas han pesado en tu mente, una después de la otra. Creo que estás en un lugar oscuro, emocionalmente—

-Oh genial, otro montón de porquería psicológica. ¿Estás intentando decir que soy un masoquista de nuevo, o simplemente un cobarde que se está escapando?

-¿Dónde aprendiste palabras como masoquista? –Remus jadeó, perdiendo el hilo de la conversación.

-Remus, tengo dieciséis, no doce –Le respondió- Y lo leí en un libro de Adivinación.

Remus intentó volver al tema anterior.

-Estás en un lugar oscuro –Repitió, su voz volviéndose tan severa como podía. Lo que de cualquier forma no era mucho, pero aún así le recordaba que tenía que dejar de interrumpir. Como Snape había dicho, mostrar un poco más de respeto- Créeme, Harry, no es una tontería. Está comprobado que el estado mental afecta la sanación del cuerpo. Tienes heridas que necesitan sanar, tanto físicas como mágicas. Tu depresión puede estar evitando que eso suceda. Por eso, sugiero que primero trabajemos en el Encantamiento _Patronus_, el que ya sabes, requiere memorias inmensamente alegres para impulsarlo. Al forzar tu mente a fijarse en ellas, convenceremos a tus heridas a que comiencen a sanarse.

Esa era una de las cosas más tontas que le había escuchado decir, principalmente porque sabía que no estaba deprimido. Claro, su vida había sido un poco oscura últimamente, ¿Pero cuándo no? Desde alacenas a Voldemort a amigos petrificados a amigos muriendo al desastre de Sirius, su vida no había sido una cama de rosas. Pero nunca había estado _deprimido_, no como Remus decía. Simplemente había aprendido a ignorar las partes malas, dejarlas ir, y seguir adelante.

Aunque había dolido dejar ir a Sirius, de verdad que sí.

Pensó que tal vez, estaba un poco deprimido después de todo. Frunció el ceño, no le gustaba esa idea. ¿También Snape pensaba que estaba deprimido?

-Es perfectamente normal sentirse triste, después de todo lo que has vivido –Remus lo calmó, mirándolo triste y compasivo al mismo tiempo.

Al ver esa mirada, se sintió como un hippogriffo cuyas plumas habían sido acariciadas de forma equivocada. O tal vez más como un hippogriffo que acababa de ser insultado. No necesitaba ser mimado, y es más, no necesitaba que Remus pensara que sí.

Por otro lado, comprendía que él solo estaba intentando ayudar. Decidió que por el bien de su amistad, sin mencionar su magia, se concentraría en dominar sus lecciones, no en discusiones sin sentido sobre sus sentimientos.

-Bien, Encantamiento _Patronus_ –Murmuró, levantándose y adoptando la posición familiar. Ahora para el recuerdo. Algo bañando en sentimientos positivos, con alegría. Ese momento mágico, perfecto que creyó podría vivir con Sirius…

Estiró su brazo, levantando la varita en un ángulo ascendente.

_-¡Expecto Patronum!_

Nada. Absolutamente nada.

Para la tarde, había pensado tantas cosas felices que ya tenía la cara azul. Las horas en que estuvo gritando _Expecto Patronum_, cada minuto lleno de frustración, no habían mejorado su humor.

Y por todo ese esfuerzo, no había logrado sacar ni siquiera un hilo plateado de su maldita varita.

Bueno, pensó, si antes no había estado deprimido, de seguro que ahora sí. Subió las escaleras para descansar un poco, mayoritariamente porque no quería quedarse dormido más tarde durante Occlumancia. Esta vez Snape iba a ver que se estaba tomando la habilidad seriamente.

En lugar de regresar a la habitación de Sirius, esta vez se dirigió a la que había compartido con Ron. Las camas estaban sin coberturas, pero no le importó. Se recostó en su lado sano, y cerrando los ojos, comenzó a contar hacia atrás desde mil. A veces eso le ayudaba a dormir, a veces no. Esta vez, sí lo hizo.

_Kreacher estaba parado en una mesa, moviendo el vino dentro de una copa de plata del siglo quince con el emblema de la familia Black mientras gritaba enfurecido. El retrato de la Señora había sido removido, y el tapiz también, por un traidor de la sangre de túnicas negras, el que venía pero nunca se quedaba. Oh, había usado Artes Oscuras para despegar ambos objetos, sí, hechizos y encantamientos y maldiciones flotando en el aire, aunque no era un mago tenebroso como tal. Oh sí, Kreacher lo sabía, Kreacher lo sabía, y Kreacher se vengaría, como se había vengado del maldito maestro joven que le rompió el corazón a la Señora…_

_Movimientos giratorios, Kreacher giraba y giraba, y entonces toda la habitación se movía, luego la ciudad, hasta que los giros se detuvieron, y Kreacher había desaparecido, y apareció el Número Cuatro de Privet Drive._

_Energías malignas merodeaban bajo las escaleras, luego se escabullían entre las grietas en la puerta para arremeter contra las esquinas y llenar la casa hasta desbordarla. Dudley gritaba en el patio, no, no, haz que pare, haz que pare, pero no lo hacía. La casa se llenó, expandiéndose con la presión. Las ventanas salieron volando, y gases giratorios inundaron el lugar, oscureciendo Privet Drive y más allá de Magnolia Crescent, y a través de la masa de energía maligna, Harry podía ver la casa, implosionando ahora, marchitándose hasta convertirse en nada, hasta que no era más que una partícula en un pedazo de tierra muerto y achicharrado._

_Y sobre todo eso, la Marca Tenebrosa suspendida amenazadoramente en el cielo._

Jadeando, se sentó y se llevó una mano a la frente.

Pero era un simple reflejo; no le dolía la cicatriz. Ni siquiera durante el sueño le había dolido. Decidió que el sueño no venía de Voldemort, sino que desde su propia mente.

Reflexionó que tal vez, estaba un poco más deprimido de lo que creía.

La ausencia de elfos domésticos, significaba que la práctica de magia tenía que detenerse para que alguien pudiera hacer la cena. _Que bien_, Harry decidió. Justo después de su siesta Remus lo hizo volver a trabajar en, como había empezado a llamarlo, su hechizo de felicidad. Pero no lo había hecho feliz, ¿Verdad? Un Encantamiento _Patronus_ más fallido y podría estrangular a alguien. _Que mal que Kreacher no esté por aquí, después de todo_, pensó sombríamente.

Nunca había adorado cocinar, aunque se había vuelto bueno en ello. Sin embargo, con Remus ayudando, no era una tarea difícil. No era como si una ensalada y un par de chuletas rostizadas fueran tanto trabajo.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar notar, que Remus se abstenía de usar cualquier tipo de magia en su presencia. Incluso había abierto un frasco de uvas a mano, incluso cuando era evidente que no tenía idea de cómo usar abre latas en primer lugar. Si eso no era un indicador de cómo se sentía Remus en realidad, no sabía qué lo era.

Después de que habían terminado de comer, y los platos estaban limpios, Remus se frotó las manos y sugirió intentarlo nuevamente con el Encantamiento _Patronus_. Harry preferiría vomitar a tener que hacer eso de nuevo, así que dijo que tenía que escribir unas cartas antes de que Snape llegara.

-Profesor Snape –Remus corrigió, inmediatamente.

-Sí –Murmuró, y subió las escaleras hasta su habitación, solo para no encontrar pergamino allí. Suspirando, se dirigió a la habitación de Sirius, y se detuvo frente a la puerta.

Pero enseguida entró, diciéndose que Sirius estaba muerto, y sin importar cuánto odiara la casa, eso no iba a cambiar.

El pergamino y una pluma fueron fáciles de encontrar dentro de un escritorio grande y viejo en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Incapaz de resistir, rápidamente revisó todos los cajones. No sabía qué era lo que estaba buscando, solo quería buscar. Pero alguien había pasado por allí antes que él; no quedaba nada personal de Sirius. Incluso la pluma parecía que había sido comprada en Flourish y Blott's hace una o dos semanas.

Suspirando, se sentó y se preparó para escribir. Una carta, pensó. Por qué no; estos días Ron y Hermione estaban prácticamente pegados el uno al otro. Pero tenía que tener cuidado con cómo decía las cosas, en caso de que la carta cayese en las manos equivocadas. Mordió la pluma por un momento, pensando en el asunto.

_Queridos Ron y Hermione,_

_Estoy bien, pero las cosas se han complicado un poco y va a pasar un tiempo antes de que pueda volver al colegio. Desearía poder decirles todo, pero sé que entenderán cuando les diga que no puedo. ¿Recuerdan el verano ante pasado, cuando Dumbledore los hizo jurar mantener silencio sobre un montón de cosas, y ustedes mantuvieron su palabra y no me lo dijeron, ni siquiera en cartas? Esto es algo similar. Sé que entenderán tanto como yo lo hice. (No me recuerden que les reclamé y grité y básicamente actúe como un idiota mimado. Estoy seguro de que ustedes lo manejaran mejor que yo.)_

_Así que, ¿Cómo están las clases? Es gracioso no asistir a ellas, pero me mantengo ocupado. Hey, por lo menos no tengo que ir a ya-saben-qué-clase de ya-saben-quién._

_Les escribiré de nuevo, pronto. Aunque hablando de una clase en particular, tengo algo que contarles. Va a sonar un poco extraño, pero hagan lo que les digo, ¿Está bien? Para enviarme una carta, tienen que enrollarla dentro de un ensayo y entregarla. ¿Qué clase, preguntan? Hmm, bueno el acné de Ron fue un tema reciente (Lo siento, Ron). Sí, esa clase. Solo la he odiado desde el primer día. Y mientras estamos en eso, me han dicho que les advierta que no dejen esta carta escapar de sus manos. De verdad, les recomendaría que la quemaran y esparcieran las cenizas en la chimenea, en caso de que alguien que no será nombrado pero puede que justo sea un hurón desagradable en su corazón, decida intentar usar hechizos de reconstrucción._

_No se preocupen por mí, ¿Bueno? Estoy bien._

_Harry._

Leyó la carta dos veces más, y decidió que serviría.

Estaba durmiendo en el sillón de la sala. De vez en cuando despertaba, y se preguntaba si es que debería darse por vencido e irse a dormir. Después de todo, Snape no había dicho que iba a venir cada noche.

Sin embargo, dos cosas lo mantuvieron donde estaba.

Primero, realmente no quería molestarse en hacer una cama, o dormir en la de Sirius, y segundo, realmente quería ver a Snape

Ese era un pensamiento extraño. Pero era verdad. Remus pensaba que lo sabía todo sobre él, pero había sido Snape el que estuvo a su lado estos últimos días. Snape, quien había visto la alacena pero no había hablado de ella en clases. Snape, quien se contuvo de reírse cuando descubrió que Harry le tenía miedo a las agujas. Pero no había tenido tanto miedo, no con él a su lado.

Se volvió a dormir, una vez más.

El sonido de alguien llegado a través de la red Flu lo despertó, y mientras se sentaba en el sillón y buscaba sus lentes, Snape entró, con sus túnicas ondeando tras de si tan dramáticamente como siempre. Tenebroso e imponente, parecía que había pasado directamente desde las mazmorras a la casa de Sirius, pero claro, más o menos lo había hecho.

-Hey –Lo saludó, parpadeando y frotándose los ojos- Um, las cosas no fueron muy bien con mi magia hoy día.

-Buenas tardes –Snape respondió- Y sí, lo sé; ya he hablado con Lupin.

Recordó que Dumbledore había dicho que la Orden tenía formas más seguras para comunicarse que lechuzas y chimeneas, así que tenía sentido. Sin embargo, le recordó la carta que había escrito. La tomó de la mesa cerca del sofá y levantándose, fue a entregársela a Snape. En la parte de afuera del sobre había escrito simplemente _Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, Hogwarts Escuela de Magia y Hechicería._

Snape la tomó, pero en lugar de guardarla entre sus túnicas, la giró dos veces en su mano, y preguntó.

-¿Puedo?

Harry tragó.

-¿Leerla, quiere decir?

Una mirada oscura y sardónica le dijo sin palabras que la pregunta había sido estúpida.

-¿Por qué quiere hacerlo? –Le preguntó- ¿No confía en mí?

-¿Tiene muchas horas, Sr Potter? Creo que tomaría por lo menos ese tiempo el comenzar a definir los parámetros de mi confianza aplicada a usted.

-Pudo solo decir que _no_ –Le señaló- Ya que obviamente no lo hace.

Snape se sacudió un poco de ceniza del hombro de su túnica.

-Debo decir que confío en sus intenciones. Es por su propio bien el ser discreto sobre su situación. Sin embargo, me preocupa la ejecución de tal discreción. Y francamente, Sr Potter, le doy más valor a su vida que a su privacidad.

-Está bien, léala –Cedió. Tenía la sospecha de que si se negaba, Snape le iba a leer de todas formas, lo más seguro que frente a él. Prefería quedarse sin su orgullo tan pisoteado- Pero sin quitar puntos –Añadió.

Snape levantó una ceja mientras abría el sobre con un rápido hechizo de su varita.

Harry se tensó, y contuvo el aliento, recordando cómo había escrito que odiaba Pociones desde el primer día. Bueno, por lo menos no había usado las palabras estúpido grasiento o peor, ese baboso infernal.

-Bien escrito –Snape decidió mientras volvía doblar la carta en cuatro partes- Necesitará preparar un nuevo envoltorio. Un reparo sería invisible, pero aún detectable si se tienen los hechizos necesarios a disposición.

Definitivamente paranoico, pensó, pero notó que en verdad no le importaba. Estaba demasiado aliviado de que Snape no fuese a comentar el contenido de la carta.

Aunque en eso estaba equivocado. Mientras le entregaba el sobre nuevo con la dirección escrita, el Pocionista remarcó.

-No sabía que comprendías _Reconstitutio_, Harry. ¿Acaso la Señorita Granger descubrió el hechizo durante una de sus frecuentes visitas a la Sección Prohibida?

Harry pensó haber cubierto bien su sorpresa.

-¿Sección Prohibida? ¿Qué es eso? –Mintió descaradamente, aunque claro cada estudiante había oído hablar de ella durante la semana que seguía al Festín Inicial- ¿Y por qué quiere algo con Hermione, Profesor?

-¿Por qué crees? –Respondió, moviéndose hacia el sofá- Es una Gryffindor. Te envió esto, por cierto –Añadió, sacando de sus túnicas un enorme rollo de pergamino fuertemente amarrado- Apuntes de las clases desde el 22. La chica necesita aprender a no escribir cada palabra de cada clase. Los apuntes se suponen que sean solo eso, no jodidas transcripciones.

Harry se rió ligeramente, no solo a la correcta descripción de la idea de Hermione de diligencia, sino también por las últimas palabras que dijo. No parecía que el Maestro de Pociones de Hogwarts hablase tan poco reservadamente, pero nuevamente, Harry estaba notando que había más de Snape que lo que había sospechado. Mucho más.

Entonces otra cosa se le ocurrió.

-Um, ¿Cómo supo que podía hacer esto? ¡Aún no le llega mi carta! –Y entonces inmediatamente después de ese pensamiento- Oh. Lo descifró. Bueno así es Hermione.

-Desagradable cantidad de intelecto para alguien de su edad –Snape reclamó, aunque se veía que no lo decía en serio. A decir verdad, parecía que había encontrado una razón para admirar a Hermione. Aunque a regañadientes. Muy, muy a regañadientes. Snape estaba frunciendo el ceño cuando se sentó cruzando las piernas, tomándose un momento para arreglar sus túnicas con sus manos largas y delgadas.

-Probablemente revelé demasiado cuando lo seguí a su… bueno, honestamente no sé lo que era, Sr Potter. ¿Tal vez tocador arábigo? En cualquier caso, la Señorita Granger sabía entonces que estaba involucrado con cualquier dificultad que estuviera enfrentando. Chica irritante. Estuve tentado de hechizarla cuando me los entregó, en absoluto tenía que ver con el hecho de que no necesite trabajo escolar ocupando su atención en estos momentos.

-Claro, Remus y yo hablamos de eso hace un rato –Concordó, dejando los apuntes de lado en el sofá, se sentó de lado para poder ver a Snape- Hablamos de muchas cosas, la verdad –Añadió sombríamente- Como el hecho de que sabe que mi tío no era la persona más agradable del planeta. ¡Que el famoso Harry Potter estaba aterrado de someterse a cirugía! ¿Qué le pasó al decoro, eh? ¿A la _discreción_?

Snape apuntó a una lámpara con su varita para encenderla, luego antes de responderle juntó sus manos.

-¿Alguna vez le pedí que se disculpara por haber discutido mis asuntos personales con su padrino? No, no lo hice. Ni lo haré, nunca. Habló con él por una razón, una razón válida. Y yo también hablé con Lupin por ello. Le aseguro, que nunca me referí a usted como "el famoso Harry Potter", aunque sí le dije todo lo que estimé necesario.

-¡Necesario! –Exclamó.

-Lupin cree fervientemente en la teoría de que los estados mental, físico y mágico de un ser están indiscutiblemente relacionados.

-¡Me di cuenta! No solo cree que soy un maldito masoquista que busca su propia destrucción, también cree que mi mala _actitud_ explica mi falta de magia –Movió sus manos en un arco, y miró al profesor- ¡Cree que estoy deprimido!

-No sería anormal, dada su situación –Respondió.

Harry no iba a dejar pasar el tema tan fácilmente, aunque no le sorprendió que Snape no hubiese caído en su trampa verbal. El hombre sabía cómo maniobrar, sobre eso no había dudas. Pero quería saber, así que preguntó.

-¿No cree que estoy deprimido, verdad? ¿O sea, no solo hoy, sino que últimamente? ¿En general?

Snape se golpeó la mejilla con el dedo índice, y miró a Harry como si considerara la situación.

-Escribió a sus amigos diciendo que estaba bien. Creo que usted mismo cree eso. Pero eso no necesariamente lo hace verdad.

En relación a respuestas, esa era lo más ambigua que podían llegar a ser, pero lo dejó pasar.

-¿Cómo fueron sus clases? –Cambió el tema- ¿Dumbledore cubrió, eh, pretendió ser usted mientras estaba conmigo toda la semana?

Snape lo miró por un momento, y luego respondió arrastrando las palabras.

-Le enseñó a todos los cursos, de primero a sexto a reducir azucares vegetales a dulces de limón.

Harry casi rió –la imagen era ridícula— pero en su lugar sintió que lo llenaba una ira fría y dura, escapando desde su interior hasta salir de sus dedos.

-¡Ese tonto! –Gritó, la furia llenándolo tanto que _dolía_- ¿A qué está jugando? ¡Nadie creería por un momento que _usted_ nos dejaría hacer dulces en clases! Todo el colegio tiene que saber para ahora que era Dumbledore usando Multijugos, ¡Así que eso los deja sabiendo que yo no estoy mientras usted no está, y la última vez que revisé, dos y dos hacen cuatro ¿no? Hermione no es tan jodidamente inteligente después de todo, si ella—

-¡Harry, Harry! –Snape gritó sobre su ataque- Harry, estaba bromeando.

Harry dejó de gritar y miró al profesor durante un largo rato.

-Usted no bromea.

-Bueno, ciertamente no lo haré en el futuro –Respondió- Pareces… tenso, lo que no va a ayudar con la Occlumancia. Pensé que un poco de humor iba a ayudar a relajarte. En lugar de eso, gritaste como una banshee(1). Y por favor, mantén una lengua civil en tu cabeza. Albus Dumbledore no es un tonto.

Harry pensó en el año pasado, en los secretos que le escondieron por mucho tiempo, en el precio que tuvo que pagar porque el director lo había ignorado, y mantuvo los labios firmemente cerrados.

-Tal vez deberíamos comenzar con lo que vine a hacer –Snape sugirió, su voz considerablemente más calmada- Ya es tarde, y no me puedo quedar toda la noche. ¿Haz practicado en despejar tu mente?

-¡No, porque no sé cómo! –Empezó a golpear sus rodillas con sus dedos- ¿Qué se supone que haga, simplemente pensar en nada? ¿Cómo alguien que está vivo puede sentarse y pensar en _nada_?

-Eso no es precisamente lo que despejar la mente significa, -Explicó- Pasé parte del día pensando en los comentarios que hiciste con respecto a las lecciones del año pasado, e investigando un poco. Es verdad que estaba impaciente porque aprendieras. Sentí que era imperativo que expulsaras al Señor Tenebroso de tu mente lo más pronto posible, y por eso te apresuré –Se detuvo, luciendo apenado- Dijiste tras tu operación que nadie más que Lupin te había dado lecciones, lo que por supuesto no es verdad, porque yo también lo hice. Pero eso me dio para pensar, Harry. El año pasado, resentía que me hubieran forzado a enseñarte. No tenía… comprensión de ti, no entonces. De hecho, pensaba en ti como James. Tu comportamiento abominable, no practicar, no respetar mi privacidad, no ayudó en el asunto.

-Claro –Concordó, deteniendo el movimiento de sus dedos –Nunca dije que había sido el alumno perfecto.

-Pero más fundamental, tal vez, es esto –Continuó, su mirada era como nubes de tormentas que se quedaban en la bahía por fuerza de voluntad- Para mi la Occlumancia es tan fácil como respirar. Tengo una facilidad innata para ella, lo que es bueno, considerando lo frecuente que me encuentro en la presencia del Señor Tenebroso. Francamente, esperaba que fuera lo mismo contigo.

-¿Por qué pude hacer un _Patronus_ a los trece?

-Supongo que eso tuvo que ver; sabía que eras un mago poderoso. Pero Harry, esperaba tanto de ti mayoritariamente porque es difícil para mí ver la Occlumancia como un desafío. Las pociones son iguales. Tienen un sentido inherente para mí.

-Bueno, sabe que no lo tienen para mí, o Neville, o Dean, o para casi todos en el sexto año exceptuando a Malfoy y Hermione.

-Estoy empezando a verlo –Respondió oscuramente- En cualquier caso, con respecto a la Occlumancia, hoy consulté algunos libros de expertos. Libros de enseñanza, Harry. No vamos a empezar como el año pasado. Ahora veo que te estaba demandando que volaras antes de que aprendieras a gatear.

-¿Así que cómo aprendo a gatear?

-Confiando en mí –Respondió simplemente- Para enseñarte, tendré que estar en tu mente.

La lengua de Harry se sintió enorme en su boca.

-¿Legeremancia otra vez?

-No, eso no. No voy a sacar memorias de ti como antes. Es más un caso de compartir pensamientos y trabajar por una meta en común. Pero no puedo hacer esto a menos que me dejes. Por eso es necesaria la confianza.

-¿Tiene muchas horas? –Bromeó débilmente, y luego añadió- No, eso fue estúpido. No creo que vaya a—

-¿Invadir tu mente con el propósito de abrirla para el Señor Tenebroso?

Harry hizo una mueca.

-Cielos, creo que Dumbledore de verdad le dice todo. No, ya no creo eso. Recuerdo que el director dijo que confiaba en usted, y recuerdo haber pensado lo estúpido que era eso, y cómo preferiría tirarme en un sótano lleno de Tentáculas Venenosas antes de confiar en alguien como usted, pero… sí, está bien. Maduré desde entonces, creo.

-Lo has hecho –Confirmó Snape. Sacando nuevamente su varita, la agitó en un circulo y conjuró dos vasos llenos de un líquido color ámbar y cubos de hielo. Uno de los vasos flotó hasta Harry, y se acomodó en su mano. Cuando lo olió, frunció la nariz.

-Es un whiskey muy fino –Insistió- De destilación única.

-¿No whiskey de fuego?

-Ese tiene propiedades mágicas, así que por ahora, mejor que bebas del tipo Muggle –Levantó el vaso- Salud.

Harry bebió un trago, hizo una mueca, y bebió un poco más.

-¿Qué estamos celebrando?

-Nos estamos _relajando_ –Explicó- La relajación es vital para el resto del proceso. Así que bebe tu whiskey Harry.

-Dice eso en el mismo tono que la Sra Weasley dice, ''Bebe tu jugo de calabaza''

-Bueno, imagino que ella también se preocupa por ti –Comentó secamente.

Entonces sin mirar a Harry, levantó la cabeza y se bebió el resto del whiskey.

Coming Soon in _A Year Like None Other:_

Chapter Sixteen: _Occlude Your Mind_

_**N/T: (1) you snapped like an old wand. Snapped de romper y de gritar, por eso lo cambié a gritar como banshee, criatura mágica que grita fuertemente.**_


	16. Occluye Tu Mente

**N/T: Ja! Estoy un poco más rápida, ¿no? espero que disfruten este capítulo y que hayan disfrutado el anterior… bien siempre que actualizo rápido les digo_ "Eh no se hagan ilusiones esto no se va a repetir"_, pero ahora les digo que espero que se repita, porque vamos en el capítulo 16 tan cerca del punto sin retorno de la historia que _de_ _verdad_ quiero llegar allí, así que voy a seguir actualizando tan rápido como sea posible para poder compartirlo con ustedes.**

_**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Aspen in The sunlight/Mercredi y JK Rowling respectivamente.**_

Cápitulo Dieciséis: _Occluye tu mente._

-Creo que ya es suficiente whiskey por ahora –Anunció Snape, inclinándose hacia delante para tomar el vaso de las manos de Harry- Queríamos que te relajaras, no que te cayeras de borracho.

Harry rió ligeramente.

-Pero si solo me tomé uno y meeio. No, dos.

Snape apuntó la chimenea con su varita y encendió un fuego con un _Incendio_ rápido, luego se sentó de piernas cruzadas en el suelo junto a las llamas, señalandole que tenía que unírsele. Cuando estuvo sentado frente a él, le indico girando los dedos que debía darse la vuelta y acercarse a él.

-¿Esto está bien para tu cadera?

Harry tenía la sensación de que no era así, pero todo se parecía tan agradable, después del whiskey, que la verdad no estaba consciente de ello. Bostezó.

-'Stá bien.

-Bien, ahora recuéstate. Apoyate en tus manos si quieres. Necesito tocar tus sienes.

Después de haber hecho lo que lo indicado, sintió dedos fríos atravesando su cabello para masajear ambos lados de su cabeza. La sensación pareció sacarlo del estupor del licor. Al imaginar la imagen que debían formar, no pudo evitar reír otra vez.

-¿Hmm?

-Um, estaba pensando que es algo bueno que no haya intentado esta técnica el año pasado- Admitió- Estoy seguro de que habría intentado hechizarlo, y las cosas habrían ido de mal en peor. Aunque la verdad no veo cómo se podrían haber puesto peor al final.

-¿Estás pensando en el pensadero?

-No –Admitió. Había estado pensando en Sirius- ¿Uso el pensadero antes de venir?

-No, Harry –Sus palabras se arrastraron perezosamente mientras sus dedos seguían masajeando sus sienes- Esto no va a ser como esa pelea el año pasado, cuando te quitaba memorias y temía que tu hicieras lo mismo conmigo. Esto será… Harmonioso. Ahora, mantente relajado. Puedes recostarte contra mí un poco más si es que quieres; no me vas a botar.

Apoyó un poco más de su peso en sus palmas.

-Bien –Snape lo calmó- Vamos a trabajar en aclarar tu mente. No significa pensar en nada, no en la forma que creíste. Significa concentrarse en una sola cosa hasta que ésta llena tu mente, hasta que no hay otro pensamiento más que ese, solo una imagen que te consume a totalidad. Cuando se hace bien, dejaras de ser consciente de la imagen, así es cómo va a bloquear todo pensamiento.

-Uh-huh –Murmuró. Estaba perdiéndose en la sensación, en el zumbido constante de la voz del profesor, y más allá de todo eso, era difícil concentrarse. Sacudió la cabeza un poco, intentando aclarar sus pensamientos, y los dedos de Snape se apretaron ligeramente contra cabeza.

-Estabas haciéndolo bien recién –Le dijo- Relájate, otra vez.

Pero no podía.

-Prácticamente me está haciendo dormir –Se quejó- Y no voy a poder seguir sus instrucciones.

-Deja de tensarte. Dije que lo estabas haciendo bien –Con unas palabras murmuradas, estiró sus piernas una a cada lado de su cuerpo, y lo atrajo a su pecho- Siente mi respiración –Indicó- Haz que la tuya coincida con la mía. Esto es como la hipnosis, Harry, ¿Has oído hablar de eso? No necesitas concentrarte en mantener tu mente despejada. Tienes que dejar ir el pensamiento y dejarme guiarte a una imagen.

Harry tomó una bocanada de aire cuando Snape lo hizo, y cuando lo dejó salir, esos dedos volvieron a masajear sus sienes. Snape siguió hablando, su voz grave y calmada, y Harry descubrió que cada vez que exhalaba, se apoyaba más contra el profesor, hasta que se sintió completamente sin huesos. Era una sensación que no le había gustado cuando Lockhart la había causado, pero ahora, la verdad era bastante agradable.

-Está bien –Murmuró Snape- Ahora Harry, no intentes pensar, no intentes sentir, o recordar, o reaccionar. Solo déjate ir, solo déjate _ser_. Sí, eso es, derrítete contra mi. Voy a entrar a tu mente ahora, pero no te alarmes.

A un lado de su cabeza, los dedos seguían acariciando, pero en el otro, fueron reemplazados por la punta dura de una varita.

Encantamientos llenaron el aire, susurros entrecortados que Harry pensó que habría podido entender, de haber estado escuchando. Se deslizaron a su rededor, enredándose entre su cuello y rostro, y luego pareció respirarlos a través de su nariz, y sintió una otredad, una presencia, junto a él en su mente.

No era como ser poseído por Voldemort, o estar bajo un Imperio. Él también seguía allí, y en control, pero la otredad estaba allí con él. Snape, reconoció lentamente. Snape, esperando pacientemente a que él lo dejara entrar más profundo.

Harry se desplomó, recargándose completamente contra el profesor, y lo dejó llenar su mente.

_Ríos fluían a través de él, ríos amplios como no existen fuera de los confines de los sueños. Luego, un solo río, agrandándose mientras miraba, hasta que cubrió todo el paisaje de su pensamiento. Lo vio desde arriba, hasta que las aguas se elevaron en toda su gloria incandescente y lo cubrieron. Sumergido, rodeado en seis lados, sentía la corriente, sentía la frescura, la calma de las ondas._

_Y entonces el cuadro frente a él sufrió un cambio, porque ya no estaba en el agua, sintiéndola y viéndola; se había convertido en ella, y no había nada más en la existencia que ese gran río. Ya no había un Harry, y sin él, no habían memorias. Solo una corriente de agua que llenaba todo el universo hasta desbordarlo, bautizando toda la creación en un reino de pureza._

Salir de todo eso de una sola vez se parecía mucho a ser sumergido _en_ el río que acababa de visualizar, era un gran shock. Harry jadeó, y se tensó contra Snape, pero el brazo del profesor lo sostuvo hasta que su respiración se había calmado hasta asimilarse al ritmo normal. Luego de eso se sentó, y giró la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Eso fue… bueno, jodidamente brillante, creo.

Snape asintió, sus ojos entrecerrados, su cuerpo envuelto en líneas de cansancio.

-¿_Así_ es como se supone que se siente la Occlumancia? Pensé que se suponía que tenía que suprimir mis emociones, o algo así.

-Con razón lo hiciste tan mal el año pasado –Respondió cansado.

Harry sentía como si acabara de atrapar la snitch; era la misma sensación de triunfo y emoción, el mismo ataque de adrenalina llenando sus venas.

-El año pasado, ¿Por qué no me dijo que se trataba de… No sé, no-existir en vez de estoicismo?

Un suspiro largo y doloroso siguió a la pregunta.

-¿No lo entiendes? Ni siquiera es una habilidad aprendida para mi Harry. Es un poder nato. La verdad solo necesité que me señalaran el camino, y quien me enseñó era… un poco duro con sus métodos.

-Oh –Dijo, pensando en ello. Lo que Snape le había dicho antes de la sesión estaba regresando a él, y ahora tenía más sentido que entonces, incluso a través del trago y el ataque de sensaciones que fue la Occlumancia. Snape le había enseñado de la única forma que conocía, la forma en que él mismo había sido enseñado. Pero no había funcionado bien, ¿Verdad?, porque para él no era un poder nato- Hmm, supongo que la Occlumancia para usted es un poco como lo que el Parsel es para mí –Murmuró- Aunque no es estrictamente un poder de nacimiento, no lo creo. Pero aún así, nunca he tenido que trabajar para él. Solo es.

Snape gruñó en respuesta a eso.

Sintiéndose como un imbécil por haber estado pensando solo en si mismo hasta entonces, se dio la vuelta completamente y miró bien al profesor.

-Supongo que eso fue difícil para usted. Lo siento. ¿Es tan terrible estar dentro de mi cabeza?

-La pregunta que haces –Snape se forzó a murmurar, frunciendo el seño mientras cruzaba las piernas y se apoyaba en ellas- Es como si todos esos años escuchando a tu tío hablando de las _personas normales_ te han convencido de que no eres una. No es más terrible estar dentro de tu mente que dentro de cualquiera, Harry. Dirigir pensamientos puede ser exhaustivo, eso es todo.

-_Cualquiera_ no tiene a Voldemort merodeando en su mente.

-No es cierto, aunque ciertamente nadie más tiene tu cicatriz. De cualquier modo, el Señor Tenebroso no estaba allí esta noche. Creo que eliminando a Kreacher de tu casa ha ayudado considerablemente a reforzar las protecciones puestas en la estructura.

Algo en las palabras de Snape llamó su atención. Ahora que lo pensaba, ya había escuchado esa frase antes. _Tu casa_. Quería preguntar sobre eso, pero primero lo primero.

-No… um, no se ve muy bien, Profesor. ¿Necesita algo? ¿Un vaso de agua, tal vez, o más whiskey?

Snape se levantó del suelo, tropezándose ligeramente, y colapsó contra un sillón tapizado, aunque hecho jirones.

-Solo habla –Dijo, la petición sonando extraña.

-¿Hablar?

-Sí, ¿Es ese un concepto demasiado complejo para ti? –Cuando Harry retrocedió ligeramente ante su tono, Snape suspiró, y explicó luego de apoyar la cabeza contra los cojines- Podría irme ahora, aunque no es recomendable que lo haga estando debilitado, pero tampoco debo quedarme dormido aquí. Así que háblame. Mantenme despierto hasta que me sienta… más como yo mismo.

-Uh, claro, por supuesto –Respondió, recostándose en un sillón y abrazando un cojín par mantener la cabeza lo suficientemente alta como para ver al profesor- Así que ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde la última vez que durmió, Profesor?

Snape rió grave y ásperamente.

-Un tiempo. Pero ese no es tu problema.

Hmm, no era exactamente un tema agradable de conversación. Bueno, Snape había mencionado que la casa era más segura para él ahora que esa malévola excusa de elfo doméstico estaba muerto, y había querido preguntar, así que lo hizo.

-Bien… ¿Qué le pasó a Kreacher?

Ante eso, Snape abrió un ojo y lo miró fijamente como determinando cuánto divulgar. Un momento largo pasó, y luego otro, hasta que Snape finalmente dijo las dos palabras que no había estado esperando:

-Lo maté.

-Lo. Mató –Repitió lentamente, su mente parecía estar jugando a saltar en su cabeza- Um, ¿Por lo que le hizo a Sirius?

-Eso ciertamente hizo más fácil matarlo –Admitió, su voz sin tono. Harry tenía la sensación de que al Maestro de Pociones no le importaba en absoluto haber matado un elfo doméstico. No era como que él tuviese sentimientos buenos para con Kreacher; probablemente lo habría matado él mismo, dada la ocasión. Sin embargo, estaba francamente sorprendido de que Snape lo hubiese hecho. No era como si Snape hubiese guardado luto por Sirius, ¿O sí?

Pero el profesor lo confundió una vez más, al detallar, aún con esa voz sin emociones.

-Sé lo que piensas, Harry, pero no quería que Black muriera. Una vez lo hice, no lo negaré, pero en ese entonces honestamente lo creía responsable de la muerte de tus padres y una masacre de Muggles. Me tomó un tiempo repensar todo eso y entender que todo este tiempo había sido Pettigrew. Después de eso, todo lo que viste pasar entre nosotros… era solo el viejo antagonismo todavía supurando. Pero él estaba peleando contra el Señor Tenebroso como podía, al igual que yo. No debí haberlo resentido por heridas hechas hace más de veinte años. No estoy orgulloso de ello.

-Eso es lo que él dijo –Harry recordó, girándose hacia un lado y apoyando la cabeza en uno de sus brazos- Sobre como James lo trató. _No estoy orgulloso de ello_.

Snape levantó una rodilla para sentarse de lado en el sofá, dejando que lo acunara.

-Pero Kreacher –Presionó- ¿Por qué lo mató, si no fue por Sirius?

-Muchas razones –Suspiró, enroscando su cuerpo un poco más- Traicionó a su dueño el año pasado; no podía ser confiado. Ya había mostrado una afinidad por magos tenebrosos, y Malfoys en particular. Haberle dado ropas lo habría mandado directamente a ellos, y aunque no podría haber entregado la ubicación de esta casa, pudo haber dado información que la Orden necesita mantener en secreto. Liberarlo no era una opción, pero tampoco lo era dejarlo en la casa, una vez que estuvieras en ella. ¿Cómo podía saber que no iba a abandonarla de nuevo, esta vez hablando de cómo Harry Potter perdió su magia?

-Una vez que estuviera acá –Repitió- Espere. ¿Cuándo fue que lo mató exactamente?

-Como una hora antes de que despertaras esta mañana.

Harry resopló.

-¿No me pudo haber esperado?

-¿Para que pudieras estrangularlo? –Preguntó en un tono extraño- Pensé que tal vez querrías, pero no es un impulso que alentaría. A demás, se necesita de magia para matar a un elfo doméstico; de _verdad_ tienen formidables defensas, sin mencionar la capacidad de sobrevivir bastantes castigos.

Harry pensó en Dobby golpeándose la cabeza contra una pared, e hizo una mueca.

-Se necesitan Artes Oscuras –Añadió Snape.

Harry rió sorprendido.

-¿Usó magia oscura en la casa? ¿Hoy?

-Ayer, para ser precisos.

-Pensé que quería el lugar libre de contaminaciones –Admitió confundido- Ya sabe, para que Voldemort no pudiera alcanzarme a través de la cicatriz.

-Algunas veces solo el mal destruye el mal –El profesor explicó- Ya había usado Artes Oscuras para despegar ese retrato y tapiz infernales de las paredes. Kreacher no estaba contento, aunque no creo que se haya dado cuenta de que él sería el siguiente. Y entonces, una vez que ya había lidiado con él, Lupin y yo limpiamos la casa de magia oscura, lo que no es simple de hacer, te lo aseguro. Creo que es un mejor profesor de Defensa de lo que pensé. Terminamos de arreglar la casa un poco antes de que despertaras. Hmm, comienzo a cuestionarme si es que fue una coincidencia, o es parte de la razón por la que despertaste.

-¡Kreacher estaba parado en la mesa de la cocina derramando vino en el cáliz de plata de Sirius! –Exclamó, su sueño regresando con fuerza a su memoria.

-¿Y cómo, exactamente, sabes eso? –Llegó la suave pregunta de los labios tensos de Snape.

Harry también se tensó.

-Um, lo soñé, esta misma tarde.

-Lo soñaste –Repitió escéptico.

-Bueno, ¿Cómo más lo sabría? Quiero decir ¿Es verdad?

-Es verdad, y sabrías si Lupin te hubiera dicho.

-Pues, ¡No lo hizo! –Respondió- Si cree que soy un mentiroso, entonces pregúntele.

-Harry, es solo que he visto tus notas en Adivinación. No eres exactamente un vidente. Pero si dices que lo soñaste, entonces lo hiciste, ¿Está bien? –Snape se enderezó y acomodó en el sofá- Bueno, por lo menos eso demuestra que Marjygold no vio algo. Tu magia no está perdida completamente, no si estás adivinando cosas mientras duermes. ¿Qué más soñaste?

-Es bueno que haya matado a ese pedazo de mierda; estaba haciendo planes para atraparlo, mientras se felicitaba por lo que le hizo a Sirius –Recordó en voz alta- Oh, y también soñé que la casa de los Dursleys escupía energía oscura por las ventanas y creo que… colapsaba sobre si misma mientras Dudley gritaba en el jardín. Oh sí, y la Marca Tenebrosa estaba en el cielo.

Snape se sentó recto y lo miró, luego se levantó abruptamente.

-¿No pensaste en mencionárselo a Lupin? ¿No pensaste en _contarme de inmediato_ que en esta casa, la casa que pensé había asegurado para ti, tuviste un sueño de Voldemort _este mismo día_? ¿El _primer día_? –Snape lo tomó de los hombros, como había hecho esa mañana, pero esta vez, lo sacudió violentamente y bramó- ¡Necesito saber estas cosas Harry!

Harry alejó su rostro lo más que pudo, actuando por reflejo cuando se alejó de él y se tiró al sueño. Una vez en libertad, saltó y se alejó con cautela, prudencia y experiencia alejándolo lo más posible del ángulo de golpe.

-Por Merlín –Snape suspiró, su expresión sombría al alejarse del sillón y ver su expresión de desconfianza. Entonces en tono de auto reproche, murmuró- No te iba a golpear, muchacho.

-Lo sé –Harry murmuró en respuesta, sintiéndose tan mal como Snape se veía- Es decir, si sé eso, Profesor. O sea, si no me golpeó hasta hacerme papilla por mirar dentro de su pensadero—

Snape sacudió la cabeza.

-Jamás debí decirte sobre Kreacher.

-¡No, no es eso! –Exclamó, sorprendido, acercándose a él cuando pareció que Snape no podía moverse hacía él- No le tengo miedo, Profesor. Alejarme es puro instinto, eso es todo. Un poco estúpido, la verdad. Sé que usted no es mi tío, ¿Está bien? No crea que lo comparé con él, porque de verdad que no, lo juro.

-Lo hiciste –Señaló- Dijiste que éramos bastante similares.

-Ambos intimidan a las personas –Intentó explicar. ¿Cómo pudo haberle dicho una cosa como esa a Snape? La verdad era que, ambos hombres sabían como ser tan desagradables como el demonio, pero las razones para ese comportamiento eran como el día y la noche- Pero con usted, es solo un tipo de humor sarcástico que tiene, ¿Cree que no lo sé? O sino es absoluto y genuino. Quiero decir que cuando le grita a alguien que acaba de hacer explotar un caldero creo que de verdad está molesto, y ansioso de inspirar un poco de miedo para que los accidentes estúpidos no vuelvan a pasar. Aunque de verdad creo que se daría a entender más efectivamente si nos dejara un poco de orgullo –Tuvo que añadir- Pero con Tío Vernon, es solo… bueno, básicamente es sadismo. A él le _gusta_ verme acobardado.

Harry tomó una bocanada de aire y miró a Snape a los ojos.

-Lo que pasa es que, cuando se enojaba muchísimo, solía sacudirme por los hombros así, y aprendí que me iba mejor si me escapaba que si me quedaba quieto para ser abofeteado.

-Muggles –Snape escupió asqueado, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-No lo culpe por eso –Harry lo corrigió- He visto a Lucius Malfoy con Dobby. Eh, es un elfo doméstico. De todas formas, Malfoy era mucho peor con él que lo que Tío Vernon jamás fue conmigo. Lo magos pueden ser tan malos como los Muggles. Peor, si toma en cuenta las maldiciones que pueden arrojar.

-Cierto –Admitió, suspirando profundamente- Me pregunto por qué no le has pedido a alguien que vaya a ver a tu familia, después de un sueño como ese.

Harry abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Por la misma razón que no lo mencioné antes. Sabía que el sueño no venía de Voldemort; ni siquiera sentí un cosquilleo en la cicatriz.

-Si lo hace, avísame, o a Lupin, de inmediato.

-Pensé que solo estaba molesto con ellos –Admitió, haciendo una mueca- Nunca se me ocurrió que… ¿Pero si lo de Kreacher era cierto? ¿Cree que…?

-No –Snape anunció, su tono cortante- Si hubiese ocurrido un ataque contra tu casa, o si fuese siquiera considerado, lo sabría.

-¿Puedo hablar con la Sra Figg por la red Flu, por si acaso?

-No a estas horas de la madrugada.

-Pero—

-Confía en mi, Harry. Nada ha pasado en Privet Drive. Si aún te sientes mal por ello más tarde, haz que Lupin hable con la señora Figg a través de la red Flu. De ninguna manera puedes hacerlo tu solo.

-Si, señor –Murmuró, reconociendo el valor del concejo. Probablemente también era la razón por la que Snape no quería lidiar con la situación, entre menos personas supieran que estaba involucrado con él, mejor- ¿Me va a decir por lo menos qué le hizo a Tío Vernon en el cementerio? Es decir, ¿Está bien? He querido preguntar –Añadió, sintiéndose más que un poco culpable por no haberlo hecho antes.

-Francamente no puedo ver porqué te importaría –Snape arrastró las palabras.

La verdad tuvo que pensar la respuesta a eso; se le ocurrió que había preguntado más por un sentido de deber que por un interés emocional en el asunto.

-Hmm. Bueno, tiene razón. Por una parte no me importa, pero también hay que pensar en Dudley. No es como que haya demasiado amor entre nosotros, pero fue realmente decente durante esa última visita. Incluso me advirtió que no fuera al funeral. Y acaba de perder a su mamá, ¿Ve? Difícilmente necesita perder a su papá también, incluso si Tío Vernon es un imbécil.

Snape pensó en ello por unos momentos, antes de contestar.

-Usé _Troneo-Relampagare_ para dejarlo inconsciente, eso es todo. Un golpe de relámpago. Imagino que se puso de pie unos cinco minutos después de que nos Aparecieramos aquí. Sin duda seguía gritando como idiota.

-Sí, sin duda –Murmuró. Nunca había tenido un papá decente. Antes solía pedir uno, antes de conocer a Sirius. Sin embargo, después de que el destino le hubiese arrebatado toda oportunidad de vivir con su padrino, había más o menos aceptado que habían algunas cosas que nunca iba a tener.

-Creo que ya me puedo ir –El Maestro de Pociones anunció. Pensó en lo gracioso que era como podía mantener su rostro en las sombras cuando quisiera. La iluminación no parecía importar. No estaba seguro de cómo lo lograba.

Harry asintió.

-Está bien. Gracias, Profesor.

Snape se detuvo camino a la chimenea.

-Te dije que no me agradecieras.

-Sí, pero tengo que hacerlo –Comenzó a explicar.

-Dile a la Señorita Granger que también tienes una _necesidad_ _de agradecer a las personas_, ¿Está bien? –Le espetó, claramente Snape estaba alcanzando su límite- No voy a tolerar esta idiotez, Potter, ¿Entendiste? Vas a recibir lecciones de Occlumancia, y cualquier otra cosa que se estime necesaria, porque lo necesitarás para sobrevivir lo que parece ser tu suerte en la vida. Preferiría que no murieras y condenaras al mundo mágico a una era de oscuridad eterna. No necesita agradecerme.

Con eso, el profesor tomó un puñado de polvos flu de la chimenea.

Harry pensó en callarse, pero la verdad era que no quería hacerlo.

-No le estaba agradeciendo por la maldita Occlumancia –Le gritó a través de la habitación, logrado con dificultad no añadir _grandísimo_ _idiota_.

Sorprendentemente Snape pescó la carnada.

-Oh, entonces ilumíname –Se burló.

-Usted me trata como si fuera normal, no como si necesitara compasión, o ser alabado, u odiado y temido –Anunció, desafiando unos ojos muy, muy oscuros- Y puede que no lo crea, pero es el único adulto que lo hace. Caramba, incluso Remus desbordaba compasión hoy hasta que me sentí _enfermo_. ¿Pero usted? Usted no tiene miedo de usar magia frente a mí porque ahora no tengo. No cree que me vaya a romper por eso. No piensa que soy débil.

El polvo flu se deslizó a través de los dedos de Snape cuando los flexionó.

-No lo hago –Confirmo- Pero Harry, tarde o temprano, todo el mundo se rompe por algo.

Bueno, _eso_ le dio algo en qué pensar, pero no tenía tiempo para meditarlo ahora, porque Snape aún no terminaba de hablar. Justo antes de arrojar los polvos flu y gritar la dirección de las mazmorras de Hogwarts, añadió una última cosa.

-¿Y Harry? No hay de qué.

Con eso, desapareció entre llamas verdes.

A Continuación En _Un Año Como Ningún Otro:_

Capítulo Diecisiete: _Sals_


	17. Sals

**N/T:** Probablemente habría actualizado antes, pero me puse a leer Dalton de CP Coulter y bueno… me retrasé. También me volví loca con los spoilers del capítulo de Glee, así que básicamente Glee se interpone entre ustedes y Un Año Como Ningún Otro. El crédito de personajes va a JK Rowling y la historia a Aspen in the Sunlight y Mercredi, nada me pertenece, soy una fan y una traductora. Espero que lo disfruten, comentarios, como siempre bienvenidos.

**Capítulo Diecisiete: _Sals_**

_AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO_

-Snape no cree que haya perdido toda mi magia –Harry anunció mientras desayunaban tostadas con huevos revueltos la mañana siguiente.

Remus hizo una pausa al llevarse una taza de té a la boca.

-¿Tan buena fue la sesión de Occlumancia?

-Fue buena, sí –Reconoció- Resulta que Snape _sí_ sabe cómo enseñar, cuando de verdad quiere hacerlo.

Esperó por el _Profesor Snape, Harry_, que llegó de inmediato, pero se las arregló para no resoplar en burla. Remus no se merecía eso, aunque estaba comenzando a notar que prefería la actitud de Snape hacía él. Snape no sentía lástima por él, y ciertamente no intentaba hacerlo decir Profesor Dumbldore. Incluso se había dado por vencido en hacerlo llamar a Voldemort por ese estúpido título de, _el Señor Tenebroso_.

-De todas formas –Continuó, terminando su desayuno- Lo de la magia es más por un sueño que tuve la noche ante pasada. Había una parte en sobre Kreacher, cuando estaba parado aquí festejando la muerte de Sirius, y también una parte sobre la casa de Dudley… se caía sobre si misma mientras la Marca Tenebrosa flotaba sobre ella. Snape dijo que la parte de Kreacher era cierta, pero no la otra, pero dijo que te podía pedir que hablaras con la Sra. Figg hoy en la mañana, ¿Para estar seguros?

-Encantado –Respondió Remus, levantándose de la mesa- ¿De inmediato?

-Por favor.

Harry se escondió en el corredor justo fuera del salón mientras Remus confirmaba que el Número Cuatro de Privet Drive seguía en pie y no había experimentado fenómenos extraños. En un punto quiso murmurar. ''¡Espera, espera! Dile que se consiga un celular, ¿Está bien?'' Pero Remus no lo podía escuchar; técnicamente sus orejas estaban en Surrey.

Suspiró el momento en que Remus salió de la chimenea.

-Quería pedirte que le dijeras que me consiguiera un celular. Ya sabes, para poder llamar y comprobar cómo estaban cuando quisiera, así no tendríamos que molestarla en caso de que tenga otro sueño como ese.

-¿Esperas más sueños como ese? –Remus cuestionó, frotando un lado de su cabeza.

-No… No lo sé. Tal vez. Eh, si es mucha molestia pedírselo a la Sra Figg, ¿Tal vez tu podrías salir por un rato y conseguir uno? Tengo un poco de dinero Muggle que Snape me prestó. Creo que todavía puedo encontrarlo—

-Absolutamente no –Se rehusó de lleno- No te voy a dejar solo en esta casa.

-¿Por qué no? Ahora está limpia de magia oscura. Snape dijo que eras muy bueno en Defensa, ¿Sabías eso?

_Profesor Snape, Harry…_

Al final parece que Remus no es tan fácil de maniobrar, si es que eso era lo que de hecho estaba haciendo con ese halago. Ni siquiera él lo sabía. Aunque la verdad, todo el asunto del teléfono ya había sido solucionado antes de tiempo; solo que él no lo sabía.

-Ten –Le dijo, abriendo un cajón. Le entregó un teléfono que ya había visto antes, era el plateado delgado que había usado en San Mungo- Severus dijo que tal vez lo querrías.

Por un momento, se cuestionó dónde había conseguido el teléfono Snape. Y si, él no sabía cómo funcionaban las cosas con los teléfonos móviles, pero, ¿No le llegaba a alguien las boletas de llamadas como le llegaban a los Dursleys por el teléfono de la casa? Hm. Se preguntó si es que tenía que decirle eso a Snape, ofrecerse a pagar una parte con su dinero de Gringotts, ¿O algo así? Pero por otro lado, no sabía cuántas llamas podía hacer antes que se acabaran las baterías, así que tal vez no valía la pena.

El teléfono sonó una, dos… esperó hasta que pasaron diez veces. Obviamente, Tío Vernon y Dudley no estaban en la casa. En cualquier caso, no sabía qué decir. Se sentía incapaz de hablar, probablemente porque no podía recordar un momento en que hubiese llamado a casa, excepto por esa vez para informarse sobre el funeral. Y _eso_ no había resultado muy bien, ¿Verdad?

No pasó desapercibido para él que Remus se había sentado en el mismo sofá que Snape había ocupado la noche anterior, y solo lo estaba _mirando_ hacer la llamada. Tenía una fea y desagradable sensación de que incluso si la llamada hubiera conectado Remus se habría quedado allí, escuchando cada palabra.

Era difícil de creer; alucinante en realidad, pero la verdad estaba frente a sus ojos. Literalmente.

Severus Snape tenía más decoro y respeto por él, que Remus Lupin.

Por lo menos Snape había _pedido_ permiso para leer la carta la noche anterior. Claro que había tenido sus sospechas sobre lo que habría pasado si se hubiera rehusado, pero aún así, había tenido la cortesía de preguntar. Incluso si no lo había sentido tanto como debió, aún contaba para algo.

Mientras Remus seguía sentado allí, ¡Aparentemente sin darse cuenta que un joven de dieciséis años alejado violentamente de su familia querría un poco de privacidad para llamar a su hogar!

Apagó el teléfono y se lo guardó en el bolsillo, decidiendo que intentaría nuevamente más tarde, y que lo haría lejos de ojos intrusos… y orejas. Claro, siendo Remus un hombre lobo, y habiendo sospechado por mucho tiempo que tenía un sentido del oído muy agudo, tal vez le costaría más de lo esperado. Aún así, Grimmauld Place era un lugar grande. Encontraría un lugar tranquilo para hablar. En alguna parte.

Lo que le recordó.

-Snape sigue diciendo que esta es mi casa –Comenzó mientras se ponía de pie- ¿Es una forma de hablar, porque voy a estar aquí por quizás cuánto tiempo?

Remus parecía sorprendido.

-No Harry, es tu casa. Sirius te dejó todo lo que tenía, todo hasta los calcetines en sus cajones. ¿No lo sabías?

-No habían calcetines en sus cajones –Recordó desoladamente.

-Cierto. Mientras Severus lidiaba con el retrato y el tapiz –Merlín, no tienes idea de lo que tuvo que hacer para despegar esas monstruosidades—Despejé la habitación de Sirius para ti.

-¿Y por qué carajos lo hiciste?

-Bueno, eran recordatorios—

-Sí, recordatorios que tal vez me habrían gustado, ¡Grandísimo patán! –Exclamó. Repentinamente tenía el increíble deseo de golpear a alguien, preferentemente a Remus; la verdad la mano con la que utilizaba la varita comenzó a escocerle como si quisiera arrojar una maldición violenta. Pensando que tal vez sería útil corrió escaleras arriba por su varita, alimentando su furia durante el trayecto, y luego bajó de tres escalones a la vez, extendió su brazo derecho en un movimiento circular rápido y le gritó a Remus.

-¡Rompere!

O mejor dicho a su reflexión en un espejo; no iba a hechizar a Remus de verdad, incluso aunque estaba lo suficientemente enojado como para hacerlo.

Al final, sin embargo, no importó. El espejo ni siquiera se movió ante la maldición, mucho menos se rompió.

Frustrado, se sacó una zapatilla y la lanzó contra el espejo, que aún así no se rompió.

-¿Ah, si? –Gritó, ya cansado de esto. El siguiente objeto que voló por los aires era una pequeña estatua de bronce.

Remus se encogió cuanto el espejó se rompió en mil pedazos.

-Harry…

Girándose hacia la voz, sonrió avergonzado.

-Um, no estoy tan fuera de control como parece. Admito que el zapato fue por rabia. Pero después me pregunté si el maldito espejo estaba hechizado para ser irrompible, si por eso mi había fallado mi hechizo –Se encogió de hombros- Ahí quedó esa teoría. Aunque por cierto, _no_ botes nada más que perteneció a Sirius. No te corresponde.

-Nada fue sacado de la casa excepto las dos cosas que Severus removió –Lo calmó. A Harry incluso el tono implicaba un insulto- Todo lo demás fue guardado en cajas y depositado en el sótano.

_Su sótano,_ pensó, la frase en si misma era desesperante. Realmente era el dueño de la casa, ¿Toda la casa?

-¿Por qué nadie me dijo que todo esto era mío? Parece que Snape pensaba que ya sabía.

-Profesor Snape, Harry. Con respecto a lo otro, no lo sé. Albus debió haberte hecho saber, ya que era el ejecutor. Tal vez tiene que ver con la forma en que Sirius murió, las circunstancias eran imprecisas.

_Tal vez tiene que ver con Dumbledore tratándome como si todavía fuera un niño de once años que puede manipular_, pensó, la mano de la varita escociéndole nuevamente. Esta vez no se molestó en intentar hechizar algo. _Tal vez tiene que ver con el verano pasado. Dumbledore sabe que habría preferido venir aquí que ir a Privet Drive, pero en lugar de mostrarme las opciones, me hizo creer que no tenía una. No confió en que entendería las protecciones, o me daría cuenta que mi mejor interés estaría en mantener intacto el sacrificio de sangre de mi madre. Me pregunto qué más sabe que no me ha dicho._

-¿Hay algo más, aparte de la casa, que debería saber? –Su voz resonó con ecos de pensamientos oscuros- ¿De Sirius?

-Su cámara de Gringotts también es tuya –Ofreció, haciendo una mueca- Y los Black eran como los Potter, Harry. Más oro mágico del que el resto de nosotros cree decente.

_Ahí hay un poco de celos_, pensó.

-¿Supongo que Dumbledore tiene la llave?

-Profesor Dumbledore, Harry –Corrigió, aunque asintió.

Una idea le llegó repentinamente, algo sobre lo que ya debería haber pensado. Remus había mencionado en su carta que Snape estaba "Amablemente proveyéndole" la poción Matalobos, pero esa frase de seguro tenía que ver más con lo increíblemente civilizado que era Remus, que con la verdad.

-¿Necesitas algo? –Preguntó- Quiero decir… -No quería ofenderlo, después de todo, pero quería ofrecerlo- Um, ¿Tal vez una provisión para toda la vida de tu Poción?

-No se mantiene –Le respondió, una pequeña sonrisa curvándole los labios- Aunque tienes razón; es bastante costosa. Mientras Severus y yo trabajemos juntos para la Orden, creo que continuará dándomela. Pero te lo agradezco, Harry.

-No te preocupes –Le respondió, y lo sentía.

_AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO_

Remus lo mantuvo ocupado hasta el anochecer, no solo con más intentos fallidos del encantamiento Patronus, sino que también con un montón de experiencias que le destruyeron el ego. Sabía que no era como si Remus quisiera hacerlo. Eso, y solo eso era lo único que prevenía que le gritara a su ex Profesor de Defensa.

En cierta forma, era ridículo. ¿Cuántas veces tenía que verlo fallar, antes de concluir que este o ese hechizo no iba a funcionar? No era que creyera que su magia se había ido definitivamente; había creído en los comentarios de Snape sobre su sueño. Solo que para ahora, pensaba que los métodos de Remus no iban a ser de mucha ayuda.

Esa tarde tuvo otro sueño, aunque hasta consultar con alguien, no podría decir si es que este último había sido profético en algún sentido. Nuevamente, el sueño parecía estar separado en dos partes por una sensación giratoria. Esta vez, el sueño había sido particularmente más alarmante. Había visto a Snape y Remus en la oficina de Dumbledore, hablando nimiedades por unos momentos; Remus se veía horrible. Piel pálida, débil, temblando, sus ojos de un rojo alarmante, pero sentado allí, tan cordial como siempre, y respondió, _Por supuesto, Severus, Lucinda está bastante bien_. Y Snape había sonreído y asentido, levantándose de su silla y murmuró _¿Me permites?_ Frunciendo los labios antes de sacar con un movimiento de su varita varios cabellos de Remus.

Luego el sueño comenzó a girar cada vez más rápido, la oficina de Dumbledore desapareció entre colores borrosos, y pudo ver un bosque, un claro vacío, las ramas de los árboles moviéndose al son de una briza leve. El lugar estaba tranquilo y oscuro, era tarde por la noche. Abandonado. Pero algo venía, alguien venía…

Harry despertó antes de que alguien o algo llegara.

_AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO_

Remus se había ofrecido para ayudarlo en el sótano, pero él dejó bastante en claro que quería estar solo. Tenía más de una razón para ello. Esta vez, después de haber prendido el celular y haber marcado el número, Tío Vernon contestó. Harry abrió la boca para hablar, pero al final, no dijo ni una palabra. Quería hablar con Dudley, pero cuando llegó el momento, se dio cuenta que ni siquiera tenía el valor para preguntar por él.

_Ha enfrentado al señor tenebroso con mucha menos ansiedad de la que muestra frente a sus familiares_, recordó decir a Snape.

Asqueado consigo mismo, se juró que la próxima vez que Vernon Dursley contestara, también lo iba a enfrentar.

Olvidando la llamada por el momento, rápidamente encontró las cajas apiladas con las cosas de Sirius. Había ropas llenando la mayoría de las cajas grandes. Las más pequeñas tenían cosas personales, junto a libros sin títulos con fundas de cuero hechizados para no abrirse. Curioso los dejó de lado y siguió revisando las otras.

Encontró una varita vieja, probablemente una que Sirius había tenido que dejar de lado, e intentó algunos hechizos fallidos con ella.

Finalmente, el mismísimo fondo de una caja, encontró un pequeño espejo, el compañero del suyo. Lo apretó, gimiendo, experimentando nuevamente ese horrible sentimiento que había tenido cuando encontró su espejo luego de la muerte de Sirius. No era el dolor de nunca haber podido hablar con él a través de él, sino que un sentimiento de culpa horrible que le apretaba el corazón. Demonios, _había_ tenido una forma de contactar a Sirius, una forma que los planes de Kreacher no habrían podido confundir. Siempre tuvo una forma, y no lo había sabido. ¡Si tan solo hubiera abierto el paquete que Sirius le había dado! Si lo hubiera hecho, Sirius estaría vivo hoy. Habría sabido que no tendría que haber ido a la trampa del Departamento de Misterios, si tan solo hubiese sabido sobre el espejo.

¡Estúpido, estúpido! ¡Irremediablemente, imperdonablemente estúpido!

Se dejó caer al suelo, abrazando el espejo, y lloró.

_AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO_

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero eventualmente, las lágrimas dejaron de caer. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, mirando las paredes, que solo estaban iluminadas por una luz suave encantada para brillar cada vez que alguien entrara al sótano. El espejo aún estaba sobre sus piernas, sin responder y muerto. Como Sirius.

El dolor se adueñó de su corazón nuevamente, pero no le quedaban más lágrimas que derramar. En algún lugar en su interior, se sintió frío. Congelado, hasta su mismísimo núcleo, el hielo tan feroz que parecía consumirlo.

Un pequeño ruido se abrió paso hasta el borde de su consciencia. Perdido en el dolor, no lo escuchó hasta que se repitió en intervalos iguales. Levantó la vista, y vio una pequeña serpiente acercándose a él lentamente. Era de un marrón puro, pero con intervalos dorados que brillaban mientras se movía, se acercó, y levantó la cabeza, sacando la lengua en su dirección.

Harry parpadeo, recordando la pitón del zoológico. Esta serpiente, aunque no más larga que uno de sus brazos, lo miró con la misma mirada curiosa, y un tanto sombría. Ciertamente no lo hacía recordar las serpientes más aterradoras que había conocido. Como Nagini o el basilisco.

-Bien, hola, amiguito –Dijo en forma de saludo, limpiándose los ojos con cuidado.

No sabía que había hablado en parsel, que para el sonaba igual que su lengua normal, hasta que la serpiente le respondió en un siseo que comprendió completamente. ¿Cómo podría no haberlo hecho? Para él sonaba igual.

-Has estado aquí por mucho tiempo, hombre-niño.

Harry se sentó más derecho, y dejó el espejo de lado.

-Sssí, ¿Y tu? ¿Vives aquí abajo?

-Hay ratonesss aquí –Respondió la serpiente, arrastrándose hacia él nuevamente, deteniéndose justo frente a sus rodillas.

Harry se golpeó la pierna, invitándola a subirse a ella, pero ésta siguió mirándolo pensativa.

-Mi nombre esss Harry no hombre-niño –Continuó- ¿Tienesss un nombre?

La serpiente movió la cabeza de un lado a otro confundida.

Bueno, eso podía esperar un poco.

-¿Te gusssta aquí?

-Frío. Pero hay ratones aquí. Como y luego subo.

Miró las escaleras del sótano, y entendió.

-¿Ya comissste sssufissciente por ahora? Voy a sssubir, ahora, y te puedo llevar a lo cálido, sssi quieresss.

Ante esto, la serpiente asintió, y se enroscó en la muñeca que le ofreció.

_AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO_

Arriba, comenzó un fuego en la chimenea, y después de poner unos cojines frente a ella, se relajó en el suelo. La serpiente se deslizó por su brazo hasta el piso, y se acomodó enroscada sobre la alfombra, su cabeza apoyada sobre su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué tusss ojosss botan lluvia? –Preguntó, y Harry supuso que como las serpientes no podían llorar, el parsel probablemente no tenían una palabra para las lágrimas.

-Essstaba molesto –Respondió en un tono que sonaría como un siseo para cualquier menos él.

La serpiente asintió tranquilamente.

-¿Todavía lo essstásss?

-Sssí, creo que sssí.

Se sentaron en silencio por unos momentos, la tranquilidad asentuada por el crujir del fuego en la chimenea.

-Tan cálido –Dijo finalmente la serpiente- ¿Pero no esss lo misssmo para ti, hombre-niño? Essstásss cálido, ¿Pero todavía essstás trissste?

-Díme Harry –Explicó nuevamente- Pero sssí, essstar cálido no cambia nada para mí.

La serpiente subió hasta su pierna y se acurrucó en su muslo.

-Porque Harry essstá cálido sssiempre.

-Sssí, tal vezzz esss essso.

Su pierna escoció un poco cuando la serpiente se movió.

-¿Entonscsesss qué entrissstessce a Harry?

No pudo evitar sonreír un poco. ¿Realmente se iba a sentar aquí contándose todos sus problemas a una serpiente? Bueno ¿Y por qué no? Era mejor a que Remus lo encontrara melancólico. Remus, quien concluiría algo loco sobre su depresión bloqueando todo acceso a su magia.

Bueno, no toda estaba bloqueada, ¿Verdad? Ahora tenía más que sueños en que basarse, tenía el parsel también.

Sintiéndose más como un mago de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo, finalmente le respondió a la serpiente. Le contó sobre los Dursleys, sobre cosas que casi había olvidado, cosas que habían pasado hace tanto tiempo. Habló de sus padres, de Sirius atrapado en Azkaban cuando era Pettigrew que siempre había pertenecido allí. De haber salvado a Sirius, y haber dejado ir a Pettigrew, solo para tener su amabilidad pagada de la peor forma posible en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Habló sobre ser el Niño que Vivió, y como nunca había querido el reconocimiento y las expectativas que venían con él. Ni siquiera quería ser El Niño. Solo… un niño. Un hombre-niño ahora, como la serpiente había dicho.

_AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO_

-¿Quién es Lucinda? –Harry preguntó después de la cena, preguntándose que diría Remus si se servía un poco de Whiskey, viendo que Severus había dejado la botella allí.

Remus lo miró molesto.

-¿Dónde oíste ese nombre?

-Hoy en un sueño –Le explicó- Te lo dije, Snape dijo que partes de mis sueños eran proféticas.

-Profesor Snape, Harry.

-Sí, como sea. Así que bueno, los vi a los dos en la oficina del director, y creo que él preguntó sobre una Lucinda, porque tu le respondiste que estaba bien. ¿Quién es?

Remus dudó por un momento.

-Una amiga.

Bueno, pensó, que nunca digan que no podía reconocer una pista.

-Está bien –Respondió fácilmente- Hey, ¿Conoces a Sals?

Vio cómo Remus levantaba las cejas sorprendido cuando le habló a la serpiente que había estado descansando cómodamente dentro de la manga de su chaqueta. Sin duda estaba escuchando el siseo arrastrado que era el parcel, por lo menos según Hermione.

Y luego Sals asomó la cabeza por su manga, sacando la lengua. Levantó la otra mano para atraparla y sacarla de allí.

-Hermosa, ¿No crees?

Eso debió haberlo dicho normalmente, porque Remus le respondió dudoso con voz temblorosa.

-Sí…

-¿Qué?, no le tienes miedo a las serpientes, ¿verdad? –Le preguntó.

-No, solo no esperaba que una saliera de tu manga. ¿Ha estado ahí toda la cena?

-Sí. Creo que dormida. Sals hace eso mucho.

-Sals –Repitió dudativo.

Harry sonrió.

-Bueno, iba a ser Sally, pero después me di cuenta de que no sabía si Sals era una serpiente mujer. Y creo que pude haberle preguntado, pero… se sentía mal. Difícil de explicar. O sea, _creo_ que pude haberlo preguntado en parsel, pero habría sido incómodo. Así que decidí que Sals era mejor. Ya sabes, como que cubre las dos posibilidades.

-¿Por qué no le preguntaste su propio nombre?

-Lo intenté –Le hizo saber- No lo sé, creo que no tienen nombre a menos que un mago se los dé. Sals parecía no entender al principio, pero creo que ahora está claro –Cambió a Parsel- Sssalsss, essste esss Remusss.

La serpiente le siseó algo a Remus. Harry frunció el ceño, y sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Qué? –Remus preguntó.

-Nada –Tomó otro trago de té, deseando más que nunca haber tenido el coraje de servirse un poco de Whiskey. Pero esa no era una buena idea. Podía romper el entendimiento que había logrado construir con Snape.

-¿Por qué frunciste el ceño? –Presionó- ¿Sals amenazó con morderme o algo así? ¿Debería alejarme de tu pequeño amigo?

Harry levantó la mirada sorprendido.

-Oh no, Sals no es peligrosa. No es nada de eso –Siseó unas sílabas cortas a la serpiente- Sals me preguntó si es que eras mi padre, eso es todo. A decir verdad, me preguntó si es que solía ser tu huevo. El parsel puede ser un poco extraño en algunos aspectos.

-¿Y frunciste el ceño porque…?

-Cielos, ¿Alguna vez paras? ¿Por qué crees que fruncí el ceño? –Respondió, levantando la voz. Había logrado soportar la pregunta de Sals bastante bien, porque la serpiente no había sabido que no tenía que preguntar, pero Remus sabía bastante bien que no tenía que hacerlo. Mientras más pensaba en eso, más se enojaba, y cosas que nunca había querido decir en voz alta de desprendieron de sus labios- ¿Porque tal vez me habría gustado tener un padre por unos diez malditos minutos que pudiera recordar? Oh, espera, olvida eso. ¡Tal vez porque me habría gustado tener un padre al que poder respetar! ¡Sí, eso debe ser! James Potter, Gryffindor. Todos me dicen, _te pareces tanto a tu padre_,_ Harry_. Mi patronus, igual al de él. ¡Y después me entero el año pasado que en realidad era un pequeño imbécil vano, egoísta y cruel, y mi maldita excusa brillante de padrino se excusa con la explicación más patética y estúpida diciendo que eran idiotas como si eso hiciera que todo estuviera bien!

-Harry—

-¡Deberías dejar de intentar adivinar mis emociones! –Le gritó- ¡Mierda, nunca pensé que preferiría pasar el tiempo con Snape que contigo!

-Profesor Snape, Harry –Le corrigió, y Harry vio rojo.

-¡No necesito que me digas como hablar! –Explotó- ¡Dímelo de nuevo, y voy a empezar a decirle Severus, lo juro!

Un ligero ruido llamó su atención, el sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta.

Se giró, mareado, casi con miedo de mirar. Sabía quién estaba allí. ¿Quién más podía ser? Toda la Orden sabía que tenía que alejarse de Grimmauld Place por ahora. Todos menos Harry, Remus, y… Snape.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado allí? –Jadeó.

-El suficiente –Respondió Snape- Discúlpate con el Profesor Lupin.

-¡Él debería disculparse conmigo! –Gritó, levantando a Sals de la mesa. Podía ver que los gritos la estaban asustando.

-Severus –Remus dijo calmadamente- Está bien. Harry está bajo mucho estrés.

-¿Cuándo no? –Snape desafió- El Sr Potter me dijo específicamente que preferiría ser tratado como un joven normal de su edad, dejando las circunstancias especiales de lado. En ese espíritu –Se giró hacía él y se inclinó antes de demandar- _Discúlpate_ con el Profesor Lupin. _Ahora_.

Olas frías y cálidas lo atravesaron desde a la cabeza para abajo. Sabía que Sals podía sentirlas; la serpiente estaba cada vez más aterrada. También sabía que Snape tenía la razón. No podía demandar ser tratado como cualquiera, y luego, rebelarse contra ello cuando las cosas se ponían duras. Y… oh, demonios. Remus solo había estado intentando ayudar, sin importar que lo estuviera haciendo de una forma totalmente incorrecta. Harry había exagerado y lo sabía.

-Discúlpeme, Profesor Lupin –Anunció tensamente, y luego más suave- Realmente, Remus. Lo siento.

Sals se enroscó en su brazo, mientras él intentaba mantener un sentido de dignidad al irse y dejar a los adultos en la habitación.

_AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO_

A Continuación en _Un Año Como Ningún Otro:_

Capítulo Dieciocho: _Recordando a James_


	18. Recordando a James

**N/T: **ja! ¿Actualizando tan rápido? Bueno… no debería decir esto pero… ya tengo varios capítulos traducidos y estoy esperando para no subirlos tan juntos, pero siendo este tan cortito pensé que no iba a afectar mi planeación, ya sé que siempre digo "Ahora viene lo bueno" "Esto es lo que importa" y blah, blah… pero la verdad es que lo que viene los siguientes capítulos, es lo importante, todo lo anterior es nada en comparación con ellos… Así que espero que disfruten este pequeño relleno y que se preparen para lo que viene. Gracias por comentar, se aprecia mucho que lo hagan. Nuevamente los créditos van a JK Rowling y Aspen/Mercredi.

**Capítulo Dieciocho: _Recordando a James_**

_AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO_

Snape encontró a Harry en el salón un rato más tarde. Ya que no sabía qué era lo que él y Remus pudieron haber discutido por tanto tiempo, se preguntó si es que Snape solo le había estado dando tiempo para calmarse. Irritado de que ese hubiese sido el caso, ignoró al profesor cuando entró y simplemente siguió hablando con Sals.

Snape escuchó por un rato, apoyándose en la chimenea, antes de comentar.

-Hermosa Serpiente.

Decidiendo que ignorar el claro intento de conversación sería demasiado juvenil, se forzó a mirar a Snape a los ojos.

-Sí, encontré a Sals en el sótano.

-Interesante nombre.

Harry desenredó a Sals de su rodilla y la dejó en el suelo, haciendo que se fuera con un siseó, luego volvió a levantar la mirada.

-Bueno, a decir verdad primero pensé en Gryff. Ya sabe, por los colores. Borgoña y dorado. Pero al final me decidí por Sals.

-¿Diminutivo de Salazar?

Tomado por sorpresa, intentó no reír.

-Oh, ¿Por Slytherin? No, eso no se me ocurrió –Snape comenzó a sentarse, y Harry comenzó a sentirse nervioso. Odiando eso, preguntó- Así que, ¿Más Occlumancia esta noche?

-En un rato. Primero necesito relajarme –No dijo que él también debía hacerlo, aunque era bastante obvio.

-¿Whiskey?

Snape lo miró por largo rato.

-Creo que no. Hablaremos. ¿Has pensado en lo que significa tu nueva mascota?

-Sí. Se refiere al Parsel, ¿Verdad?

-El don de un mago –Asintió, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados- Es más que seguro que tu magia no ha desaparecido.

-Hmm, al principio pensé lo mismo. Pero sabe que Dumbledore cree que el que hable Parsel no tiene mucho que ver con _mis_ poderes. Cree que el talento me fue transferido junto con esto –Se golpeó la cicatriz con el dedo índice.

-No estoy de acuerdo –Snape le informó, estirando las piernas y apoyándolas en una mesa pequeña.

Harry lo miró fijamente, pero luego se recordó que después de todo el hombre quería relajarse. Apoyándose en el sillón, dejó de sentarse tan tenso.

-Albus es un mago brillante y poderoso –Continuó-Aún así, el conocimiento que el director tiene sobre las Artes Más Oscuras está lejos de ser comprensivo. El talento de ser un hablador de Parsel no habría logrado su máxima capacidad en ti, si no hubieses tenido el poder requerido para utilizar el don.

-¿Así que el Parsel es una de las Artes Más Oscuras, eso es lo que quiere decir? –Jadeó.

-Ciertamente, pero no te alarmes. Artes Más Oscuras es difícilmente una clasificación ética. Es un término conveniente para describir un tipo de magia que puede ser usado de las peores formas imaginables. Esa misma magia puede ser usada para propósitos neutrales o mejores. Pensé que comprendías eso. ¿Mis hechizos para despegar ese horrible retrato fueron malignos?

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

-El parsel es creído malo particularmente porque se le ha dado un uso terrible –Snape explicó.

-Sí, Voldemort le dijo a Nagini que podía comerme después de que él acabara conmigo –Recordó, temblando.

Snape rió, una respuesta que Harry encontró desconcertante hasta que el Pocionista aclaró.

-Sabes, Harry, es un poco difícil tratarse como un joven de dieciséis años normal cuando dices cosas como esas –Se aclaró la garganta- Sin embargo, estoy tratando.

Harry lo apreciaba, pero logró no darle las gracias.

-En cualquier caso, esperaría que estuvieras completamente cómodo con tu facilidad en el lenguaje de las serpientes, para ahora –Continuó- Desde segundo año que lo has sabido, ¿No? No debería seguir molestándote.

-Ja, y no fue eso gracioso, que todo creyeran que era el Heredero de Slytherin que quería limpiar el colegio de los Nacidos Muggle.

-Un escenario improbable –Concordó, sonriendo ligeramente mientras reposaba sus manos en sus piernas.

-Exceptuando una pitón que vi en el zoológico cuando tenía diez –Le comentó- He escuchado el parsel solo de la serpiente de Voldemort, el Basilisco, y esa serpiente que Malfoy conjuró en un duelo. No es exactamente un catálogo de experiencias agradables.

-Bueno, habla más con Sals –Snape sugirió- Lo mejor será que te acostumbres a tus talentos, Harry. Son una parte de _ti_, sin importar lo que haya dicho el director.

-Mejor sigamos con la lección, Profesor –Suspiró, cansado de hablar sobre ello.

-En un momento. ¿Harry de _verdad_ sabes en lo que trabajaba tu padre?

Harry resopló, pensando que Snape había escuchado mucho más de lo que había dado a entender.

-¿Hacía algo? –Le respondió- Quiero decir, ¿Considerando que los Potter tenían más oro mágico del que el resto del mundo cree decente?

-Eso suena como algo que Lupin diría. No negaré que James era rico, o que no aprecié la forma en que me trató durante nuestra colegiatura. El hecho de que te parecieras tanto a él a primera vista ciertamente me influenció… por años, Harry. Pero ¿Esa imagen que has construido desde haber visto dentro del pensadero? No es una buena.

-¡No tiene que decirme eso! –Aclamó acaloradamente. Cada segundo más incómodo, se acercó a la parte del suelo donde habían trabajado la noche anterior, y preguntó- ¿Occlumancia?

Snape se levantó, acercándose a él y levantándolo del suelo, luego se inclinó un poco y le habló mirándolo a los ojos.

-De verdad tengo que decirte esto –Expresó- El pensadero no es objetivo, Harry. Lo que viste era una reconstrucción de _mi_ percepción de ese día. Sin duda tiene su certeza, pero también tiene fallas. Y lo que viste fue solo un día en toda la vida de tu padre.

-¡Sirius me dijo que siempre lo estaban molestando! –Objetó.

-Cierto, pero ese día fue excepcionalmente sombrío –Le informó- James no sale bien en él, pero aparentemente decidiste que él no valía en absoluto. Eso… –El Maestro de Pociones se aclaró la garganta- Eso no es así.

Harry resopló.

-¡Luego va a decir que cuando todo estuvo dicho y hecho, acabó agradándole!

-No me agradaba –Snape negó- Nunca me agradó. Para cuando crecimos, había demasiada… historia entre nosotros, si quieres ponerlo de esa forma –Un momento de indecisión, y luego Snape estaba poniendo sus manos en sus hombros- Pero Harry, él no tuvo quince para siempre. Se convirtió en un buen hombre, y aunque nunca pudimos haber sido amigos, al final si lo respeté. Él y Lily desafiaron al Señor Tenebroso tres veces, ya sabes eso. James estaba en la orden, un mago dedicado en hacer todo lo que podía para proteger posibles victimas y llevar a los Mortifagos ante la justicia. Trabajaba de Auror, aunque rehusaba toda paga. Lo que no era por la riqueza de su familia; el Ministerio entonces no era más competente que el de ahora. James prefería mantenerse fuera de la política oficial, la que desafortunadamente era apta de doblarse por asuntos externos.

Sin en realidad saber qué decir ante todo eso, Harry admitió.

-Nadie nunca me había dicho tanto sobre él de una sola vez, Profesor.

-Cuando la gente dice que eres como él, piensan en el hombre que se convirtió, sabes –Snape respondió- No en el que viste en mi pensadero.

Harry tomó una bocanada de aire, y luego la dejó ir. No debería importarle tanto que Snape prácticamente hubiese admitido que al final, había perdonado a James. No debería importar… pero de alguna forma, si lo hacía. Se sintió mejor. No sobre todo, pero por lo menos sobre algunas cosas.

Aún, se sacudió las manos del profesor para decir.

-¿Podemos comenzar la Occlumancia ahora?

-Todavía estás nervioso –Observó Snape.

-Bueno, no puedo no estarlo, ¿Verdad? –Le preguntó- Quiero decir, fue genial y todo, pero que usted me llenara la cabeza con… cosas, fue extraño. Honestamente, creo que un poco de whiskey ayudaría.

Snape tomó un paso calculado hacia atrás.

-Debes ser capaz de lograr despejar tu mente sin ayuda de tales cosas. Y sin mí, Harry. Esta noche vamos a hacer las cosas un poco distintas. Intentaremos hacerlo sin contacto físico.

-Y entonces apuesto a que sin que entre a mi mente –Adivinó- ¿Y luego qué? ¿Eso es todo? Creo que me ayudaría saber todo el plan, si no le molesta. Quiero decir, si no va a ser contra productivo o algo así.

-No debería serlo –Comentó Snape- Que seas capaz de reprimir todo pensamiento, y que lo hagas sin ayuda externa, es el primer paso clave, pero de ninguna forma es el último. Deber ser capaz de mantenerte calmado incluso en caso de un ataque. Aunque más allá de eso, está el hecho de que el Señor Tenebroso es mucho más talentoso que yo en la Legeremancia. Lo que de verdad necesitas es la habilidad de convencerlo de _no_ atacarte con todo su potencial.

Le señaló que debía sentarse, luego se dejó caer frente a él, con sus túnicas ondearon al arrodillarse.

-¿Cómo voy a convencer a Voldemort de algo? –Preguntó, apretando sus rodillas con las manos al escuchar su propia pregunta- No lo veo dejando de hacer algo porque yo se lo diga.

Snape arqueó una ceja claramente en desafío, y comentó.

-Oh, vamos, Sr Potter, ¿Claramente sabe cómo? –Cuando Harry solo sacudió la cabeza, continuó un poco más cortante- Sabes, solo una parte tuya es un Gryffindor honesto y puro.

_Astucia… astucia Slytherin…_

-Oh, se refiere a… mal direccionar, ¿Verdad?

-¿Por qué temes llamarlo lo que es?

Harry abrió la boca, luego la cerró, sin saber qué decir.

-Mentir no es más maligno que las Artes Mas Oscuras, Harry –Snape comentó en tono casual- Todo depende del propósito que se le dé a la _mal dirección_.

-Claro –Respondió, un poco más confiado- Voldemort es más fuerte que yo, así que tengo que ser más inteligente que él—

-El Señor Tenebroso no es más fuerte que tu. Te marcó como su igual.

Harry miró fijamente a su profesor, sintiendo que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se alejaba de su cerebro para hacerlo increíblemente estúpido. Snape no pudo haber querido decir lo que dijo. No _pudo_. Era ridículo. Él ni siquiera era un igual con _Snape_, mucho menos _Voldemort_.

-Mire, ya le _dije_ –Comenzó- Todos creen que lo he derrotado, pero no es verdad. ¡Siempre tuve ayuda, ya se lo _dije_!

Snape sacudió una mano como si eso no tuviera importancia alguna.

-Sin embargo, el Señor Tenebroso no tiene más poder que tu; la profecía dice eso. Lo que si tiene es un mayor conocimiento sobre cómo canalizar su magia. Tu virtualmente no tienes ningún conocimiento.

-Virtualmente no tengo ningún poco de _magia_, Profesor –Contradijo, sus pensamientos fuera de control- ¡Debí haberlos escuchado a usted y Hermione, y haberme alejado de los doctores Muggle! Es mi propia estúpida culpa que haya perdido mis poderes. Debí haber dejado a Tía Petunia a su suerte, como usted me dijo. No es como si hubiera terminado ayudándola, ¿No? ¡Y ahora si todo el mundo mágico cae también va a ser mi culpa! Voy a ser el responsable de cada cosa que ese maldito bastardo haga—

-Por mucho que me gratifique caer en la misma categoría que la señorita Granger en cualquier cosa –Snape interrumpió calmadamente- No deberías olvidar que tus motivos eran salvaguardar las protecciones. Estabas intentando protegerte hasta que llegara el momento en que estuvieses listo para enfrentar al Señor Tenebroso. Yo lo sé, y también Albus.

-Sí, bueno mucho bien nos hicieron mis puros motivos Gryffindor –Escupió, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla nerviosamente- _Debí_ haber dejado que el maldito sombrero me pusiera en Slytherin.

-Bueno, por lo menos llamaste a tu nueva amiga Sals.

Esa frase calmó una parte de la tensión que llenaba el ambiente, al igual que la sonrisa torcida de Snape.

-Y con respecto al pasado, Harry, tienes que dejar que sea pasado. Incluso las decisiones más desafortunadas pueden resultar para mejor, cuando uno ve más allá de las cosas.

Palabras oscuras, pero de alguna forma sabía que Snape se refería a la Marca Tenebrosa marcada en su brazo. Su mirada se dirigió allí, aunque estaba cubierta por túnicas voluminosas, y probablemente más de alguna manga.

-Sí –Snape murmuró simplemente, la sílaba única dicha grave y lentamente- Me entiendes.

Harry asintió.

-Bien, entonces comencemos –Snape decidió. Se movió marginalmente más cerca a él, pero evito todo contacto, y extendió sus manos frente a su rostro, con los dedos extendidos- Pon tus manos iguales a las mías, pero no me toques –Mandó, su voz sombría, pero también calmada. Harry sintió que caía dentro de ella. Cuando hizo según lo pedido, podía sentir un temblor de energía pulsando a través del aire entre sus manos. Era como esa vez que había jugado con los imanes de Dudley y sintió como cuando los daba vuelta, la energía entre ellos se convertía en una fuerza repelente tangible.

_AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO_

Esta vez le tomó más tiempo caer en la imagen mental del agua y fundirse en ella, pero una vez que lo logró, pareció que podía sostener el estado por más tiempo.

Cuando Snape finalmente se alejó, dejando caer las manos exhausto a la alfombra, confesó.

-Estabas solo al final, Harry. Dejé tu mente un poco antes. ¿Lo sentiste?

-No –Murmuró, desplomándose. Supuso que la Occlumancia era mucho más cansadora cuando no tenía a Snape sosteniéndolo, mental o físicamente.

-Eso quiere decir que tu Occlusión fue bastante completa. Bien hecho Sr Potter.

Harry tuvo que resistir el impulso de celebrar. ¿Cuándo había recibido un cumplido de Snape? Significaba más de lo que debería, pensó, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para darle vueltas al asunto.

-Mañana –Ordenó Snape- Pasa un tiempo pensando en otra imagen en la que puedas perderte. Entiendes que el agua es mía. Me gusta creer que mi talento en Occlumancia es lo suficientemente bueno como para que el Señor Tenebroso nunca vea la imagen que uso para alejarlo, pero no me gustaría temer por mi vida si alguna vez siente mi influencia en tus poderes.

-Oh… -Harry no había pensado en eso. ¿Usar Occlumancia contra Voldemort en realidad podía poner a Snape en peligro? Si es que lo hacía mal, claro está- Sí, está bien, Profesor. Haré lo que me pide.

-Excelentes palabras –Escondió un bostezo tras una mano- Unas que nunca pensé oírte decir, mucho menos sentirlas.

-¡Si las siento!

-Sí, lo sé, Harry –Admitió arrastrando las palabras sardónicamente, antes de cambiar su tono de voz- No quiero implicar lo contrario. Por cierto, le he pedido a Lupin que no se moleste con lo que sea que quieras llamarme.

Harry lo miró.

-Eh… ¿Por qué?

-Le dije que nuestras sesiones de Occlumancia requieren un cierto nivel de cercanía mental, y que su insistencia en señalar mi autoridad solo podía poner en riesgo el proceso que hemos hecho.

Algo en la forma que Snape dijo eso llamó su antención.

-Le dijo, acaba de decir. ¿No era verdad?

-Pensando como un Slytherin –Snape aprobó.

-¿Es verdad?

-No lo sé –Snape admitió, cambiando de posición incómodamente y poniéndose de pie. _Ouch_. Harry estaba seguro de que escuchó unos huesos sonar allí- Tal vez lo sea, ya veremos. En cualquier caso, es hora de que me vaya.

-¿Ya se puede ir por la red Flu, tan pronto? –Preguntó, preocupado- Tal vez debería quedarse un rato. Podemos hablar otra vez, para mantenerlo despierto.

-¿Necesitas hablar de algo? –Snape preguntó suavemente, sonando como si de verdad lo quisiera saber.

Harry pensó sobre su sueño, y luego sacudió la cabeza. Después de todo no había sido mucho. Solo una escena de Snape terminando la Poción Multijugos, y después un claro de bosque vacío. Nada extraño, no como el sueño anterior.

-Entonces, me iré ahora –Anunció, acercándose a la chimenea que cubría toda una pared del salón- Recuerda practicar, Harry. Despeja tu mente varias veces mañana, e intenta perderse en otra imagen que no sea agua.

Antes de que Harry pudiera responder, Snape se había ido.

-Sí, lo haré –Respondió de todas formas- Y gracias, Profesor. Por todo.

_AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO_

A Continuación En _Un Año Como Ningún Otro:_

Capítulo Diecinueve: _Sueños._


	19. Sueños

**N/T: **Ok, solo por esta vez, les aviso que me voy un tiempo a la casa de mis abuelos en el campo, es un poco difícil que actualice, y lamento decirlo, pero así es la realidad, seguiré traduciendo y buscaré el momento para actualizar en cuanto pueda, pero mientras tanto los voy a dejar con dos capítulos seguidos hoy, antes de leerlos van a estar agradecidos, pero después del segundo puede que me odien…. Lo siento, les prometo que todo va a estar bien. Gracias por leer. Créditos van a JK Rowling, Aspen y Mercredi.

**Capítulo Diecinueve: _Sueños_**

_AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO_

Durante los últimos días, Sals se convirtió en la compañera casi siempre presente de Harry. La llevaba a todas partes, a veces escondida en un bolsillo de su pantalón, otras veces enroscada en una de sus muñecas, a veces colgando de su cuello como una joya exótica. Tanto así que el Parsel se convirtió en una lengua casi nativa. A veces, aún la estaba hablando cuando dejaba de hablar con Sals para hablar a uno de sus profesores, aunque claro que él no se daba cuenta.

Aunque la mirada extrañada que Remus o Snape le dirigían solía ayudarlo a cambiar de dialecto.

Harry pasaba varias horas cada día practicando hechizos, encantamientos y conjuros, ninguno de los cuales funcionaba. Gracias a Dios, solía decirse, que estaba haciendo más progreso de noche, cuando se concentraba en dominar la Occlumancia. Esas largas sesiones con Snape seguían teniendo buenos resultados lo que sinceramente lo sorprendía, aunque claro, al fin estaba haciendo lo que se suponía que tendría que haber hecho el año pasado: Tomando el entrenamiento en serio. Despejaba su mente completamente varias veces al día, y a sugerencia de Snape, comenzó a hacerlo durante actividades de cada día. _Ve si puedes seguir desayunando mientras estás en ese estado_, había sugerido. _Inténtalo cuando te lavas el cabello. No te metas jabón a los ojos_.

Eso último lo había dicho como una broma, pero no lo era, no en realidad. Harry sabía lo que el profesor quiso decir: Necesitaba ser capaz de Occluir su mente en todo momento, y hacerlo sin que otros notaran que lo estaba haciendo. Si tenía que entrar en trance para que la Occlumancia fuera efectiva, entonces su uso sería limitado. Y él comprendía que los límites eran peligrosos. Ciertamente Voldemort no los respetaría.

Claro que ya no se fusionaba en agua para su imagen. Horrorizado de que su uso de Occlumancia pudiera poner a Snape en riesgo algún día, no había gastado tiempo en buscar su propia imagen. Al principio había pensado en imaginarse en Hogwarts, pero habían demasiados detalles que recordar. Se había encontrado viajando a través de los corredores, mirando los pasillos, _pensando_. Sintió que necesitaba algo más elemental, y después de más intentos fallidos, se encontró capaz de caer rápidamente en la sensación del fuego. Podía convertirse en las llamas, y nunca quemarse.

-Fuego –Snape había murmurado mientras miraba cómo resplandecía dentro - Es una fuerza oscura asociada con la muerte, con la retribución. Simbólico de destrucción, Harry. Incluso aniquilación.

-También representa purificación –Contradijo, al no gustarle la visión de Snape sobre el asunto.

-¿Purificación? –Snape lo había mirado en silencio por un momento, sus ojos negros mirándolo de arriba abajo- Bastante Gryffindor de tu parte que lo veas así. Continuemos.

Y desde entonces había meditado en fuego, manteniendo la imagen por periodos más largos cada vez que lo intentaba, Snape saliendo de su mente por pequeños instantes a medida que su manejo de Occlumancia se fortalecía. Una vez que pudo bloquear todo pensamiento sin ayuda, el profesor lo guió hasta el siguiente paso... Esa _mal dirección_, adivinó.

-El Señor Tenebroso va a presionar su mente más fuerte contra la tuya si siquiera siente que lo estás bloqueando –Snape había explicado. Parecía que la verdadera Occlumancia, involucraba proteger algunas cosas mientras se dejaban algunas, menos peligrosas, libres- Debe parecer que te ha vencido, Harry, aunque solo debes dejarle ver lo que _quieres_ que vea. Prepara un arsenal de memorias e impresiones que pueda acceder sin restricciones. Ponlas sobre tu imagen, capa tras capa para que pueda navegarlas. Nunca le des causa para sospechar que hay algo más abajo.

Así que ahora, en adición a trabajar con Remus y practicar el despejar su mente, Harry pasaba varias horas cada día con una pluma en la mano, catalogando un inmenso montón de memorias que estaba dispuesto a entregar a Voldemort. Cada tarde con Snape, practicaba poniendo esas memorias sobre su pared de fuego, posicionándolas tan firmemente en su mente que el fuego no podía ser percibido.

Y entonces era hora de probar su disciplina mental contra la verdadera Legeremancia.

Sorprendentemente, aquella noche Snape llegó a través de la red flu cargando el pensadero de Dumbledore. Lo dejó en la mesilla frente al sillón. Harry se quedó parado cerca de la entrada, acariciando nerviosamente a Sals, quien apretó su muñeca casi como si entendiera que necesitaba un pequeño abrazo. El pensamiento lo hizo preguntarse sobre la intuición de la pequeña serpiente. Era perturbadora, la manera en que Sals podía sentir cómo se sentía, pero claro, había pasado tantas horas conversando con su serpiente que decidió que no debería estar sorprendido. Para ese entonces Sals lo conocía, eso era todo.

El profesor lo llamó, doblando un dedo sin tolerar oposición.

-¿Has usado uno de estos alguna vez?

Harry casi se ahogó.

-No –Snape le explicó pacientemente, un espectro de sonrisa en sus labios- No te pregunté si es que alguna vez habías visto dentro de uno. Creo que ambos sabemos la respuesta de _eso_. ¿Alguna vez has usado uno, tu?

Harry sacudió la cabeza en silencio.

Snape pudo una de sus manos suavemente sobre su hombro.

-¿Te gustaría hacerlo, esta noche? ¿Antes de que comencemos?

-No sé por qué me lo está ofreciendo –Murmuró, la culpa desbordándose en su interior. Se había acostumbrado al hecho impensable de que Severus Snape de hecho podía ser amable –cuando le convenía-, pero estaba mal que Snape fuera tan amable con respecto a esto, ¿no? ¿Después de lo que Harry había hecho?- Quiero decir, no lo hizo el año pasado.

_Tal vez de verdad lo sintió, cuando dijo que estábamos a mano_, pensó, frunciendo el ceño.

-El año pasado –Snape explicó quedamente, sus dedos tensándose en su hombro, aunque no dolorosamente- Violé tus memorias repetidas veces, y de una forma particularmente horrenda. Me dije a mi mismo que el Señor Tenebroso no tendría piedad y que era lo mejor que te acostumbraras a eso. Pensé que el horror de dejarme ver… ciertas cosas, te motivaría a pelear contra mí. Pero estuvo mal hecho de mi parte, y no era la forma común de proceder con tales lecciones. Y por eso, Harry, si hay algunas cosas que preferirías que no vea, puedes usar el pensadero.

Harry rió nerviosamente.

-Um, creo que para ahora ya lo sabe todo. Y no sé cómo usarlo, y de todas formas, mi varita es practicamente inútil hoy en día.

Snape posicionó la punta de su varita contra su sien, murmurando,

-_Pensare non pensatum_ –Antes de decir- Ahora, piensa.

Harry cerró los ojos y pensó en la primera vez que se dio cuenta de lo que era un cumpleaños, y había comprendido por qué él nunca recibía regalos. Cuando Snape alejó su varita lentamente, sintió la sensación de algo moviéndose en su cabeza, algo siendo sacado a través de su cráneo. No vio cuándo Snape depositó el hilo plateado en el pensadero.

-¿Otra vez? –Snape cuestionó.

Harry tragó.

-No le veo el punto. Quiero decir, no _importa_ lo que vea. No ahora.

-Claro que importa, pequeño idiota. Todos tienen cosas que prefieren esconder –Snape tocó su sien una vez más- _Pensare non pensatum_.

Harry pensó en algo que de todas formas preferiría esconder: Cuánto estaba comenzando a confiar en Snape, y cuánto el pensar en ello a veces le preocupaba.

-¿Otra vez?

-No, estoy bien –Sintiéndose un poco mejor, sonrió altanero- No lo necesitaba de todas formas. No va a lograr entrar. Sé cómo mantenerlo ahora. Debo tener un buen profesor este año.

-La confianza ayudará –Concordó, ignorando el cumplido- La arrogancia, sin embargo, encontrarás que puede ser contra productiva –Movió el pensadero a la cocina, y luego volvió varita en mano- ¿Comenzamos? ¡_Legilimens_!

Cuando se tensó, Sals bajó por su pierna y desapareció a través de una grieta en el suelo. Sorprendido, casi pierde el control de la imagen. Sintió a Snape presionando su mente, tanteando sus defensas, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió llenándose de fuego y bloqueando todo pensamiento.

Batallaron por lo que pareció una eternidad.

Entonces Snape se detuvo, conjuró algo frío para beber, y demandó que comenzaran otra vez.

Snape no se contuvo; no lo protegió. Pero Harry había tenido la razón; _estaba_ listo. Podía mantener la concentración fija contra uno de los ataques más fuertes de Snape. Practicó dejando libres memorias inofensivas, practico poniéndolas en capas sobre su muralla de fuego, incluso contra la sensación de la mente presionante de Snape. No se encontró ni una sola vez colapsado en el suelo, indefenso y prácticamente vomitando, como había pasado tantas veces el año anterior.

-Tu magia debe estar ayudando aquí también –Snape dijo finalmente una tarde bastante noches después, mientras descansaban de una sesión. Esa vez, Harry había mantenido sus defensas por una hora completa.

-Dijo que incluso los Muggles podían aprender disciplina mental –Le recordó, limpiándose la frente con una toalla húmeda. Suspirando apoyó la cabeza en la mesa de la cocina, dejando ir la tensión de su cuerpo. Sintió Sals regresar, subiendo por su espalda, luego bajando por su camiseta hasta acurrucarse contra él.

-Los Muggles no pueden adquirir la habilidad tan bien o tan rápido como tu lo has hecho- Snape aseguró- La forma en que tu Occlumancia está resultando, estoy tentado a preguntarme si es que es un poder nato para ti también.

-No puede pensar eso, no después de que fuera tan mal en ella antes.

-_Antes_ –Snape remarcó- No querías aprender. Por lo menos eso era dolorosamente obvio.

Harry rió cansado.

-Es cierto. No quería bloquear mis sueños. Pensé que Voldemort quería obtener un arma del Departamento de Misterios. Estaba intentando averiguar qué era lo que quería –Hizo una pausa, y bebió de su té, luego continuó más calmadamente- Tampoco quería aprender de _usted_. Quiero decir, ¿Por qué lo habría querido? Usted obviamente me odiaba y la mitad del tiempo de verdad pensaba que estaba… arruinándome a propósito.

-Tal vez no me oíste cuando te dije que dejaras el pasado en el pasado, Harry.

Cuando Sals salió de su cuello y le murmuró algo en el oído, Harry le respondió en apresuradamente en Parcel, los sonidos más cortantes que arrastrados, sus manos formando puños en la mesa.

-¿Qué dice tu serpiente?

Harry rodó los ojos un poco, e intentó aparentar calma.

-Ahora Sals quiere saber si usted es mi padre. Sinceramente, ¿Todas las serpientes están tan obsesionadas con la familia?

-No sabría decírtelo. ¿Qué le respondiste?

Esa pregunta era un poco extraña. ¿Qué _podía_ responder? Sintiéndose un poco molesto, incluso más que cuando Sals había hecho la pregunta, admitió.

-Le dije que no tenía uno y que nunca lo tendría y que no me preguntara otra vez, aunque no sé como _Ya es suficiente_ pudo haber funcionado en parsel.

-Creo que la ofendiste –Snape señaló a Sals, quien estaba arrastrándose a través de la mesa hasta llegar a una de las patas para bajar al suelo.

-¿La?

-Especulación.

-Creo que ella solo tiene hambre –Decidió, aceptando la especulación como un hecho. Era lo mejor; nunca le había gustado referirse a Sals como una cosa.

-Hmm –Snape respondió, mirando hasta que la serpiente desapareció- Hay una cosa más que necesitas dominar en Occlumancia. Comenzaremos mañana con ello: debes aprender a sacarme de tu mente.

-Todo ese esfuerzo en controlar lo que ve –Rió débilmente- ¿Y ahora quiere que no lo deje ver?

-El Señor Tenebroso espera resistencia de un mago de tu calibre; debes ser capaz de sacarlo, y hacerlo de tal forma que no sienta la tela falsa de pensamientos que hay sobre tu imagen.

Harry lo miró, un poco confundido.

-El año pasado empezó con eso. _Sácame, Potter_… Si lo escuché gritarlo una vez, lo escuché mil veces.

Snape dejó caer su taza sobre su plato a medida que hacía una mueca.

-¡He dicho que dejes el pasado en el pasado! ¿Qué parte de ese concepto no está entrando a través de tu cerebro para alcanzar la materia gris que hay debajo?

-Solo me estaba preguntando por qué la Occlumancia era tan unilateral el año pasado –Se defendió.

Relajándose un poco, Snape admitió.

-El año pasado, el objetivo principal era ayudarte a bloquear tus sueños. Era la noción de Albus, aunque era una correcta contando con que el Señor Tenebroso te estaba manipulando activamente a través de ellos.

-¿Y ahora?

La expresión de Snape se endureció, recordándole que no toleraba a los idiotas.

-Sabes la respuesta de eso.

-Sí –Accedió lentamente, notando mientras hablaba que era así- Está intentando asegurarse de que estoy listo, no solo por sueños, sino por la próxima vez que tenga que enfrentar a ese horrible bastardo.

-Otro encuentro parece inevitable –Snape bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, y luego lo volvió a mirar- Desearía poder librarte de ello.

Harry tembló, una palabra trayendo de vuelta una memoria desagradable. _Líbrense del otro…(_1) sacudió la cabeza y se sumergió brevemente en su fuego mental. No era estoicismo, pero extrañamente, le ayudó.

De un momento a otro, una mirada horrenda se posó en el rostro de Snape, como agonía envuelta en horror pero cubierta en resignación. No… resolución. El hombre tenía su mano derecha presionada contra su antebrazo izquierdo mientras se levantaba y caminaba a tropezones hacía la chimenea.

-¡Mierda! –Gritó Harry, comprendiendo todo de una vez.

-Ve con Lupin –Snape ordenó feroz, las palabras escapando a través de dientes apretados- Quédate con él esta noche. _No abandones esta casa ni por un instante, ¿Comprendes?_

-¡Sí! –Gritó por sobre el sonido de Snape gritando las palabras clave que lo llevarían de vuelta a su hogar en las mazmorras. Desde allí, Harry supuso, encontraría sus horribles túnicas y máscara, luego iría por la red flu a otro lugar… uno desde el cual pudiera Aparecerse hacia la llamada de Voldemort.

-Desearía poder librarlo de esto a usted también –Dijo, hablándole al aire.

_AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO_

Remus se había acostumbrado a retirarse escaleras arriba para dejar a Snape y Harry estrictamente solos durante las sesiones de Occlumancia. Era un pequeño gesto de cortesía, uno que Harry había aprendido a apreciar. La verdad se sentía un poco mal, por haber creído que Remus no tenía sentido del decoro.

Golpeó la puerta de la habitación de Remus y de inmediato fue invitado a entrar.

-Snape se fue. Por la Marca Tenebrosa –Explicó temblorosamente, tiritando al recordar esa horrible mirada en el rostro del profesor.

-¡Oh, Harry! –Remus cruzó la habitación en dos pasos y lo envolvió en un abrazo confortador- He visto cuando pasa en reuniones de la Orden. No es algo lindo de ver.

-No –Concordó, su voz ahogada contra la camisa de Remus… oh, la camisa de su pijama, notó con lentitud- Um, ¿Estabas durmiendo?

-Solo leyendo un poco –Señaló las cubiertas desordenadas de su cama, y pudo ver un libro titulado _Encontrando tu Lobo Interno: Una Guía para el Mago Alfa_- Me temo que es la idea de Severus de una broma.

-Pero Snape te odia –Anunció, sintiendo el comienzo de un dolor de cabeza.

-Es bueno en hacérmelo creer –Rió- Pero de vez en cuando se descuida. No lo sé; tal vez pretendía que el libro fuera un insulto. Con Severus, es difícil saberlo.

-Siempre te llama Lupin, nunca Remus. Como solía llamarme Potter, cuando me odiaba.

-Estoy feliz de que sepas que ya no te odia –Remus comentó suavemente.

-Sí, bueno desearía que tampoco te odiara a ti. Es un tanto horrible cuando la gente que… -_Gente que quiero_, estuvo a punto de decir. Pero decidió que no estaba listo para admitir eso sobre Snape. Por lo menos, no en voz alta- Cuando la gente con la que tengo que estar no se soporta.

Cuando Remus sonrió, Harry sabía que el hombre había escuchado lo que no dijo.

-Tal vez te sentirás mejor, Harry, al saber que Severus nunca ha dejado de darme la Poción Matalobos. Es cierto; ni siquiera tres semanas después de haberme costado el trabajo en Hogwarts, me envió una dosis. Y cada mes después de eso, justo a tiempo.

Harry se frotó las sienes, pero no ayudó a su dolor de cabeza. Que gracioso, Snape lo había hecho una vez, y el masaje liberó toda su tensión.

-Ven –Le dijo, y comenzó a hacerlo él, su propio masaje más que competente, aunque ni por asomo tan bueno como el de Snape- Estás preocupado por él.

-Sí, bueno si pudieras haberlo visto cuando la Marca le empezó a arder, también lo estarías.

-Lo he visto, lo sé –Le repitió- ¿Aunque, sabes que es lo más extraño sobre la poción que Snape hace para mí? Severus no acepta las gracias. Se ponía bastante hostil cuando intentaba hacerlo.

-Estás intentando distraerme de lo que probablemente está pasando ahora –Murmuró, alejándose de Remus- ¿Qué pasa si los Mortifagos están destruyendo todo? ¿Matando Muggles, Nacidos Muggles? Me siento _mal_, Remus. Snape también hace esas cosas, ¿Verdad? Quiero decir, tendría que hacerlo, para mantener las apariencias como espía de la Orden.

-Debí haber hablado contigo esta mañana, haberte preparado –Remus murmuró.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo podías saber que lo iban a llamar esta noche?

Remus lo miró extrañamente, y luego dijo.

-Pues, Harry, hoy es Halloween.

Harry lo miró sorprendido.

-Perdí la noción del tiempo –Notó.

-Has tenido mucho con que ocuparte –Remus simpatizó- ¿Por qué no bajamos a tomar un poco de chocolate caliente? Tal vez te ayude a calmar tus nervios para que puedas dormir.

Repentinamente, Harry estaba completamente seguro de una cosa.

-Estás loco –Declaró calmadamente- Sin ofender ¿Está bien? Pero ¿Cómo puedes creer que voy a dormir? No lo voy a hacer, no hasta que Snape vuelva, y probablemente ni siquiera entonces.

-¿Entonces qué vas a hacer?

-Quedarme contigo –Le respondió- Él me dijo que lo hiciera. Voy y vuelvo.

Volvió un momento después cargando una almohada y una pila de mantas, se acomodó en el suelo y se hizo una especie de nido. Remus lo miró como si él fuese el loco, pero Harry lo ignoró. Pensó que si iba a pasar la noche en vela lo mejor sería que estuviera cómodo.

-Si te quieres quedar conmigo –Remus ofreció- No necesitas dormir en el suelo. La cama es lo suficientemente grande para los dos.

Harry estaba seguro de que lo era, pero también sabía que no quería ser tratado como un niño. Si iba para allá, Remus lo iba a molestar, probablemente le ofrecería chocolate de nuevo, o leche y galletas, o algo así. Y no creía poder soportarlo.

-No –Rehusó- Estoy bien aquí.

Remus no presionó con la oferta, por lo que estaba agradecido. Nuevamente se le ocurrió que no debió haber sido tan desagradable con Remus tantas veces. Él de verdad se preocupaba por él. Solo que no siempre sabía lo que Harry necesitaba. Las lecciones de magia eran un ejemplo de ello. Pensar cosas felices _no_ iba a lograr su patronus, no hasta que lo que sea que estuviera pasando fuera solucionado. ¿Pero _qué_ estaba pasando? Para entonces, realmente dudaba que la culpa fuera de su extracción de médula. En Frimley Park dijeron que la médula se regeneraría en diez días. Ya había pasado ese tiempo, casi. Claro, tal vez para los magos fuera distinto, como Snape lo dijo. Y era cierto que no toda su magia se había ido, aún así… se sentía descorazonado.

-Así que –Continuó, cuando después de cinco minutos, Remus no había dicho nada más- Hablemos sobre mi magia, ¿Por qué cree que solo ha vuelto de tres formas? Snape cree que puede significar algo.

-Parsel, Occlumancia y sueños proféticos –Remus asintió- Severus tiene la razón; es extraño que esas tres manifestaciones se hayan mantenido. No los encantamientos, no los hechizos, nada que requiera el uso de una varita…

-¿Tal vez necesito una nueva varita? –Se preguntó en voz alta- Aunque es difícil de ver el por qué. Y temería usar otra varita, de todas formas, ahora que sé que la mía y la de Voldemort se cancelan entre ellas –Suspiró- En cualquier caso, encontré una varita viera de Sirius, en el sótano. _Tampoco_ me funcionó.

Remus pensó en ello por un momento.

-¿Has tenido otro sueño profético?

-Uno cada día –Respondió arrastrándo las palabras- O mejor dicho noche, desde que me he sentido lo suficientemente bien como para estar despierto todo el día. Pero ¿Sabes qué? He notado un patrón en ellos. Siempre están en dos partes, y la primera siempre es sobre el pasado. Y cada día veo cosa más antiguas –Hizo una pausa, contando con los dedos y detalló- Primero vi a Kreacher, después a Snape cortándote el cabello para la Multijugos. Y desde entonces, he visto a los Slytherins planeando hacer trampa en Quidditch, y Dumbledore contratando a Aran para el trabajo de Defensa, y Hogwarts siendo encantada otra vez durante el verano… cosas como esas. Todo es bastante inocuo, excepto por Kreacher cuando comenzaron.

-¿Y estás seguro de que todo lo que has soñado es cierto?

-Bueno, unos días después del partido de Quidditch, Ron mencionó en una carta unas cosas que confirmaron lo que había visto. Y le pregunté a Snape sobre los encantamientos, parecía completamente impresionado de que mi sueño hubiese sido tan… comprensivo y detallado, fue lo que dijo. No sé si las escaleras giratorias de Dumbledore se comieron las túnicas de Aran, pero sospecho que eso también es verdad.

Remus frunció el ceño mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

-¿Qué hay con la segunda parte de cada suelo? ¿Tienen algún tipo de patrón?

-Ahí es donde se pone confuso –Harry confesó- O sea, creo que hay uno, pero todavía no lo puedo descifrar. Son impresiones que parecen al azar. La casa de los Dursley destruida, bien, ya te dije eso. También un claro de bosque, nadie alrededor, pero tenía una atmósfera tétrica, eso te lo puedo asegurar. La otra vez vi una habitación de pieda pequeña, vacía, casi claustrofóbica, aunque de todas las cosas me hizo sentir sediento.

-¿Qué más?

-Hmm –Tuvo que detenerse a pensar, no porque no lo recordara, sino porque no sabía cómo expresar las cosas con palabras. Por lo menos, no estas- He estado en la enfermería en Hogwarts, casi muerto de dolor. No podía ver, pero lo supe por el _olor_… -Remus sonrió, y Harry supuso que siendo un hombre lobo debía saber a qué se refería- Y estaba gritando y gritando por Snape. Cada vez que alguien más se me acercaba me desesperaba, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que lo necesitaba solo a él, solo su aroma me hacía querer _vomitar_ –Hizo un pausa- Extraño, ¿no?

-Oh, yo no diría eso –Remus negó- ¿Algo más?

-Um, sí, pero solo se pone más extraño. Estoy en las mazmorras de Hogwarts, viviendo ahí en lugar de la torre, y Ron y Hermione me vienen a visitar. Hmm, puedo ver otra vez en esta. Ron dice algo insultante sobre los Slytherin, y lo golpeo—

-¿Con un hechizo? –Remus sonaba emocionado.

-No, con mi puño. Lo aprendí de Hermione; golpeó a Malfoy un par de veces –Hizo una pausa, intentando recordar más- Oh, y hay uno en que Malfoy me dice _hermano_, y me río. Ahora si eso no es enfermizo, no sé qué lo sea.

-¿Te gustaría escuchar mi análisis de tus sueños?

Se giró hacia Remus, sorprendido por su ofrecimiento.

-¿Comienza con estás _en un lugar oscuro, emocionalmente_?

-Veo que _no_ quieres escucharlo.

-No, no, si quiero –Decidió- Puede que sirva. Tal vez estoy en un lugar oscuro, como dijiste. No lo creí entonces, pero estos sueños, especialmente las partes que hablan de mí, no son exactamente dulces y alegres.

-Eso es lo primero que noté –Comentó Remus, levantándose para sentarse apoyado en la cabecera de la cama- La segunda parte de cada sueño es sobre ti.

-Excepto por Privet Drive.

-¿No crees que las imágenes de Privet Drive sean sobre ti, Harry?

-Hmm. Tal vez lo son.

-Ahora, lo más probable es que tengas la razón sobre la primera parte de cada sueño hablando del pasado. Un poder interesante, especialmente considerando que no creo que lo hayas poseído anteriormente.

-¿También viste el resultado de mis T.I.M.O? ¿O Snape te lo dijo?

-Intuición –Lo corrigió- Basado en el hecho de que el verdadero don del ojo interior es increíblemente extraño, diría que –Continuó- Hay una razón por la que solo ves el pasado: Para forzarte a comprender que estos no son solo sueños. Son más bien visiones, y tus poderes te dicen que tienes que tomarlos en serio.

-¡Como si importara que supiera que el Profesor Aran es demasiado estúpido como para subirse a las escaleras de Dumbledore sin que se le atasquen las túnicas y se le hagan pedazos! -No pudo evitarlo y rió- Y no necesito visiones para saber que los Slytherin hacen trampas como locos, Remus.

-Exactamente.

-¿Ah?

-Esas cosas no importan, tienes razón. Solo son marcadores, para que sepas que las _otras partes_ de tus sueños necesitan ser tomadas en cuenta. Las partes sobre ti, Harry.

Harry golpeó un poco su almohada.

-Está bien, entiendo. ¿Así que, qué hay con esas partes? ¿Ves un patrón en ellas, en alguna parte, a parte del hecho de que son mayoritariamente sobre mí?

-Que reflejan tu ambivalencia –Remus respondió, su mirada calmada- Sobre muchas cosas.

Tenía la sensación de que no le iba a gustar la interpretación de Remus.

-Continúa –Pidió sombrío, mirándolo fijamente.

Remus apagó la luz abruptamente, aunque hizo una mueca al tener que usar magia para desactivar el hechizo que hacía que la lámpara brillara.

-Odias la casa de los Dursley, pero tengo entendido que tienes sentimientos encontrados con tu primo. Así que sueñas que la casa es destruida, pero sin tu primo adentro.

-Sí…

-Te sientes atrapado aquí. Quieres salir, pero sabes que no es conveniente. Sueñas con habitaciones de piedra, las paredes se cierran sobre ti, haciéndote sediento por lo que no puedes tener, cuando sueñas con un claro, una imagen que aparenta libertad, la imagen se te hace _tenebrosa_.

Harry alzó una ceja, bastante impresionado. Estos últimos días al mismo tiempo odiaba y no odiaba a Dudley. Se sentía atrapado, pero notaba que salir podía ser peor.

-Sigue –Respondió suavemente.

Remus tomó una bocanada de aire y luego prosiguió.

-Y luego está Severus. Años de desconfianza y odio entre ustedes. Más de los que has estado vivo por su parte. Pero ahora se las están arreglando para construir… una especie de amistad. Eres ambivalente sobre eso. Creo que ahora te agrada, por lo menos a veces, así que sueñas que lo llamas. Pero temes estar ciego, así que sueñas que no puedes ver. Te hace sentirte enfermo sin importar lo que sientes ahora, no puedes evitar recordar toda la miseria que te ha causado.

-Está allá afuera causando miseria ahora –Murmuró, odiando el pensamiento. No podía evitar tenerlo, visualizar lo que el hombre debía estar haciendo- Está bien, ¿Qué más? –Le preguntó- No me digas que también soy ambivalente con respecto a Malfoy, porque _sé_ que ese no es el caso. Es un bastardo, al igual que su maldito padre.

-No diría que eres ambivalente sobre Draco, sino sobre tu mismo. Soñaste que golpeabas a Ron por insultar a los Slytherin, y sobre un Slytherin llamándote hermano. Diría que el Draco de tus sueños representa la casa en la que casi fuiste puesto.

-Ahora _sé_ que eso te lo tuvo que decir Snape.

-Hmm. Filosofó un poco sobre eso. No sé si te des cuenta, pero él se toma sus deberes de Jefe de Casa muy seriamente.

-Sí, hasta el momento nunca lo he visto quitarle puntos a Slytherin –Reclamó.

Remus rió ligeramente.

-Oh, Severus es muy subjetivo, no dudo eso. Pero no es a lo que me refería. Conoce a todos los niños bien, y a sus familias también.

-Es porque todos son sangre pura, como él. Sirius me explicó el tapiz, ¿Sabes? Todas las familias sangre pura están relacionadas entre ellas. Probablemente Snape conoce a todos sus encantadores Slytherins desde que nacieron.

-No todos son sangre pura, Harry. Los que no lo son tienen que aprender rápidamente a esconder su historia familiar. Sin importar su sangre, Severus pasa mucho tiempo cuidando a sus estudiantes. Habla con ellos, en las tardes, se asegura de que se estén adaptando a la vida en Hogwarts. Revisa sus calificaciones de final de año con cada uno de ellos, reprendiéndolos y aconsejándolos según sea necesario. Cuando los Slytherins se agitan es una presencia constante en su sala común.

-Bueno, tiene que serlo, ¿No? –Fue su amarga respuesta- Los Slytherin no son Gryffindor. Cuando _ellos_ se enojan, el resultado puede ser un asesinato –Cuando Remus solo esperó, Harry admitió a regañadientes- Está bien, está bien. Suena como que hace más que McGonagall, ¿Está bien?

-Él habría hecho todo eso por ti también, si hubieses terminado en Slytherin –Continuó.

-Oh, claro.

-No, lo habría hecho –Insistió- Severus tiene… un sentido del honor peculiar. Ser un Slytherin te habría hecho de él, Harry, y él cuida a los suyos, sin importar que no pueda soportar a algunos de ellos. Creo que habría visto al verdadero tu mucho antes, si hubiese estado en una posición en la que tendría que llegar a conocerte, mejor.

-Sí, bueno, lo que es pasado ya pasó –Harry murmuró- Los sueños… ¿Crees que soy ambivalente sobre haber escogido Gryffindor sobre Slytherin?

-Creo que estás comenzando a notar, dentro de ti, que eres ambos. O tal vez solamente que la visión Gryffindor sobre el honor y la lealtad no es la única forma útil de ver las cosas.

Harry cruzó sus brazos detrás de su cuello y miró el techo. Tendría que pensar sobre ello, pero no ahora. Pensamientos sobre Snape y la reunión de Mortifagos comenzaron a plagar su mente, y para alejarlos, se preguntó en voz alta.

-¿Qué crees que esté pasando en Hogwarts esta noche? Halloween siempre es divertido. Bueno, excepto por ese año que Quirrell liberó un trol en las mazmorras. Um, Quirrell fue el profesor de defensa dos años antes que tu.

-Vaya profesor de defensa –Contestó Remus.

-Y esa no es la mejor parte. Estaba poseído por Voldemort.

-Estás bromeando.

-No, no lo estoy. Preguntale a Snape. Quirrell intentó botarme de la escoba con un hechizo, por Voldemort. Snape hizo el contra hechizo para salvarme, aunque aquella vez pensé que él era el que lanzó el primer hechizo.

Remus dejó que el silencio se estirara un poco, y luego dijo en una voz extraña.

-No creo que jamás le hayas agradecido por eso.

-No, y no creo que lo haga –admitió- Tal vez me mate.

-Lo haría –El bostezó de Remus fue acompañado con el sonido de las sábanas cuando se acomodó y se puso más cómodo- Buenas noches, Harry.

-Buenas noches –Respondió quedamente, aunque sabía que no iba a dormir. Se quedó allí recostado, pensando en la última carta de Hermione, mentalmente componiendo una respuesta que escribiría a penas amaneciera. Y ya no pudo seguir conteniéndose: pensó en Snape. Lo asaltaron recuerdos de la reunión de Mortifagos a la que había sido llevado con un transportador después de la tercera prueba. Voldemort, vengativo y cruel con sus propios seguidores. La maldición Cruciatus. Colagusano acobardándose.

¿Acaso Snape estaba en una reunion como esa, un círculo de Mortifagos adorando a Voldemort mientras él revelaba sus planes macabros? ¿O acaso esa noche estaban sembrando el caos, aterrorizando un pueblo medio mágico, matando sangres mestizas y sucias?

Notó que era bueno que hubiese decidido no dormir. Esta noche no tendría sueños proféticos. Cada uno de sus pensamientos lo llevarían hasta las pesadillas.

_AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO_

A Continuación en _Un Año Como Ningún Otro:_

Capítulo Veinte: _Saberlo Todo_

**N/T:** (1) Snape dice a Harry, I _wish I could __spare__ you_. **Spare** de librar o algo que sobra, por lo que Harry recuerda la frase de Voldemort en el Cáliz de Fuego, _Kill the __spare_, tuve que hacerlo calzar de alguna forma.


	20. Saberlo Todo

**N/T:** Ok, aquí está el segundo capítulo del día de hoy, lamento si estoy ausente por un largo tiempo, pero si es demasiado, no se preocupen, se los compensaré, subiré varios capítulos al mismo tiempo, ¡yay! Con un poco de suerte si pasa mucho voy a tener hasta el capítulo veintiséis listo. Créditos a JK Rowling, Aspen y Mercredi. Ok lamento si este capítulo tiene discordancias o está mal escrito, estoy en un apuro así que no lo revisé tan bien como los otros.

**Capítulo Veinte: _Saberlo Todo_**

_AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO_

Para la cuando Remus despertó, Harry ya le había escrito la carta a Hermione y otra a Ron, dejando las dos abiertas para no tener que preparar otro sobre en caso de que Snape quisiera leerlas. No había vuelto a pedirlo, no desde su primera carta en Grimmauld Place, pero no era cada tarde que veía la Marca Tenebrosa ardiendo, ¿Verdad?

Claro que no había dicho mucho sobre eso, lo que lo dejó en una disyuntiva. ¿Qué _debería_ escribirle a sus amigos? No podía decirles que se estaba llevando bien con Snape. No solo porque Ron pensaría que se había vuelto loco, sino porque ese tipo de información podía poner a Snape en peligro si la carta caía en las manos equivocadas. Lo mismo si hablaba de lo mejor que era la Occlumancia este año, y lo bueno que era en ella. Se dio cuenta que probablemente ni siquiera debería mencionar que estaba quedándose con Remus. Todo lo que tuviera que ver con un miembro de la Orden estaba mejor en secreto.

Al final, terminó describiendo a Sals y lo gracioso que era tener conversaciones con una serpiente. Les preguntó sobre Halloween, y cómo iban las clases, e intentando sonar muy preocupado.

Pero estaba preocupado. Sobre Snape.

Harry dejó la habitación de Remus cuando comenzó a despertar, y por falta de algo mejor que hacer, cocinó un desayunó que haría a un elfo doméstico orgulloso. La verdad, cocinar no era tan malo. Claro, no cuando había alguien apreciativo que se comiera el resultado.

-Necesitamos el _Profeta_ –Fue lo primero que dijo cuando Remus apareció después de ducharse- Quiero saber si es que hubo algún ataque de Mortifagos anoche.

-No creo que debas leer sobre eso, si es que hubo alguno –Respondió Remus, sirviéndose un plato lleno de panqueques, tostadas y huevos cocidos.

Harry no iba a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente. Dejó el cuchillo en la mesa de golpe.

-No soy un niño Remus. ¡Tengo que saber lo que Snape estaba haciendo anoche!

Remus dejó su cuchillo también, aunque más suavemente.

-No, no eres un niño. Pero tampoco eres un adulto, y ciertamente no eres la niñera de Snape. Todo lo que necesitas saber sobre anoche es que estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía para ayudar a la Orden a ganar esta guerra. No te corresponde juzgar, lo que sea que haya hecho anoche.

Harry rechinó los dientes.

-Lo voy a saber tarde o temprano. ¡Lo mejor sera que me consigas el periódico, como te lo pedí!

-Me sorprende que creas una palabra de lo que dice el Profeta –Remus lo desafió- Ciertamente no creí lo que decían de ti.

-Bien, está eso –Gruñó, aunque estaba considerablemente más calmado- No es más que una idiotez de Fudge y sus seguidores. Pero finalmente están reportando la actividad de los Mortifagos.

-Lo mejor será que te preocupes en trabajar con tu varita que en lo que son las responsabilidades de Snape.

-Mi trabajo con varita es inútil y lo sabes –Tomó un largo sorbo de su jugo de naranja y se preguntó si es que Snape notaría un par de centímetros menos en la botella de whiskey. Podía mezclarlo con jugo, ¿Verdad? Remus no lo sabría. Hmm, tal vez sí, con ese sentido del olfato propio de los hombres lobo.

-Sé que necesitas algún tipo de catálisis –Admitió- Pensé que enfocarte en cosas alegres lo haría.

-No lo hará.

-Estoy comenzando a aceptarlo –Acordó calmadamente- ¿Tienes alguna idea, Harry? ¿Cualquiera?

Sorprendido de que Remus le hubiese preguntado, tuvo que detenerse a pensar mientras comía.

-Hmm, ¿Sabes que todos piensan que el Parsel es una señal de un mago oscuro? Bueno, estoy comenzando a pensar que mis sueños también son bastante oscuros. No las partes sobre el pasado, sino las sobre mí. Aunque no sé si la Occlumancia sea estrictamente oscura. Hmm, tal vez para mí sí. LA imagen que funciona mejor para mí es una que Snape asocia con muerte y destrucción.

Remus tomó un poco de té antes de continuar.

-¿Cuál es tu punto?

-No lo sé. Solo que parece que… -Se encogió de hombros- No lo sé, la verdad, solo que todo lo que puedo hacer ahora parece… bueno, no oscuro, no exactamente. Pero otros magos lo verían de esa forma. ¿Qué crees que deberíamos intentar ahora?

-Creo que necesitamos un helado de frutas y nueces de Florean Fortescue's –Respondió- Y no lo digo porque crea que seas un niño, Harry. Solo creo que necesitas un descanso de esta horrible casa. Puedo ver porqué Sirius la odiaba tanto.

-Sí, yo también –Murmuró- No me gusta estar aquí. A veces ni siquiera creo que quiera la casa, aunque sea útil para la Orden. ¿Me pregunto si debería entregarla? No es como si fuera mía oficialmente, con todo eso de que la muerte de Sirius fue… un poco problemática. Quiero decir, ¿Ya fue declarada? ¿Legalmente?

-Tendrías que preguntar en el Ministerio de Magia, o preguntarle a Albus. Él debe saber.

-Volvió al viejo truco de ignorar mi existencia –Señaló- Sabes, solía ser así cuando estaba en la enfermería, hacía tiempo para ir a verme. Hablábamos. Cuando estaba en San Mungo ni siquiera se molestó en enviarme un mensaje. Y tampoco nada desde entonces.

-Severus lo mantiene informado, Harry.

-Apuesto que tu también

Remus tuvo la decencia de desviar la mirada.

-Es necesario.

-Lo sé –Harry admitió- Pero no lo mataría preguntarme cómo estoy él mismo. Aunque, ¿Sobre el helado? Me encantaría, pero mejor no salgo de la casa.

-Por supuesto que no –Coincidió- No lo estaba sugiriendo en serio. Y con respecto a qué deberíamos hacer ahora con tu magia… No lo sé, Harry.

-Yo tampoco –Suspiró- Mira, descansemos por hoy. Tu lee tu libro de lobo o algo, y yo leo desde el Volumen Uno al Diez de los apuntes que Hermione me ha estado mandando.

-Nunca pensaría que consideras estudiar como un ''descanso'' –Remus observó.

-Comparado a pasar horas haciendo hechizos que no funcionan, lo es. Y otra cosa más, Remus. ¿Puedes _por favor_ dejar de pensar que me voy a romper a la mitad si haces un poco de magia frente a mí? No soy tan frágil, ¿Está bien? Y estoy cansado de lavar a mano. ¿Así que por qué no haces un _Fregotego_ en el lava platos, y un _Lavare_ por todos lados? ¿Sí?

Remus parecía reacio a hacerlo, pero de todas formas limpió la cocina con unos movimientos de varita.

-Bien –Harry le agradeció, y subió las escaleras para revisar esos apuntes.

_AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO_

Snape llegó por la red flu un poco más tarde ese día, pero Harry no se enteró de ello hasta que una mano lo sacudió para despertarlo.

-¿Qué? –Reclamó, volteándose a su espalda, esperando ver el rostro amigable de Remus. En lugar de eso, se encontró con un rostro que solía asociar con cruel y severo. Ahora, con todos los ángulos crueles que formaban su rostro, el efecto general no era tan amenazante, no para él.

Aún así, no podía evitar preguntarse que clase de crueldad y horrores el hombre tuvo que hacer la noche anterior. Se sentía mal de solo pensar en ello, pero tenía que saber. Desvió la mirada, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos al preguntar.

-Eh… ¿Está bien hoy?

-¿Qué estabas soñando? –Respondió Snape, ignorando la pregunta- Estabas gritando como poseído.

Harry se frotó las sienes, intentando recordar. Normalmente no tenía problemas recordando sus _sueños proféticos_, como había comenzado referirse a ellos, pero claro, normalmente no era forzado a despertar en el medio de ellos.

- Um, no lo sé –Tuvo que responder al final- Pero no me duele la cicatriz, así que probablemente no importa.

-Lupin y yo hemos estado discutiendo tus sueños Potter, y ambos creemos que son bastante importantes –Respondió, moviendo sus túnicas para sentarse sobre los cobertores- Aún no determinamos _cómo_ importar. Así que piensa más.

Lo hizo, pero no ayudó de mucho.

-Tal vez si me dice qué estaba gritando, me acordaría.

Snape lo miró fijamente, sus ojos alborotados.

-No puedo repetir tus palabras, o interpretarlas. Estaban en Parsel.

Ahora Harry era quien lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Estaba _gritando_ en Parsel? No creí que eso fuera posible. Bueno, hay que sisearlo; es difícil sisear un grito—

Se calló porque Snape lo estaba observando con esa expresión que reservaba para _balbuceos_ increíblemente _estúpidos_.

-Está bien, lo siento, no lo sé –Terminó- No me acuerdo.

-¿En qué estabas pensando antes de quedarte dormido? –Snape presionó, atravesándolo con la mirada.

-Um, mayoritariamente Encantamientos. Estaba leyendo los apuntes de Hermione.

La primera reacción de Snape fue poner una mueca de asco. No sabía si era porque no se suponía que se enfocara en los estudios, o si era un desdén general hacia Hermione.

-¿Y antes de eso, Potter?

-¿Qué hay con el Potter? –Lo desafió, nervioso, no por el nombre, sino por lo que _había_ estado pensando- ¡No me ha llamado Harry desde que llegó!

-Considerando que vengo de una clase eso no debería sorprenderte –Respondió secamente- Ahora, responde mi pregunta, _Harry_. ¿En qué estabas pensando antes de dedicarle tu valioso tiempo a las enciclopedias que la Señorita Granger siente que es su deber copiar?

-Bien, si de verdad tiene que saberlo –Explotó- ¡Estaba preocupado por usted estando en la reunión! ¡No tenía que ver con el Parsel!

-Preocupado por mí –Snape repitió- Harry, he soportado los ataques del Señor Tenebroso antes.

Harry palideció recordando su propia experiencia a manos de Voldermort. Sin siquiera pensarlo tomó una de las mangas de Snape.

-¿Se refiere al _Cruciatus_?

En lugar de alejarlo, Snape cubrió su mano con la suya.

-Me refería a la Legeremancia, pero estoy familiarizado con la otra.

Harry tragó, odiando ese pensamiento, odiando incluso más lo que estaba a punto de preguntar. Pero tenía que saber, simplemente tenía que. Pensó que Remus tenía la razón con respecto a la ambivalencia. Confiaba en Snape, o por lo menos creía que lo hacía… o tal vez era más un caso de querer ser capaz de hacerlo. _Realmente_ querer hacerlo.

Repentinamente quitó su mano de debajo de la del profesor, decidiendo que no podía soportar el tener que verlo día tras día, todo el tiempo preguntándose qué horrores había cometido en Halloween. Estaba cansado de que todos le ocultaran secretos, cansado de que _ellos_ decidieran lo que _él_ necesitaba saber.

-Estaba preocupado por usted porque estaba preocupado de lo que estaba haciendo –Aclaró, levantándose abruptamente de la cama para pasearse por la habitación- ¿Voldemort reunió a sus Mortifagos para que atacaran Muggles? ¿Nacidos Muggle? ¿Mestizos como yo?

-Por lo que entiendo, no eres un mestizo. Tus dos padres eran mágicos.

-Sí, bueno, mi mamá era Nacida Muggle, como sabe, así que no soy un sagre pura tampoco –Explicó tensamente- ¿Y qué pasó anoche?

Snape juntó sus manos y se mantuvo sentado en la cama.

-Todo lo que necesitas saber ha sido reportado en el _Profeta_.

-Remus no me deja leerlo –Respondió, sintiendo la ira hirviendo en su interior- Y preferiría escucharlo de usted, de todas formas. ¿Hubo algún ataque profesor?

-Sí.

Harry dejó de caminar.

-¿Qué pasó?

-¿Qué crees que pasó, pequeño idiota? –Snape cuestionó, su voz suave escondida tras palabras crueles- Los Nacidos Muggles no tenían oportunidad, no más que la bruja mestiza que llegó a ayudarlos.

Harry comenzó a castañear los dientes.

-¿Por lo menos fue rápido?

Snape habló con voz caustica.

-No, no fue _rápido_. ¿Dónde está tu mente hoy? Nunca es _rápido_. ¿Realmente quieres escuchar los detalles asqueantes?

No quería, no realmente, pero quería escuchar a Snape recordándolos, para saber que por lo menos de verdad estaba asqueado por ellos.

-Sí.

-Eres menos Gryffindor de lo que pensé –Escupió- ¿No quieres quedarte arropado en tus ilusiones confortantes? ¿Creer que el mundo es un lugar donde el bien triunfa por sobre el poder?

-No –Respondió, y cuando aún parecía que Snape no le iba a contar, añadió- ¿Cómo demonios se supone que derrote a Voldemort si no sé todo lo que tengo que saber?

-¡Saber cosas como las que te puedo contar no te va a ayudar a derrotarlo!

-¡Déjeme ser quien juzgue eso!

-¿Se te ocurre –Snape murmuró ásperamente- que no quiero describir la reunión otra vez? ¡Ya lo hice una vez para Albus!

Harry lo miró fijamente.

-Tengo que saberlo. ¿No lo entiende?

Snape apretó los puños.

-Entonces que así sea. En caso de que no lo _supieras_, el Señor Tenebroso disfruta las torturas –Escupió- Esta vez, fue una familia de Nacidos Muggle intentando esconder su magia en un pueblo Muggle en Cheshire. El Señor Tenebroso se sentó como un rey en un trono y vio cómo le lanzaban _Cruciatus_ al hijo, casi de tu edad, hasta que se arrancó pedazos de pelo y cuero cabelludo. Los padres también tuvieron que mirar, luego estando bajo _Imperio_ lo patearon hasta que cada una de sus costillas se rompió a la mitad. En ese momento apareció la bruja. No creo que haya tenido un día de educación mágica, pero no hay dudas de que habría sido sorteada en Gryffindor. _Valiente e idiota_, al mismo tiempo –Sus labio se curvaron ante la memoria, y detalló fríamente- Fue pasada de mano en mano, al igual que la esposa, a quien el Señor Tenebroso liberó del _Imperio_ para que pudiese entender el horror de luchar sin resultados. ¿Realmente necesitas escuchar lo que fue hecho a estas mujeres por quince hombres molestos y vengativos? ¿Hombres que creen que solo los sangre pura son completamente humanos? ¡Tal vez estarás satisfecho con solo _saber_ que mientras gritaban hasta romperse las voces, el Señor Tenebroso hizo que las evisceraran! ¡Mientras estaban vivas!

Algo horrible y asqueroso subió hasta su garganta. Hizo una arcada, y se llevó ambas manos al estómago, forzándolo de vuelta.

-¿Suficiente? –Snape se burló, levantándose para mirarlo desde arriba- Hay más, por si aún necesitas _saberlo todo_. Aún no he divulgado lo que le pasó al hombre, o al chico al final, o cómo la Legeremancia puede terminar siendo una de las Artes Más Oscuras cuando la usas contra tus víctimas para forzarles a ver las cosas que más temen en el mundo—

-Suficiente –Harry finalmente encontró su voz para hablar.

-¡Debería serlo! –Gruñó- Es suficiente que tenga que estar allí, ¡Que tenga que contárselo a la Orden! ¡_No_ deseo revivir la experiencia nuevamente para darte el placer de escuchar!

Harry la verdad no estaba seguro de dónde sacó el coraje, pero se escuchó preguntando la pregunta que lo había estado atormentando desde que Snape respondió el llamado de Voldemort.

-¿Así que, qué partes de eso hizo?

Snape frunció el ceño, su expresión tormentosa.

-¿Por qué _eso_ te preocupa?

-¡Todo! ¡Tiene que preocuparme! –Gritó, desesperado por saber- ¡Lo dejé entrar a mi mente! ¡Confié en usted!

-Sabías que estaba ostensiblemente a su servicio –Respondió fríamente- Si el pensar en lo que eso comprende te ofende, entonces no deberías demandar saber lo que pasa en una reunión, ¿Verdad?

-¡Responda mi pregunta! ¿Cuántas imperdonables lanzó? ¿Tomó un turno con las mujeres? ¿Fue su varita la que las evisceró?

-Su audacia es _increíble_, Sr Potter –Snape respondió, su voz más peligrosa ahora porque hablaba más bajo- Pero le responderé, ya que necesita tanto saber. Ninguna, no, y no.

Le tomó un momento conectar las respuestas con sus preguntas, y cuando lo hizo, le fue imposible creerlas.

-Claro –Arrastró las palabras, molesto- ¿Qué quiere que crea, que se paró allí como un pilar de virtudes y Voldemort no se dio cuenta? ¡Sé que tuvo que haber hecho esas cosas asquerosas junto con el resto de ellos!

-¡_Nada_ eso es lo que sabe! –Snape anunció- Pero se va a enterar. No porque quiera verme bien ante usted. No me importa lo que un idiota de dieciséis años piense de mí. ¡Tampoco me importa su confianza, para lo que vale! Pero le voy a mostrar lo que pasó, de todas formas. Por una sola razón, Sr Potter –Se inclinó y le escupió en la cara- Si es lo suficientemente adulto como para escuchar sobre tales cosas, entonces es lo suficientemente adulto como para verlas también. De hecho, _insisto_.

Con sus túnicas ondeando, se giró hacia la puerta, una mano apretada le señaló a Harry que tenía que seguirlo.

_AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO_

A Continuación en _Un Año Como Ningún Otro:_

Capítulo Veintiuno : _El Pensadero._


	21. El Pensadero

**N/T: Estoy en el computador de mi prima y no se usar su teclado, así que perdónenme, actualizo hoy para no dejarlos con la incertidumbre por más de lo requerido, mi viaje se alargo inesperadamente asi que no he podido actualizar cuando quería. En fin aquí se los dejo.**

**Créditos a Aspen/Mercredi y JK Rowling.**

**Capítulo Veintiuno: _El Pensadero_**

_AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO_

Harry no supo lo que Snape tenía en mente hasta que llegaron a la cocina y vio el pensadero en el medio de la mesa. No había estado allí anteriormente. Supuso que Snape lo había traído por la redu Flu otra vez, lo que quería decir que había pretendido que practicaran Occlumancia. Pero Snape nunca antes había llegado antes del anochecer a Grimmauld Place.

-¿Por qué está acá tan temprano?

-Podemos analizar mi horario después de que lo _sepa todo_, Sr Potter –Snape se burló, sacando violentamente su varita de sus túnicas y poniéndola contra su cabeza. Sacó una hebra plateada que se enroscó en si misma y luego se precipitó hacia el suelo en dirección al pensadero. Moviendo la varita furiosamente Snape logró depositarla en la fuente de piedra.

Harry retrocedió. No quería ver la reunión de anoche de Mortifagos. Ni siquiera había querido oír sobre ella, no de la forma que Snape creyó de todas formas. Solo quería estar seguro de que sabía lo que el profesor pensaba de los… métodos de Voldemort.

-¡Vuelve aquí! –Snape ladró, al mismo tiempo que sacaba otra hebra de su cabeza.

Harry no se movió.

-Esto no es necesario, Profesor –Contradijo, intentando calmarlo con su voz.

-¡Insisto en diferir después de lo insistente que fue allá arriba de que debía _saber todo_ sobre el Señor Tenebroso!

-¡Está bien, está bien! –Gritó abrazándose a si mismo- Eso fue una mal dirección, ¿Bien? O mentira, ¡Como lo quiera llamar! ¡No quería saber eso, todas las cosas que me contó! ¡Solo quería saber si es que podía confiar en usted!

-Habría sido un pésimo Slytherin –Snape se burló, _todavía_ sacando memorias y poniéndolas en el pensadero. Harry se estremeció al verlo- ¡Confianza! Le importa tanto que siente que tiene todo el derecho del mundo de pasar por alto mi _clara petición_ de no discutir las _festividades_ de anoche, ¿No? Entonces, como dije, que así sea. ¡Verá la reunión, Sr Potter. _Sabrá_ que no tiene que cuestionarme otra vez!

-Mire –Intentó- Está molesto. Yo también estaría molesto si fuera usted. Lamento haber preguntado y lamento haber dudado de usted. Es solo que… Mire, es difícil para mí, ¿Está bien? Usted… ahora me agrada. Bueno, la mayoría del tiempo, en cualquier caso. Y no pude separar mis sentimientos en varias partes en que una ignora lo que el resto sabía, y no quería que las cosas cambiaran a lo que eran—

-¡Deje de balbucear y mire dentro del pensadero!

-¡No!

Snape dio un paso hacia él, apretando los dientes al mismo tiempo que gruñía una orden.

-Mire dentro del pensadero Sr Potter, ¡O yo lo voy a empujar dentro de él!

Cuando no se movió, Snape estiró una mano, envolvió la parte de atrás de su cuello con sus dedos, y comenzó a empujarlo hacia el borde de la mesa. Harry peleó contra él, pero como no tenía oportunidad contra un hombre adulto, hizo la única cosa que se le ocurrió hacer, consideradas las circunstancias.

-¡Remus –Gritó, casi reventándose los pulmones con la fuerza del grito- ¡Remus! ¡REMUS! ¡REEEEEMUS!

Snape rió ásperamente y apretó los dedos contra su cuello.

-Su querido hombre lobo no está aquí. Fue a buscarle _helado_. Cree que es un niño pequeño que necesita protección. Pero no lo es, ¿Verdad? Es lo suficientemente grande como para desafiarme. Lo suficientemente adulto como para _saberlo todo_.

Cuando Snape siguió empujándolo hacia el pensadero, Harry gritó desesperado.

-¡No quiero violar sus recuerdos, no otra vez!

Ante eso el Pocionista lo dejó ir, soltándolo tan inesperadamente que cayó contra la mesa. El líquido dentro del pensadero se movió hasta el borde, pero no se derramó.

Sin poder creer que Snape se hubiese dado por vencido, se quedó fijo en el lugar y miró al profesor desconfiadamente.

Snape aún se veía furioso, pero ahora, también se veía controlado. Tomó una silla bruscamente y se sentó cerca del pensadero mirándolo fríamente. Rápidamente la mirada fría se convirtió en una mueca de ira.

-Puede esperar a Remus y su helado –Se burló- O puede demostrar que es un adulto y terminar lo que empezó.

Harry también tomó una silla y se dejó caer en ella, sintiéndose enfermo de alivio.

-¿Cómo voy a demostrar que soy un adulto viendo dentro de _eso_ otra vez? ¡Ya le dije que no quiero violar sus recuerdos!

-Ya lo hizo, arriba –Snape respondió fríamente- Demandó mi versión de los hechos, aún sabiendo que prefería no hablar de tales cosas. Sin mencionar, que dejó claro que no confiaba en lo que diría.

-¡Pensé que no le importaba la confianza!

-No me importa –Gritó, apretando los puños y mirando hacia otro lado- Desgraciadamente para mí, su confianza es necesaria para pelear contra el Señor Tenebroso efectivamente. Fallamos el año pasado, Sr Potter. Dudó de mis intenciones, mis lealtades, ¡Y Sirius Black murió! Ahora la Orden tiene un miembro menos para pelear por la causa. ¡No _permitiré_ que eso suceda nuevamente!

-Sí confió en usted, ¿Está bien?

Harry estaba comenzando a sentirse más desesperado que cuando Snape estaba amenazándolo con mostrarle los recuerdos a la fuerza.

-No lo hace –Refutó con esa voz fría y cruel que odiaba, su mirada buscando la suya otra vez- No puede. Eso era evidente allá arriba. Necesita ver por usted mismo.

Todo era cierto, aunque para ese entonces, estaba avergonzado de no haber tenido más fe en Snape.

-¿Es un hombre o un niño? –Se burló.

Sin decir más, Harry tomó el pensadero y bruscamente lo puso frente a él, acercó su rostro a la superficie, y sintió cómo era succionado por una escena de carnicería y horror muchísimo peor que cualquier cosa imaginable.

_AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO_

La mano de Snape estaba en su cuello nuevamente, aunque este vez lo estaba sujetando por el cuello de la camiseta, y tirándolo hacia atrás. Desorientado y aún atrapado dentro del ciclo terrorífico del pensadero. Peleó, pero el profesor era más fuerte, y lo sacó del interior.

-Bebe –Le ordenó, alejando la fuente de piedra y poniendo un vaso de algo claro y viscoso.

Harry tragó todo el líquido, que extrañamente sabía a melón podrido. Calmó su estómago, aunque no completamente, no después de todo lo que había visto. Notó que arriba Snape le había dicho una pequeña parte de lo que las víctimas habían sufrido. La verdad era peor, tanto que se sentía manchado. Sucio. Apestando a ello.

-Lo siento –Harry murmuró, su voz sonaba rasposa a través del nudo de culpabilidad que tenía en la garganta.

-Estoy seguro de que lo hace – Snape respondió, su voz aún era fría, pero le faltaba esa furia horrible que la había llenado anteriormente.

-Yo… -Harry tragó, sin saber _qué_ decir, después de todo eso –Creo que necesito más poción.

Snape entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Va a vomitar?

-Um, probablemente no, pero mi estómago aún se siente… horrible –Dijo quedamente, apretando su estómago con sus manos. Entonces se le ocurrió algo más- ¡Me dio una poción! ¡Pensé que no podía usar curas mágicas hasta que mi propia magia regresara!

-Ya regresó, como he intentado explicarle incesantemente. Simplemente no puede acceder a ella correctamente, excepto por algunas formas restringidas.

-Oh, Claro –Murmuró, moviendo un poco los hombros. Era como si no pudiera calmarse. Las imágenes del pensadero aún lo atormentaban, y cuando una escena en particular se repitió en su mente, una de las peores, sintió el malestar de su estómago subiendo hasta su garganta. Tragó, jadeando- ¿Me puede dar un poco más de poción, por favor?

El profesor negó con la cabeza, y luego la inclinó hacia un lado mientras consideraba el asunto profundamente.

-La cantidad que bebió debió haber funcionado completamente. Aparentemente puede tolerar curas mágicas ahora, aunque no son tan eficaces como deberían serlo. Interesante.

En esos momentos no era tan interesante para él, aunque estaba aliviado de que el asunto de la poción hubiese calmado a Snape. Sin poder soportar el sabor amargo en su boca, se levantó con cuidado, llenó el vaso con agua, y se sentó, bebiéndolo con un suspiro.

-Así que, ¿Siempre trae una Poción Para Calmar el Estómago con usted? –Preguntó, intentando mantener la conversación en terreno seguro. No estaba muy cómodo hablando con Snape, no después de que algunas palabras mal dichas arriba hubiesen causado tanta furia. Se preguntó cuánto pasaría antes de que Remus volviera.

-La conjuré –Snape respondió secamente.

-Oh –Harry la verdad no había pensado en eso- Um, ¿Entonces por qué no aprendemos a conjurarlas, en lugar de hacerlas? Sería mucho más rápido. Menos complicado –_Menos explosiones._

Snape lo miró como si ni siquiera el imbécil más estúpido del planeta pudiese preguntar algo tan idiota como eso.

-La conjuré desde mi reserva personal, no de la nada –Arrastró las palabras.

-Oh –Dijo nuevamente, pensando que _esa_ sería la última pregunta de Pociones que haría en un buen tiempo.

-Adelante, haga sus preguntas –Snape pidió suspirando cansadamente.

Harry levantó la mirada.

-¿Qué, sobre Pociones?

-Merlín me libre –Snape habló, señalando el pensadero con el pulgar- Por supuesto que no, Sr Potter. Sobre eso. Lo que vio.

-No tengo más preguntas –Negó.

-Trabajaremos en su patética inhabilidad de mentir convincentemente otro día, Gryffindor. Haga sus preguntas.

-Se llama civilidad –Respondió, su estómago finalmente se había calmado- Usted no quería hablar sobre ello, ¿Recuerda? Estoy intentando respetar eso.

-¿Así que _puede_ mentir convincentemente? –Snape se burló.

Tenía el _Pudrete Snape_, en la punta de la lengua, pero pensó que era mejor no decirlo.

-¿A dónde fue a comprar helado Remus? –Cambió el tema- ¿Hasta el Callejón Diagón?

-¡Deje de perder el tiempo y haga sus malditas preguntas!

-Está bien, está bien –Harry levantó las manos como para protegerse de la rudeza de Snape- Ya que insiste. ¿Cómo es que Voldemort lo deja quedarse parado y mirar? Quiero decir, a todos los otros Mortifagos allí, les dijo qué hacer y lo hicieron –Un escalofrío recorrió sus hombros al pensar exactamente en lo que habían hecho.

-¿Todos los _otros_ Mortifagos? –Snape se burló

-Es una forma de hablar –Se excusó- No pretenda que no me entiende. Sé que lo hizo.

Snape hizo una mueca.

-Debe estar sintiéndose mejor, mocoso impertinente.

-Alégrese de que confíe lo suficiente en usted como para ser insolente –Lo desafió- No soy estúpido, sabe, sin importar lo que me quiera llamar. No hablaría tan libremente con usted si no me sintiera seguro haciéndolo.

-Eso explica muchas cosas –Snape respondió, resoplando- Supongo que puedo comprender qué lo hace ser tan horriblemente irrespetuoso con Lupin. En ese caso. Se debe sentir _extraordinariamente_ seguro con él.

-Sí, bueno, es verdad. Así que, ¿Qué hay con mi pregunta?

-Ah, sí, el Señor Tenebroso –Snape se sentó más derecho en la silla y conjuró una taza de te para sí mismo mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos- No confía en nadie más para que haga sus pociones, Sr Potter, y contrario a sus creencias, no todos los elixires que necesita son estrictamente Artes Oscuras. Muchos de ellos caen en la clasificación de 'Magia Blanca' –Hizo una pausa para beber un poco de te- Convencí al Señor Tenebroso hace años, de hecho durante su primer reinado de terror, de que la preparación de ciertos elixires requiere que mis manos estén libres de sangre.

-¿Cómo lo convenció de eso? –Tuvo que preguntar. Comparado con Snape, él no sabía mucho sobre el hacer pociones, pero sabía lo suficiente como para reconocer una tapadera cuando la escuchaba.

-Mi posición como el mejor Maestro de Pociones de Inglaterra ayudó –Snape le informó, levantando un poco la nariz- Añádale eso al hecho de que la mayoría de los elixires a los que me refiero son de mi propia creación. Nadie más puede hacerlos, por lo tanto el Señor Tenebroso no está en posición de disputarme cuando le digo qué requieren tales pociones.

-Y es bueno en Occlumancia, mentiras y mal dirección –Harry añadió.

Snape hizo una mueca mirándolo por sobre su nariz.

-¿Cree que es tan simple, Sr Potter? No me rompo durante el _Cruciatus_; esa es la razón principal por la que el Señor Tenebroso cree mis palabras. Me llamó cada noche por una semana y me maldijo con todo su poder. Y cuando todavía le insistí que no podía mancharme las manos con sangre, _entonces_ finalmente me creyó.

-¿_Cruciatus_ cada noche por una _semana_? –Harry jadeó, cerrando los ojos. Recordó a los Longbottoms, torturados con la maldición hasta que enloquecieron, y notó con respeto que Snape era mucho más fuerte de lo que jamás creyó.

-Yo, sin embargo, no tenía catorce –Snape admitió, sus ojos ensombrecido a causa de los recuerdos.

Harry se aclaró la garganta.

-Um, bueno… ¿Por qué no le dijo, al mismo tiempo que eso, que tampoco podía ver esas cosas?

-Un espía no sirve mucho a menos que tenga la oportunidad de estar presente –Snape explicó secamente- ¿Quién sabe qué parte de sus planes e intenciones pueda revelar el Señor Tenebroso durante una de estas… sesiones? Las encuentra recreacionales, ¿Su pobre y puro cerebro Gryffindor no entendió eso después de lo que vio?

-Sí, lo entendí –Respondió, decidiendo ignorar la forma en que lo había dicho.

-Es más probable que deje ir ciertas cosas cuando está relajado –Snape dijo con un poco de asco- Por ejemplo fue durante un ataque a Muggles que reveló su plan de robar cierta profecía. Tengo que estar allí para escuchar esas cosas.

Harry tragó y asintió.

-Pero… -Sintió lágrimas llenando sus ojos, aunque no dejó que Snape lo viera- ¿Pero no desea detenerlos, salvarlos?

-No deseo cosa alguna –Snape negó fríamente, sus ojos serios- No me lo puedo permitir. Occluyo mi mente, y cubro mis pensamientos para que él no vea otra cosa que no sea ira, deseos de sangre, y un arrepentimiento terrible de no poder participar como los otros.

-¿Cómo se hace sentir esas cosas, cosas que en verdad no siente? –Harry murmuró, horrorizado.

Snape curvó los labios en una expresión de odio a si mismo.

-Tengo una memoria, Sr Potter. A diferencia suya, sé cómo usarla.

-¿Eso quiere decir que le _gustaba_ ver gente ser torturada y descuartizada?

-Simplifica demasiado las cosas, lo que, debo añadir, es una de sus mayores faltas en pociones –Se burló- ¿Debo explicarlo en términos que hasta usted pueda comprender? Erase una vez, un joven enojado, yo. El Señor Tenebroso usó eso. Y antes de que decida, gracias a su nobleza Gryffindor, idealizarme de alguna forma como una de las víctimas, permítame darle otro pedazo de verdad. _Concordaba completamente_ con su visión de pureza de sangre –Chasqueó los dedos, el sonido casi explosivo al ser tan abrupto- No habría dudado en matar a su madre, y mucho menos en matarlo a _usted_.

Harry guardó silencio por unos momentos antes de preguntar.

-¿Qué cambió?

Snape hizo una mueca.

-Me di cuenta que no podía estar de acuerdo con ejecutar a los _traidores de la sangre_, como el Señor Tenebroso los llamaba. Cualquier idiota podía ver que ya habían muy pocos sangre puras de por sí.

A Harry no le gustó esa respuesta.

-¿Eso es todo? –Cuestionó quedamente.

-Al principio sí. Pero me guió a otras cuestiones, otras conclusiones –Suspiró, y apoyó su mentón en sus manos luego de sentarse a la mesa, sus ojos oscuros y turbulentos- Comencé a investigar las líneas sanguíneas y descubrí para mi horror de que todo lo que había creído sobre la raza mágica estaba basado en suposiciones completamente falsas. No _hay_ sangres puras, no en el sentido que una vez creí. Todos tenemos raíces Muggles; la suya es simplemente más próxima que la mía. Y decir que solo los magos son completamente humanos sería una malinterpretación de la realidad. _Nosotros_ somos lo que tenemos ancestros que no son humanos; de ahí es de donde viene la magia.

-_Sabía_ que Malfoy era parte veela –Harry bromeó débilmente, mordiéndose la lengua para evitar decir lo que quería añadir, que lo más probable era que Snape fuera parte vampiro.

-Unas cien generaciones atrás, o más –Snape simplemente comentó- De hecho es la razón por la que los nacidos muggle existen. La magia escondida dentro de la línea sanguínea encuentra su máxima expresión en algún momento del tiempo. La Pureza de Sangre es un mito. Usted no es menos mago que yo, y su madre era una bruja completa.

-Pero sobre la reunión de Mortifagos… -Harry gestionó desesperadamente con sus manos, intentando comunicar arrepentimiento por aún no comprender- Después… cuando volvió a sus mazmorras, cuando era libre de pensar, ¿No deseó _entonces_ el poder haberlos salvado?

Snape repentinamente se levantó, empujando con fuerza la silla hacia atrás.

-_No puedo salvarlos_. No está en mi poder. Estoy allí con doce, a veces veinte, Mortifagos, cada uno de ellos dispuesto a hacer algo peor que matar. Si hiciera un movimiento para salvar _a quien sea_ –Escupió- no tendría éxito. ¡Habría sacrificado mi única ventaja por nada!

-Sé que no puede salvarlos, Profesor –Murmuró, sus palabras limpiando el obvio dolor de Snape. Dolor, que notó, el Maestro de Pociones estaba intentando negar- Lamento que tenga que ver todas esas cosas, una y otra vez, y lamento aún más haberle preguntado sobre ello. Usted es un hombre valiente.

Snape se dio la vuelta, tenía los brazos cruzados cada mano apretando uno de sus codos, pero antes de que pudiera responder, Remus apareció por la puerta principal, una bolsa grande y blanca en sus manos. Unos conos de helado animados parecían estar teniendo una pelea de comida en el frente de ella.

-¿Alguien quiere helado?

-Um, la verdad no tengo hambre –Harry negó. De hecho, sentía que su estómago no iba a volver a tolerar comida otra vez- Pero gracias, Remus. Es muy dulce de tu parte que hayas ido a comprarme un poco.

-¿Severus?

Snape resopló.

-Pensé en avanzar un poco en la Occlumancia del Sr Potter, pero no estoy en el estado mental correcto para ello.

Sin decir más que eso, se alejó de la cocina. Inmediatamente, el silbido de la red flu les anunció que Snape se había ido.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? –Remus preguntó, poniendo el helado junto al pensadero.

-Le pregunté lo que había hecho anoche –Harry admitió, miserablemente.

-Ah –Remus no añadió que no había sido la mejor idea, pero tampoco se entrometió- ¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?

Harry pensó que era amable de su parte el preguntar en lugar de lanzarse en una reprimenda, o peor aún, una discusión. No necesitaba una. Para ese entonces, se sentía como el _chico idiota_ que Snape solía llamarlo. Un nudo en la garganta lo hizo ahogarse un poco, y tuvo que pensar en otra cosa para distraerse.

-Prefiero hablar de mis sueños. Estaba intentando estar despierto, pero me quedé dormido mientras leía los apuntes de Hermione, y cuando Snape me preguntó, me dijo que había estado gritando en Parsel. Personalmente no recuerdo ni una cosa del sueño.

Remus lo miró fijamente.

-¿Te sientes ambivalente con respecto al parsel?

-La verdad no. Bueno, antes sí. Mucho. Pero incluso entonces, era más un sentimiento del exterior que mío. Quiero decir, la mitad de la escuela pensaba que estaba tramando algo malo, y la otra simplemente no confiaba en los que hablaban Parsel. Probablemente esa es la razón por la que intenté olvidar que era uno. Pero después de hablar tanto con Sals… y Snape y yo tuvimos una charla sobre ello, también… No, la verdad estoy bien.

-Entonces no sé –Remus admitió- Tal vez solo era una pesadilla.

-Tal vez –Asintió, pero la verdad no lo creía. El sueño significaba algo; todos lo hacían. Sentía que el conocimiento solo estaba fuera de su alcance, que si pudiera alcanzar un poco más lejos, lo entendería.

-En cualquier caso, ¿Dónde está Sals?

-No la he visto en todo el día –Se dio cuenta. Seguramente la pequeña serpiente no podía estar ofendida como Snape dijo. ¿O sí? ¿Solo porque prácticamente le había dicho que se comiera sus preguntas sobre padres?- Oh, vendrá cuando esté lista –Decidió, guardado la bolsa de helado en un estante que las hacía de congelador. Decidió que el refrigerador era similar a un aparato Muggle antiguo; solo se mantenía frío gracias a la magia y no a la electricidad.

-Bueno, si no esta noche no va a haber una sesión de Occlumancia –Harry anunció- Trabajemos un poco más en mi magia. Creo que sin varita. Veamos si mi varita, o pensándolo bien, siquiera _una_ varita, ha sido el problema todo este tiempo.

-¿Podías hacer hechizos sin varita antes? –Remus jadeó.

-Nop, ni un poco –Respondió, intentando ponerse en un estado mental positivo- En cualquier caso, no intencionalmente. No cuenta la magia accidental. Quiero decir, todos los niños hacen eso; Snape me dijo que era normal. No creo que quiera decir que todos podamos hacerlo conscientemente. Pero tengo que intentar algo distinto a lo que hemos estado haciendo.

-Está bien –Remus accedió. Y fue a mover el pensadero de la mesa.

-No mires dentro de eso –Le advirtió rápidamente- Está lleno.

-¿Con tus pensamientos? –Remus lo miró como si temiera ofrecer, pero consciente de que probablemente debía hacerlo, ya que Snape se había ido tan repentinamente- ¿Te ayudo a poner tus memorias de vuelta, Harry?

-No son mías –Le respondió, decidiendo que dejaría que Remus sacara sus propias conclusiones- Vamos, vamos al salón donde Snape y yo siempre trabajamos. Y por el nombre de Merlin, Remus, no tengas miedo de usar tu varita. Está bien, estoy bien.

Harry no volvió a mirar el pensadero mientras salía de la cocina.

_AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO_

A Continuación en _Un Año Como Ningún Otro:_

Capítulo Veintidós: _Dudley_


	22. Dudley

**N/T: Lamento demorarme tanto, esta vez no voy a dar excusas, pero tampoco les voy a prometer actualizar tan pronto, gracias por tenerme paciencia, sin nada más que agregar: La historia no me pertenece ni tampoco los personajes, son de Aspen in The Sunlight/Mercredi y JK Rowling respectivamente.**

**Capítulo Veintidós: _Dudley_**

_AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO_

Snape no fue a Grimmauld Place por tres noches. El pensadero, aún lleno con sus recuerdos, estaba abandonado en la cocina. Sin querer verlo, Harry dejó de cocinar, agradecido de que Remus hubiera tomado el cargo sin siquiera preguntar por qué estaba evitando la cocina. Comenzaron a comer en el comedor, incluso para el desayuno.

No había logrado mucho con la magia sin varita, y ya que ni él ni Remus tenían más ideas, las lecciones eran cada vez más simples. Harry ocupaba su mente escribiendo más cartas, estudiando, practicando Occlumancia, y buscando a Sals, quien aún no aparecía.

También encontró el tiempo, y el valor necesario, para intentar llamar nuevamente a Privet Drive. Sentado en el frío y húmedo sótano, buscando a Sals por hábito, sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y marcó el número en el teclado, luego contuvo el aliento al escuchar el tono de marcado.

-¿Aló? –Contestó una voz masculina. Harry casi colgó antes de recordar que no iba a dejar que si tío lo intimidara, nunca más. _Mantén eso en mente_, se dijo.

-Dudley Dursley, por favor –Pidió cortésmente, aunque sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil.

Por supuesto que no lo era.

-¿Quién es? –Vernon le ladró al teléfono.

_Respira, _se dijo_. Traga. __No te puede hacer daño, no ahora. Ni siquiera te puede amenazar con echarte de la casa. Ya lo dijo, ya pasó._

-Es Harry.

Un listado de insultos hizo que sostuviera el teléfono a un metro de su oído. No escuchó todo, pero _fenómeno mal agradecido_ y d_ebí haberte botado a la calle, canasta y todo, el minuto que te encontramos en el pórtico_ sobresalían del montón de palabras.

-Déjame hablar con Dudley –Ordenó por sobre los insultos.

-¡Te puedes ir directo al infierno, muchacho!

-Déjame hablar con Dudley o iré en persona –Intentó. Como esperaba, la amenaza funcionó. No había forma de que Vernon quisiera a Harry a menos de cien kilómetros de su casa.

-Hola Harry –Sonó la voz cansada de Dudley.

-¡Tío Vernon! –Harry gritó, exasperado por el sonido de dos respiraciones en el teléfono- ¡Sal de la extensión!

-¿Cómo supiste-?

-¿Cómo crees? –Intentó usar ese tono de voz macabro que Snape usaba para asustar a los estudiantes- ¡Ahora sal del teléfono para que pueda hablar con Dudley, y mientras estás en eso, sal de la casa también!

-¡No lo vayas a hechizar, muchacho! Tuve dolor de cabeza por una semana después de ese truco tuyo en la tumba de Petunia, que Dios guarde su alma. ¿Acaso no tienes vergüenza? ¡En su tumba!

-No te hechicé –Lo retó- Ese fue mi profesor, quien a diferencia tuya, es alguien decente. ¡Por alguna razón, no quería me que patearas hasta la inconsciencia cuando lo único que hice fue ir a guardar luto!

-Ser pateado hasta la inconsciencia es demasiado bueno para la gente como tu –Vernon escupió- ¡_Mataste_ a mi Petunia!

-No, no lo hizo –Finalmente Dudley habló nuevamente. Aún sonaba triste, pero no tan resentido como antes- Estaba intentando ayudar a mamá.

-¡Oh, madura y huele el café, muchacho! Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, ¡Lo supo todo el tiempo!

-Tío Vernon –Harry interrumpió- Sal de la casa para que Dudley y yo podamos hablar.

-¿Quién eres para decirme qué hacer en mi propia casa, por Dios?

Harry suspiró. Siempre supo que iba a terminar siendo así.

-Soy un mago, ¡Y muy pronto voy a ser un mago muy enojado! ¡Sabes lo que pasa cuando me enojo! ¿Recuerdas a la Tía Marge? ¡Ahora, _sal de la línea_!

El sonido del teléfono siendo golpeado contra el receptor fue la única respuesta de Vernon ante la petición. Después de un rato, Dudley anunció quedamente.

-Salió al patio, Harry.

-Bien –Respondió cortamente, luego se forzó a calmarse- ¿Cómo estás, Dudley?

-¿Llamaste para saber eso? –Dudley sonaba confundido.

-Sí, ¿Estás bien? Debe ser difícil.

-La extraño –Su primo gimió.

Harry no supo que responder ante eso, ya que no podía decir _también la extraño_.

-¿De verdad fue tu profesor? –Dudley continuó- ¿Quiero decir, el que le hizo eso a Papá?

-Sí.

-¡Pero te vi maldiciéndolo! –Le discutió- Sonaba como un montón de… eh, hechizos distintos, supongo. Y después vino ese estallido y el sonido…

-Escucha Dudley –Intentó explicar- Tenías la razón al pedirme que no fuera al funeral. Creo que Tío Vernon de verdad iba a matarme. No hice magia, pero si lo hubiera hecho, habría sido en defensa propia.

-Pero estabas _gritando_ maldiciones, Harry –Dudley prosiguió- ¿Cómo puedes decir que no eras tu?

No iba a discutir eso, así que simplemente respondió.

-Solo estaba intentando asustarlo, Dudley. Pero él estaba demasiado enojado como para escuchar, así que mi profesor me ayudó antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor.

-Entonces tu profesor es un mago.

En otras circunstancias, Harry se habría reído. Dudley sonaba como si hubiera resuelto el Misterio de la Esfinge, o algo similar, cuando lo que había hecho era señalar lo obvio. Aunque no se rió. Nada era gracioso en estos momentos.

-Sí, es un mago.

-Dijiste que no lo era. Le mentiste a Papá.

-Sí, bueno tu le mentías unas cien veces a la semana –Señaló.

-¡No lo hacía!

-¿Cuántas veces escondiste pudines y lo negaste?

Dudley lloriqueó.

-No lo he hecho últimamente. Ya no tengo hambre, Harry. Creo que he perdido un par de kilos desde la última vez que te vi.

-Bueno, no dejes de comer completamente –Le urgió, preocupado a pesar de todo,

-¿Cómo estás, Harry? –Su primo preguntó, una pregunta que lo tomó completamente por sorpresa.

Cambió de posición, apoyándose contra la pared cruzando las piernas.

-Un, bien, supongo. Estaba bastante adolorido, después de la operación.

Dudley suspiró lentamente.

-Oh, sí, lo siento, me olvidñe. Es tonto, ¿No?

-No, no es tonto –Insisitió- Tenías suficiente que hacer, pensando en tu mamá.

-Sí –Dudley asintió- Pero creo que Papá _aún_ no lo entiende, lo que hiciste, lo que intentaste hacer, por ella. Es un poco horrible, la verdad. No pensé mucho en esto en el momento, pero yo estaría asustado de tener una cirugía así, y tu eres menor que yo, y Papá ni siquiera fue a sentarse contigo, o _algo_. Incluso si él no lo hizo, yo pude haberlo hecho, pero honestamente, Harry, no pensé en eso hasta que te habías ido. De verdad lo siento.

Sorprendido hasta quedar sin palabras, le tomó un momento responder.

-Bueno, mi profesor estaba ahí, sabes. Así que está bien. No te sientas mal, Dudley. Estabas donde se suponía que estuvieras, con tu mama.

-¡Ella ni siquiera despertó! –Dudley lloró- ¡Ni siquiera le pude decir a—a—adiós!

-Lo siento –Era todo lo que Harry podía pensar en decir. Escuchó un leve siseó, y miró para todos lados, pero no vio a Sals.

-Aunque apuesto que tu tampoco te pudiste despedir de tus padres –Dudley dijo lentamente con voz triste- ¿Harry? Realmente lamento haber sido tan malo contigo. Quiero decir, llamarte cara rajada, y pequeño Harry el huérfano, y por haberme enojado tanto cuando Mamá y Papá te dejaron vivir fuera de la alacena, y olvidar tu cumpleaños y… eso.

_¿Quién eres y qué le hiciste a Dudley Dursley?_ Era la pregunta que tenía en la punta de la lengua, pero en lugar de preguntarla así, comentó tentativamente.

-¿Um, Dudley? ¿Por qué eres tan amable de repente?

Escuchó un suspiro al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Te acuerdas de esas… cosas, Harry? ¿En el callejón? No las pude ver, pero las podía _sentir_, acercándose hasta que estaban _sobre_ mí.

-Sí, Dementores, me acuerdo –Harry tembló.

-Sí… um, bueno al principio pensé que tu los habías hecho atacarme –Admitió- O sea, pensé eso por un tiempo. Ya te habías ido al colegio cuando me di cuenta de que los habías _detenido_.

Ya que Vernon había dicho específicamente que él había _mandado los demonios contra Dudley_, se preguntó de dónde esa realización había venido. De alguna forma, no podía imaginar a Tía Petunia diciéndole la verdad tampoco.

-Es verdad, los detuve -Accedió.

-Con… Tu varita, y una cosa plateada que galopeaba –Dudley murmuró.

-Sí. Mi _Patronus_ –Le explicó- Es como un… salvador mágico. Aunque no creí que lo hubieras visto. Um, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que los Muggles _puedan_ hacerlo. Después de todo, no puedes ver a los dementores.

-No sé si de verdad lo vi –Admitió- Pero sé cómo se ve. Apuesto a que suena extraño.

Eh, bueno… sí, así es.

-Es así –Dudley Explicó, su voz agitada- M—M—Mamá estaba muy preocupada por mi, después de todo lo que pasó. No podía dormir más de dos o tres horas en la noche, y esas estaban llenas de sueños horribles y desagradables. Como si nunca fuese a ser feliz otra vez. No creo poder explicar cómo era—

-No tienes que hacerlo –Harry murmuró- Lo sé. Así que, um, ¿Aún tienes problemas para dormir?

-Un poco, pero es porque extraño a Mamá –Sollozó, aunque después de unos segundos se calmó nuevamente- Esos sueños horribles pararon después de que Mamá me llevó a una… una terapeuta. Oh, Mami y Papi tuvieron una pelea horrible sobre eso, de verdad que sí. Papá dijo que me hacía un nenita, pero Mamá insistió.

-Tu mamá tenía la razón –Le aseguró- ¿Espero que la terapeuta te haya ayudado?

-Sí… -Dudley murmuró algo como si no supiera qué decir, y luego continuó- Um, ella me hipnotizó, Harry. Y entonces recordé lo que le hiciste a… esas cosas en el callejón. La verdad no sé si te vi hacer esa cosa con el animal plateado, pero te vi hacerlo bajo hipnosis, si es que tiene sentido. Um… ¿Todos los magos pueden hacer esas cosas?

-No todos –Harry admitió.

-Sí, eso es lo que la terapeuta me dijo. Dijo que tenías que ser un mago muy poderoso y que tenía suerte de que hubieses estado ahí para salvarme. Dijo que esas cosas estaban intentando sacarme el _alma_ y que estaría muerto de no ser porque tenía un primo que los pudo detener.

Harry soltó el teléfono.

-¿Harry? –Escuchó a su primo preguntar y levantó el teléfono.

-Estoy aquí. Solo estaba sorprendido. Tu... ¿Fuiste a una terapeuta que saber sobre... um, la gente como yo?

-Sí, la Sra Figg la recomendó. Le dijo a Mamá que lo mejor era que me llevara con alguien que entendiera lo que había pasado, porque de otra forma me iban a encerrar por ser un lunático. A Mamá no le gustó, pero después de que dejé de dormir completamente, creo que notó que la Sra Figg estaba en lo cierto. A Papá le dio un ataque, pero bueno, ya sabes como es mamá- -Otro sollozo- Como _era_ cuando quería salirse con la suya.

Lo sabía. Vernon lo habría botado a la calle después de que los Dementores atacaran a Dudley, pero con un pequeño incentivo de Dumbledore, Tía Petunia había intercedido y le había permitido quedarse con ellos.

-Me alegro de que hayas conseguido ayuda Dudley –Le dijo sinceramente- Espero que Tío Vernon no siga siendo un idiota sobre ello.

-No. Bueno, mientras siga diciéndote fenómeno de vez en cuando, él cree que estoy bien. Pero ya no lo siento, Harry. Estoy… feliz de que hubieras resultado ser un mago, y uno lo suficientemente poderoso como para… detener a esas cosas, ya sabes. Me siento mal por haberme vuelto loco y haberte _culpado_ esa noche, cuando debí haberte estado agradeciendo.

Harry rió.

-Parece que estoy conociendo a alguien nuevo, Dudley. Hola, Soy Harry Potter, encantado de conocerte.

-Quería agradecerte en el hospital –Confesó- ¿Pero con Papá ahí? Pensé que mejor que no.

-Bien pensado –Aprobó- No tiene sentido hacer que se moleste.

-Te di el chocolate esperando que entendieras que no era solo chocolate.

_Para Dudley_, pensó, _ese_ _es un concepto bastante complejo_.

-Lo aprecié.

Dudley se aclaró la garganta.

-Me siento muy mal por Mamá. Quiero decir, no solo la extraño, pero… bueno, yo fue el que le dijo a Papá que debíamos dejarte usar magia para sanarla. Después de saber lo que le hiciste a los cómo sea que se llamen, estaba seguro de que podías hacer lo que fuera.

-Lamento no haber podido hacerlo, Dudley. Lo entiendes, ¿Verdad? Realmente quería ayudar, pero hay cosas para las que la magia no sirve.

-Sí, ya sé, pero es difícil entenderlo. Quiero decir, un mago en la familia, ¿Pero de qué le sirvió a Mamá? Sin ofender, Harry.

-No te preocupes.

-Lo peor es que yo hice que Papá escribiera la carta. Él no quería, no al principio. Y… y luego- -Dudley se atragantó con lo que pareció una bocanada de aire- Ofreciste lo que pudiste, me refiero a la médula, pero lo rechazó, y murió, y en una forma es mi culpa porque si no hubiera hecho que Papá te escribiera, nunca lo habrías sabido, ¡Nunca hubieras intentado ayudar!

-Oh, Dudley –Harry gimió, reconociendo el sentimiento fácilmente, la cadena de pensamientos lógicos que llevaban a una conclusión incorrecta- No, no te puedes hacer esto. _No_ es tu culpa. Puedes incluso decir que tu padre tenía la razón y _yo_ tengo la culpa. Era mi medula.

-¡Estabas intentando ayudar! –Dudley objetó inmediatamente.

-Pero tu también –Harry insistió calmadamente.

-Sí –Dudley admitió a regañadientes- A veces me digo eso. Una parte de mi sabe que tienes razón, pero hay otra parte que sigue repasando lo que pasó, una y otra vez, ¿Sabes?

_Oh sí_, Harry pensó. _Sí que lo sé_.

-Superé muchas cosas con Marsha –Continuó- Ella es mi terapeuta. Enojo, mayoritariamente. Y por qué no seguía mi dieta. Yo... estoy feliz de que me llamaras. Papá dice que si vuelves por aquí, te va a dar tu merecido, y supuse que después de… después de lo que pasó en el funeral, sabrías que no tenías que venir en el verano, o siquiera intentar visitarnos, y bueno, de todas formas… pensé que no iba a volver a oir de ti, ¿Sabes?

-Me mantendré en contacto –Harry prometió, sorprendido de notar que lo decía en serio- ¿Sigues viendo a Marsha? ¿Ya sabes, para ayudarte a lidiar… um, la muerte de tu mamá?

-Papá sabe que ella me hablaba de… eh, gente como tu, así que ahora que Mamá no está aquí para insistir, ni siquiera me deja mencionarla –Dudley sonaba increíblemente desesperanzado.

-Hmm. Bueno, dejame decirte, Dudley, que veré si es que puedo persuadirlo para que sea más racional.

Pudo oír a Dudley tragar.

-La verdad no creo que debas andar por ahí amenazando a la gente, Harry.

-Eso es irónico, viniendo de ti –Observó calmadamente.

-Sí, pero—

-Sin peros. Tu terapia es muy importante, Dudley. Ahora, una última cosa, ¿Está bien? Si no escuchas de mí por un largo tiempo, no creas que significa algo. Las cosas son muy atareadas en el colegio, y además, no tenemos teléfonos o correo tradicional. Solo las lechuzas.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-Oh, es una larga historia –Le dijo- No puedo decírtela.

-Te estás escondiendo, ¿Eh? –Harry casi podía escucharlo asentir- Papá ha estado diciendo que alguien quiere matarte. Eh… un _mago_. Uno realmente malo.

Por un momento, se preguntó cómo Tío Vernon pudo enterarse de que Voldemort estaba detrás de él. Pero luego recordó que tras el ataque de los Dementores, todo salió a la luz en su sala de estar.

-Tengo que decírtelo, Harry –Dudley admitió murmurando asustado- Papá va a estar furioso, pero tengo que hacerlo. Desde el funeral, ha estado diciendo que le encantaría ayudar a quien-quiera-que-sea esa persona. Dice que ya es hora de que tengas tu merecido, y a quién le importa si es un mago malvado que está detrás de ti, ayudaría al mismísimo diablo si eso te pone dos metros bajo tierra.

Casi bota el teléfono nuevamente, pero se las arregló para responder.

-Uh, gracias por decírmelo, Dudley. Aunque la verdad no sé qué es lo que Tío Vernon pueda hacer. Porque este mago tenebroso no tiene el hábito de pedirle ayuda a los Muggles. De hecho deberías advertirle a tu papá que se mantenga lejos de él. Es realmente peligroso. Mata Muggles todo el tiempo.

-Sí, bueno tu también ten cuidado, Harry.

-Lo tendré –Le prometió- Ahora déjame hablar con tu papá, ¿Está bien?

-No lo amenaces.

-No más de lo que él me amenazará a mí.

Sorprendentemente Dudley comprendió.

-Sí. Tienes razón. Bueno. Hablamos después –Harry escuchó como dejaba el teléfono, y luego una voz que se iba haciendo más baja a medida que Dudley se alejaba- ¡Papá! ¡Harry quiere hablar contigo! ¡Oh, vamos Papá! ¡Ven!

Lo siguiente que pudo escuchar fue a Vernon gruñendo al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Ahora qué?

-¿Puedes adivinar lo que la maldición _Incendio_ te haría? –Le preguntó suavemente- ¿O _Petrificus Totalus_? No dije ninguno de los hechizos en serio en el funeral, por eso fue mi profesor el que te noqueó, pero no me voy a contener si andas por ahí ofreciéndole a otros magos ayuda para matarme.

Vernon comenzó a hablar, pero Harry lo interrumpió.

-¡Tampoco puedes desquitarte con Dudley por habérmelo dicho! ¡Solo alégrate del hecho de que él sea lo suficientemente _sensato_ como para apreciar a la familia! Y una cosa más, Vernon Durlsey.

El silencio en la línea era palpable.

-Lo vas a dejar ver a Marsha cuando quiera, ¡Y no te atrevas a molestarlo por ello!

Vernon estaba asustado, pero no lo suficiente como para simplemente aceptar eso.

-¡Espera un minuto! ¿Quién te crees que eres, diciéndome cómo criar a mi hijo?

-Creo –Harry arrastró las palabras, intentando usar nuevamente ese tono glacial que se le daba tan bien a Snape- Que soy alguien que está increíblemente tentado de hechizarte por el teléfono. La verdad, no hay razón por la que no vaya a funcionar. ¿Debo empezar con _Alohomora_? Confía en mí, _no_ quieres saber lo que eso te hará.

-¡Lo voy a llevar a su maldita psiquiatra! –Vernon chilló, ira acompañando el miedo evidente en cada sílaba.

-Bien –Harry respondió- Llamaré de nuevo para asegurarme de que así sea. Adiós, Tío Vernon.

La única respuesta que recibió fue el teléfono siendo golpeado con la suficiente fuerza como para romperlo.

Harry suspiró. Era probable que Tío Vernon estuviera lo suficientemente molesto –y fuera lo suficientemente estúpido— como para desear poder traicionarlo con Voldemort. No era una buena sensación, saber que su propio tío le haría eso felizmente. Pero por lo menos Tío Vernon no tenía su sangre. Solo era un tío por matrimonio.

Dudley, sin embargo… Dudley era distinto. Ahora en más formas que antes.

_AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO_

Harry finalmente habría logrado terminar de leer los apuntes de Hermione para Encantamientos y Transfiguraciones. Justo los estaba amontonado, junto a las cartas que había escrito en los últimos tres días, cuando escuchó a Snape y Remus hablando en el piso de abajo. Un sentimiento peculiar de nervios lo invadió, uno similar al que había sentido el año pasado cuando tuvo que ir a Pociones después de esa horrible sesión de Occlumancia, esa en la que había visto pedazos del pasado de Snape. Similar, solo que mucho peor, en ese entonces, había violado la privacidad de Snape, lo que había sido suficientemente malo. Sin embargo esta vez sentía que había hecho algo peor: Habría traicionado una amistad.

¿_Por qué_ no lo había aceptado cuando Snape no quiso discutir la reunión de Mortifagos? ¿_Por qué_ no le había creído cuando clamó que no había participado en esas horribles actividades?

Porque no lo hice, tan simple como eso, admitió para sus adentros. Snape tenía la razón; Tenía que verlo por mi mismo… Aunque eso no quiere decir que me sienta orgulloso de ello.

Bueno, ya no había nada más que hacer que bajar las escaleras y enfrentar las consecuencias, ¿Verdad? Tomó los pergaminos y las cartas que había escrito, y bajó las escaleras hasta el salón.

_AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO_

-Sr Potter –Snape saludó vacíamente. Su voz libre de cualquier emoción, no que hubiese esperado alguna.

-Profesor –Respondió, asintiendo brevemente. Sentía cómo que estaba en una ceremonia formal, o algo así, incluso sus palabras eran incómodas, pero no sabía cómo más hablar, no después de lo que había pasado al última vez- Tengo unas cosas para que le mande a mis amigos, si es tan amable.

Snape las tomó de su mano, pero mantuvo su mirada desviada.

-Severus ha estado preguntando por tus sueños –Remus comenzó, mirando del uno al otro. Golpeó el suelo con un pie como si no le importara lo que estaba viendo- Tuve que decirle que no has mencionado otro.

-No te tenido alguno –Le explicó- No que pueda recordar.

-¿Al igual que no recuerda haber gritado en Parsel, Potter? –Snape preguntó fríamente.

-No puedo evitar no recordarlo –Suspiró. La verdad no quería continuar, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, considerando la situación- Um… aunque hay una cosa que los dos de verdad deberían saber. Probablemente la Orden también debería saberlo. Estaba hablando con Dudley esta mañana, en el sótano, eh… por teléfono, quiero decir, y—

-¿Esto llega a alguna parte, Potter?

Respiró hondo, esta vez organizando sus pensamientos antes de hablar, aunque era difícil cuando lo que en verdad quería hacer era dejar escapar algunas palabras sobre los idiotas sarcásticos. Aunque lo logró, y habló sucintamente.

-Vernon Dursley dijo que me venderá a Voldemort, en el momento que se le presente la oportunidad. Intenté persuadirlo, pero conociéndolo, va a mandar las consecuencias al demonio y lo va a hacer de todas formas.

-¿Qué consecuencias? –Remus preguntó.

Harry cerró los ojos, deseando no tener que admitirlo, especialmente frente a Snape.

-Um… la verdad, le dije que le iba a lanzar un _Alohomora_.

-_Alohomora_ –Snape repitió, haciendo una mueca de desdén.

-Mire, él no tiene idea de lo que significa –Le respondió, cansado de ser amable- ¿Con qué tenía que amenazarlo, un amigable _Avada Kedavra_? ¡Y no me diga que tendría que sentirlo, porque por él, podría hacerlo!

-Paren, los dos –Remus demandó. Mirándo a Harry fijamente- No hables sobre las Imperdonables, Harry, es obsceno a tu edad. ¡Ni siquiera deberías pensar en tales cosas!

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi edad en todo esto? ¿Va a impedir que Voldemort me lance un _Avada Kedavra_? Pensaría que ustedes tendrían que _entrenarme_ para defenderme contras las Imperdonables, porque si no lo hacen, ¡Soy un blanco andante! ¿O pensaste que iba a cumplir mi destino con Encantamientos para el Buen Ánimo? ¡Tal vez debería darle un pudin de ciruelas y terminar todo el asunto!

-Potter, está histérico –Fue la fría respuesta de Snape.

-No, soy conciente de que preferiría no morir, ¡Muchas gracias!

-Por favor, siéntate, Harry –Remus interrumpió. Cuando lo hizo, enfocó su mirada en el Maestro de Pociones- Tu también, Severus.

Remus se sentó en una silla solo después de que Snape lo hubiera hecho.

-Ahora –Comenzó- La pregunta a discutir esta noche no es cómo ayudarte mejor cuando tu magia vuelva en su totalidad. Sino si Vernon Dursley constituye una amenaza real.

Snape resopló y juntó sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

-El Encantamiento _Fidelius_ se encargará de eso. Potter puede ser el dueño de esta casa, pero no es el Guardian Secreto. No le pudo haber dicho a Dursley dónde está, ni siquiera por accidente o implicación. Por tanto, mientras se las arregle por primera vez en su vida a hacer lo que se le ordena, y _se_ _quede aquí_, estará perfectamente a salvo, incluso a pesar de las amenazas de su tío.

-¿Harry?

-No confío en Tío Vernon –Hizo una mueca- Pero al igual que el Profesor, realmente no creo que pueda herirme. Solo pensé que tenía que mencionarlo.

-Me alegro de que lo hayas hecho –Remus respondió cálidamente- También voy a ir a contarle a Albus. Así que si no te importa, Harry, los dejo a ti y a Severus para que tengan su sesión de Occlumancia.

Harry casi deseó poder llamarlo de vuelta, pero no era tan cobarde. El minuto que Remus subió las escaleras, se giró hacia Snape y esperó.

Snape lo miró en silencio por unos momentos, Harry tuvo que hablar primero.

-¿Tiene alguna carta para mí?

Snape sacó un paquete de sus túnicas y se inclinó hacia él para poder entregárselo.

Harry suspiró. Bueno, sabía que esto no iba a ser fácil. Estaba tentado, considerando el silencio del otro hombre, a leer su correo, pero decidió que no ayudaría al asunto.

-Lo siento, ¿Está bien? –Ofreció al final, dejando las cartas de lado- Debí haber confiado en lo que me dijo.

El Maestro de Pociones entrecerró los ojos.

-Inadecuado, Sr Potter.

-¿Inadecuado? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

-Inadecuado –Snape recitó- Insuficiente. Inaceptale. Incompleto. Desigual al propósito; deficiente; que no cumple con los requerimientos necesarios para una tarea—

-¡Sé lo que significa! –Irrumpió.

-Entonces tal vez no debería preguntar por el significado.

_El hombre es imposible. Absolutamente imposible_. Harry le respondió apretando los dientes.

-¿Qué quiere que diga, Profesor? Empecemos por eso, ¡Para poder decirlo y acabemos con esto!

Bueno, eso fue de mucha ayuda. Snape lo miró con sorna y no respondió.

-Oh, al demonio –Se dio por vencido- Bien, siga molesto. No es como si no estuviera acostumbrado a que me odie.

Había esperado lograr una reacción con eso, algo como _No te odio, Harry, por supuesto que no. Ahora con respecto a tu horrible comportamiento anoche…_ Al menos eso los habría hecho hablar. Snape, sin embargo, no se dejó engañar.

-Comencemos entonces –Harry concedió- Saque su varita y empiece a gritar _Legilimens_, yo yo voy a tratar de sacarlo de mi mente, ¿Está bien? He estado practicando, pero sin alguien contra quien pelear, no sé si lo estoy haciendo bien.

Vio cómo Snape suspiraba, y pensó que se había relajado, aunque sea un poco.

-¿No está olvidando algo?

Harry frunció el ceño.

-Um, no, no lo creo.

Snape murmuró algo que no pudo escuchar, pero estaba seguro de haber reconocido las palabras _idiota_ y _Gryffindor_ por ahí en alguna parte.

-¡El pensadero! Traigalo Sr Potter.

Hizo una mueca al tocarlo, y lo sacó de la cocina para ponerlo en su sitio habitual en la mesa baja frente al sillón, miró en silencio cómo Snape decía el encantamiento en Latin pque le permitiría sacar sus memorias de él. Luego, al igual como había hecho tantas veces antes, puso la varita contra su sien y murmuró.

-_Pensare non pensatum_

Aprovechando la oportunidad, Harry pensó en lo mucho que se arrepentía de haber presionado a Snape a que le contara sobre la reunión de Mortifagos.

-¿Otra vez?

- No –Se alejó de la varita.

-Muy bien –Se alejó unos pasos hacia atrás, y le advirtió- Esto será más difícil, Poter. Cada vez que me intentes sacar, empujaré con más fuerza. Mantén tu concentración. Céntrate en el fuego. _¡Legilimens!_

_AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO_

Esta había sido la sesión más agotadora que habían tenido. Para cuando habían acabado, Harry estaba cubierto en sudor y apunto de desmayarse. Dejándose caer en el sillón apenas Snape bajó la varita, se recostó contra los cojines y cerró los ojos, jadeando.

-Será peor con él –Snape dijo en tono de advertencia- Inmesurablemente peor.

-Sí, lo sé –Gimió- Seguiré practicando, ahora que sé mejor qué es lo que tengo que hacer.

-Haga eso Sr Potter –Snape acomodó sus túnicas como preparándose para irse. Apuntó su varita hacia el pensadero, y comenzó a decir el encantamiento que le permitiría devolverle las memorias.

-No, no todavía –Harry pidió cansadamente.

Snape arqueó una ceja sarcásticamente y esperó a que se explicara.

-Yo… yo…

-¿Sí? –Snape preguntó sombriamente.

Harry sentía como si su cabeza fuera de granito, pero la levantó de todas maneras, sus ojos buscando los de Snape.

-Usted dijo que mi disculpa fue inapropiada. Tal vez lo fue, no lo sé. Pero realmente me gustaría que la aceptara, de todas formas. Por favor. Pensé que eramos… No lo sé. Amigos, por lo menos en algún aspecto.

No podría haber dicho que la expresión de Snape se suavizó, pero por lo menos no se hizo peor. Probablemente solo eso fue lo que le dio el coraje para continuar.

-Quiero que vea dentro del pensadero. Quiero decir… Puse mi disculpa en él. Tal vez esta vez crea que es adecuada.

Un suspiró escapó de los labios de Snape.

-No tiene que hacer eso.

-Sí. Pero quiero hacerlo. ¿Profesor?

Snape sacudió la cabeza.

-Disculpa aceptada, Potter. Dejemoslo en eso.

-Pero de verdad quiero—

-Hagame la cortesía, esta vez, de respetar lo que _yo_ quiero,

-Como debí haber hecho desde el principio –Harry asintió, finalmente comprendiendo- Sí, está bien. Gracias, señor.

Snape suspiró nuevamente.

-Creo que lo prefiero insolente, considerando las cosas.

-Trabajaré en ello –Harry sonrió levemente. No se sentía completamente calmado, pero decidió actuar como si fuer así. Tal vez podía lograr que Snape también se calmara- Hablando de eso… solo mándeme al demonio si no tengo que preguntar, y esta vez lo voy a escuchar, lo juro, pero me estaba preguntando porqué vino en Halloween en absoluto. Debió haber sabido que se tendría que ir. ¿Quería que yo… um, viera como lo llamaban?

Una mirada incrédula, notó Harry, por lo menos era una reacción.

-Ok, creo que no –Asumió- No podía pensar en porqué querría que viera, pero es un Slytherin, así que pensé que era algún tipo de manipulación.

-Dificilmente –Snape negó, aunque, Harry notó, no se veía molesto en lo más mínimo por haber sido llamado manipulador- Las llamadas del Señor Tenebroso usualmente llegan a la media noche tanto en Halloween como en Samhain. Tenía planeado irme antes de esa hora.

-¿Samhain?

-El día de cambioentre el equinoccio de otoño y el solsticio de invierno –Snape soltó- ¡En verdad, Potter, esto es Astronomía básica! Debería saber esto incluso antes de entrar a Hogwarts!

-Sí, bueno fui criado por Muggles –Harry arrastró las palabras- ¿Recuerda? A la mayoría de ellos no les importa los días de cambio de una cosa a otra, o todas las otras cosas que los profesores asumen que sabemos. Significa que tengo problemas en muchas de mis clases.

-No parece inconvenirle a la señorita Granger –Snape respondió.

-No todos somos brillantes –Sonrió- Pero le daré su cumplido, Profesor.

Snape no pareció preocupado.

-Nunca creerá que dije eso.

-¿Usted cree? No, confiará en un compañero Gryffindor.

Para su decepción, Snape solo respondió a esa línea con una ceja alzada. _Demonios_.

El Maestro de Pociones simplemente señaló el pensadero con la cabeza.

-Lo mejor será que restauremos su memoria antes de que haya pasado demasiado tiempo. Mantengase quieto, Sr Potter.

Una vez que Snape había puesto sus memorias donde se suponía que debían estar, Harry le preguntó.

-¿Entonces por qué dejó sus memorias ahí por tres días?

Snape entrecerró un poco los ojos.

-No me apetecía sacarlos y meterlos repetidamente de mi mente. Era más simple dejarlas allí hasta que todos los que lo necesitaran ya las hubieran visto.

Harry frunció la nariz.

-¿Huh?

A eso le siguió un suspiro largo, y luego:

-Albus también necesitaba verlas, para buscar patrones que yo pude no haber visto, y como las memorias típicamente no resisten los viajes mágicos, tuvo que venir hasta aquí. Su horario no le permitió hacerlo hasta tarde ayer por la noche.

Harry lo miró fijamente, una furia familiar llenando sus venas hasta que sintió que podía explotar.

-¿El Director estuvo aquí en esta casa anoche? ¿Y ni siquiera se molestó en verme, hablar conmigo? ¿Qué, cree que Voldemort va a intentar usarme para llegar a él? ¿Incluso _aquí_?

-Albus tiene que hacer lo que crea correcto –Snape respondió- No sé por qué lo ha estado evitando últimamente, pero podría arriesgarme a adivinar.

Harry también podría hacerlo, una vez que lo pensó mejor.

-Sí, quiere que usted y yo aprendamos a llevarnos mejor.

-Creo que es más como que… quiere que tenga alguien a quien pueda recurrir –Snape aclaró- Estaba lo suficientemente molesto como para destruir la mitad de su oficina el año pasado, así que no crea que pueda recurrir a él. Pero usted necesita a alguien, especialmente ahora que Black… se ha ido.

Harry cerró los ojos, y luego los apretó. Eso ayudó.

-Aún tengo a Remus –Logró decir-Y Ron, y Hermione.

-Un profesor que ni siquiera reconoce que está creciendo, sin mencionar quien cuya condición lo hace regularmente inaccesible; y adolecentes ineptos que no tienen posibilidades de comprender el peso de tanto pasado como futuro que lleva sobre sus hombros.

-Genial, ahora me siento más solo que nunca.

-No está solo.

Los ojos esmeralda se abrieron, ojos que envejecieron antes de tiempo. Ojos que habían visto demasiado.

-Claro que no estoy. No puedo llamarlo en el medio de la noche si tengo una pesadilla, o decirle lo mucho que me Dudley me confunde estos días. No es su problema.

-Me puede despertar cuando sea que tenga necesidad –Snape respondió calmadamente, aunque no se veía compasivo sobre ello en lo mínimo. Solo… clínico. Analítico- Cualquier necesidad. Con respecto a su primo, ¿A quién más le puede contar? Por mucho que diga que los _tiene_, nunca le ha dicho a Lupin o sus amigos la completa verdad sobre Privet Drive.

-Sí, bueno tampoco nunca le dije a _usted_. No en verdad.

-Sin importar, estamos donde estamos, usted y yo –Snape hizo una pausa por un momento- ¿Puedo preguntar a qué se refiere con lo de su primo?

-Nada –Harry lo dejó pasar, hasta que notó que Snape estaba siendo amable al preguntar la única pregunta que lo había estado molestando- Solo… estoy empezando a pensar que estaría dispuesto a protegerme, incluso aunque Tío Vernon se opusiera. Pero no en su casa. ¿Eso importa?

-Sí.

-Eso creí. Oh bueno, de todas formas no es como si quisiera volver.

-Incluso aunque las protecciones estuvieran intactas, no regresaría a un hogar cuyo dueño podría conspirar con el Señor Tenebroso.

-Que mal que no lo haya dicho antes, entonces –Harry bromeó- Habría preferido pasar los veranos aquí con Sirius.

-A Black le habría gustado eso –Admitió- Se lo pidió a Albus, más de una vez.

Era bueno oír eso, pero dolía. Terriblemente, recordándole de lo que se había perdido. Apretó los dientes, y solo para distraerse, preguntó:

-¿Así que cuándo es Samhain?

-Dentro de tres noches –Snape escupió las palabras como si fueran algo congelado y desagradable- Y antes de que se preocupe otra vez por lo que sucederá esa noche, déjeme decirle que para el Señor Tenebroso es un ritual, no algo recreacional.

Harry tembló. Después de todo, ya había visto a Voldemort involucrado en un ritual_. La sangre de un enemigo… los huesos de su padre… el sacrificio de un sirviente._

-Oh, ick. Probablemente eso es peor.

Snape no respondió, en lugar de eso dijo.

-Mañana no estaré aquí, aunque si necesita algo de mi, Lupin me puede contactar por la red Flu.

_No iba a preguntar_, Harry se dijo a si mismo. _No iba a preguntar. __No necesita saberlo, no iba a preguntar…_

-¿Por qué no viene? –Se oyó a si mismo preguntar.

-La misma razón por la que no he estado aquí estas últimas noches. He estado preparando la Matalobos para su maldito amigo.

Harry soltó una bocanada de aire.

-¿Es _así_ de complicada?

Snape hizo una mueca extraña, una que no podía leer, hasta que el Maestro admitió.

-La primera formula desafortunadamente se arruinó.

-¿_Usted_ no pudo hacer una poción perfecta, Profesor?

Snape hizo una mueca desagradable.

-Tenía cosas en la mente. No pregunte más.

Esta vez, Harry sabía que tenía que dejarlo. Ciertamente no iba a decir lo que Snape siempte decía en clases. _¡No solo es competente cuando algo no lo está distrayendo, entonces __no__es__competente__!._

-Está bien –Murmuró cuando Snape se dirigió a la chimenea- ¿Entonces lo veo pasado mañana?

-Sí. Tarde –Snape confirmó- Hasta entonces, siga participando, Sr Potter.

Harry asintió, y lo vio irse, notando tardíamente que en toda la tarde el profesor no lo había llamado _Harry_.

Disculpa aceptada y No está solo, notó, casi no tenían valor, en ese caso.

Harry aún estaba frunciendo el ceño cuando se fue a la cama.

_AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO_

Nota de Aspen: Para la discución de lo que la competencia en pociones significa que sale en este caítulo, hay que darle crédito a la brillante Gateway Girl cuyas líneas fueron adaptadas.

_AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO_

Acontinuación en _ Un Año Como Ningún Otro:_

Capítulo Veintitres: _Buscando a Sals._


	23. Buscando a Sals

NT: ¡Sorpresa!, no, sus notificaciones no los engañaron, realmente actualicé otra vez… estuve considerando no hacerlo, pero después del capítulo anterior creí que lo merecían, solo que… bueno, puede que no actualice por un tiempo otra vez, y por cómo queda este capítulo tengo la sensación de que me van a matar. Nuevamente la historia ni los personajes son míos, pertenecen a Aspen In The Sunlight/Mercredi y JK Rowling.

**Capítulo Veintitrés: Buscando a Sals.**

_AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO_

-¿Aún sin suerte? –Remus preguntó apenas entró a la pequeña habitación en que Harry estaba trabajando.

-Aún sin suerte –Harry respondió molesto, dejando su varita de lado- De verdad pensé que esto iba a funcionar, ¿Sabías? Estar completamente solo para poder concentrarme de verdad, y poder Occluir mi mente mientras hacía los hechizos, y _tomar_ los poderes oscuros que parecen ser lo único que me queda… -Una risa áspera escapó por sus dientes apretados- Oh, bueno. Por lo menos ahora tengo una excusa para ser tan jodidamente malo en Transfiguraciones.

-¿Es eso lo que has estado intentando todo este tiempo? Te perdiste el almuerzo.

-No tengo hambre –Se excusó, mirando enojado las cucharas de cocina de madera que había sacado- Y sí. Pensé en tratar algo ridículamente simple, algo de lo que McGonagall se reiría, es una broma. No habría un cambio en la función, o en la forma de vida. Ni siquiera un cambio real de estructura, solo una transformación de forma. De cucharas a cucharones, ¿Qué puede ser más fácil? Pero ni siquiera puedo hacer _eso_.

-Tal vez la simplicidad es el problema. ¿Has intentado con algo más complejo?

-Sí, cuando me cansé y me aburrí de las cucharas. Tampoco tuve suerte con eso.

-¿Qué tal con algo oscuro?

Harry parpadeo.

-¿Disculpa?

-O más bien, ¿Algo que otros magos consideren oscuro, Harry? ¿Has intentado con eso?

-Bueno, no…- Harry hizo una pausa para pensar- Quiero decir, la magia que me queda le puede parecer oscura a algunos magos, pero eso no significa que me sepa algún hechizo oscuro. Además, la única vez que intenté usar una Imperdonable, no pude hacer que funcinoara. Y lo más seguro es que no sepa nada que pueda considerarse una transformación oscura, a menos que quieras decir que… ¿Transforme algo bueno en algo malo?

-Es solo una sugerencia –Remus se encogió de hombros.

Harry se estremeció.

-Yo… no puedo. Bueno, ¿Qué haría?, asumiendo que pueda hacerlo, ¿Qué es malo, a parte de las personas? ¿Un objeto maldito? Ummm, ¿La Marca Tenebrosa?

Remus solo lo miró, hasta que Harry volvió a hablar, esta vez con más fuerza.

-No puedo. Si la única magia que me queda ahora solo puede ser usada como Artes Oscuras, entonces… no creo que la quiera.

-El Parsel no es una Arte Oscura. Ya lo sabes. Tampoco creo que tus sueños lo sean.

-Sí –Admitió, frotándose el cuello al tiempo que se levantaba y se estiraba- Solo me siento… confundido. Aunque hablando del Parsel, creo que voy a ir a buscar a Sals. Si es que puedo encontrarla.

Harry tomó su varita y bajó hasta el sótano, aún preguntándose si la catálisis que necesitaba para tener sus poderes completos otra vez era magia oscura.

_AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO_

-Sals –Harry siseó, manteniendo la imagen de Sals en su mente esperando que las palabras que salieran de su boca estuvieran en Parsel. Miró alrededor del interior oscuro del sótano, deseando que quien lo había hechizado para que brillara hubiese sido un poco más generoso con el _Lumos_- Sals… Sal. ¿Dónde estás? Lamento haberte dicho esa cosa sobre los padres, ¿Está bien? Solo sé que no tengo que desear tener uno, aunque a veces lo hago de todas formas. Vamos Sals… No estaba molesto contigo, de verdad que no…

Harry escuchó ligeramente el sino de algo arrastrándose.

-¿Sals?

No hubo respuesta, pero el sonido apareció nuevamente, incuso más ligero que antes. Harry dejó de moverse, y prestó atención. Hmm, tal vez detrás de ese cofre roto, intentó moverlo, pero era pesado, y había estado en el mismo lugar por tanto tiempo que sus pies estaban pegadas en la suciedad del suelo. No podía moverlo, ni siquiera cuando presionaba con su hombro y empujaba con todas sus fuerzas.

No aceptando la derrota, como lo hacía cuando Tía Petunia le demandaba que moviera cosas que eran demasiado pesadas para su pequeño cuerpo. La clave era el impulso. Se sentó en el suelo, apoyándose contra la pared, y presionó ambos pies contra la parte baja del cofre. Respiró profundamente…

Se movió un dedo de distancia.

Tras quince minutos de empuje, había logrado mover el cofre lo suficiente como para poder ver un agujero tras de él. Exactamente del mismo tamaño que los ductos de ventilación tenían en el Número Cuatro de Privet Drive, el agujero estaba hecho en el concreto roto, la apertura tan antigua que el cemento se estaba convirtiendo en polvo. Dentro del agujero, vio un gran espacio que era rápidamente tragado por la oscuridad. No había señales de Sals.

Harry metió la cabeza a la apertura de todas formas, y pensó nuevamente en la forma de la serpiente. Que mal que no pudiera saber si de verdad estaba hablando en Parsel…

-¿Sals? Ven sals. Dije que lo sentía. ¿Estás aquí?

No hubo más sonidos de arrastre, ni uno solo, pero Harry creyó escuchar… algo. Muy, muy bajo. ¿Se podía detectar la respiración de una serpiente? Si así era, sonaba rápida y agitada… y muy irregular.

De inmediato se sintió horrible. Todo este tiempo, pensó que Sals estaba molesta con él porque había exagerado con el comentario de "padres". Ahora, parecía que la pequeña serpiente estaba muy debil. Herida, tal vez. O enferma, y sin las fuerzas suficientes como para salir del sotano hacia las habitaciones más cálidas.

-Está bien Sals –Le aseguró, estirando un brazo- Tienes frío, ¿Eh? ¿Puedes alcanzar mi mano? Solo enrollate en mi muñeca como antes, y yo te llevaré hasta arriba y haré fuego para ti, ¿Está bien?

Intentó escuchar una respuesta, pero el único ruido que podía escuchar era la respiración agitada.

Suspirando, se alejó del agujero y anunció después de un minuto.

-Voy a agrandar la entrada para poder ir a ayudarte, Sals. No te asustes por el ruido.

Tras eso, comenzó a usar un ladrillo suelto para expandir cuidadosamente la apertura. Era un trabajo lento, pero Harry temía romper la pared de cemento, y que los escombros llegaran hasta Sals.

-Está bien, ahora voy a buscarte, Sals –Finalmente anunció, esta vez metiendo su cabeza y hombros en el espacio. Aún estaba un poco apretado, pero lo logró, deseando poder haver un hechizo para ver dónde podía estar Sals. Estaba absolutamente oscuro allí dentro- ¿Sals?

No hubo respuesta. Nuevamente, solo se oía la respiración, junto con un ligero sonido de arrastre. Un sonido agitado sin dirección, pero que le dijo que Sals estaba un poco más abajo en la ventila. Se arrastró hacia delante apoyando en su estómago, sintiéndose como una serpiente, y estiró una mano, palpando suavemente en un semicírculo frente a él buscando a Sals. Sus dedos dando contra pedazos de basura a medida que avanzaba.

_Espero que no me muerda_, pensó repentinamente. Normalmente Sals nunca haría eso, estaba seguró, pero si estaba enferma, y asustada, podría pasar. _Sigue hablando, no la sorprendas…_

Avanzó un poco más hacia delante, aún murmurando

-¿Sals? Solo es Harry, nada a qué temer… -Movió sus pies para poder meterlos al agujero, y siguió avanzando nuevamente, aún buscando a la serpiente con sus manos.

Y entonces la sitió, un xirculo frío solo levemente enroscado. Tomándola con cuidado la acurrucó entre sus manos y la acercó a su rostro. Tuvo que pelear contra la oscuridad para verla, y casi pudo ver un poco de su brillo dorado. Sopló un poco de su aliento cálido contra ella y murmuró

-Está bien Sals. Yo te tengo ahora. Solo me voy a dar la vuelta, y después vamos a ir a un lugar más cálido, ¿Está bien?

Sintió el leve movimiento de una cabeza levantándose, su lengua saliendo a penas levemente para probar su piel.

-¿Harry? –Sals preguntó lentamente, las letras sonando arrastradas para Harry.

-Sí, es Harry –Repitió, soplando aire cálido contra ella otra vez. Pareció que la pequeña serpiente suspiró contenta, relajándose en sus manos. Harry la cambió delicadamente a una sola mano para poder usar la otra para impulsarse fuera de la ventila, murmurando que todo iba a estar bien y Sals estaría arriba en el lugar cálido y agradable dentro de poco.

Y entonces sucedió.

Qué fue lo que pasó, Harry no estaba seguro. Lo único que sabía era que un segunfo estaba escondido en la tranquila y fría oscuridad hablando tranquilamente con Sals, y el siguiente, el Número Doce de Grimmauld Place se sacudía hasta los cimientos. Las paredes que lo rodeaban se rompieron como un papel rasgado a la mitad, y los soportes de madera sobre su cabeza parecían estallar a pedazos antes de caer por todos lados. Instintivamente envolvió a Sals con sus manos y escondió su cabeza debajo de sus brazos,

La luz del sol se precipitó sobre él, brillante e implacable contra ojos que habían pasado demasiado tiempo dentro de la casa.

Y Entonces sonó una risotada burlesca al mismo tiempo que un par de botas negras resonaban sobre la tierra frente a él. Desorientado por la explosión y los rayos de sol, Harry entrecerró los ojos, e intentó ver, pero la imagen frente a él ondeaba como un espejismo medio formado. Antes de que pudiera acercarse a su varita, se sintió siento levantado, la mano en su hombro tan fiera que sus uñas traspasaron tanto su camiseta como su piel. Fue empujado contra alguien alto y muy frío, alguien cuyo ser gritaba _amenaza_ en una manera que ni siquiera Snape lo hacía.

A medida que la niebla de su mente se aclaraba, Harry luchó con todas sus fuerzas e intentó tomar su varita –el instinto puro haciéndole olvidar de que era inútil para él estos días. Pero el hombre era más fuerte, lo atrapó fácilmente mientras tomaba la varita sin usar de entre sus dedos apretados.

-Nada de eso ahora, Sr Potter –Una voz ligera y pomposa anunció- El Señor Tenebroso no está interesado en tener un duelo nuevamente con usted. Oh, de hecho. Tiene _mucho_ mejores planes para usted que una batalla.

-Malfoy –Harry jadeó, la cortina de cabello rubio platinado entrando en foco.

-Draco estará tan feliz de verlo –El hombre anunció contra su oído. Harry luchó, pero sintió como era vencido- He tenido un sinfín de cartas de él lamentando su misteriosa ausencia del colegio.

Harry soló a Sals abruptamente.

-Busca a Remus –Le siseó en Parsel, aunque tenía pocas esperanzas en que la pequeña serpiente pudiera hacerlo- Por mí. Sal por el pasadizo y ve hasta el lugar cálido, ¡Apresúrate!

-¿Piensa asustarme? –Malfoy se burló de su siseó- En verdad pienso que es usted quien debe estar asustado Sr Potter.

Y entonces fue presionado aún más fuertemente contra el hombre, su rostro aplastado contra gruesas túnicas de terciopelo hasta que no podía respirar, y tuvo la horrible sensación de que el mundo se derretía dentro de él cuando Lucius Malfoy y él Desaparecieron.

_AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO_

Era peor de lo que había sido con Snape. Mucho, mucho peor. Harry se encontró bajo tierra nuevamente, cayendo en manos y piernas contra el duro piso de piedra, vomitando lo que parecía ser todo lo que había comido por los últimos tres días. Aún cuando ya no le quedaba más porqué vomitar seguía haciendo arcadas hasta que sentir que se iba a desmayar.

_Es porque mi magia está bloqueada_, pensó mientras se retorcía en el suelo, la agonía retorciendo sus intestinos en nudos. _Por eso se siente tan mal._

Cuando las contracciones que apretaban su estómago comenzaron a calmarse, hasta ser pequeños temblores, Harry se forzó a sentarse, sus rodillas apretadas contra su pecho, e intentó reconocer sus alrededores. Estaba en una habitación de piedra, pero no la que había visto en sus sueños; esta era más grande, aunque al igual que la otra no tenía ventanas, o siquiera puertas. Solo bloques de granito en seis lados, y una luz mágica infundía en el aire un brillo moderado.

Entonces esa definitivamente no era la habitación de su sueño, pero en _esa_, había estado solo. Y aquí, Lucius Malfoy estaba parado a una corta distancia de él, examinándose las uñas con una aire de estudiosa indiferencia mientras esperaba a que se recuperara.

-¿Mejor? –Escupió cuando su respiración comenzó a asimilarse a algo normal- Bien, si no _eres_ un debilucho, ¿Eh? Draco no se ha comportado así desde que tenía nueve.

Conciente de que Malfoy estaba intentando hacer que levantara la mirada para responder, cerró los ojos y encontró ese lugar en lo profundo de si mismo donde el fuego descanzaba. No sabía por seguro que el otro hombre era un Legilimante, pero tampoco sabía que no lo era. Lo que sí sabía era que la Legeremancia requería de contacto visual, excepto tal vez para Voldemort.

La voz de Lucius cambió a un tono contemplativo.

-Por supuesto, Draco viene de una familia decente. ¿Qué se puede esperar de un hijo de Sangresucia como tu? Me atrevo a decir que las palabras de Severus son ciertas, y es solo suerte lo que te ha mantenido con vida todos estos años.

Harry no respondió, la mención de Snape lo llevó a un estado de alerta inmediatamente. Lo que sea que pasara, lo que sea que _fuese_ a pasar, sabía que no podía arriesgarse a traicionar las verdaderas lealtades de Snape. Cualquier pensamiento fuera de lugar podría hacerlo. Inmediatamente comenzó a pensar en todas aquellas razones que había recolectado, año tras año, para odiar a Severus Snape, posicionando esos pensamientos sobre su mente mientras fortalecía el resto de sus defensas mentales.

_Snape, idiota grasiento, imbécil sarcástico… botando su poción casi perfecta para que todo el trabajo duro terminara siendo otro cero… veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor… Snape prácticamente salivando ante el prospecto del beso del Dementor siendo forzado a Sirius… "No veo la diferencia"… Hermione rompiendo en lágrimas… "Cuando quiera que hable idioteces, le daré un Brebaje para Divagar, Potter…"_

-¿Qué, nada que decir? –Se burló el adulto, acercándose, la plataforma de sus botas haciendo eco en la habitación- ¿Ningún diario que devolver? Aún le debo eso, Sr Potter. Que nunca se diga que un Malfoy no paga sus deudas.

Tras eso, se acercó y lo golpeó fuertemente en la mejilla con el dorso de su mano, rompiéndole la piel con su anillo familiar.

Harry sintió el dolor y la fuerza física intentando sacarlo de su fuego mental, pero fue capaz de redoblar sus esfuerzos fácilmente y así mantener sus pensamientos ocultos. _Toda esa practica Occluyendo mientras me lavaba los dientes, mientras comía, incluso mientras __leía_, pensó, profundamente sumergido en el fuego, donde era seguro pensar. _Toda esa practica… que bien. Estoy a salvo contra distracciones, puedo hacer esto, me puedo quedar dentro del fuego sin importar lo que hagan. No sabrán las cosas que sé, no los dejaré ver…_

Pero lo que sabía, no era algo de lo que se atreviera a pensar, ni siquiera bajo el fuego que protegía su mente. _Disciplina, disciplina_, se dijo a si mismo, mientras mantenía los ojos fijos en el suelo y se concentraba en cosas que no le importaba que Malfoy viera. Hogwarts_, Quidditch. Odiar a Snape. El Calamar Gigante. Ron riendo con la boca llena. Dobby…_

Malfoy levantó la mano para golpearlo nuevamente, pero otra voz lo interrumpió. Una voz fría.

-Samhain, Lucius.

Harry miró rápidamente a través de sus pestañas y vio un segundo hombre que se había Aparecido, uno que no reconocía.

-De hecho –Lucius arrastró las palabras, inclinando la cabeza. Una expresión de asco apareció en su rostro, apuntó su varita contra el suelo y murmuró Scourgify, luego apuntó su varita contra Harry. Esperando Legilimens, Harry se apoyó contra la pared y sumergió sus pensamientos hasta el fondo de un pozo de fuego, pero Malfoy simplemente repitió el encantamiento de limpieza para limpiar sus ropas, aunque no hizo nada por el rastro de sangre que caía por desde su mejilla.

El aire se llenó de hechizos, y una apertura delgada y vertical apareció en la pared de piedra tras los dos hombres. Lucius apuntó hacia ella, su varita realizando unos movimientos elaborados antes de ser posicionada dentro de su elegante bastón para caminar.

-Su habitación, Sr Potter, en verdad espero que la hospitalidad de nuestro Señor esté a los estándares de la habitación a la que está tan acostumbrado.

Como Harry no estaba dispuesto a ir a ningún lugar que Lucius quisiera, no movió ni un músculo.

-Oh, vamos –El mago rubio se burló, su voz usando ese tono de voz petulante que Harry odiaba- Seguramente no le teme a los espacios pequeños, ¿Después de todo el tiempo que pasó en una alacena?

Contra su voluntad, Harry se encogió.

-Oh, pero _tiene_ miedo –Lucius continuó con la burla- Pobre muchacho, es un montón de cicatrices. Que pena que sus familiares no tuvieran idea de la forma correcta de tratar a un mago, pero me temo que eso es lo que uno consigue por tener una madre Sangresucia- Tras eso, tomó el hombro herido de Harry y lo empujó a través de la apertura y dentro de una habitación mucho más pequeña- Esperarás aquí por el Señor Tenebroso –Lucius gruñó- Y mientras espera, Sr Potter, ¿Por qué no se pasa el tiempo pensando en qué _más _ aprendimos de ese desperdicio gordo que tiene por tío? Oh, bien, sí. Sabemos algunas cosas sobre usted, Sr Potter. Debe ser horrible tener familiars que son tan… comunes, a demás sin mencionar Muggles.

Harry se tropezó, callendo de rodillas luego de haber sido empujado dentro de la habitación, y pensó para si mismo, _Fuego. Fuego fuego fuego Fuegofuegofuegofuegofuego…_

Pero su disciplina mental no podía sostener toda la Occlusión, no cuando Lucius Malfoy habló nuevamente.

-Realmente tengo que recordar agradecerle a Draco por decirme que no estabas en Hogwarts –Arrastró las palabras- Me pregunto qué será apropiado. ¿Una nueva escoba, crees? ¿Tal vez un elfo doméstico para él solo? Ah, bueno –Lucius se dio la vuelta, y se dirigió a su compañero, todo el humor arrogante fuera de su voz cuando dio la orden- Aniquilen la vivienda en el Número Cuatro de Privet Drive.

_AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO_

A Continuación En: _Un Año Como Ningún Otro:_

Capítulo Veinticuatro: _Lo Que Debe Ser._


	24. Lo Que Debe Ser

**N/T: Hola! Les traigo un capítulo más antes del fin de semana largo que tenemos… uff, espero que disfruten este capítulo, supongo que este es el que les va a dar una idea de lo que va a suceder, los que lo sabían desde antes, ¡Bien hecho!, en fin, se los dejo sin promesas nuevamente, haré lo que pueda por subir el próximo capítulo… La historia no me pertenece ni tampoco los personajes ambos son de Aspen in the Sunlight/Mercredi y JK Rowling respectivamente.**

**Capítulo Veinticuatro: Lo Que Debe Ser.**

_AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO_

Harry inmediatamente reconoció que esta habitación de piedra, _era_ la de sus sueños.

Un instante después de que Malfoy lo empujara dentro de ella, la pequeña apertura vertical se desapareció. Esperando que la superficie sólida fuera solamente una ilusión Harry se lanzó contra la pared, pero por supuesto que fue inútil. Malfoy jamás le dejaría una salida apropósito.

_Es hora de revisar la situación,_ pensó Harry.

Aunque no había mucho _que_ revisar. Este era más una celda que una habitación, y tan pequeña que solo se podía sentar su doblaba las piernas. A pesar de la falta de luz natural, podía ver gracias a un leve brillo proveniente de las piedras, no había ventanas, ni puertas, o alguna apertura de cualquier tipo, solo piedra sólida, y si la apertura por la que fue empujado quería decir algo, entonces toda tenía varios centímetros de grosor.

Ahora que estaba dentro de la celda, no cabía duda de que había protecciones contra Aparición para mantenerlo dentro, no era que alguna vez se hubiese Aparecido por su cuenta, o siquiera tuviese la mínima idea de cómo hacerlo. Pero esas protecciones mantendrían a quien fuera lejos para que no pudiera rescatarlo. Conociendo a Voldemort, habían prevenido el uso de Trasladores, aunque claro solo los seguidores más cercanos a él tendrían uno vinculado a ese lugar. _Seguidores más cercanos…_

Aún Occluyendo su mente, aunque menos fieramente que antes, evitó pensar cualquier cosa que pudiera incriminar a… cualquiera. Ni siquiera en sus pensamientos más profundos se permitió darle un rostro o imagen a la vaga esperanza que aún vivía dentro de su alma. A decir verdad, intentó matar la esperanza también, solo en caso de que fuera una pista demasiado grande.

Se concentró en su propia situación, tal cual era. Incluso eso le requería manejarse con cuidado entre sus paredes de fuego, en caso de que Voldemort, sin que él lo supiera, estuviese intentando acceder a sus pensamientos verdaderos. ¿Acaso ese feo idiota era tan buen _Legilimante_ que podía, sin contacto visual, o sin siquiera estar físicamente presente, pasar a través de sus formidables defensas, sin ser detectado? Harry no lo sabía, pero estaba conciente de que apenas hace unos meses, Voldemort lo había poseído. No era como si hubiese estado Occluyendo aquella vez, pero _igual_…

No veía razones para arriesgarse, así que deliberadamente evitó pensar en haber perdido el acceso a su magia completa. Solamente pensó, en el frente de su mente, _No tengo mi varita, Malfoy se la llevó_, y se rehusó a considerar mayormente el asunto.

Estirando sus brazos lo máximo posible, comenzó a golpear sistemáticamente en cada una de las piedras que lo mantenían cautivo. Golpeó y empujó las paredes de arriba abajo, buscando debilidades que, para su disgusto, no existían, por lo menos no físicamente.

_¿Qué hay de las debilidades mágicas?_ Se preguntó. Claro, no tenía su varita, pero recientemente había estado pensando en todas esas veces durante su niñez en que había hecho magia sin una. Magia accidental, perfectamente normal para un joven mago. Todo lo que había necesitado eran suficiente emoción, y el deseo fiero e instintivo de _hacer_ algo con ella.

Cerrándo los ojos, intentó llamar todos esos ataques de furia que habían plagado su infancia. Memoria tras memoria –aquellas que no le importaba si Voldemort veía—convocó la rabia que solía hacer que el vidrio sobre las fotos de Dudley se rompiera. La ira que había silenciado a Tía Petunia momentáneamente una vez, que más de una vez había hecho volar la puerta de la alacena bajo las escaleras.

Pensamientos oscuros, memorias oscuras, el núcleo oscuro dentro de él, el que escondía del resto, el que había comenzando a aparecer cuando vio morir a Cedric. Harry lo buscó dentro de su interior, atravesando el fuego que lo escondía, y buscó su poder, la magia que sabía estaba ahí, la magia que se daba a conocer en sueños casi cada vez que dormía.

A su alrededor, las paredes de piedra se movieron en ondas, como lo hacía el agua después de lanzar una piedra en ella.

Con los ojos cerrados, no lo vio, pero lo sintió, ese golpe de magia fluyendo desde su alma.

Buscó incluso más profundo, intentó otra vez, con una emoción aún más grande que la ira, peor que la rabia. Un deseo de matar, de _destruir_ como él había sido destruido, días tras días eternos de no tener una familia, no haber tenido un hogar, nadie a quien le importara, nadie que le diera el amor que cualquier niño, incluso un fenómeno, deseaba con cada fibra de su ser…

_Aniquilen la vivienda en el Número Cuatro de Privet Drive_, escuchó a Malfoy diciendo otra vez. Y rio, un sonido chillón y áspero, más parecido a la risa de un viejo loco que la de un chico de dieciséis años, y abriendo los ojos pudo ver esa risa golpeando las paredes. El aire mismo vibraba con la fuerza de la magia desprendiéndose de sus confines. Las piedras ondearon nuevamente, luego destellaron, las capas superiores brillando traslúcidas hasta que parecía que se podía ver el mismo el núcleo de las piedras.

Sin embargo para ese tiempo, Harry ya había drenado todas sus fuerzas. Se dejó caer de golpe en la celda cuando sus piernas ya no pudieron sostenerlo más, jadeando. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se sentía como si hubiese estado entrenando en sus escoba por horas, y su mente se había convertido en una sustancia esponjosa que apenas podía mantener la Occlusión.

Sin embargo, de alguna forma, logró mantener sus muros de fuego intactos, justo en el momento que perdió la conciencia y su cabeza golpeó contra la pared con un desagradable golpe sordo.

_AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO_

Harry despertó a un solo pensamiento, y no era fuego,

_Sed_.

Una sed horrible y nauseabunda, sus huesos plagados por ella.

Cuánto tiempo había estado confinado a esta celda, cuánto tiempo había estado allí inconsciente, soñando—

Fue entonces cuando lo notó, algo que debió haber sido muchísimo antes. _¡Mis sueños! Remus estaba equivocado; no son simbólicos. __No son sobre ambivalencia, o sobre estar en un lugar oscuro emocionalmente, aunque ahora creo que sí lo estoy. __Sin embargo, mis sueños son algo distinto. Son literales. Se están __haciendo__realidad__…_

En un momento de pánico, levantó su muro de fuego, esparciando pensamientos de soledad y desamparo sobre él mientras se sumergía dentro para contemplar sus sueños. _Aniquilen la vivienda en el Número Cuatro de Privet Drive… eso ya debe de haber pasado para ahora; Malfoy dio la orden hace horas, si mi sed es una indicación. ¿Así que Dudley está a salvo? No estaba dentro de la casa cuando comenzó a caerse, aunque no significaba mucho… El claro, alguien llegando, algo llegando… Estaba viendo el sitio de la reunión de Mortífagos… esta celda, la sed horrible… todo se está volviendo realidad._

_Entonces, ¿Qué viene ahora?_ La respuesta debió haberlo asustado; era lo suficientemente aterrador. Pero por alguna razón, no lo hizo. Le dio fuerzas.

_Sobreviviré, _notó_. Lo que sea que pase en Samhain, sobreviviré. Volveré a Hogwarts… a la enfermería. Aunque voy a estar ciego, y mi cuerpo horriblemente roto, pero nada de eso va a durar. He sanado antes; sanaré otra vez. Me vi más tarde, estando bien, aunque por alguna razón aún no estaba en la Torre, o en clases. Estaba en las mazmorras, y de verdad me veía cómodo ahí… Oh, no, oh carajo, es __cierto__… voy a golpear a Ron por insultar a los Slytherins y me voy a reir cuando Malfoy diga que somos hermanos, y ni siquiera era una risa de eres-un-grandísimo-idiota, sino que era más como una de sí-por-supuesto-que-somos-hermanos…_

_Voy a gritar como un hombre poseído en Parsel… si es que ese era un sueño profético, claro…_

Entonces algo que Trelawnwy había dicho se abrió paso hasta su conciencia:

_Los sueños te muestran lo que puede ser, no lo que debe ser…_

Harry gruñó en voz alta, decidiendo que ese _no_ era el momento para decidir que su profesora de Adivinación tenía la mínima idea de lo que estaba hablando. Tenía que aferrarse a sus sueños, aún si los últimos eran demasiado perturbadores como para pensar en ellos. Podía lidiar con ellos después. Por ahora, tenía que enfocarse en los primeros, y creer que sin importar qué planes horribles Voldemort tuviera para él, saldría de esto con vida.

Le ayudó, saber lo que iba a pasar, por lo menos en parte. Ya que saber algunas cosas de verdad ayudada, decidió intentar adivinar qué otra cosa Voldemort podía estar planeando para él. Tenía más que sueños para ayudarle en eso; tenía el comentario burlesco de Lucius Malfoy sobre las alacenas, sobre _qué_ _más_ pudieron aprender los Mortifagos de Tío Vernon.

Tío Vernon, que no quería otra cosa que verlo sufrir y morir. Tío Vernon, quien ciertamente estaba muerto ahora, después de haber escogido los aliados equivocados para pelear contra Harry. Hmm, ¿De qué pudo haber hablado Vernon Dursley, a parte de las alacenas? Por supuesto, tal vez él ni siquiera había _hablado_ siquiera; todo lo que Lucius sabía pudo haber sido descubierto gracias a la Legeremancia, pero a pesar de todo, una cosa era clara. Vernon Dursley le había deseado mal, después de todo.

Así que, ¿Qué podía revelar que podría realmente herirlo?

Hmm… notando que estaba comenzando a distraerse, reforzó su muro de fuego, esparciendo sobre ella algunas memorias sin sentido sobre cómo pintar en la escuela primaria. Entonces, en lo más profundo, en un lugar seguro, siguió pensando. Era gracioso que Lucius pensara que la alacena lo iba a asustar. No lo hacía, aunque pensándolo bien, él había asumido lo mismo antes, pensó que… ciertas personas… que supieran sobre ello pensarían que era claustrofóbico. Que extraño como las cosas , claro, había arrancado la puerta de la alacena algunas veces, pero no porque el encierro lo asustara. Solo quería mostrarle a Tío Vernon quien estaba en verdad a cargo. La verdad el pequeño dormitorio era un tanto confortante. Cálido, cuando era pequeño, y deseaba que alguien le diera un abrazo, se acurrucaba contra las mantas en la noche y fantaseaba que las paredes se acurrucaban con él, que estaba durmiendo en un cálido y seguro abrazo. Además, aún cuando estaba oscuro, y jugaba con los juguetes rotos que había sacado de la basura, era relativamente feliz bajo la escalera. Nadie más entraba a él, así que no había quién lo llamara un fenómeno e inadaptado. Y la verdad no era como si la alacena hubiese sido una prisión. No estaba _siempre_ encerrado en ella. La mayoría del tiempo se quedaba en su interior por elección propia, porque comparada a una casa llena de Dursleys, un cuartito solo para él era un paraíso.

En cualquier caso, Lucius se había equivocado al decidir que encerrarlo dentro de una celda lo iba a desmoralizar. Definitivamente su entorno no era confortante, pero tampoco lo molestaba, excepto por la parte en que lo tenían aquí para esperar lo que fuera que Voldemort hubiese planeado.

Así que, ¿_Qué_ había planeado Voldemort? Esa era la pregunta real. ¿Qué le habría contado Lucius? ¿Y qué realmente pasa en Samhain? Deseando haber prestado más atención en historia de la magia se devanó el cerebro intentando recordar algo que Binns hubiese dicho sobre los días de cambio en general, o Samhain en particular. Hmm, venía antes de Halloween, ¿Verdad? Sí… cuando los Muggles comenzaron a depender más de los calendarios y menos en las estrellas, habían hecho que La Noche De Todos Los Santos cayera en un día en particular. Pero Samhain aún variaba un poco, aunque tendía a presagiar el mismo tipo de cosas. La muerte en particular. Tenía la extraña idea de que el fuego también estaba asociado con la fecha, pero no podía recordar cómo calzaban. Que mal que Binns no era lo suficientemente interesante como para poner atención en sus clases. Y de todas formas, no era como si Harry hubiese oído algo sobre ello recientemente. Cuando obtienes un Troll en un T.I.M.O. no tiendes a profundizar en el tema, ¿Verdad?

¿Y con respecto a lo que Lucius pudo haber aprendido de Tío Vernon? La verdad no sabía. ¿A qué cosa creía Tío Vernon que le temía, a parte de la alacena? Hmm. Nadie en Privet Drive creería que le temía al trabajo duro o a los insultos. Y aún cuando era obviamente lo suficientemente inteligente como para no hacer una escena cuando podía, tampoco era como si el pensar en ello lo pusiera histérico.

Sin embargo, había una cosa que lo volvía histérico… o por lo menos, solía hacerlo. Lo había manejado mejor últimamente, ¿No? Claro que había tenido ayuda para superarlo, pero aún así, lo _había_ hecho mejor. Pero Tío Vernon no sabía eso. Lo único que sabía era que cuando era demasiado pequeño como para comprender lo que una aguja hacía, había soltado un poco de magia accidental y gritado como para despertar a los muertos, solo porque vio una en la mano de una enfermera.

_Agujas_, pensó, el aliento cortándose por el horror. _Apuesto cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa en absoluto, que van a usar agujas._

Repentinamente, supo exactamente con qué lo iban a cegar.

Tragó el sabor amargo que había subido hasta su garganta, y nuevamente se enderezó contra la pared, doblando las piernas para lograr una posición más cómoda. Quería escapar, irse antes de que lo peor pasara, pero sabía que no podía. Sus sueños eran reales, cada uno de ellos. _Iba_ a estar ciego, y de alguna forma _iba_ a lograr soportarlo.

Pero no quería pasar por ello. De verdad que no.

Pensó en buscar nuevamente el núcleo de su magia, más fuerte ahora, para hacer más que hacer desaparecer parte de las piedras. Para romperlas, o derretirlas, para poder escapar tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieran.

Aunque era inútil, y lo sabía. No eran solo sus sueños que le decían eso, era el hecho de que liberar toda esa energía anteriormente lo había herido más de lo que lo había ayudado. Lo había debilitado, algo que no podía permitirse. Tenía que mantenerse fuerte, lo sentía, para poder resistir cualquier cosa que Voldemort hubiese preparado para él.

Ahora mismo, tenía que dejar de pensar en las agujas, en la ceguera, en convertirse en semi-slytherin que golpeaban a su mejor amigo en el rostro.

Se llevó las rodillas contra el pecho, cerró los ojos contra la luz, y cambió su Occlumancia para que ahora solo estuviera el muro de fuego, con algunos pensamientos al azar flotando sobre él, pero nada debajo. Se dejó caer profundamente dentro del fuego, dentro de la nada, dentro de una mente limpia de toda preocupación y miedo. Apagó sus pensamientos, y se dejó simplemente descansar.

Para estar listo, pasara lo que pasara.

_AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO_

La luz en la celda cambió, fue más brillante por un momento antes de volver a su estado original, y Harry abrió los ojos para ver que una apertura, más grande que antes, había aparecido en la pared. Tras ella había un Mortifago vestido con toda su parafernalia, la máscara y túnicas eran simples, pero el efecto de ambos juntos era horrible.

Harry lo miró, con la vista borrosa, pero con la suficiente conciencia como para notar que estaba Occluyendo nuevamente.

Sabía que era Lucius Malfoy incluso antes de que la horrible criatura hablara sarcásticamente.

-¿Demasiado débil como para levantarse, Potter?

Harry se forzó a levantarse, molesto. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, solo que para entonces había dejado de sentir el ardor constante de la sed. Su lengua se sentía pesada dentro de su boca, su piel como una cáscara seca, pero ya no dolía. Solo _era_, y sobreviviría a ello, así como sobreviviría cualquier cosa que Voldemort le hiciera. No porque era el famoso Harry Potter, el Niño Que Jodidamente No Se Moría, sino por la magia que aún había en su interior. La magia que le dio sueños no podía equivocarse. Su magia nunca se había equivocado, la verdad nunca le había fallado, incluso cuando hubieron momentos en que pareció que sí. Incluso cuando la creyó perdida, había estado creando un hechizo tenebroso dentro de él, concediéndole los sueños para mantener su mente y alma libres sin importar que su cuerpo fuese a ser sometido prontamente a tormentos innombrables.

-Ven –Lucius lo llamó, curvando elegantemente uno de sus dedos enguantados- Es hora.

Harry no se movió, pero no importó. Lucius entró a la celda por la apertura, y extrañamente, acarició su mejilla con uno de sus dedos cubierto de cuero, trazando la cicatriz que le había hecho con su anillo. Inclinó la cabeza, mirando los agujeros en su camisa y la sangre que manchó la tela.

-Tsk, tsk –Lucius comentó, sacudiendo la cabeza para ambos lados- Esto no está bien en absoluto –Sacó la varita y lo arrastró fuera de la celda, girándolo para poder verlo en cada ángulo.

-_Contusio evanesco_ –Encantó, apuntando con su varita el lugar donde el cráneo de Harry había impactado contra la pared. Luego movió su varita hasta formar un arco que abarcara todo su cuerpo- _Lavare_, _Sanare_.

Sintió un cosquilleo por toda la piel, la sensación volviéndose dolorosa cuando pasó sobre la cicatriz en su mejilla y las pequeñas heridas en su hombro, luego de eso Lucius lo miró nuevamente.

-La camisa puede volverse presentable –Escupió ligeramente- Pero creo que el Señor Tenebroso lo preferiría sin ella. De todas formas, si la memoria no me falla, pronto estará sucia nuevamente. Quítesela, Sr Potter.

Harry no lo hizo, pero nuevamente, no importó. Tras un hechizo rápido, el frío de las piedras de la habitación se abría paso por su pecho y espalda descubiertos.

Lucius lo atrajo contra si, apretándolo en una horrenda parodia de abrazo, y murmuró.

-Harry Potter, invitado de honor en Samhain. ¿Quién lo habría pensado?

Y entonces, el mundo se disolvió, una sensación a la que se estaba acostumbrado rápidamente, aunque eso no la hacía menos inquietante.

_AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO_

A Continuación en _Un Año Como Ningún otro:_

Capítulo Veinticinco: _Samhain_

_AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO_

**N/T: Como pueden adivinar es el próximo capítulo por el que la historia está en la categoría M, quería dejarles una advertencia aquí en caso de, aún si el próximo capítulo trae sus advertencias, se los digo ahora, no será bonito… por un tiempo.**


	25. Samhain

**Nota de Aspen a los lectores (la escritora original): Este capítulo es en muchas formas desagradable de leer. Yo personalmente no lo encuentro gore, ya que las descripciones se enfocan más en los pensamientos y sentimientos de Harry que en las descripciones visuales de qué exactamente se le hace. Sin embargo, mi definición de gore puede diferir de la suya. No hay duda de que el capítulo es altamente oscuro, tenso, y contiene fuertes elementos de violencia. Si esto sin duda te va a perturbar, sal de aquí ahora. Aspen.**

**N/T: Las advertencies de Aspen hablan por si mismo, como siempre anuncio, historia y personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Aspen in The Sunlight/Mercredi y J K Rowling respectivamente.**

**Capítulo Veinticinco: _Samhain_**

_AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO_

Harry perdió la concentración cuando fue Aparecido a la fuerza, aunque no lo notó hasta que un nuevo mundo entró en foco. Un claro de bosque oscuro, el de sus sueños, pero ahora no era cierto que algo venía.

_Algo_ había llegado.

Voldemort.

Y con él, una horda de Mortifagos, todos usando esa máscara horrible mientras miraban el espectáculo frente a ellos. Ciertamente _era_ un espectáculo; hasta él podía verlo. Había caído sobre manos y rodillas apenas aparecieron en el claro, y estaba convulsionándose violentamente, su cuerpo no solo protestaba por la Aparición sino también por la falta de comida y agua en su sistema. Su estómago quería rechazar _algo_, y al poder hacerlo, se apretó en nudos e intentó _salir_ por su garganta. O así parecía.

Comenzó a Occluir el momento que vio los ojos rojos de Voldemort posarse sobre él, pero para entonces ya era demasiado tarde.

Una carcajada resonó a través del calor. Horrible, cruel, que se volvió aún más siniestra por el hecho de que apenas Voldemort comenzó, sus Mortifagos lo siguieron en masa. Una sinfonía de risas mientras él estaba de rodillas haciendo arcadas. Pensó que era su condición lo que Voldemort encontraba tan atrayente. Si, nada como un chico de dieciséis años sin camisa vomitando para comenzar la diversión, comentó mentalmente, poniendo _ese_ pensamiento sobre el muro de fuego, donde cualquier Legillimante pudiera verlo. Pero se había equivocado en su suposición.

Los Mortifagos estaban allí impasibles, solo una leve brisa movía ligeramente sus túnicas mientras su líder descendía de la plataforma en que había estado. Dos manos huesudas se estiraron en su dirección para tomarlo firmemente de los hombros, el contacto contra su piel desnuda se sentía horrible, simplemente horrible. Voldemort lo levantó hasta quedar arrodillado, desnudo desde la cintura para arriba, y se inclinó para mirar directamente a sus ojos.

_Fuego. Fuego. Fuegofuegofuegofuegofuego-_

Pero demonios, ¡Demonios! Voldemort era poderoso.

-Piensas sobre tu hogar destruido –Murmuró suavemente el Señor Tenebroso, moviéndose para hablar contra su oído, aunque el leve crujir de las túnicas le dijo que los Mortifagos escuchaban claramente- Aunque no te importa mucho –Rió duavemente- Le dije a Lucius que así sería, aunque fue un final adecuado para una casa llena de Muggles que creyeron poder _usarme_ en lugar de ser al revés. Ah, y también lo creer, ya veo. Somos similares, Harry, más de lo que sabes. Te lo dije, ¿Recuerdas? Debiste haberme escuchado.

Todo eso pasó a través de su conciencia como el algodón de azúcar por su lengua, disolviéndose antes de poder saborearlo correctamente, aunque lo escuchó decir su nombre. Lo que importaba era proteger su mente, proteger sus secretos, hacerlo creer que lo conocía completamente, cuando no sabía nada en absoluto. O, nada que importara.

Pero no era cierto, lo supo en en seguida. Voldemort sí sabía algo que importaba.

-Que lástima que hayas perdido tu magia –Ronroneó, sus manos enmarcando su rostro, sus dedos ásperos acariciando sus sienes, sus mejillas- Por supuesto que está allí en alguna parte… lo sabes, así que yo lo sé, pero no la puedes encontrar, ¿Verdad? Mi querido Lucius no necesitaba quitarte la varita después de todo. Eres como un niño entre nosotros, con o sin varita. No tienes defensas, ninguna en absoluto.

Alguien en el círculo de Mortifagos se movió. Le pareció que se estremeció, aunque su visión le estaba fallando. Voldemort estaba mirando fijamente dentro de sus ojos nuevamente, lo que quería decir que Harry había podido ver el movimiento con su visión periférica, si es que lo había visto en absoluto. Lucius Malfoy –o quién creía que era Lucius; era difícil estar seguro ahora que se había unido al circulo—se movió un poco también. Un movimiento brusco de su mano, la palma hacia el suelo, como prohibiendo algo.

Harry intentó no preguntarse quién se había estremecido, al mismo tiempo que aplicaba cada pedacito de disciplina mental que poseía para _no contemplar_ cuál de esas máscaras escondían a aquel en quien no iba a pensar. No aquí, no ahora.

Disciplina, fuego, mantén la concentración. Puedes hacerlo, Harry.

Después de finalmente recuperarse de la aparición, encontró la fuerza suficiente como para quitar las manos de Voldemort de su rostro, y luego la fuerza para levantarse, aunque día tras día sin agua significaba que el piso se movía un poco a sus pies. Voldemort se levantó junto con él, para mirarlo desde arriba, y continuó mirando sus ojos.

Y lo sintió nuevamente, incluso más potente que antes, la sensación pulsante de la búsqueda, de una mente dentro de la suya, intentando encontrar sus defensas, intentando vencerlas, intentando violar sus pensamietos. Harry lo empujó justo como había practiado, lo suficiente como para que pudiera percibir la pelea, lo suficiente para que pensara que se estaba resistiendo… dándole lo que esperaba, protegiendo su mente de un ataque peor… luego que pareciera que se debilitaba, se rendía, mientras Voldemort sacaba memoria tras memoria, pensamiento tras pensamiento…

Aunque solo esos que le permitía ver.

El mundo colapsó en un remolino de sangre, el rojo en los ojos de Voldemort lleno su visión, pero mantuvo el fuego mental ardiendo, y mantuvo lo que importaba a salvo, aunque sus manos se estremecían compulsivamente a medida que se el Señor Tenebroso revisaba capa tras capa en su mente. Era muchísimo peor de lo que había imaginado, muchísimo peor de lo que le habían dicho. Como una babosa arrastrándose sobre la superficie de su mente y luego penetrando cada una de sus células. Babosas ardientes que lo quemaban al tocarlo, que dejaban un camino de maldad que intentaba manchar su alma.

Finalmente satisfecho, Voldemort se alejó y sonrió, su rostro demostraba claramente cuánto disfrutaba todo esto. Harry parpadeo, aclarando su visión de todo el rojo, y notó a Nagini deslizándose en un círculo detrás de los Mortifagos.

Voldemort aplaudió una sola vez antes de anunciar.

-Contemplen al renombrado salvador del mundo. ¿No es deleitante, el prospecto que nos reúne esta noche? Harry Potter, sin un poco de poder. El Niño Que Vivió, sin rastro de magia –Frunció el ceño- Me sorprende que no lo hayas notado tu mismo Lucius. Ha sido así por un tiempo. El chico… -Aquí, Voldemort rio- El chico cree que puede esconder la verdad, cree que es un experto en Occlumancia, pero lo vi en el momento que se nos unió. Se ha convertido en poco más que un squib.

Harry apretó los puños, sabiendo que no era verdad, pero más allá de eso, no dejó que el comportamiento de Voldemort lo distrajera de lo que de verdad importaba: Mantener sus pensamientos tan bien escondidos que los Mortifagos ni siquiera _supieran_ que estaban escondidos.

-Bien, tendremos que cambiar nuestros planes –Voldemort anunció, su voz consumida en una pena fingida- Las torturas mágicas no significarían lo _suficiente_ para el chico ahora que apenas es un mago –Se relamió los labios finos y casi inexistentes- Lucius, ¿Creo que tienes una sugerencia?

Un hombre de túnicas se acercó y se arrodilló a los pies de Voldemort, justo al lado de él. Y nuevamente, tuvo la sensación de que alguien el la masa se había removido ante la imagen.

-Mi señor –Surgió la voz servil de Malfoy- Su brillantez excede las palabras, mi Señor.

Voldemort posó su mano sobre la capucha de su túnica y se la quitó, luego pasó sus dedos decrépitos a través del cabello blanco oro, separando las hebras de la cinta que las había mantenido unidas.

-Es bueno escuchar que lo creas –Ronroneó- ¿Y tu sugerencia Lucius?

-Como el chico es un poco más que un Muggle –Ronroneó de vuelta- Deje que sea torturado de la manera Muggle hasta que sea la hora del sacrificio.

Esta vez, fue Harry quien se encogió. _¿Sacrificio?_

-Ah sí –Voldemort respondió ante el pequeño gesto- ¿Lucius no te lo explicó, Harry? Que descuidado de su parte. Tomo un sacrifio cada Samhain. La sangre de un enemigo, Harry –Se estremeció, sus ojos brillando con un rojo profundo- Que delicioso que esta vez, participarás tu.

En alguna parte, fue capaz de encontrar su voz, aunque le dolía sentar las palabras arrastrándose a través de su garganta seca.

-¿Cada Samhain? –Se burló, sonando ronco. Aunque por mucho que doliera, hablar parecía ayudarle con el mareo que lo había atacado apenas se puso de pie. Le dio algo en que concentrarse más allá del remolino de fuego que mantenía a su verdadero yo a salvo. Además, acobardarse nunca había sido su estilo- ¡Cada Samhain! ¿Acaso no puedes contar? Solo ha habido un Samhain desde que te arrastraste desde las tinieblas hasta un cuerpo, _Tom_.

Una ola de incredulidad se abrió paso a través del círculo de Mortifagos, la sensación tan potente que Nagini se detuvo a mirar, su lengua moviéndose extrañamente. Un Mortifago incluso dio un paso hacia atrás, saliendo del círculo, pero volvió en si un momento después y se volvió a mover hacia delante, aunque el movimiento parecía… casi renuente.

Harry no pudo evitarlo; bajo el fuego se dejó pensar, _Oh no, ¡No nos delates, Snape! No puedes ser tan idiota como para dejarlos ver la verdad, no puedes. ¡Muestrales lo que quieren ver, tu me enseñaste eso!_

Habló nuevamente mayoritariamente para distraerse de los pensamientos que sabía no debía permitirse tener, incluso aunque pareciera que Voldemort había desistido en el uso de la Legeremancia.

-¿Qué, acaso tus lacayos no usan tu nombre, Tom? –Se aclaró la garganta cuando la sequedad en ella amenazó con acallar sus palabras- Lucius lo sabe; después de todo, él tenía tu diario –Hizo una mueca, una sonrisa maliciosa, y miró al hombre que estaba arrodillado- Por cierto, Dobby está bien. ¿Le digo que le mandó saludos?

-Tu maldit- -Lucius estaba de pie en un instante, su mano dirigida hasta su cuello, pero Voldemort era más rápido. Su varita apareció de la nada, la agitó y '_'Crucio''_ salió de sus labios, en encantamiento sonó casi aburrido, como si tuviese mejores cosas que hacer y esta fuera una tarea simple.

Lucius Malfoy cayó de lado y se retorció en la tierra mientras Nagini, desinteresada, se arrastró hasta el centro del círculo para mirar.

-Finite Incantatem –Voldemort murmuró un momento después- Realmente, Lucius, debes aprender a controlar tu temperamento. ¿Me ves a _mí_ derramando sangre antes de tiempo? Y en cuanto a _ti_- -Volvió su atención hacia él- Eres un chico tonto al creer que no celebraba Samhain muchos años antes de acabar con tus padres.

_No va a funcionar, _pensó, en lo profundo, donde era seguro_. No me vas a hacer perder la calma. Me mantendré en control de mi mismo, y seguiré Occluyendo, esperando la oportunidad de escapar. Tiene que venir, tiene que hacerlo. Los sueños eran reales, los sueños son ciertos…_

Ojos verdes desafiantes enfrentaron la mirada de Voldemort mientras Harry hablaba con la mayor cantidad de desprecio resonando en sus cuerdas vocales ásperas y toscas.

-Que mal que cuando acabaste con ellos no me diste a mí.

-¿Cómo que no te di? –Voldemort siseó, trazando con uno de sus dedos su cicatriz, la que comenzó a arder apenas la tocó- Si está aquí, para que todo el mundo lo vea, ¡La prueba de que has sido honrado de usar mi marca!

-Es horrible y desfigurante –Dijo secamente, recordando la manera en que Draco Malfoy había descrito su cicatriz aquel día en la clase de Pociones. Alguien entre la multitud hizo un sonido como si se hubiera atragantado, y Harry casi no pudo evitar pensar _¡Cállate Snape!_ O incluso gritarlo- Es una maldición, no un honor –Continuó- Como esas malditas quemaduras en los brazos de todos. He visto que no tienes una, _Tom_. ¿Acaso la puedes entregar, pero no tomarla?

-Se cerraría la boca de no ser porque quiero oír tus gritos –Voldemort escupió- Tal vez no seas tan insolente una vez que comprendas tu posición, _Harry_. Primero, nos divertiremos un poco. Al estilo Muggle, ya que es todo lo que mereces. Y luefo, el sarificio. Me temo que tendré que desangrarte. Ya sabes, tradición. _Mi_ tradición. No creíste que te dejaría estar tan sediento sin razón alguna, ¿O sí? Oh, sí, _sé_ lo sediento que debes estar. Es para hacer tu sangre más densa. Y luego…

Lo tomó de los hombros, sus brazos eran tan fuertes que Harry supo que era magia, no músculos, lo que lo atrajo hasta él, su pecho pegado contra las túnicas de Voldemort. Un frío las recorría, uno que daba cuenta que el maldito no estaba vivo de verdad, aunque claro que lo estaba. Inclinó la cabeza para descansar sus labios contra su oído, su lengua lamiendo levemente su cuello a medida que hablaba, en un tono casi de amante, aunque las palabras eran todo menos amorosas- Ah sí, bebo la sangre de mi enemigo, y luego cuando ya la he bebido toda, comienza el sacrificio como tal. Te quemarás, mi niño. Te quemarás mientras aún estás vivo, e inhalaré el dulce aroma del humo, y cuando todo haya acabado y no seas más que un montón de cenizas, _entonces_, se convertiré en polvo. Hay Pociones, sabes, Pociones Oscuras que usan ese polvo. Brindaremos contigo cada Samhain, Harry. _Literalmente_.

El propósito del discurso había sido asustarlo, romperlo como si todo ya estuviese dicho y hecho. Pero Harry no estaba asustado, y no se iba a romper, no cuando sabía con total seguridad que no llegaría a eso, que no _podía_ llegar a eso.

_Y si el propósito de esta estúpida teatralidad es verme temblar de miedo, entonces voy a hacer justo lo contrario_, decidió cuando Voldemort lo dejó ir, sin duda esperando ver cómo sus piernas temblaban y se doblaban. Querían hacerlo. Apretó las rodillas y se mantuvo de pie.

-Vete a la mierda, Tom –Fue su respuesta casual, dicha como si no tuviera tiempo para esta basura. _Y_ como si encontrara a Voldemort más estúpido que un Trol.

Al parecer, Voldemort había tenido suficiente de esos juegos.

-Severus –Llamó, girándose ligeramente hacia un lado- Ven a sostenerlo por nosotros. No vamos a usar amarras mágicas, no esta noche. No, eso se lo haría más fácil. El chico te detesta; está todo allí en su mente –Se burló- Derrama sus pociones en clases porque se aleja de ti cada vez que te acercas; ¡No soporta el pensamiento de que puedas tocarlo! Así que quítate los guantes, Severus. Pon tus manos desnudas en él, ahora, y veremos cuánto más dura su coraje imprudente.

Un hombre en túnicas, alto y delgado, dio un paso hacia delante, su voz sonaba un poco ahogada por su capucha, pero la pudo reconocer fácilmente. Occluyó con más fuerzas mientras se preparaba para actuar su papel, para hacerse sentir otra vez el odio que hace tiempo se había convertido en algo más.

_¿Cómo lo hace?,_ Recordó haber preguntado, aunque parecía que lo había hecho en otra vida, no en esta. _¿Hacerse sentir cosas que en verdad no siente?_

Y la respuesta. _Tengo una memoria. Sé cómo usarla._

Él también tenía una memoria, y más aún, después de todo el tiempo que había pasado con Snape, sabía muy bien como mal direccionar. _Actúa el papel_, una parte suya escondida en lo profundo murmuró. _Actúa el papel. ¿Qué es lo que estos Mortifagos esperarían oír, ver? Odiabas a Snape, y pensabas que trabajaba para Voldemort, cualquier idiota sabría eso. Pero no lo sabías realmente, ¿Verdad? Habrían esperado que Snape fuese más cuidadoso que eso. Así que esperarán sorpresa, traición, ira…_

-¡Maldito bastardo! –Gritó, y cuando Snape se acercó, levantó la mano y lo abofeteó en el rostro, lo más fuerte que pudo. En su condición, no fue un golpe tan severo, pero claro que lo único que importaba era que se viera auténtico- ¡Albus Dumbledore confiaba en usted! ¡Pero estuvo de lado de Voldemort todo este tiempo! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Siempre lo supe!

Voldemort rió deleitado.

-Ah, su odio de antes no se compara al que siente ahora, Severus. Bien hecho. Realmente bien hecho.

Harry volvió a levantar la mano para golpearlo de nuevo, pero el ver a Voldemort levantar su varita le dio una excusa para no hacerlo.

-Suficiente de eso, pequeño Harry –El Señor Tenebroso entonó- O tendré que usar _Imperio_ en ti. ¿Te gustaría intentar resistirlo otra vez y en este estado? –Levantó el labio desdeñosamente.

-Mi Señor –Snape habló, ya de rodillas, quitándose los guantes de cuero negro mientras lo hacía- Mis manos, la magia blanca, sus pociones, mi Señor…

-Oh, no vamos a ensangrentar tus preciadas manos puras –Voldemort rió- Lucius tiene más elegancia que eso –Se giró hacia Harry- ¡Ponte de rodillas!

Harry se mantuvo de pie, desafiante. Orgulloso, si el bastardo lo quería de rodillas, entonces podía _hacer_ que se arrodillara. Que intente con _Imperio_. Sería una especie de victoria que no se arrodillara, no por su cuenta.

Pero Voldemort esta noche estaba usando otro tipo de fuerza, la Muggle.

-Severus –Ordenó- _Ahora_.

Snape se puso detrás de él, y pudo sentir manos cálidas en sus hombros, el agarre lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar moretones, y lo empujó con fuerza al suelo hasta doblar sus piernas. _No es real_, se dijo bajo el fuego_. En un acto, como esas últimas clases de Pociones a las que fui. Tiene que verse real; tiene que verse sádico, y cruel…_

Pero se sentía lo bastante real cuando Snape tomó sus brazos y los juntó apretadamente en su espalda de forma que cualquier movimiento causaba una ola de dolor en sus hombros. No parecía que fuese capaz de escapar sin dislocarse un hombro. No como si _eso_ fuera el mayor problema. Deshidratado, muerto de hambre, aún medio débil a causa de la Aparición, no estaba en estado para actuar valiente, e incluso si lo estuviera, aún tenía solo dieciséis años y era demasiado pequeño para su edad.

-Lucius, levántate –Voldemort habló, sus túnicas ondearon al viento cuando conjuró un asiento para sentarse a mirar el espectáculo- Tendrás tu venganza, ahora, pero bajo mi dirección, ¿Está claro?

-Sí, mi Señor –Lucius murmuró y se arrastró a besar sus túnicas. Voldemort le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza como un hombre acaricia su sabueso favorito.

-Conjura agujas, mi Lucius –Murmuró roncamente, estirando una de sus manos- El chico odia las agujas, como ya lo sabes.

Un montón de agujas plateadas aparecieron en su palma.

-Oh, puedes hacerlo mejor que eso ¿Verdad?

Un montón más grande apareció, agujas tan gruesas como las que Tía Petunia usaba para tejer. Solo que más puntiagudas, muchísimo más puntiagudas.

-El chico tiene miedo –Snape se burló desde su espalda, aunque las manos que lo sostenían decían algo distinto. El profesor estaba moviendo los dedos de manera deliberada. No era metódico, y tampoco era algo tan obvio como un cariño, pero servía para darle fuerzas de todas formas. Le recordaba que sin importar cómo se viera para el resto, de hecho no estaba solo.

-Debería tener miedo –Lucius respondió, las palabras tan oscuras como el tono que usó para decirlas mientras estiraba una mano para recibir las agujas de parte de Voldemort.

-El rostro primero –El Lord ordenó- Y luego puedes satisfacer tus sueños más salvajes, Lucius, pero recuerda. Guarda sus ojos para el final.

-Sí, mi Señor –Respondió Lucius, sus ojos brillaban con la luz de luna. No se había vuelto a poner la capucha.

Aun sabiendo sus sueños, aun sabiendo _lo que debía ser_, cuando una de las agujas entró a su campo de visión, hizo lo mismo que hizo dentro de la celda. Conscientemente buscó dentro de si el pozo de ira, odio, y horror que había sido gran parte de su vida, e intentó sacar de él una fuerza explosiva como esa que había desvanecido parte de las piedras. Pero esta vez, casi no hubo reacción. ¿Estaba demasiado débil por la sed como para lograrlo? ¿Se había agotado demasiado con esa última explosión de magia?

Calentó un poco la aguja, eso fue todo.

No era el resultado que quería, ya que Lucius también se había quitado los guantes, supuso que por un asunto de practicidad, y cuando sintió el pedazo de metal calentarse, sus ojos grises se entrecerraron apreciativamente.

-Ah, muy bien –Comentó tranquilamente, antes de mirar a su maestro- Agujas calientes, debí haberlo pensado, mi Señor.

Hizo un hechizo en sus manos para no quemarse, luego usó _Calorum_ para calentar las agujas hasta que brillaran rojas, y las acercó nuevamente. Intentó enfrentarlo valientemente, ni siquiera gimoteando cuando la aguja gruesa y horrible se acercó, pero cuando el calor y el dolor atravesaron su mejilla, jadeó y apretó los dientes, y gimoteó, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

-Un buen comienzo –Lucius murmuró, sonriendo, aunque la expresión no llegaba hasta sus ojos. No estaba satisfecho. Muy lejos de ello- ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres una, Severus?, ¿Solo una? –Otra aguja danzó frente a sus ojos cuando Malfoy la sostuvo para que Snape la viera.

-Sabes que no puedo –Snape gruñó, moviéndose para sostener sus dos muñecas en una sola mano. Su otro brazo se acomodó para atrapar el torso de Harry y apretarlo contra él- Haz lo peor que puedas. Por mí.

-Guarda los ojos para el final –Voldemort repitió, su voz casi perezosa con placer- Pero se creativo hasta entonces. Has que el pequeño insolente me ruegue piedad.

_No pido las cosas que no puedo tener_, pensó claramente, una parte de él satisfecha de ver a Voldemort sorprendido por la aclamación, aunque le advirtió que debía mantener su imagen protectora_. __No lo hago. No lo haré. No puedo…_

-Y hazlo gritar –Añadió Voldemort, recostándose contra el asiento, sus manos entrelazadas sobre sus piernas.

Y _eso_, no se lo pudo negar a sus captores, aunque si lo intentó. Seis veces sintió las agujas ardientes enterrándose viciosamente en su carne. Seis veces contuvo el aliento y apretó los dientes esperando que pasara el dolor. Pero todo lo que Lucius hizo en respuesta a ello fue conjurar agujas más grandes, y comenzó a enterrarlas como dagas en lugares en los que chocarían contra los huesos.

Harry gritó entonces. Gritó hasta perder la voz, y se removió contra el agarre de Snape, y antes de que terminara todo, perdió todo sentido del control y comenzó a pelear como un caballo salvaje, pero Snape lo mantuvo en su lugar, durante todo el proceso, cada momento, hasta el último. Para entonces Harry estaba completamente desnudo, y recostado en su espalda sobre la tierra. Cada centímetro de su piel estaba cubierto con heridas punzantes, agujas saliendo de él en ángulos extraños. Más agujas siendo enterradas dentro de él, apuñalando en interior de su espalda y piernas cada vez que respiraba. Estaban hechizadas para mantenerse calientes, para quemarlo por todo el tiempo que Voldemort quisiera verlo sufrir.

Y entonces, cuando el sonido de sus últimos gritos se perdían en las montañas distantes y resonaban en el claro, comenzó lo peor.

Lucius se sentó sobre su pecho, y otro hombre sostuvo sus piernas, pero era Snape quien tenía sus palmas en cada lado de su rostro. Snape cuyos pulgares y dedos abrían sus ojos y los sostenían de esa forma mientras Lucius hacía lo que el Señor Tenebroso habría ordenado, y guardaba sus ojos para el final.

Harry rezó por la muerte, aunque no se iba a ir sin una pelea. Cuando los dedos de Malfoy pasaron muy cerca de sus dientes, gruñó como un perro y le arrancó un pedazo de carne de la mano, escupiéndola como si fuera algo asqueroso.

La respuesta de Lucius fue rápida y sin piedad, aunque antes miró a Voldemort y esperó su asentimiento en aprobación antes de levantar su otro puño y golpearlo directamente contra el lado de su rostro.

_Estrellas, estrellas dentro del fuego… estrellas y chispas y llamas serpenteantes dentro del fuegofuegofuegofuego…_

Harry pensó que se iba a desmayar, y lo pensó una piedad, pero la sensación de las fuertes manos de Snape sosteniéndolo fijamente se convirtieron en un ancla que lo mantenían presente para soportarlo. La aguja regresó, ondeando frente a sus ojos, ondulando como una serpiente apunto de golpear. Luchó para cerrar los ojos, pero el reflejo fue detenido por los pulgares que se enterraban cruelmente contra su rostro.

La sangre se le detuvo en las venas cuando la cosa se acercó, e impactó directamente contra el centro de su visión.

No una, ni dos veces, sino que una y otra y otra vez en un baile horrible de miedo y dolor. Lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro, densas y calientes, cayendo de sus ojos y entrando a su boca. Sabían extraño, pegajosas, metálicas y empalagosas, y entendió que no eran lágrimas en absoluto. Era la sangre de sus heridas. Sangre, manchando su piel, y mientras caía, las manos lo liberaron. Otras manos se hicieron cargo. Más frías, sosteniéndolo nuevamente para que el otro ojo sufriera el mismo destino que el primero. Pero estas lágrimas no eran un ancla.

Perdiendo su control sobre la realidad, se sintió caer dentro de las profundidades de un mar más grande, en aguas que calmaban su fuego, que lo relajaban y sanaban y murmuraban en lo profundo de su mente, que lo había hecho bien.

Porque no había rogado, ni una vez. No le había dado la satisfacción al bastardo.

_AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO_

A Continuación en _ Un Año Como Ningún Otro:_

Capítulo Veintiséis: _Quemándose._


	26. Quemándose

**N/T:** Hello! Lamento haber estado tanto tiempo desaparecida, gracias por insistir Pao Potter, pero no tenías que preocuparte, no estaba actualizando no porque no me comentaran, después de todo la historia no es mía, sino de Aspen y la razón por la que no actualizaba es porque no me daba el tiempo, ya terminamos todas las pruebas en mi universidad así que empezaré a actualizar tan rápido como sea posible. Nuevamente la historia ni los personajes son míos, son de Aspen in the Sunlight/Mercredi y JK Rowling respectivamente.

**Capítulo Veintiséis: _Quemándose_.**

_AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO_

Harry despertó sintiendo una ola de dolor a través de todo su cuerpo, aunque después de un momento notó que las agujas habían desaparecido. Estaba de pie, la cual era una posición extraña y desconcertante para estar al despertar, ¿Cierto? Tal vez no; podía sentar magia rodeándolo, sosteniéndolo, dando soporte a sus músculos que de otra forma serían lo mismo que un montón de tela rasgada. Su mente se sentía similar. Lenta, perdida. Casi en blanco.

Sacudió la cabeza para aclararla, su cabello estaba tan tieso y empapado de sudor que se mantuvo pegado a su cabeza, y parpadeó violentamente al sentir la agonía que solían ser sus ojos, intentando ajustarse al hecho de que todo el mundo ahora era una masa negra sin forma. Era demasiado como para aceptarlo tan rápidamente, demasiado como para creerlo. Seguía esperando que cada parpadeo le ayudara a ver nuevamente.

Aunque sus esperanzas no tenían sentido. Todo lo que lograba era darse ganas de vomitar, el dolor de sus ojos bajaba por la parte trasera de su cráneo hasta su columna haciéndole creer que se desmayaría nuevamente.

Una opción tentadora, pero aún a pesar de su dolor de cabeza ya estaba comenzando a pensar más claramente, y sabía que rendirse ante el miedo y el dolor no era su mejor opción. Tenía que estar listo para escapar, ¿Verdad? Incluso estando ciego, tenía que estar listo para tomar la oportunidad que se le presentara.

_Lo que debe ser, lo que debe ser…_

Aunque ya estaba comenzando a hacerse muy difícil creer que de verdad iba a lograr salir de esto, aún con sueños proféticos, una impresión que fue reforzada cuando la magia que lo estaba sosteniendo comenzó a desaparecer lentamente, y tuvo que pararse por su cuenta.

Intentó dar un paso hacia delante, y no pudo, y solo entonces notó su posición –en más de una forma. Grandes cadenas pesadas estaban sosteniendo sus muñecas, que estaban atadas tras algún tipo de pilar. De piedra, pensó, al sentir el frío hiriendo su espalda y trasero. Seguía desnudo, el viento golpeaba sus rodillas, y podía oír a su rededor el murmullo de voces en algún lugar bajo él, dónde Voldemort conversaba con sus Mortifagos.

Abajo…

Entonces tenía que estar en algún tipo de plataforma.

Estaba siendo mostrado, para el sacrificio.

Comenzó a Occluir nuevamente, aunque esta vez no era para proteger sus pensamientos, sino su sanidad mental. Un miedo que nunca antes había conocido se había anidado en su pecho, pero sabía que sumergirse en su fuego mental _sí_ le ayudaba a ser más estoico. Por lo menos, algunas veces.

Y algo que también le ayudaba, era pensar otra cosa que no fuera él.

El fuego danzaba en su mente cuando dejó sus pensamientos en libertad. _Dudley. ¿Qué pasó con Dudley? ¿Sobrevivió a la destrucción de la casa de Tío Vernon? ¿Se habrá quedado allí como un idiota, hasta que un Mortifago haya notado su boca abierta? ¿Y qué hay de Sals, y Remus? Sals estaba enferma, Sals se sentía __horrible__ en mi mano. Tan quieta, tan helada, muchísimo más de lo que debía estar, incluso en ese sótano. ¿Habrá logrado subir las escaleras hasta Remus? ¿Y qué hay si lo hizo? ¿En qué estaba pensando, mandando a Sals a advertirle? Él no habla parsel. Y en cualquier caso, ¿Qué tal si no __hubiese__ un lugar al que Sals pudiera llegar? No sé cómo fue que Malfoy me atrapó, ¡Aunque pareció que había destruido todo el edificio sobre mi cabeza! ¿Y si Remus está muerto-?_

Una voz desde el exterior lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Lucius.

-Mi Señor, mi señor más querido. La hora se acerca.

Pareció que Voldemort se había Aparecido directamente a su lado, en un segundo estaba completamente solo en la plataforma, y el siguiente una ráfaga de aire helado lo envolvió al mismo tiempo que una voz siseaba en su oído.

-Así es –Voldemort anunció con voz rota, su voz casi estallando por la anticipación- Colagusano. El cuchillo.

El filo de un cuchillo acarició su mejilla.

-Recuerdas este cuchillo, ¿No es así, mi dulce muchacho? Lo has visto antes- -Una risa suave rompió la oración en partes- Ah, pero no puedes ver, ¿Verdad? Que pena. Sin magia, sin visión.

Harry se estremeció. Habría estado más que feliz de haber escupido en el rostro de Voldemort –o por lo menos cerca de ello- pero la falta de humedad en su boca arruinó ese plan. Su voz salió ronca, rota, más débil que antes. A decir verdad, tan débil que le asqueó, pero por lo menos no se acobardó.

-Vete… a la… mierda… Tom.

-Mi señor –La voz suave de Lucius resonó, mucho más cerca que antes –Estaría honrado de ser quien lo desangre por usted, si así lo desea.

Escuchó el sonido de túnicas rozando madera, y el cabello de alguien siendo removido. Su audición estaba innaturalmente sensible, casi sobrenatural. Había oído que eso sucedía cuando uno era ciego, ¿Pero no se suponía que se demoraba un tiempo en pasar? Lo único que podía pensar era que su magia tenía que ver, amplificando hasta el sonido más insignificante hasta que llenara todo su universo. La sensación era extraña, pero ayudaba en cierta forma.

-Severus, las pociones –Dijo Voldemort, y Harry escuchó pasos acercándose, botas en la tierra, y luego alguien subiendo a la plataforma.

Pensó en gritar más insultos sobre traición y cosas por el estilo, pero la verdad no le daba la energía. O tal vez era otra cosa. La simple presencia de Snape a su lado lo hacía estremecerse violentamente. Imágenes llenaban su mente, la sensación de ser sostenido fuertemente, ser atrapado para que Lucius pudiera clavar las agujas. Un rugido en sus oídos casi lo hizo desmayarse antes de que lo forzara a desaparecer al tomar una bocanada de aire.

Inhaló más veces, más rápido. La sensación de que estaba hiperventilando se mezclo con la que le decía que no estaba respirando en absoluto. Se forzó a detenerse, a calmarse, a pensar en el fuego que ardía dentro de su mente. A escuchar, y estar atento.

El tintineó del cristal cuando se abrió un frasco, y un aroma atravesando el aire. Canela, clavo de olor, y otras cosas que no pudo identificar, aunque Merlín sabía que las había olido cientos de veces durante la clase de Pociones.

-Solo le falta el toque final –Snape explicó, la posición de su voz lo hizo suponer que también estaba arrodillado. Se contuvo a penas de patear en la dirección que escuchaba la voz, y esta vez, la violencia no sería una farsa para engañar a Voldemort.

-Ah sí, sangre fresca -¿Voldemort estaba de verdad lamiéndose los labios? _Suena como_ eso, pensó, logrando dejar de pensar en Snape. Notó con disgusto que podía oler la hoja del cuchillo, podía oler su propia sangre de la última vez aún en ella. ¿O acaso era también la de Colagusano? Otra visión atravesó su mente, una más antigua. Colagusano, cortándose la mano, la visión tan asquerosa que la mera memoria lo hizo sentirse mal. ¿Colagusano habría usado el mismo cuchillo, el mismo con el que cortó a Harry?

De momento no podría recordar, pero decidió que la idea de su sangre mezclada con la de Pettigrew era una de las cosas más asquerosas que había escuchado en su vida.

Fue casi un alivio que nadie le hubiese dado el tiempo para seguir pensando en ello. Alguien se movió detrás de él –Lucius, pensó—y sin más preámbulos levantó las cadenas hacia su antebrazo y cortó su muñeca izquierda. Fue extraño que no doliera. ¿Acaso sus brazos estaban insensibilizados por haberlos tenido detrás de él por tanto tiempo? ¿O era que después de todas las agujas, sus terminaciones nerviosas habían alcanzado su límite? De cualquier forma, fue un alivio que la verdad no doliera más que cuando se atravesó la mano con la pluma.

Sintió sangre deslizándose por sus dedos, aunque esa sensación también parecía acallada, y se tardó en notar que sus dedos estaban tocando algo hecho de cristal. Estaba sangrando dentro del frasco, completando la Poción. La escuchó espumeando al momento de revivir su sangre, olió el aroma condimentado nuevamente, aunque esta vez parecía que los condimentos se habían podrido y agriado. Cuánto tiempo lo tuvieron sangrando, no lo sabía. Parecieron horas, pero también pareció que pasó tan solo un segundo. Harry dejó caer su cabeza hacia delante, sus mandíbulas relajadas, y deseó desesperadamente que incluso si lo iban a quemar como habían dicho, que alguien le diera un puto vaso de agua primero.

Otro tintineo de cristal, cerraron la poción, pero Harry aún sentía su sangre cayendo por sus dedos. La oyó cayendo contra la plataforma, salpicando contra la madera.

-"La Pesadilla de un Enemigo" –Voldemort murmuró extasiado mientras removía el líquido del frasco, como si es tuviera sosteniendo el frasco a la luz de la luna para examinar su contenido- Pero es más potente que las otras pociones que has hecho para mí, Severus.

-Sin duda, mi Señor –Respondió Snape.

-Quémenlo. Ahora –Fue la respuesta inmediata que resonó en la oscuridad que reinaba la mente de Harry.

No había leña a sus pies, ni una fogata arreglada cuidadosamente, pero estos eran magos. No necesitaban accesorios para sus teatralidades.

-_Incendio Conflagare_ –Lucius entonó calmadamente.

Y Harry comenzó a quemarse de adentro para fuera, su núcleo mágico ardía como una antorcha, el fuego ardiendo hasta el fondo de su alma.

Extrañamente era una sensación familiar, no era tan distinto del fuego mental que podía crear por si mismo. Sin pensarlo o decidirlo conscientemente se sintió entrando en la imagen mental de su fuego, más completamente que nunca antes. Fuego, quemando, fuego voraz, fuego persiguiendo los demonios de su mente, desde su núcleo.

_Fuegofuegofuegofuego…_

Poderes oscuros lo tragaron hasta que se ahogaba en las llamas. Pero estas eran sus llamas, o más bien, estas llamas eran él mismo; no le podían hacer daño. Pero estas llamas existían en el mismísimo núcleo de su ser mágico, ese núcleo que nunca había terminado de quemarse, que había vuelto a la vida en sueños, y en Parsel, y el fuego mismo.

Ahora su núcleo estaba en llamas, pero no importaba. Cuando se trataba de fuego en su interior, Harry estaba en control. Fuego batallaba contra fuego al pelear Harry contra el hechizo de Malfoy. Peleó contra la intrusión a su núcleo, la forzó a retroceder, a medida que imágenes de Snape aparecían en su mente. Imágenes duras del año pasado. _Fuerzame a salir, Potter. Fuerzame a salir._

No había sabido cómo hacerlo en ese entonces, pero ahora sí. Podía empujar pensamiento con pensamiento; no era muy distinto empujar fuego con fuego.

Así que Harry empujó, su consciencia ligada a la pelea, su cuerpo agotándose con el esfuerzo, su cabeza levantándose, ojos ciegos quemándose con poder, aunque la pelea era meramente mental.

Un pulso de poder chasqueó en su interior, una ola de poder tan feroz que por un momento pensó que lo iba a hacer pedazos mientras atravesaba sus músculos y se desbordaba por su piel. Antes la había sentido remover las piedras, pero esa oleada era mucho más poderosa. Gritos aparecieron por todas direcciones, los Mortifagos se esparcían, aun cuando Voldemort continuaba lanzando hechizos. Aunque incluso su voz sonaba como si viniera de más lejos. ¿Lo había empujado el golpe de magia?

Intentó imaginárselo, pero el contenido de los hechizos llamó su atención. De nuevo eran maldiciones de fuego, pero estas eran literales, diseñadas para prenderlo en fuego desde afuera para adentro.

_-¡Fuegarum diablare! ¡Inferno!_

Humo comenzó subir por su cuerpo, calentando sus pies, llenando sus fosas nasales con el aroma agrio.

Y entonces, pareció que todo pasó al mismo tiempo. Alguien alto y duro lo envolvió en sus brazos, tomando el pilar entre ellos, presionando todo su cuerpo contra las túnicas que olían vagamente a ajenjo y lavanda, y aceite de clavo de olor.

Sabía quién era incluso antes de oír la voz, o sentir el tacto de cabello contra su rostro. Cabello que había sentido antes, cuando Snape lo había sostenido en el hospital, o durante las prácticas de Occlumancia.

Aguas curativas lo envolvieron nuevamente al momento que fue abrazado, y escuchó la voz del profesor contra su oído, pero cálido, tan cálido. No era frío como Voldemort. Una ola de calor para guiar las aguas de su alma por cada miembro, cada hueso adolorido.

-Sostente Harry.

Fue todo lo que dijo, solo esas tres palabras, antes de que algo hirviendo fuese empujado contra su hombro, conectando los dedos de Snape con su piel.

El tiro familiar detrás de su ombligo lo sacó del lugar de la reunión, liberó sus manos de las cadenas, y lo envió contra un prado húmedo que olía fuertemente a clavo de olor. Una túnica lo envolvió, y lo levantaron, acurrucado firmemente contra el pecho de Snape, y avanzó. No había una insensibilidad piadosa, no ahora. Cada paso abría sus heridas, y Harry lloró suavemente, pero luego lo dejaron en una especie de cama, su cuerpo de puesto de tal forma que no pudiese moverse por si mismo.

Sintió una mano acariciando su frente, pero se mantuvo lejos de sus ojos.

Escuchó un hechizo, sintió una varita tocándolo suavemente aquí y allí, ligera como una pluma. ¿Ese era un hechizo siendo lanzado? Un hechizo largo… o tal vez eran varias, mezclándose en sus oídos. Intentó descifrarlos, pero su cabeza estaba llena de algodón, y de todas formas, no tenían sentido. Pero eso no importaba. Sintió su estomago llenándose de algo cálido y húmedo que limpiaba sus venas, sintió el dolor arrastrándose por cada nervio comenzar a desaparecer.

-…-mire –Fue lo último que escuchó antes de ser enviado lentamente a un espiral de cansancio y mareo que lo arrastraron bajo las aguas curativas en su alma.

_AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO_

Lo próximo que supo fue que estaba en la enfermería, aromas familiares lo rodeaban, y las manos de alguien estaban sosteniendo las suyas fuertemente. Manos retorcidas, huesudas por la edad. Harry alejó sus manos, y se giró incómodamente hacia un lado, siendo atravesado por el dolor, aunque era manejable. Incluso sus ojos dolían un poco, asumiendo que aún tuviese ojos. No lo sabía, no quería tocarlos para enterarse, y ciertamente no quería preguntar.

Así que en lugar de eso preguntó.

-¿Remus?

-No, es Albus –El director respondió calmadamente.

_Soy ciego, no idiota_, quiso responder, pero no estaba tan medicado como para hacerlo.

-Estaba preguntando por él, no si usted era él –Gruñó.

-Lo siento, Harry –Sonó la voz suave del profesor- Remus Lupin no puede estar aquí.

-¿Está. Bien? –Enunció exageradamente, para que no hubieran más males entendidos.

-Oh sí, por supuesto –Dumbledore murmuró.

-¡No hay 'por supuesto' en esto, no desde mi punto de vista! –Harry gritó, justo antes de que la última palabra lo hiciera reír descontroladamente, hasta que con un grito furioso se forzó a parar. No iba a desmoronarse por esto; _no lo iba a hacer_- ¡No tengo puta idea de lo que pasó! ¡A nadie! ¿Snape está bien?

-El Profesor Snape volverá en unos momento con unas pociones que está preparando para ti –Respondió, calmo frente a la tormenta- Para restaurar tu visión. Aunque puede que tome un tiempo para que funcionen. No sabemos cuánto.

-¿Me va a decir que demonios pasó en mi supuesta guarida o no?

-La dejaste –El director suspiró, acercando una mano para tocarlo, esta vez suavemente en el brazo.

-No –Harry dijo cortantemente- _No_. No quiero que me toquen ¿Está bien? Me… trae recuerdos.

-Está bien –Las túnicas de Dumbledore hicieron ruido mientras él se acomodaba en la silla- ¿Necesitas algo, Harry?

-¡Necesito saber sobre Remus! ¡Y Sals! ¡Y Dudley! ¡Y qué quiere decir, ¿Salí? No soy tan tonto como para hacer eso! Y si Snape tenía un traslador, ¿Por qué esperó tanto para sacarme de ese infierno? ¿_Sabe_ lo que ese imbécil me hizo? ¿Qué mierda le _pasa_ a todo el mundo? ¡Hable maldita sea!

Otra voz hizo eco en la dirección de la entrada. Y era la última que esperaba oír –bueno, después de Voldemort de todas formas.

-Oh, vamos, Director –La voz de Draco Malfoy, tan similar a la de su padre, se abrió paso por la habitación- Tiene que quitarle puntos a Gryffindor por un lenguaje como ese.

Dumbledore no tuvo que pedirle a Malfoy que saliera. Antes de que el director pudiese decir algo, Harry se había sentado de golpe en la cama, al carajo con el dolor, y estaba gritando con una ira incoherente, sus manos alcanzaron a ciegas algo que tirarle a la maldita voz. Un florero con flores, algo con frutas, y luego varios frascos de pociones salieron volando, juzgando por los sonidos y aromas al chocar contra las paredes.

-Que mal que no me diste –Malfoy dijo, su voz llena de satisfacción, pero entonces, toda su actitud cambió completamente- Oh, _mierda_. Mira, no quise decir eso, Potter. Solo vine a… oh, a la mierda. Te hablo cuando te sientas mejor. Ten, atrapa.

Un paquete pequeño calló en su cama justo cuando escuchó a Malfoy marchándose.

-Diez puntos menos para Slytherin por lenguaje –El director murmuró, un poco de humor filtrándose en su voz- Ah… Parece que el Sr Malfoy te dio algo, Harry. ¿Te gustaría desenvolverlo? ¿O lo hago yo?

-Ja. De ninguna manera –Más sonidos de fondo, túnicas, pasos, y el sonido de hechizos limpiadores para arreglar el desastre junto a la puerta. Luego la puerta se cerró y se le puso seguro, aunque Harry no creía que estuviese siquiera protegida por hechizos. Eso era extraño. Aunque nuevamente, Voldemort sabía que su magia no servía, y estaba seguro como el demonio de que sabía que estaba ciego, y a menos que sus memorias estuviesen equivocadas, también ya sabía que Snape era leal a Dumbledore. Y Harry. Así que tal vez, ya no habían secretos por esconder.

-Creo que tal vez sería lo mejor si no fuésemos interrumpidos nuevamente –Dijo el director luego de volver a su silla- Tengo mucho por decir, aunque estoy seguro de que no comprenderás la historia completamente hasta que el trabajo del Profesor Snape alcance un punto en el que pueda unirse a nosotros.

-¿Cuándo va a ser eso? –Harry gruñó, inseguro de si la emoción que sentía era miedo, o renuencia, o preocupación, o ira, o incluso esperanza. Se despojó del sentimiento llenando su mente con fuego por unos segundos. Un truco útil, y estaba feliz de saber que aún podía hacerlo, aun cuando una parte de él le advertía que no podía usarlo cada vez que sus emociones lo sobrepasaran. _No es saludable_, casi podía oír a Remus diciendo.

Y no lo era, lo supo en un instante, porque comenzó a temblar, temblores violentos que lo movían de pies a cabeza a medida que el fuego lo consumía y recordaba cómo se había sentido estando parado allí encadenado, desnudo, indefenso, mientras Lucius intentaba prenderle fuego de adentro para afuera, mientras Voldemort intentaba quemarlo con llamas reales…

Harry detuvo todo intento de Occluir, todo intento de proteger sus pensamientos y mente y a si mismo, y entonces fue que lo notó.

-¿Qué hay con eso de que _Remus Lupin no puede estar aquí_? –Presionó, pánico llenando todo su ser, porque la respuesta era obvia, ¿No?- ¡No puede estar aquí! –Jadeó- ¡Esa es la _peor_ _mentira_ que he escuchado! ¡Remus movería cielo, mar y tierra para estar aquí conmigo, Remus _mataría_ a cualquiera que se pusiera en su camino, Remus nunca, nunca, ni en un millón de _años_ me dejaría despertar solo después de todo lo que pasó! Está muerto, ¿Verdad? Muerto, muerto, _muerto como Sirius—_

-¡Está incapacitado! –El director interrumpió, levantando la voz por sobre la suya. Eso era tan inusual que lo calló inmediatamente- Cuando desapareciste, el Profesor Snape dejó todo lo demás de lado para buscarte e idear un rescate. _Todo lo demás_, Harry. ¿Entiendes?

_Oh, Merlín_.

-Sí –Gimió, llenándose de culpa, aun cuando no era culpa suya, las cosas simplemente habían pasado- Quiere decir la Matalobos… Snape dijo que había arruinado una poción y tuvo que empezarla otra vez, iba a trabajar en eso ese día, el día que Malfoy me encontró –Nuevamente se llenó de pánico. Pánico ciego que lo llamaba desesperadamente a ver la expresión del director- Usted dijo incapacitado. ¿Pero dijo que estaba seguro…?

-Está en mala forma. Más bien… un poco desgarrado, y no se está recuperando como siempre. Han pasado años, sabes, desde que el Profesor Lupin ha tenido que pasar su tiempo lunar sin la ayuda de la Poción Matalobos. Pero estará bien, Harry, de verdad. Solo necesita tiempo. Estoy seguro de que vendrá a verte en cuanto pueda.

-Sí, está bien –Respondió, tragándose el resto de su pánico- ¿Así que cómo entró Lucius a mi casa? Porque yo no salí.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres escuchar todo ahora, Harry? La Señorita Granger y el Sr Weasley han expresado un gran deseo –aunque demanda sería la palabra más adecuada, creo yo—de ser informados a penas despertaras. Estarían aquí ahora, faltando a todas las clases y comidas si no los hubiésemos hecho irse –Dumbledore rió suavemente- Repetidamente. Me temo que tuve que confiscar tu capa de invisibilidad, Harry. Pero no temas; te la devolveré. Dudo que quieras salir a pasear en estos momentos.

La verdad era que no se sentía tan bien como para tener visitas, ni siquiera sus amigos. A demás, reconocía la mal dirección por lo que era. Lo estaban manejando, justo como había sido siempre, controlado por Dumbledore como una especie de marioneta bailando a su ritmo. El director quería distraerlo, probablemente esperando que se recostara a descansar. Pero Harry necesitaba oír la verdad. Necesitaba entender.

-Por favor –Suspiró, recostándose contra las almohadas- Explíqueme lo que sucedió. No más secretos. Solo dígame. Todo lo que sepa. Y no se olvide de Dudley –El cansancio comenzó a clamarlo, aunque se sentía lo suficientemente despierto como para escuchar por horas si así lo necesitaba- Um, es mi primo. No estoy seguro si es que sabía eso. Vamos, hable. Necesito saber.

_AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO_

A Continuación en _ Un Año Como Ningún Otro:_

Capítulo Veintisiete: _Explicaciones._


	27. Explicaciones

**N/T:** Hola! Actualizé más rápido ahora para disculparme por todo el tiempo que estuve ausente, gracias por seguir leyendo y espero que la traducción sea de su agrado. Créditos a Aspen/Mercredi y JK Rowling.

Capítulo Veintisiete: _Explicaciones._

_AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO_

No le tomó mucho al director el explicar todo lo que sabía, pero si le tomó un buen rato, ya que tenia que interrumpirse para responder las constantes preguntas de Harry.

Sí, el Número Cuatro de Privet Drive había sido completamente destruido por mandato de Lucius Malfoy. El Ministerio de Magia estaba sorprendido de que los Mortifagos estuviesen ganando el suficiente coraje como para atacar de esa manera, y en pleno día, y en un vecindario Muggle nada menos. Habían explicado la destrucción de la casa como una explosión de gas, a pesar del hecho de que después de que las ventanas hubiesen salido volando era obvio que había _im_plosionado. Y con respecto a la Marca Tenebrosa en el cielo, habían usado Obliviate en tantos Muggles como para que el resto comenzaran a dudar de haberlo visto.

Dudley… sí, el director sabía que su primo se llamaba Dudley. El Profesor Snape había mencionado que los dos chicos se habían comenzado a llevar un poco mejor este año. Sí, sí, Dudley estaba bien, por lo menos físicamente. Había salido a caminar, haciendo el muy necesitado ejercicio que su terapista le había recomendado, cuando el ataque comenzó. Vio la Marca Tenebrosa sobre su casa. Corrió a casa, y tal como en los sueños de Harry –de los cuales el director había sido informado—se había quedado de pie gritando en el jardín. Sin duda los Mortifagos habrían acabado con él de no ser por Arabella Figg que corrió hasta él y lo refugió en su casa. Dudley seguía allí y preguntaba por Harry. No, no, no habían usado Obliviate con él. El Ministerio, en un extraño momento de lucidez, había pensado que era mejor consultarlo con Harry antes de tomar una medida como esa. Pero sí, Dudley estaba aún con la Sra. Figg. Ahora iba a ver a su terapista todos los días, en lugar de dos veces por semana. El Ministerio lo estaba pagando, aunque la verdad, el chico tenía diecisiete y debería ser capaz de sostenerse a si mismo.

-Dudley no tiene diecisiete de verdad, no dónde cuenta –Harry murmuró, girando los ojos un poco y alcanzando el vaso del que había estado tomando agua hace un rato. Cuando el director lo puso en su mano sus dedos se tocaron, y Harry se encogió, aunque la verdad no quiso hacerlo- Si quiere hablar de madurez, tiene como doce años. Tal vez trece.

Dumbledore no discordó, aunque tampoco hablaron más de Dudley. Vernon Dursley estaba muerto, dijo, y Harry asintió.

Con respecto a su propia casa –como la enfermería no estaba protegida, el director no la llamó por su nombre—Lucius Malfoy no había atravesado sus defensas en absoluto. Harry había abandonado la casa. ¿No había notado que la ventilación del sótano estaba hecha en una pared externa? Sin notarlo había entrado a otra casa. Una casa Muggle, aunque esta ya no existía. Lucius la había destruido para poder llegar hasta él para poder desaparecerlos hasta la mazmorra.

Harry pensó que habían partes de la historia que no tenían sentido.

-¿Qué, Malfoy simplemente pasó por allí mientras yo buscaba a mi serpiente? ¿_Y_ puede ver a través de muros y pisos ahora? ¡Estaba en el _sótano_ por todos los cielos!

-No estaba simplemente pasando por ahí –Dumbledore suspiró pesadamente- Me complica tener que decirte esto, Harry, aun cuando sé gracias al Profesor Snape que sabes que tu tío te desea mal. Pero la verdad es… -Otro suspiro- Lucius le contó a Severus que tu tío los había guiado directamente a ti.

-¡No le _conté a Tio Vernon sobre Grimmauld Place_! –Harry insistió, su voz ronca con emoción- ¡Incluso aunque lo hubiera querido, lo cual créame nunca habría pasado, no habría importado! ¡El encantamiento _Fidelio_! ¡No soy el guardián secreto!

-No, no, no lo eres. Pero Harry –Aquí la voz del director se volvió más suave- Cuando fuiste al hospital con el Profesor Snape, lo presentaste a tu tío como Remus Lupin, ¿Recuerdas? Luego de que tu tía muriera, tu tío recordó eso. Estaba muy molesto.

-Por decir lo menos –Harry murmuró.

-Los Mortifagos habían estado vigilando Privet Drive desde que Lucius Malfoy supo que no estabas en Hogwarts. Tu tío los reconoció como magos en algún momento, y notó que no estaban, pues digamos, encantados contigo. Cuando mencionaron que no habían regresado al colegio, tu tío les informó que estabas con Remus Lupin; que si lo encontraban a _él_, te encontrarían a _ti_.

-¿Pero entonces qué? –Presionó- Remus se quedó en la casa conmigo. No podrían haberlo encontrado tampoco… oh, oh _no_ –Llegó a él como un rayo de comprensión- Salió un día a comprarme helado. Fue el Callejón Diagón, y no se Apareció de regreso, estaba evitando usar madia a mi rededor, así que entró por la puerta principal.

Silencio.

-No puedo ver cuando asiente, Director –Se sintió obligado a señalar.

-Sí, por supuesto. En cualquier caso, el Profesor Lupin sin saberlo los guio hacia ti, aunque por el Encantamiento _Fidelio_ no podrían ver la casa, mucho menos entrar. Pero sí sabían que estabas en algún lugar de allí y comenzaron a buscar.

Harry cerró los ojos. Era extraño como seguía teniendo el deseo de ver con ellos, aun cuando sabía que era inútil.

-Así que estaban afuera cuando entré al agujero. Pero no lo entiendo. Es ridículo. Estaba _bajo tierra_ y no es como si estuviera gritando para dar mi ubicación. Tenía miedo de asustar a Sals, así que solo murmuré, muy bajo.

-En Parsel –Dumbledore le recordó innecesariamente.

-Pues, claro, en Parsel. Por lo menos… bueno, la verdad es que no _sé_ cuándo lo estoy hablando, no hasta que alguien me mira extraño o una serpiente me responde o algo así. Pero de todas formas, puede que no lo hubiese estado hablando al principio, aunque cuando tomé a Sals, y cuando me respondió, debí haberlo estado haciendo entonces…

Sintió más que vio la mirada prolongada del director.

-Oh –Dijo, su voz casi inaudible- Parsel. Según todos saben, soy uno de los dos que pueden hablarlo.

-Bien pensado –El director comentó- Tan pronto como Lucius supo que estabas en algún sector cercano, lanzó un hechizo en toda el área, uno que le alertara sobre cualquier uso de Parsel. Parece que lo habían usado antes, para intentar ubicarte. Bueno. El hechizo no servía mientras estuvieras dentro de la casa, ¿Pero a penas saliste?

Harry asintió.

-¿Y qué pasó con Sals? ¿Llegó hasta arriba para alertar a Remus?

-Tu pequeña y valiente serpiente casi muere por el esfuerzo, pero sí, lo hizo. Se enroscó en la pierna del Profesor Lupin y lo tiró hasta que entendió el mensaje y bajó hasta el sótano como ella parecía pedirle. Metió la cabeza en la ventila que ella le indicó, y después de eso, era claro lo que había pasado. Aparentemente las protecciones en Grimmauld Place evitaban que todo quien estuviera dentro de ella no pudiese oír la explosión, pero gracias a tu serpiente, el Profesor Lupin alertó a Severus y a mi de inmediato.

-¿Pero Sals está bien ahora?

-Harry, entre intentar encontrarte, y rescatarte, y luego procurando sanarte apenas Severus te rescató, no había tiempo para cuidar de tu serpiente. Sin duda aún está en tu casa, y bien.

-No, estaba enferma, muy enferma… -Harry repentinamente dejó de hablar, luego siguió- Oh, no. ¿Usted no cree que Voldemort la puso allí para forzarme a hablar Parsel, verdad? _Dígame_ que no cree eso.

-No pudo haberlo sido –Dumbledore le aseguró calmadamente- Nada que te deseara mal pudo haber sido introducido en esa casa, no después de que Severus y Remus hayan pasado casi una noche completa hechizandola especialmente para cuidarte. Y _eso_, Harry, ni siquiera cuenta el Encantamiento _Fidelio_ el que garantiza que Voldemort no habría podido encontrar _dónde_ ponerla. No te preocupes por eso; tu serpiente está completamente libre de culpa.

-Bueno, _sé_ eso –Murmuró- Solo no quería que alguien más lo pensara. Um, ¿Podría mandar alguien del Grupo Viejo para que la busquen? Sals estaba tan fría, no sé cuánto tiempo más le podría quedar… ¿Por favor?

-Ciertamente –Albus concordó- Aunque, Harry, deberías saber que han pasado algunos días desde Samhain.

-¿He estado inconsciente por días? ¿_De nuevo_?

-La mayoría del tiempo estuviste inconsciente en una cabaña inubicable en Devon. Severus te sanó, y mantuvo seguro hasta que los Mortifagos dejaron de rondar el límite de Aparición de Hogwarts.

-¿No fui a San Mungo otra vez?

-Era seguro ir allí la vez pasada, ya que Voldemort no sabía que habías sido herido donando médula. Esta vez, había anticipado este movimiento, estaban observando el hospital.

-Sí… -Harry pensó en San Mungo- Snape dijo que habría sido mejor llevarme a un lugar más seguro, y buscar un médico más capacitado.

-Sí. Hizo eso exactamente, pero tu magia aún está… un poco estancada, los tratamientos que Marigold recomendó eran mayoritariamente, aunque no exclusivamente, de naturaleza Muggle.

Vagas memorias atravesaron su memoria en ese momento, memorias menos sustanciales que los sueños. Casi solo vistazos. Algo apretando amarrado en una de sus muñecas, y un bálsamo fragante sobre sus cejas… no, sobre sus ojos, o lo que quedaba de ellos. Y hechizos, tantos hechizos, entrelazados con algunos insultos. Supuso que estaba recordando la frustración de Snape al notar que los hechizos no servían como deberían, ya no. Pero la mayoría de lo que había tomado como sueños, no era mágico en absoluto, justo como el director había dicho. Un poco caldo ligero siéndole alimentada, hora tras hora, mientras estaba tendido sin casi poder tragar. Y limonada, y algo un poco más grueso, algo que sabía a cebada o avena.

Mientras más pensaba en ello, más la niebla de su mente comenzaba a desaparecer. Fuegos cálidos acompañaban cada tarde, y dedos gentiles aplicaban bálsamo a cada una de las heridas que cubrían su cuerpo. Lloró y alguien lo acurrucó para dormir, los brazos a su rededor se estrechaban contra su cuerpo cada vez que una pesadilla lo atacaba. Los mismo brazos otra vez, sosteniéndolo durante escalofríos. Una mano cariñosa sosteniendo la suya. ¿Cariñosa? Bueno, tal vez no. Sino amigable, por lo menos… y una voz, esa voz, baja y suave, hablándole hora tras horas mientras él soportaba el dolor, y la fiebre que las pociones no podían curar. Hablando de… bueno, disparates, la verdad. Harry no podía recordarlo. ¿Historias? Algo sobre un gato de ojos amarillos, y una manada de Hipogrifos en Irlanda, y galletas que te hacen estornudar.

No había estado despierto, pero no había estado durmiendo, y la verdad no creía haber estado inconsciente tampoco. Solo… a la deriva.

Se volvió a enfocar en la historia.

-Um… así que después de que Remus vio el sótano, lo contactó por la red Flu, ¿Verdad?

El director dudó, luego le dijo.

-Severus dejó su laboratorio de inmediato y encontró un pretexto para contactar Mortifagos clave. Los buscó, pero ni siquiera Lucius admitió de que te _habían_ capturado, mucho menos de que estabas prisionero.

-Sospechaban de que era un espía –Jadeó.

-No, creo que no. Saben cómo guardar sus secretos, eso es todo. Sin embargo, no hay duda de las verdaderas lealtades de Severus son conocidas ahora. Te sacó de allí frente a Voldemort.

_La Marca Tenebrosa_, Harry pensó. _Voldemort lo va a torturar a __él__ ahora, a través de la Marca Tenebrosa._

Se llevó el agua a la boca, pero su mano estaba temblando tanto que botó la mayoría en su pijama.

El director le quitó el vaso y lo dejó en la mesa de noche con un sonido definitivo, luego aclaró su garganta. Y esperó hasta que Harry se hubiese calmado.

-Severus y yo hemos hablado, aunque tu condición causó que fuera algo superficial. Es bastante obvio lo que dejó que te sucediera durante esa reunión, pero comprendo más allá de eso, Harry –Una pausa larga- Que te sostuvo… para ellos. Harry, puede que tome un tiempo, como dije, pero _veremos_ que sanes de todas tus heridas. Debo decirte, mi niño… Lamento tanto lo que Severus tuvo que hacer.

_Tuvo que hacer_. Incluso el sonido de esa frase lo hizo sentir mal.

-Um… -Respondió tragando pesadamente, luego buscó el vaso, lo encontró y bebió lo poco que le quedaba de agua- Um, bueno… -La voz se le rompió- Lo sé.

-Harry, Severus no muy seguido… no le gusta demostrar emociones, pero—

Una ola de nauseas se abrieron paso por Harry.

-Necesito una Poción para Calmar el Estómago –Escupió, luchando por no avergonzarse.

Solo tomó un momento, y una conversación murmurada, para que Dumbledore consiguiera un poco de Madam Pomfrey.

-Aquí, ten, bébela toda –Murmuró a medida que la sostenía sobre los labios de Harry. Para entonces las manos del chico estaban temblando tanto que no cabía duda de que no podría sostenerla por si mismo- ¿Mejor ahora, Harry?

-Un poco –Admitió, respirando calmadamente- Las pociones funcionan a la mitad conmigo ahora.

-Sí. Severus me lo dijo. Deberás estar en la enfermería por más tiempo del habitual.

Harry se encogió de hombros, sin importarle de verdad. Ya se había acostumbrado a ello, incluso si sus heridas habituales estaban curadas después de una noche y él estaba listo para Quidditch en la mañana.

-Así que, la historia. S—ehm, S—Snape, nadie le dijo donde me tenían. ¿Y…?

-Con Samhain a tan solo dos días de distancia, dedujo que serías presentado por Voldemort para ser… sacrificado. Delegamos tu búsqueda a unos cuantos Aurores, Tonks incluida. Luego, Severus y yo nos dedicamos a la pregunta de cómo rescatarte de la mismísma junta, asumiendo que el esfuerzod e los Aurores fallara.

Harry tomó otra bocanada de aire. La Poción para Calmar el Estómago esta ayudando un poco más ahora.

-Okay, es simple entonces. Snape llevó un Traslador a la reunión.

-No puedes creer que haya sido tan simple como eso –El director lo corrigió. Harry escuchó túnicas acomodándose cuando director se acercó a él, y se encogió un poco, pero el viejo profesor solo puso las manos en la cama, no lo tocó a él- Debes saber, Harry, que Severus te habría sacado de allí inmediatamente si hubiese sido una opción.

-Sí, lo sé –Harry admitió- Solo es difícil, pensar que lo tuvo con él todo el tiempo, pero yo tuve que esperar… pasar por _eso_… -temblores pasaron por sus hombros- Así que, ¿Cuál es la historia entonces? Um, ¿Protecciones anti-Trasladores, anti-casi todo?

-Mas o menos –Había una sonrisa en la voz del director- Tomé la precausión de poner un encantamiento localizador en Severus. Uno muy débil, o Voldemort lo habría notado, pero fue suficiente como para darme a mí y a los Aurores un punto para nuestros hechizos. Nos agotamos, pasamos hora tras hora intentando desactivar las protecciones, buscando una forma de pasar _a través_ de ellas, mientras Severus buscaba su oportunidad desde adentro. El Traslador estaba hechizado para que se calentara apenas estuviera actuvo, para que Severus supiera de inmediato que finalmente había una forma de sacarte.

-Oh, okay –Harry suspiró, comenzando a comprender- Tenía que esperar hasta que sus hechizos pudieran entrar.

-Y mientras eso pasaba –El director continuó, sonando como si sus manos estuvieran tocando sus túnicas suavemente- No tenía más alternativa que actuar como un Mortifago leal. Si hubiese intentado rescatarte antes de tener una oportunidad, podría haber causado la muerte de los dos.

-Sí, sí, _entiendo_ eso, ¿Está ben? ¡No soy _estúpido_!

-No, pero has pasado por algo horrible, y por las manos de alguien que tu… para ser honestos, Harry, no estoy seguro de cómo te sientes últimamente.

Harry movió las manos descontroladamente hasta que le dolieron los músculos.

-Fue algo horrible por las manos de alguien en quien confiaba, ¿Está bien? ¡Confiaba! Fue _horrible_ –Sintiendo que estaba siendo estrangulado lucho por tomar aire, y solo después de un rato notó que estaba intentando llorar. Intentando… pero no podía, y no porque estuviera avergonzado de gimotear como un bebé, aunque eso era ciertamente verdad. No, la verdadera razón por la que no podía llorar, pensó, era por el uso de Lucius Malfoy de sus viciosas agujas. No solo las había usado para golpear sus ojos, sino que había destruido todo lo que había a su rededor. Sus conductos lagrimales incluidos. Harry tragó pesadamente nuevamente, y enredó sus manos en la ropa de cama, apretándola en sus puños. Era eso, o rendirse ante el reflejo de frotarse los ojos, y la verdad no quería averiguar que tanto _eso_ iba a doler.

-Ah, Severus –El director dijo abruptamente, su voz sonando como si hubiese girado la cabeza en otra dirección- Que bueno verte fuera de tu laboratorio. Harry y yo solo estábamos hablando sobre el… ah, incidente… en Samhain.

-El Sr Potter tiene mis disculpas más sinceras –Harry escuchó al profesor decir. Sonaba tan formal. No solo eso, pero también molesto. Rígido. Harry notó abruptamente que Snape había estado actuando de esta manera la última vez que lo había visto antes de Samhain. Habían peleado porque Harry le había preguntado por la reunión de Mortifagos, y Snape había insistido en que mirara dentro del pensadero y viera por si mismo. Y luego, había actuado tan _frío_ con él. Había dicho que Harry podía llamarlo en el medio de la noche, si lo necesitaba, pero había sonado tan _metódico_ sobre ello. Como si… hubieran ciertas cosas que se forzaría a hacer en caso de que fueran necesarias, pero las haría sin compasión, o afecto, o simpatía.

Esa conversación parecía tan lejana ahora. Sin importancia, distante. Pero tal vez no lo era, no para Snape, ya que _este_ comportamiento era similar al otro.

-Traje las pociones del chico –Snape dijo, su voz completamente libre de emociones- LA verde primero. Deje que se enfríe completamente, luego haga que la tome con la comida. Una hora después, la azul.

Un remolino de túnicas, y el Maestro de Pociones se giró para irse, sin una palabra para Harry.

-¿Estas son para su visión? –El director preguntó, deteniendo su salida.

-Sí –Snape gruñó, de verdad _gruñó_- Si eso es todo, Director, tengo más pociones por hacer.

-Creo que Harry necesita habar contigo—

-Lo que el Sr Potter necesita –Snape anunció fuertemente- Es Salva Scaradicate, y Reforzarod de Sangre, y Crece Huesos, para sus huesos astillados, y sin duda, ¡Muchísima más Droga Sanadora y Dormir Sin Dolor! Y las necesita todas hechas _frescas, a la máxima_ _potencia_, para que tengan más posibilidades de interactuar con su magia, lo que como sabe, ¡Está en un estado indeterminado que de momento desafía todo diagnóstico! _Y_ tengo más Elixir para la Visión que cuidar en mis mazmorras, ¿O desea que el chico permanezca ciego?

-Ve, Severus –Dumbledore dijo derrotado.

-¡Espera! –Harry gritó, pero cuando los pasos del profesor se detuvieron, no sabía qué decir. No ayudaba que se sintiera _enfermo_ solo con saber que Snape estaba cerca, o que se sentía temblando con un miedo absolutamente irracional. Peleó contra ello- Um, eh… ¿Va a volver después, señor? Yo… realmente quiero hablar con usted.

Una pausa, y luego una más larga todavía.

-Intentaré regresar esta tarde, Sr Potter –Snape anunció pesadamente, como si el prospecto de otra visita fuera solo un poco mejor que beber cicuta pura.

_Harry_, el chico pensó desesperadamente, pero no lo dijo. Snape no lo había llamado "Harry" desde antes del desastre con el pensadero. Pero por como sonaban las coasa ahora, nunca lo volvería a hacer.

Los pasos se alejaron.

-Harry –Dijo otra voz. Dumbledore otra vez- ¿Te gustaría comer ahora, y tomar tus pociones? ¿O te gustaría escuchar el resto? No hay mucho más.

-Terminemos –Respondió, las palabras se sentían un poco pesadas- La poción tiene que enfriarse, primero. Me estaba contando sobre el Traslador. ¿Finalmente encontró una forma de activarlo, a pesar de las protecciones de Voldemort? –Resoplí y cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho, un sentimiento de dolor surgió dentro de él. Pero este dolor no era físico. De alguna forma, era peor- Un tanto conveniente, ¿Verdad? Con el momento y todo eso. O sea, esperar hasta _después_ de que me hubieran torturado y cegado, ¡Esperar hasta que Voldemort se hubiese dado por vencido en dejar que Malfoy me quemara y empezara él mismo! –Sabía que no estaba siendo justo, pero no podía detener las palabras- ¿No pudo encontrar una forma de atravesarlas antes?

-Pero ese es el asunto, Harry –Dumbledore admitió calladamente- Nunca atravesamos las protecciones. Tú lo hiciste. Tu magia se volvió loca por un momento, y desactivó todos los hechizos a una legua. Severus sintió el anilló calentándose, y saltó hacia ti. El momento… bueno, tú hiciste eso.

Harry lo estaba mirando sin ver, intentando comprenderlo. Vagamente recordaba un sentimiento de _poder_ bruto explotando por sus huesos y carne y piel, el sonido de Mortifagos corriendo por todas las direcciones dispersándose para cubrirse.

-Yo hice eso –Reconoció asintiendo- Hice algo similar cuando estaba encerrado solo en la prisión, pero fue más débil… -Cerró los ojos- Si lo pude haber eso al final, entonces, ¿Por qué no antes? Lo intenté, de _verdad_. Me sentí… drenado. La aguja nisiquiera se dobló –Añadió irrelevantemente.

El director ignore lo que Harry dijo sobre no querer ser tocado, y tocó ligeramente su mano. Harry se estremeció, odiándolo, pero logró no hacer algo drástico como alejarse de él.

-Magia descontrolada, como la que tu hiciste, se llama así por una razón. No es muy comprendido. Creo que tal vez necesitabas que pasara algo realmente notable antes de poder liberarla.

-Director –Harry reclamó- Que me hicieran pedazos los ojos mientras todavía estaban en mi cráneo fue _realmente notable_, ¿No cree?

-Una intrusión física. Lo que pasó más tarde fue una intrusión mágica, Lucius Malfoy intentando quemar tu núcleo mágico. Peleaste. Admirablemente bien –El sonido de uñas chocando contra cristal cuando tocó un frasco de poción- Esto se enfrió, deberías tomarla con comida, como Severus dijo. ¿Debería pedir comida para ti? ¿Crees poder comer?

-Sí –Extrañamente, no tenía mucha hambre, y había pasado un tiempo desde que había comido en la cabaña, ¿Verdad? Tal vez, ya que estaba en Hogwarts, Snape le había estado dando pociones nutritivas, o algo así. O mejor dicho Madam Pomfrey, porque ahora le parecía que Snape no se molestaría en hacerlo él mismo, no ahora que lo odiaba otra vez. Tal vez todas esas memorias de la cabaña no eran memorias en absoluto, sino sueños. Estaban tan borrosos y olvidados, no podía estar seguro. _Ja_, pensó. _Siempre he realmente querido alguien que me sostuviera y me cuidara cuando me sentía enfermo. Apuesto que soñé todo eso solo porque lo deseaba tanto._

Por lo menos el director, y Madam Pomfrey también, habían tenido la suficiente sensibilidad como para dejarlo solo para su comida. Ni siquiera se ofrecieron a alimentarlo, o arreglar que alguien lo hiciera, y Harry estaba agradecido por todo eso. En primer lugar, no era muy buena compañía de momento, y en segundo lugar, realmente no quería que alguien lo viera mientras se movía a ciegas. Hizo un desastre con todo: la bandeja, las sábanas, sus ropas, pero no le importó. Ni siquiera estaba pensando en ello, lo que probablemente explicaba por qué estaba siendo tan torpe. No se parecía mucho a él mismo.

Pero tenía otras cosas en la mente. ¿Por qué Snape estaba tan _molesto_ con él? ¡Seguramente Harry era el que tenía que estar molesto! Bueno, la verdad si lo estaba. Mayoritariamente a Voldemort y a Lucius Malfoy, y los Mortifagos en general, pero Snape estaba mezclado allí también, aun cuando él _no era_ estúpido y _si_ entendía lo que el profesor había hecho y por qué.

¿Pero por qué estaba Snape molesto con _él_? ¡Tan molesto que ni siquiera lo hablaba! Justo como había sido con el pensadero, solo que peor…

Repentinamente sintió cómo la comida que acababa de comer subía por su garganta. Tragó pesadamente—cielos, se estaba volviendo bastante bueno en forzando al mareo a irse—y sintió nuevamente esa sensación peculiar de necesitar llorar y no poder hacerlo. Porque eso era, ¿No? Todo se devolvía a esa noche cuando Snape lo había hecho mirar en ese horrible pensadero. Harry había demandado saber qué había pasado en la reunión de Mortifagos, y Snape se había ofendido con la pregunta, y mucho más con la forma en que había insistido.

Y _ahora_, sabía lo que pasaba en una reunión de Mortifagos, ¿No? Sabía personalmente cuan malo, enfermo y _retorcido_ esa serpiente hijo de perra podía llegar a ser. Y Snape probablemente pensaba que Harry había obtenido lo que se merecía. Quería saber, y ahora sabía.

Grandes sollozos jadeantes se apoderaron de él mientras empujaba la bandeja con ambas manos y le escuchó impactar en el suelo. Colapsó hacia un lado, presionó uno de sus puños contra su boca y lo mordió para evitar gimotear. Así que Snape era un imbécil insensible. ¿Y qué? No era como si no hubiese sabido _eso_ desde un principio. Pero dolía, aun cuando no debería hacerlo. Dolía, de verdad que sí.

Por lo menos se había calmado para cuando Madam Pomfrey llegó a limpiar con un _Scourgify_ todo lo que había a la vista, Harry incluído. Lo que era mejor, _ella_ sabía que no debía siquiera tocarlo. Suspuso que no era una Enfermera licenciada por nada.

-Vamos –Dijo en un tono apresurado y profesional- Es hora para la segunda mitad de su Poción Restauradora de Visión esta tarde.

Dejó que se levantara por si mismo, tomar el frasco y beberlo sin ayuda, justo como lo había dejado comer por si mismo, sin importar que hiciera un desastre.

-Ahora, a dormir, creo yo –Continuó- ¿Necesita algo más Sr Potter?

El cansancio ya lo estaba clamando. ¿Algo de la Poción? No lo creía. Se sentía más como cansancio emocional.

-No –Dijo, recostándose- Gracias…

Estaba dormido antes de oírla irse.

Que tanto durmió, no lo sabía. Pero en algún momento, pareció despertar… aunque era más como ese estado de deriva, casi de ensueño que había experimentado en la cabaña en Devon. No se podía mover, pero parecía estar consciente.

Oyó voces, cerca de la puerte. Snape y Dumbledore, susurrando, sus tonos bajos y callados.

-…no –Snape siseó- _No_, Albus. _No_ sugieras esto nuevamente.

-Pero seguramente, -El director insistió suavemente- Si solo _hablaras_ con él, Severus…

-_No_ hablaré con ese idiota irresponsable si puedo evitarlo, Albus, ¿Acaso eso no está claro para ti para ahora? _¡Dejó la casa! _Tú sabes a lo que eso llevó.

-Severus, se razonable. Él no se dio cuenta—

-Oh, pero si él nunca se da cuenta, ese idiota –Severus gruñó- Nunca piensa en alguien más que si mismo. Pero debió hacerlo, Albus. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, para adelantar los movimientos macabros del Señor Tenebroso? ¡Gracias a _él_, el Señor Tenebroso nunca más volverá a confiar sus secretos en mí!

-Severus—

-No, no hablaré con él. Y lo que es más, Albus, Estoy considerando dejar de hacer su poción también. Déjalo sufrir. Ciertamente no me puedo forzar a que me importe.

Un suspiro pesado, y pasos alejándose.

Harry mordió su mano nuevamente y se dijo que era lo mejor que no pudiera llorar.

_AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO_

A Continuación en _Un Año Como Ningún Otro:_

Capítulo Veintiocho: _Después de la Medianoche._


	28. Después de la Medianoche

**N/T: **No tengo mucho que decir, erm ¡Sorpresa otro capítulo más! Y… eso…. Créditos a Aspen/Mercredi y JK Rowling.

**Capítulo Veintiocho: _Después de la Medianoche._**

_AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO_

Harry despertó con el sonido de voces furiosas gritando en susurros indignados.

-¿Qué estás _tu_ haciendo aquí?

Desorientado, abrió los ojos. Reflejo, ya que no podía ni siquiera detectar niveles de luz. Se levantó con un quejido y preguntó.

-¿Ron? ¿Eres tu?

-Claro que soy yo –Ron gruñó, caminando por el piso como si se acercara a una batalla.

La voz de Hermione se abrió paso por la tensión.

-¡Guarda esa varita, Ron! ¡La _suya_ no está afuera, y puedes herir a Harry!

-No –Ron escupió- ¡Hasta que él nos diga qué cree que está haciendo! ¿Harry, por qué lo dejas sentarse aquí?

-No lo _dejé_, porque estaba durmiendo hasta que tu empezaste a gritar como un maniaco –Harry respondió molesto- ¡_Y_ soy ciego en caso de que nadie lo quisiera mencionar! ¿Cómo voy a saber quién está aquí?

Una silla se arrastró y alguien se levantó.

-Bueno, ¿Qué hay con ello? –Ron presionó, su voz dirigida por sobre la cabeza de Harry está vez- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, estando aquí mientras Harry duerme?

-Creo –Respondió Malfoy con voz fastidiada- Que estaba esperando a que despertara. Supongo que pude haber gritado para lograr lo que quería, como tu lo hiciste, pero ese es un poco ordinario, ¿No crees? –Draco tomó una bocanada de aire- ¿Así que qué crees _tu_ que estaba haciendo, Weasley?

-¡Lo más probable que esperando para hechizarlo!

-Tu eres el que tiene la varita afuera –Draco arrastró las palabras, la punta de sus botas golpeando el suelo de piedra suavemente- ¡Y en serio! Si tuviese el más mínimo deseo de _hechizarlo_, ¿Por qué habría estado esperando? Tengo cosas mucho mejores que hacer que perder mi tiempo.

-¿Entonces por qué estás aquí, Malfoy? –Preguntó Hermione. Algo en su voz calmada hizo pensar a Harry que había puesto una mano en el brazo que Ron tenía la varita.

-Tu eres la lista, Granger –Draco respondió- Pensé que sería obvio. Estaba sentado a su lado, y me estaba dejando ser _visto_ con él. Pon eso junto al hecho de que definitivamente no estoy aquí para perder mi tiempo, y descífralo.

Se fue sin dirigirle una palabra a Harry.

-¡Por las bolas de Merlín Harry! –Ron exclamó, arrastrando otra silla para Hermione antes de sentarse en la que Draco había desocupado- ¿Qué crees que quiera decir con todo eso?

-¿Oh, qué quiere decir siempre? –Harry suspiró- Es un plan Slytherin. Escucha, no tengo idea de por qué vendría por acá; solo estoy feliz de que ustedes lo hayan hecho. ¿Pensar que había estado sentado aquí, a mi lado, mientras estaba dormido e indefenso y _ciego_ y sin mi varita? –Se estremeció- No sé por qué Promfrey lo dejaría. No es exactamente un secreto de que le gustaría ganarse un boleto directo al corazón de Voldemort. ¿Qué mejor que yo?

-Sí, ¿Qué le pasa a esa Pomfrey?

Antes de que Ron pudiera indagar más en el tema, Hermione se acercó y habló.

-Así que, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Oh, bien –Harry mintió. Ella no lo había tocado, pero estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para hacerlo y notó que la idea lo hacía sentirse mal. Se empujó con las manos para ganar más espacio, pero la presión en sus palmas y brazos los hizo hacer una mueca.

-Harry… -Lo reprendió- La verdad.

Le dio una sonrisa y deseó poder ver su expresión. El tono de la voz solo servía hasta un punto para identificar emociones; se preguntó qué otra cosa se estaba perdiendo cada vez que alguien lo hablaba.

-Oh, estoy adolorido –Admitió- Realmente adolorido, por todos lados, y tengo un dolor de cabeza horrible la mayoría del tiempo. Probablemente a cause de mis ojos. Um, ¿No sé qué tanto les hayan dicho? ¿Sobre lo que pasó?

-No tienes que hablar de ello, amigo –Ron le aseguró, dejando una cajita en su palma. Incluso eso lo hizo encogerse un poco- Ten, te trajimos algunas Grageas de Todos Los Sabores de Bertie Bott.

Harry peleó con la caja para abrirla, notando a medida que tocada los caramelos sin verlos, no realmente _no_ tenía idea de qué sabor esperar a medida que los depositaba en su boca. La idea lo ponía un poco nervioso, pero probó uno de todas formas. Hmm, pintura. La cosa más graciosa era que no sabía tan mal.

-Tal vez él _quiere_ hablar –Hermione interrumpió, sonando bastante como Remus. No le importó. Extrañaba a Remus, y se preguntó cuánto tendría que esperar para verlo- Tal vez necesita sacarlo de su sistema.

Harry realmente no lo quería, aunque tampoco quería decir eso.

-Tal vez él quiere oír que es lo que ha estado pasando por aquí durante las tres últimas semanas –Dijo para distraerlos, aunque se le ocurrió que _esa_ era un pregunta tonta. Era un colegio después de todo- ¿Se están perdiendo alguna clase para estar aquí?

-Es la hora del almuerzo –Dijeron al unísono, y luego rieron. Harry casi los podía imaginar tomándose de las manos, entrelazando sus dedos.

Les sonrió un poco, pero la sonrisa tenía dejes de tristeza.

-No sé cómo me voy a poner al corriente con todo lo que me he perdido –Admitió- Quiero decir, ni siquiera lo sabía antes, ¿Pero _ahora_…?

-Oh, vas a recuperar la visión –Hermione le aseguró- Y tu magia también.

Harry tragó.

-Um, ¿Así que todos saben, no?

-Bueno, fue difícil de no notarlo –Ron explicó- Lo siento, pero tengo que decirte esto, llegaste a las primeras páginas otra vez. _Mortifagos capturados confirman que el Niño-que-vivió no es una amenaza para Quien No Debe Ser Nombrado_, o algo así.

-¿Capturados? ¿Dónde?

-Aquí. Nos tuvimos que quedar dentro del castillo durante unos días después de… eh, Samhain, porque habían mucho Mortifagos en los rededores. ¡Las practicas de Quidditch fueron canceladas! ¡Oh, mierda, lo siento!

-Lo siento –Harry repitió sin comprender, pero el silencio de Ron aclaró el misterio- Puedes hablar de Quidditch, Ron –Le aseguró- Y ajedrez, y cualquier otra cosa que quieras, incluso aunque no pueda verla, ¿Está bien? Pero primero cuéntame sobre los Mortifagos.

-No hay mucho que decir, porque no podíamos salir a los patios del castillo, o eso nos _dijeron_, de todas formas. Hermione tiene sus sospechas. De todas formas, comenzaron a irse después de que los Aurores comenzaron a capturarlos.

-¿A quién tienen? –Quiso saber, aunque su garganta se sentía pesada cuando prosiguió- ¿Lucius Malfoy?

-No, lo siento. Como que oímos que fue mayoritariamente Malfoy el que um, bueno, tu sabes, te hizo esas cosas horribles.

-¿Cómo que oyeron? –Harry cuestionó.

-Eh, bueno –Harry casi pudo oír como Ron se sonrojaba- Incluso después de que la historia saliera, tu estuviste desaparecido por _días_, y estábamos tan preocupados, 'Mione y yo. Así que el momento que te trajeron vinimos corriendo. Pero entonces nos echaron, así que nos escabullimos usando la capa vieja de tu papá y como que espiamos.

-¿_Cómo que_ espiaron? –Harry repitió, esta vez riendo. Ah, que se sentía bien reír, incluso si empeoraba un poco su dolor de cabeza- Imagino que por eso el director dijo que había confiscado mi capa.

-Oh, nos dijo que la ibas a recuperar –Ron le aseguró.

-Aun así, creo que fue horriblemente irresponsable por parte del _Profeta_ el imprimir esa historia –Hermione resopló.

-Creo que es jodidamente magnífico –Harry declaró, sorprendiéndolos a los dos- No saben lo que es el siempre tener a todos mirándote, esperando que seas un héroe magnífico solo porque un _Avada Kedavra_ rebotó de tu cabeza cuando eras demasiado pequeño como para recordarlo.

-Creo que la gente tiene más razones que esa para mirarte Harry –Hermione contradijo.

-Si, bien, me sirve el descanso –Harry decidió- No es como que pueda _verlos_ mirando de todas formas, pero eso no va a durar para siempre. Recuperaré la visión.

-Ese es el espíritu –Ron lo animó- Piensa positivo, buen trabajo.

-Esto no es pensar positivo –Harry lo corrigió- Sé que debería estar entrando en pánico o volviéndome loco o, bueno, algo. Quiero decir, oscuridad por todos lados. Puede ser bastante espeluznante… pero lo _sé_, yo _sé_ que voy a recuperar la visión. He estado… -Dudó, pero sabía que sus amigos no pensarían que estaba actuando como Trelawney cuando les dijera. A decir verdad, algunos estudiantes lo harían, pero no estos dos- Ven, he estado teniendo sueños que se cumplen últimamente. Eh, no todos mis sueños, pero varios. Soñé esto, que iba a estar ciego y en la enfermería. Pero también soñé que podría ver de nuevo, después, así que va a estar bien –Frunció en ceño, recordando que _más_ había soñado. Cosas sobre Slyhtherin, y Malfoy, y golpear a Ron.

-¿Qué pasa? –Hermione presionó, viendo el ceño fruncido.

-Oh, nada –Se excusó y antes de que pudiera decir _Harry…_ otra vez, prosiguió- Tengo hambre, supongo. Quiero decir, me dormí el desayuno.

-Necesitas el descanso –Hermione reconoció. La escuchó acercándose a él, pero al último momento alfo en su rostro debió haberla hecho reconsiderar el tocarlo- Ron y yo le diremos a Madam Promfrey que quieres comida, ¿Está bien?

-Dile que mantenga al imbécil de Malfoy lejos de mí –Harry gruñó- Ya ha estado aquí _dos veces._ Se está volviendo bastante espeluznante.

-¿Dos veces cuando estabas solo? –Ron presionó.

-No, la primera vez Dumbledore estaba conmigo –Harry recordó. Pensó en mencionar el regalo misterioso, pero decidió que no era una buena enfadar a Ron otra vez.

-Bueno, estoy seguro de que le dio su merecido al pequeño idiota –Ron aprobó, sonando como si estuviera asintiendo vigorosamente.

-Dumbledore no tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo –Admitió- Yo le di su merecido. Le lancé un montón de cosas. No le di, pero oh, bueno. Eso sí Dumbledore quitó puntos, a Malfoy quiero decir.

Ron había guardado un montón de rencor y estaba lejos de terminar de hablar.

-¡Bien hecho! Imagina que tiene el descaro de venir aquí cuando su propio preciado _padre_ fue el que te dejó así. Bueno, él y Snape.

Sin importar que tan dolido Harry se estuviera sintiendo después de lo que escuchó a la mitad de la noche, no se iba a quedar callado mientras alguien hablaba mal de Snape. Bueno no sobre Samhain de todas formas.

-No –Le corrgió- Eso no es verdad. No la última parte.

-Oh, vamos –Ron urgió.

Harry cruzó los brazos.

-Puedes pensar lo que quieras. No voy a oirlo.

-Harry—

Harry lo interrumpió para girarse en la dirección de la voz de Hermione.

-Tu tienes Pociones hoy, ¿Verdad? Dale un mensaje a Snape de mi parte. Dile que lo siento. Él sabrá a qué me refiero.

-Tu _lo sientes_ –Ron jadeó. Juzgando por el sonido se estaba volviendo un tanto rojo. O tal vez incluso purpura- ¡Lo sientes! ¡Estás completamente _loco_, en serio! ¿Por qué tienes que sentirlo, porque no tienes tres ojos que esos bastardos puedan atravesar?

-Ron, no estás ayudando –Hermione lo retó. Un sonido molesto la siguió, y Harry sospechó que estaba empujando a Ron- Solo cálmate –Le murmuró a una corta distancia- Harry no es él mismo. ¿Puedes culparlo?

-Harry puede _oírte_ –Le dijo- Y estoy bastante bien, gracias. Le debo al profesor Snape una disculpa, y—

-¡_Él_ le debe una disculpa a _Snape_! –Esta vez sonó como que Ron se estaba ahogando- ¡De todas las tonteras que he escuchado en mi vida, Harry, esta es la más estúpida de todas, menos ninguna!

-¡Cállate Ron! –Hermione ordenó categóricamente. Se acercó un poco a Harry- Sí, le diré. ¿Hay algo más que necesites?

Harry se tomó un momento para pensar en ello.

-Necesito que Ron diga que estamos bien.

Ron murmuró algo antes de admitir.

-Bueno, por supuesto que estamos bien, Harry. Es solo que… es solo que pienso que aún no te has dado cuenta de lo que el _idiota_ te hizo.

-Ese _idiota_ –Harry gruñó- ¡Me salvó la vida! ¡De nuevo!

-Sí, ¡Bueno se tardó mucho!

-¡Hizo todo lo que pudo!

-Tal vez nos deberíamos ir –Hermione interrumpió- Volveremos más tarde cuanto las aguas se hayan calmado.

-Sí, hagan eso –Harry acordó, sus dientes aún apretado- Y acordemos aquí y ahora que _no_ vamos a habar de Snape, ¿Está bien? ¿Está malditamente claro? ¡No quiero que me vuelvan a mencionar a Snape! ¡_No puedo soportarlo_!

-Bien –Ron escupió.

Hermione sin embargo, se había quedado extrañamente callada, hasta que dijo.

-Oh, hola, Profesor.

El aliento de Harry se congeló en su pecho.

-¿Profesor?

No hubo respuesta.

-Um, pasó por aquí –Hermione admitió, un sonido extraño diciéndole que se estaba mordiendo el labio- Llevaba unos frascos, probablemente fue a la oficina de Madam Pomfrey usando el corredor de entrada –Suspiró entonces, y le dijo a Ron- Incluso tu tienes que admitir que Snape ha estado trabajando día y noche preparando pociones completamente frescas para Harry y todas sus… eh, heridas.

-Sí –Ron admitió- Incluso durante clases. Ha estado preparando pociones mientras nosotros trabajamos con el libro. Bueno, todos menos su estúpida mascota.

-No quieres decir—

-Si, lo quiero decir –Ron interrumpió- Malfoy. _Él_ puede estar en la mesa de demostración, la maldita mascota del profesor que es, y ayuda a Snape a hacer poción tras poción.

-¿Malfoy ha estado ayudando a hacer mis Pociones? –Harry tomó una bocanada de aire asustado, solo para notar que accidentalmente se había inhalado una Gragea de Bertie Bott. Intentó respirar nuevamente pero no pudo hacerlo, al menos no hasta que Hermione lo golpeó abruptamente en la espalda. Mierda, eso dolió. Sobre todos esos agujeros que no habían terminado de sanar. Y peor que eso, le dio escalofríos por todo el cuerpo el tener las manos de Hermione sobre él, ¡Lo que era simplemente ridículo! Por lo menos no le tocó la piel. Eso lo hizo tolerable. A penas.

Una vez que se hubo recuperado, no supo que saber. ¿_Draco Malfoy_ estaba ayudando a hacer sus Pociones? ¿Y Snape lo dejaba? Era más que extraño; era simplemente alarmante. La única cosa de lo que estaba seguro era que quería estar solo para pensar en ello.

-Um… dijeron que era hora de almuerzo. Creo que lo mejor será que coma, ¿Está bien?

-Una idea excelente –Madam Pomfrey prácticamente cantó mientras entraba a la habitación desde su oficina- El Profesor Snape acaba de traer dos nuevas mitades de tu Poción Restauradora de Visión. ¿Recuerda el procedimiento, Sr Potter? Primero el verde, con comida, y una hora después, azul.

-No puedo distinguir el verde del azul –Le señaló- Aunque creo que puedo oler la diferencia. La segunda poción es asquerosa. Sabe como a regaliz medio digerido y vomitado.

-¿Está _bastante_ seguro de eso, Sr Potter?

-Bueno, tal vez como regaliz podrido que ha sido medio digerido y—

-¿Está _bastante_ seguro de que no puede ver colores en absoluto? –La Medimaga aclaró, su voz resonante de impaciente. Escuchó una varita siendo posicionada frente a sus ojos, escuchó un _Lumos Maxilare_- ¿Qué puede ver?

-Nada.

-¿Nada? –Repitió sin creerlo.

-Oscuridad total –Le aclaró.

Sus túnicas sonaron cuando guardó algo. La varita, sospechó.

-Bueno, bebe tus pociones de todas formas –Espero mientras olía ambas, luego dejó la azul de lado- Muy bien, aunque estoy segura de que será capaz de ver luz pronto, y también detectar colores. Ah, aquí está su comida.

Harry sintió la bandeja posicionándose sobre sus piernas, luego levantándose y flotando un poco más arriba. Sintiendo su rededor encontró lo que se sentía como palos de zanahoria, y comenzó a comer. Resultó ser un palo de nabo, cuando lo mordió, notó que la verdad no le importaba si Ron y Hermione se quedaban durante la comida y lo veían hacer un desastre.

Aparentemente, a Pomfrey si.

-Bueno, ¡Vayanse! –Los echó- También necesitan comer su almuerzo, y los elfos domésticos solo servirán por quince minutos más, ya lo saben- No creo que a la señorita Granger le guste darles más trabajo.

-Hermione –Harry le recordó entre bocados- Dale mi mensaje al profesor. No lo olvides.

_AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO_

Durante el transcurso de los siguientes dos días, Harry se acostumbró a ser interrumpido cada cierta cantidad de minutos, o eso parecía, por muchos visitantes. Cada uno de sus profesores entraron a verlo, con la notable excepción de Snape, aunque él estaba por allí muy seguido. Harry lo oía algunas veces, una voz más allá de la pared, hablando con Madam Pomfrey cada vez que traía un frasco nuevo de pociones. Podía escuchar las suficientes palabras, también, como para saber que le estaba contando a la Medimaga cómo usar cada una de ellas, sin importar que le había dado la misma instrucción cada vez que iba. Irritaba a Madam Pomfrey, hasta Harry lo sabía, pero a Snape no parecía importarle _eso_. Incluso cuando ella le dijo de frentón que había _estado sanando chicos desde que estabas en el colegio Severus_, él simplemente respondió _El tratamiento del Sr Potter no va a ser comprometido por nada, Poppy, ni siquiera tu considerable orgullo_.

No le sonaba como que el hombre lo odiara completamente, y ciertamente no había dejado de hacer sus pociones como había amenazado, pero era poco en comparación con las cosas que le había escuchado diciendo a Dumbledore. Y también estaba todo ese asunto sobre Snape dejando a _Malfoy_ ayudar haciendo los bálsamos y elíxires que Harry debía usar cada día y noche. Le daba escalofríos cada vez que tenía que tomar algo, pero confiaba en Snape, así que se lo tomaba de todas formas. De todas formas, Snape era un Maestro de Pociones. Él sabría si algo había sido adulterado. Y a demás, Harry estaba bastante seguro de que aun estando molesto con ese-estúpido-potter Snape no dudaría en expulsar a Malfoy si es que el Slytherin intentaba envenenarlo.

De cualquier forma, no le gustaba la idea de que Malfoy estuviera ayudando con sus pociones.

Y le gustaba aún menos el hecho de que Snape estaba obviamente evitándolo como si fuera la plaga.

Ron y Hermione volvieron varias veces, mayoritariamente para pequeñas charlas en las que nadie se atrevía a mencionar a Snape. Sin embargo, cada tarde, Hermione se sentía totalmente forzada a contarle sobre todo lo que se había perdido en las últimas semanas de clases, Pociones incluidas. Aunque Harry lo soportaba de buen humor; de verdad quería ponerse al corriente, aunque parecía casi imposible, las cosas que los alumnos habían hecho mientras él estaba lejos. Por lo menos después de un par de horas ella acordaba en cambiar el tema.

Todos los Gryffindor de sexto año pasaron a verlo, y también muchos otros estudiantes, mayores y más jóvenes. Un gran número de Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws lo visitaron también. Mayoritariamente los estudiantes venían en grupos de tres o cuatro, y se quedaban algunos minutos mientras Harry intentaba no sentirse como si fuera un fenómeno de circo. Varias veces se preguntaba cómo se veía ahora. Madam Pomfrey había mencionado de pasada que sus ojos no estaban vendados por la exposición al aire y las variaciones normales de luz mientras el día llegaba y se iba ayudaban con la sanación. Recordaba las agujas, recordaba _vívidamente_ el dolor, por lo que sabía que su rostro tenía que estar horriblemente deformado. Pero nadie de los que vino jadeaba sorprendido, o siquiera hablaban de la forma en que la gente habla cuando intentan soportar lo insoportable, así que sabía que no se veía _tan_ mal. Pero seguramente no se podía ver normal, ¿Cierto?, No cuando las Pociones solo funcionaban a la mitad en él.

No había a quién preguntarle, notó. Cada alma simpática que lo visitaba, incluso Ron y Hermione, suavizarían la verdad siendo piadosos, o con pequeñas mentiras blancas. Así que Harry no preguntó, aunque de momento aún preguntaba.

Con tanta gente que venía a verlo, Harry se volvió bastante bueno en abrir cartas que no podía ver. Fortuitamente, la mayoría de ellas eran versiones benignas de los Vociferadoes, así que lindas voces cantaban, o entonaban, o a veces _tarareaban_ mensajes para él. Se volvió _muy_ bueno en desenvolver dulces, sin ver, y estaba agradecido de que Fred y George no estuviesen allí para darle sus extrañas ideas de una dulce diversión.

No faltaban flores junto a su cama, principalmente porque algunas chicas de Hufflepuff se habían puesto ridículas y le enviaron ramos de flores que se reproducían. Para la segunda noche, la habitación olía como los invernaderos en plena primavera, pero cuando Harry se quejó, Ron le dijo que las chicas enviaban las flores porque les gustaba Harry. Cuando él dijo que _sí claro que les gustaba_, Ron y Hermione comenzaron a reírse nuevamente. Luego Hermione le explicó que a Branda y Strella y Halsey y Kat no solo les gustaba, les _gustaba-gustaba_. Harry dijo que _esa_ era una forma estúpida de ponerla, y cuando Ron concordó, tuvo que escuchar a Ron y Hermione pelear por ello.

Solo para sorprenderlos y hacerlos olvidar su discusión, desenvolvió una Rana de Chocolate y la atrapó antes de que pudiera escapar.

Ron parecía tener problemas hablando, pero finalmente dijo.

-¿Nos estás engañando, amigo? ¡Tu visión regresó!

-Nah, solo reflejos de Buscador –Les respondió.

Repentinamente sintiéndose cansado, se recostó y cerró los ojos. No quería tener que preguntar, la verdad que no, especialmente frente a Ron, pero había estado esperando por dos días a que Hermione lo mencionara, y no lo había hecho. Probablemente por la misma razón: Ron.

Pero ya no podía esperar más.

-¿Le dijiste? –Harry preguntó abruptamente, botando el envoltorio de la Rana de Chocolate de su cama.

Hermione no tuvo que preguntarle _¿Decirle qué a quién?_ Ya lo sabía.

-Sí. Por supuesto que le dije.

¿No iba a decir más que eso? ¿Iba a hacer que Harry se lo sacara a la fuerza? Bueno, entonces que así sea.

-¿Qué dijo?

Las túnicas de Hermione hicieron ruido. Harry supuso que se había agachado para recoger el envoltorio de la Rana de Chocolate, para quitarle un poco de trabajo a los elfos domésticos ya que el suelo del hospital no estaba hechizado para limpiarse a si mismo. No podía estar. A veces la Medimada tenía que ver que horrible sustancia el cuerpo de un alumno estaba produciendo.

-¿Hermione?

-No dijo nada, amigo –Ron interrumpió, sonando como si intentara ayudar- Me tuve que quedar a limpiar calderos. Escuché todo.

-Mentiroso –Herry acusó, pero sin rencor- Oh, no sobre los calderos; estoy seguro de que eso es cierto. Pero vamos, ¿Qué tan malo pudo haber sido? Tu fuiste, y le dijiste… bueno, ¿Qué exactamente? ¿Cómo lo dijiste?

Hermione pensó sobre dos días atrás.

-Señor, ¿Puedo tener un momento de su tiempo? Harry me pidió que le diera un mensaje. Él quiere que usted sepa que lo siente.

-Y pensar, ella ni siquiera se ahogó con las palabras –Ron dijo- Solo se paró allí, educada como siempre, y le dio el mensaje que querías.

Harry podía apreciarlo, realmente, que Ron estuviera intentando comportarse, así que ignoró el comentario sobre "ahogarse" y simplemente inquirió.

-¿Pero qué respondió? ¿Hermione?

-No me hagas decirte –Le rogó.

_Oh, Merlín, es malo entonces_. Bueno de la forma que Harry lo veía, lo mejor era saber lo peor.

-Hermione –Pidió, usando el mismo tono que _ella_ siempre usaba para hacerlo hablar a _él_.

-Oh, está bien –Ella gruñó haciendo sonar el envoltorio del dulce a medida que lo retorcía- ¡Está bien! Así que solo dije, 'Él quiere que usted sepa que lo siente" y el Profesor Snape me miro fijamente en esa forma que él mira, y gruñó tres palabras.

-¿Tres palabras?

Ron interrumpió y divulgó.

-Sí, tres palabras. Salga. De. Aquí. Eso es todo lo que dijo, Harry, lo juro. Solo, Salga. De. Aquí.

-Mierda –Harry maldijo en voz alta.

-Sí –Ron asintió, evidentemente pensando que Harry estaba _llamando_ a Snape mierda- Y ni siquiera hice _algo_ para que me asignara limpiar los calderos.

-¿No hiciste algo?

-No—

-¡Ron, solamente lo miraste como si fuera el hijo del diablo por dos horas seguidas! –Hermione le recordó.

-¡Era mi manera de defender a Harry!

_Uh-oh_. Harry podía ver a dónde iba a llegar esta conversación y no le gustaba.

-Eso es todo –Anunció abruptamente, sus nervios desgastados. _Salga. De. Aquí. __¿Qué era eso?_- Estoy realmente cansado. Así que los veo mañana, ¿Está bien?

-Sí, está bien –Ron accedió.

-Buenas noches, Harry –Hermione llamó, acercándose con cuidado para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Harry se alejó lo más posible, casi cayéndose de la cama.

-¡Harry!

-No es nada –Insistió, arreglándose en una posición más estable.

-¡No es nada si no puedes soportar un simple roce! –Hermione exclamó- ¡Esto es realmente serio!

-Tu –Harry dijo duramente- No sabes por lo que pasé. No me importa lo que hayan escuchado _espiando_, _no_ saben cómo fue, _no_ saben lo que sufrí, y ¡Y _no saben_ como me siento ahora! ¡Y mientras estoy en esto, _no saben lo que pienso sobre Snape_! ¿Entendieron?

-Harry, yo no te haría daño –Hermione exclamó, su voz tan cerca que lo asustó- ¡No sobre Snape ni el resto de ello. Soy tu amiga!

-¡Entonces aléjate de mi! –Harry respondió a gritos, pánico puro comenzando a romperlo desde adentro. Realmente no creía que lo volvería a tocar; Hermione no era así, pero solo el prospecto de ellos lo estaba destrozando.

Escuchó a Hermione alejándose, intentando convertir la tormenta en calma, su voz suave y casual.

-Te veremos de nuevo mañana, Harry.

-Sí –Logró responder, sintiéndose avergonzado de si mismo. Pero no podía evitarlo. Cada vez que tenía el mínimo contacto físico con alguien -demonios, ni siquiera Madam Pomfrey quien no hacía más que _cuidarlo_—se asustaba completamente. Y solo se ponía peor, no mejor. Mientras más pensaba en Samhain y recordaba, más loco se volvía- Mañana, sí.

_AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO_

Sus sueños esa noche fueron oscuros y feos, llenos de monstruos sin rostro que hablaban con la voz dulzona de Lucius Malfoy. Manos estaban por todas partes, tomándolo, sosteniéndolo para ser torturado. Aunque esta vez no eran agujas calientes las que lo atravesaban sino pinzas hirviendo como las que Tío Vernon solía usar cuando prendían la chimenea. Gruesas, pinzas de hierro, humeando de calor, y Lucius las presionaba contra él, una y otra vez, riendo. Carcajeando, cacareando, _ahogándose_… y luego Draco estaba allí también. No se reía. Estaba arreglándose las unas, el sonido llenando los oídos de Harry mientras Draco decía con voz aburrida.

-Está gritando otra vez, Padre. Es tan vulgar. Tan _Muggle_.

La escena cambió, y su varita estaba volando por los aires en un arco que parecía acompasar toda Inglaterra, volando de sus manos para flotar sobre el atlántico, luego entraba a una tumba acuosa. Su varita que era la gemela de Voldemort, la única arma real que había tenido… y ya no estaba. Se había ido para siempre, mientras Lucius Malfoy seguía riendo.

Y luego las manos regresaron, rasguñándolo esta vez, arrancándole la piel. No habían pinzas calientes ahora; las mismas manos estaban hechas de fuego, quemando los múscilos que arrancaban.

Harry gritó, su espalda era un desastre, solo para encontrar que alguien lo estaba sosteniendo, aplicando bálsamo en sus heridas. Un aroma herbal salía de las heridas humeantes, el aroma de pociones curativas, y Harry se relajó en los brazos que lo sostenían. Estaba bien ser tocado ahora. Pero al mismo tiempo esas manos eran tan cuidadosas, tan cariñosas, _sí, cariñosas_, voces hacían eco a su rededor. O más bien dicho, la voz de un hombre, una voz sardónica arrastraba las palabras diciendo comentarios contradictorios al aire, hasta que giraban y se mezclaban en su mente.

_No me importa lo que un idiota de dieciséis años piense de mí… No estás solo… Confianza es necesaria para luchar efectivamente contra el Señor Tenebroso. Fallamos el año pasado, Sr Potter… Sabrá que no tiene que cuestionarme nuevamente… Trabajaremos en su patética inhabilidad de mentir convincentemente en otro momento, Gryffindor… Realmente creo que te prefiero insolente, considerando todas las cosas… Déjalo sufrir. Ciertamente no me puedo forzar a que me importe… Puede despertarme en cualquier momento que lo necesite, por cualquier cosa._

La última frase comenzó a rondar sus pensamientos, atrapándolos en un fuerte abrazo, rehusándose a irse. _Puede despertarme en cualquier momento que lo necesite…_

Pero no podía, ¿Verdad? Porque Snape lo odiaba ahora, ni siquiera quería hacer sus pociones, ¡Estaba dejando que Malfoy ayudara en ellas! Snape había prometido ir a hablar con él, pero no lo había hecho, ni una sola vez, ¡Ni siquiera después de que Harry hubiese mandado esa disculpa!

Aun así esa voz seguía hablando: _Puede despertarme en cualquier momento que lo necesite. Por cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa…_

Dentro de su sueño, Harry comenzó a gritar, su garganta estaba en fuego mientras botaba todo su dolor e ira y miedo en una sola palabra. Una palabra, pero la gritó sin cesar, una y otra vez, su cuerpo dolía por ser tocado y sostenido una vez más, aun cuando su mente se rebelaba contra ese mismo prospecto. Todo el horror que era Samhain se condensó en un solo nombre mientras él se removía en la cama, su sueño desbordándose sobre la habitación de la enfermería, sobre una vida en que la gente lo escuchaba y venía corriendo, pasos por todas partes, manos intentando calmarlo.

Manos que no podía soportar, manos en las que no podía confiar.

El margen entre sueños y realidad se rompió entonces, y Harry despertó, pero no podía dejar de moverse, o detener sus gritos por Snape.

_AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO_

A Continuación en _Un Año Como Ningún Otro:_

Capítulo Veintinueve: _Mucho Después de la Medianoche._


	29. Mucho Después de la Medianoche

**N/T: **No hay mucho que decir nuevamente, así que solo dejo el capítulo aquí. Créditos a Aspen/Mercredi y JK Rowling.

**Capítulo Veintinueve: **_**Mucho Después de la Medianoche.**_

_AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO_

Las ventanas de la enfermería se hicieron añicos cuando las paredes se estremecieron y luego volvieron a su posición.

Y aun con ello Harry siguió gritando, aun cuando sintió otra ola de magia atravesándolo para desbordarse por su piel. Las paredes a su rededor comenzaron a arder con tanta fiereza, una luz tan potente que la pudo _sentir_ incluso aunque no podía verla.

El mundo comenzó a colapsar a su rededor, y lo único real eran sus gritos. Más que desesperados, estaban rogando, clamando, desesperados, y esta vez había más que un nombre en ellas. _¡__Snape. Ahora. Ahora. Snape. Ahora!_

Una litanía escapando de su cerebro hasta sus dientes.

Luego otros ruidos se abrieron paso a través de su frenesí, aun mientras luchaba y pateaba y alejaba las manos de si. Escuchó el _silbido_ de una conexión flu, y pasos solidos acercándose a él, y una voz que conocía gritando.

-¡Harry!

Pero no sabía si Snape llamaba su nombre desde su sueño, o desde el lado de su cama. No podía ver como para averiguarlo tampoco. Se sentía como si la oscuridad lo estuviera consumiendo, como si no fuera solo algo que lo rodeaba con oscuridad absoluta; estaba en lo profundo de si mismo también, corriendo por sus venas, anidado en su médula. El pánico lo llenó por complete, Harry se convulsionó y gritó nuevamente, tras ello un sonido ahogado horrible, y podía sentir una tercera pulsación de magia comenzando a acumularse en lo profundo de su ser—

-¡Harry estoy aquí! –La voz apareció nuevamente, más fuerte, y dedos atraparon sus manos y las apretaron. Fuerte. Había peleado cuando otras personas lo intentaron tocar; había peleado como un basilisco enloquecido, no lo podía soportar, gritando cada vez más fuerte cuando lo intentaban tocar. Pero este contacto era distinto. Una parte de él lo reconocía, aun cuando el agarre era tan potente que dolía. Eso no era importante. Todo lo que importaba era una cosa: este tacto lo traía de regreso a si mismo. Era Harry nuevamente, no un pozo sin consciencia que atacaba a todos con puños y voz y magia al mismo tiempo.

_Este_ contacto calmaba su magia descontrolada.

Snape relajó un poco su agarre cuando dejó de pelear. Harry sintió como si le acabaran de dar una paliza, pero sus manos estaban siendo sostenidas por el profesor así que comenzó a calmarse. Al parecer había estado respirando por la boca todo este tiempo; gritando tanto que se sentía seca por dentro. La cerró finalmente, pasando su lengua por sus dientes, respiró por la nariz, y repentinamente olió algo tan asqueroso y rancio que pensó que iba a vomitar todo lo que había comido en su vida.

No sabía si es que había hecho una mueca de asco, o si el gemido que dio lo delató, pero Snape notó el problema de inmediato.

-¡Albus, mis túnicas! –El Maestro de Pociones mandó, sus manos aún entrelazadas con las de Harry- ¡Desaparécelas, ambas las de adentro y las de afuera! Y aplícale un encantamiento refrescante a mis ropas.

El aire a su rededor vibró con la magia, y el aroma asqueroso desapareció, y Harry inhaló el aroma que conoció en Devon. _Su_ aroma, limpio gracias a hechizos y encantamientos hasta que no había más que el aroma limpio de sus ropas, y el hombre dentro de ellas. Para él era un aroma que significaba cariño y cuidado; avena cálida y agua con miel; y calma en lugar de pánico, inclusive si todas sus heridas dolían y el mundo que lo rodeaba era un negro inacabable.

Respiró el aroma profundamente, y se relajó aún más.

Notó que Snape no había soltado sus manos. Harry dobló los dedos, pero no para liberarlo. Solo quería sentir que el agarre estaba de verdad allí, que estaba despierto ahora, y ya no estaba en ese estado derivante que al que se había acostumbrado en Devon.

Madam Pomfrey comenzó a gritar en su voz chillona y cantona.

-¿Acaso todos están locos? ¡Esa _magia_ que acaba de liberar! ¡Déjalo ir, Severus! El chico no soporta ni siquiera un dedo aplicándole bálsamo—

-Pero mira, Poppy –Dumbledore la interrumpió con su voz suave- Míralo.

Aún sin visión, Harry pudo sentir que lo estaba haciendo, mirándolo fijamente. Odiando la sensación en la parte trasera de su cuello, se giró hasta poder esconder el rostro en un lado del torso de Snape, apretando su mejilla contra su camisa suave. Algodón… desgastado y limpio, la tela esponjosa con la edad. Debía ser negra, pensó, y con mangas largas para esconder la Marca Tenebrosa. Frunció el ceño y se acercó más al profesor, preguntándose qué iba a suceder ahora que las llamadas insistentes de Voldemort tendrían que ser ignoradas por Snape.

-_Así_ _no_ es como la recuperación de un trauma sucede –Madam Pomfrey insistió- ¡Soy una medimaga entrenada, como ya lo saben! Severus puede tener la mejor de las intenciones, pero estuvo presente en los hechos, _participó_ en ellos. Y ahora el Sr Potter está _aferrándose_ a él; Albus esto _no es saludable_ para el chico—

Gracias al cielo, eso fue todo lo que escuchó. Su voz comenzó a desvanecerse a través del corredor por donde Dumbledore la había –gentil pero firmemente, sin duda—guiado.

A penas su protestas desaparecieron, Snape deslizó un brazo tras los hombros de Harry, y sin esfuerzo alguno lo levantó hasta que tuvo la mejilla contra su pecho. _Que bien_, pensó Harry. Ya casi se había empezado a sofocar allí, con el rostro presionado contra el lado del profesor.

Estuvieron así por mucho tiempo, Harry recostado silencioso, solo apreciando la sensación de alguien que se sentara calladamente a su lado, alguien cuya presencia no lo hacía sentir que tenía que mostrarse alegre y valiente. No era valiente, no ahora; temía siquiera hablar. O tal vez solo estaba confundido, no sabía qué decir, o incluso cómo decirlo. Madam Pomfrey tenía la razón después de todo. Snape _había_ estado allí, había ayudado a que lo hirieran, o por lo menos, había permitido que otros lo hicieran. Pero no había tenido más opción; Harry lo entendía, cuando dejaba de lado el recuerdo del dolor, y pensaba las cosas racionalmente. Samhain… ese no había sido el verdadero Snape. _Esa_ había sido una farsa.

Después… eso era lo que importaba.

Después, cuando Harry estaba tirado mareado y medio inconsciente, sin poder recordar o retener la mayoría de lo que había pasado durante Samhain. Snape lo había sostenido y sostenido, hora tras hora justo como ahora, sentado a su lado, sosteniendo sus manos, dejando que tomara sus fuerzas y se fortaleciera con ellas. Su cuerpo recordaba eso, reconocía el cuidado, pensó. Su cuerpo sabía, al igual que la parte pensante de su mente, que Snape no era una amenaza. Extrañamente el tacto del profesor era el único que podía soportar, pero más que era, era un tacto que quería. Necesitaba, incluso. Ahora que lo sostenía, notó que era como recibir agua después de una eternidad de sed. Pero tal vez no era tan extraño después de todo. El tacto de Snape era la única cosa que lo había _separado_ del horror, porque había recibido tanto de él, todo lo que había querido la verdad, en ese momento antes de despertar. Antes de darse cuenta de que se suponía que debía tener miedo.

Fue Snape quien finalmente rompió el silencio que los envolvía.

-¿Mejor ahora, Harry?

Harry asintió tiesamente, su mejilla pasando a llevar los botones en la camisa del profesor. Quería preguntar tantas cosas, pero cada una de ellas le sonaban estúpidas hasta a él. _¿Tiene que odiarme ahora? ¿En realidad no va a dejar de hacer mis pociones, verdad? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser __usted__ el que me sostuvo mientras me torturaban…?_ Pensó en algo mejor para comenzar la conversación, algo que no haría que Snape se enojara y volviera a llamarlo _Sr Potter._

-Um, ¿Profesor? ¿Qué era ese olor tan horrible?

El pecho de Snape se movió en un ritmo lento y calmado mientras respiraba.

-Poción para Restaurar la Visión. Creo es eres familiar con ella.

-Oh, sí –Harry se estremeció, pensando que prefería quedarse ciego antes de beber esa cosa con sabor a regaliz podrido dos veces al día. Aunque no lo dijo. Una parte asustada de si no podía soportar el que Snape no lo quisiera, no de verdad, nunca más. Se alejaría si decía algo insultante, ¿Verdad? Y él necesitaba ser sostenido, aun cuando el profesor solo estaba aquí porque se había puesto a gritar- Olerla fue peor que beberla –Terminó explicando.

-Debería serlo –Snape respondió, soltando una mano de sus manos y levantándola para reposarla ligeramente contra la parte trasera de su cabeza. Sus dedos se enredaron entre sus cabellos, pero más que eso, no se movieron- Estás sensibilizado a ella porque está en tu sistema. Me tomó un momento notarlo; nadie más podía detectar el aroma.

-¿La estaba haciendo otra vez?

-La estaba _derramando_, pequeño idiota –Snape respondió suavemente, acurrucando su cabeza un poco más contra la de él a medida que hablaba. Harry notó entonces, que sin importar qué tan extraño pareciera, cuando Snape decía esa frase la decía… cariñosamente. Era triste en una manera, como si nunca hubiese a nadie que querer, y no sabía cómo se suponía que se hacía.

Aunque cuando pensaba en ello, este abrazo delicado donde podía sentir el corazón del profesor a través del material esponjosos de su camisa… era bastante bueno. Si duraba. Esa era la parte que lo preocupaba. ¿Qué tal si Snape solo estaba siendo bueno con él porque obviamente lo necesitaba? Porque si no lo hacía, su magia accidental perdería el control nuevamente.

-La derramé sobre mi cuando Albus conectó la red Flu con mi laboratorio y te oí –Snape prosiguió, su voz calmada y categórica. Ni siquiera molesta, ¿Y cuándo Snape _no_ había estado molesto por un accidente de pociones? Era extraño, pero Harry perdió el sentido de extrañeza cuando el profesor continuó- Poppy debió haberme dejado saber de inmediato que me llamabas, pero no creo que se haya dado cuenta de que gritabas mi nombre como un llamado –Hizo una pausa- ¿Era una pesadilla, Harry?

Harry asintió, un sollozo desesperado se atascó en su pecho, en algún lugar cerca de su corazón.

-Debería estar acostumbrado a ellas –Murmuró, sintiéndose cobarde y avergonzado para ese entonces. Estaba feliz de que Snape hubiese llegado y lo haya ayudado a detener esas horribles oleadas de magia violenta, claro, pero aun así, había estado teniendo pesadillas por años ya.

-Estas no son tus pesadillas habituales, creo yo –Snape respondió suspirando, sus dedos se movieron hacia abajo hasta descansar en su cuello. Comenzó a frotar la yema de sus dedos allí, en círculos lentos y pequeños que relajaron sus hombros hasta que finalmente se destensó- ¿Samhain, cierto?

Harry sacudió la cabeza y murmuró algo ininteligible, sus hombros tensándose nuevamente, pero entonces Snape hablo lentamente, como si se estuviera forzando a hablar.

-También tengo pesadillas sobre eso.

Harry levantó la cabeza, deseando poder ver su expresión.

-¿De verdad?

Esta vez no hubo pausa antes de la admisión.

-Sí.

Después de eso se sentaron en silencio por unos momentos, probablemente porque ninguno de ellos necesitaba detallar en voz alta lo que había en sus sueños. Ambos lo sabían.

-¿Necesitas que te diga lo mucho que lo siento, Harry? –Snape dijo abruptamente, su voz fría.

-¿Siente que tenga pesadillas? –Cuestionó sin pensar, pero luego cuando su mente lo entendió añadió- ¿O lo siente porque usted estaba um… allí, con _ellos_? –Ayudándoles, casi dijo, pero no lo hizo.

-No seas un idiota –Snape escupió- Por supuesto que porque estaba _allí con ellos_.

Harry tembló un poco, la frase dicha dos veces lo hizo sentirse un poco enfermo. No quería hablar de Samhain, de verdad que no. O por lo menos, no todavía.

-Sé que lo siente –Ofreció, y luego se oyó diciendo- También sueño sobre Devon, ¿Sabe?

Harry sintió la respiración del profesor entrecortarse antes de preguntar.

-¿Recuerdas estar en la cabaña?

-Sí… -Se mordió el labio e intentó moverse un poco. No lo había notado en un principio, probablemente porque acababa de resurgir de una pesadilla, pero era un poco incómodo estar allí recostado solo con su mejilla contra Snape, quien parecía estar sentado en el borde de la cama. No quería perder el contacto, que realmente estaba ayudado, pero estaba comenzando a pensar podía resbalarse por las sábanas si no se ponía en una posición más estable. Liberó una de sus manos de Snape y se levantó un poco hasta que su mejilla alcanzó un lugar bajo el mentón del profesor. Esa posición le permitió envolver un brazo en las costillas de Snape, y también le dio algo a qué sostenerse. Claro que contuvo el aliento durante todo el proceso, aunque para entonces, no parecía que el profesor fuera a empujarlo lejos de si.

Snape no lo empujó. De hecho se subió más a la cama, recostándose sobre las almohadas de Harry antes de abrazarlo contra él, acomodando su cabeza en la curva de su hombro. Ah, _eso_ se sentía bien. Aunque era extraño que fuera así, considerando la infancia que había tenido. La verdad, nadie nunca se había recostado a su lado, ofreciéndole cuidado y calor. Ni una vez, nunca, nadie.

No hasta Devon.

-Recuerdo que usted me sostuvo –Harry continuó después de un rato- Justo como ahora, por horas. Recuerdo querer que hubiera un elfo domestico que cuidara el fuego y trajera mi sopa, porque no me gustaba que se tuviera que levantar y dejarme.

-Es extraño que lo recuerdes –Snape murmuró, su pecho subiendo y bajando en ese ritmo calmante- Estabas dormido.

-No –Bostezó, cansancio llenándolo- Medio dormido.

Snape aceptó eso solo diciendo.

-Casi estás medio dormido ahora. Necesitas descansar; Dejaré que duermas, ahora—

-¡No! –Harry gritó, la voz ahora llena de miedo- Quédese. Por favor, Profesor. Oh, _por favor_. No quiero… -Apretó los dientes, y dejó de hablar. Era _horrible_, lo que estuvo a punto de decir. Horrible, pero cierto.

El profesor no se había movido.

-¿No quieres qué? –Y luego cuando él no respondió, dijo en tonos más duros- ¿Qué, Harry?

Harry apretó los puños solo al pensar en ello, y un golpe de ira, y algo más que no pudo identificar, girando en su rededor.

-No quiero tener que volar las ventanas otra vez, solo para hacerlo venir, ¿Está bien?

La voz de Snape se volvió fría y baja, y habló en sílabas apretadas, poniendo énfasis en cada una.

-¿A qué te _refieres_?

Harry se sentó un poco más derecho, todo el cansancio quemado por la ira y los otros sentimientos hirviendo en su interior. Dolor, eso era. Sí, _dolor_. ¡Porque había necesitado esto antes, maldita sea! ¡Necesitaba hablar, ser sostenido! Y Snape lo había _ignorado_ y le había escupido a Dumbledore cosas sobre posiones, ¡Y luego había caminado directo a la oficina de Pomfrey sin siquiera hablarlo, y le dijo a Hermione que se _largara_ cuando le mandó las disculpas!

-Bueno, eso fue lo que se necesito, ¿No es cierto? –Lo desafió, casi temblando por ello, estaba tan molesto- Me odia de nuevo, al igual que antes, ¡Y no crea que no lo sé! ¡Solo está aquí ahora porque el director temía que fuese a dejar _realmente_ ir mi magia si no obtenía lo que quería! ¡Apuesto que pensó que iba a quemar un lado completo del castillo, o algo así, o que iba a hacer explotar las piedras—

Snape lo abrazó de nuevo y lo estrechó contra su pecho, el abrazo firme y seguro a medida que Harry temblaba.

-Silencio, pequeño idiota –Murmuró contra su cabello, apretando sus brazos a su rededor hasta que se calmó- No te odio, Harry, por supuesto que no. No te he odiado por… -Su voz bajó su intensidad aún más, y admitió cansadamente- Bueno, por un tiempo, digámoslo.

-Oh, claro –Harry escupió.

-Supongo que debería decirte como me, lo que yo… -Snape murmuró, apretando los dientes en una agitación que Harry podía sentir a través de sus manos también. El profesor se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a decir algo solo para callarse nuevamente. Finalmente, después de otro intento fallido, pudo decir- Harry. Escuchame. No te odio en absoluto.

Con respecto a declaraciones, esa era absoluta y completamente _patética_, Harry pensó, pero le gustó de todas formas. Por un lado, sabía que era cierto. Pero más allá de eso, le parecía que Snape estaba intentando insinuar algo que sentía pero no podía decir. _A Severus no le gusta mostrar sus emociones,_ había dicho el director, así que sí, Harry podía oír _No te odio en absoluto_ y saber que había más que _eso_.

Cuando Snape se movió un poco, Harry lo apretó con fuerzas, temiendo que fuera a irse. No querría sentarse a su lado _ahora_, ¿Verdad? ¿Después de bajar sus defensas lo suficiente como para decir algo como eso? Si conocía al hombre, iba a desaparecer otra vez. Eso, o se iba a esconder bajo una máscara de indiferencia.

-No se vaya todavía –Le pidió suavemente- Quiero hablar, ¿Está bien?

-Está bien –Snape accedió, su propia voz sorprendentemente suave. Se le ocurrió entonces de que tal vez no conocía a Snape tan bien como creía. El hombre parecía… bueno, bien, incluso después de lo que había dicho.

Snape se movió nuevamente, ajustando su posición en la pequeña cama.

-Hablaremos un poco más.

Harry asintió, y luego pensó por un rato, intentando decidir de _qué_ hablar. Parecía que docenas de preguntas llenaron su mente. Aún peor, mientras más se acomodaba en Snape, más seguro se sentía, lo que quería decir que podía pensar aún _más_ cosas que le gustaría decir. Pero eso era bueno, ¿Verdad? Era agradable sentirse a salvo finalmente; significaba que podía admitir una de las cosas que lo había estado molestando.

-El primer día que desperté acá, dijo que tenía que trabajar en pociones… lo que creo que es cierto, pero también creo que lo usó como una excusa para evitarme. Porque dijo que iba a volver más tarde, cuando tuviera tiempo, ¡Y nunca lo hizo!

-Si lo hice, Harry –Snape insistió, aún con esa voz calmada que Harry podía usar para estabilizarse- Estabas dormido, pero me senté a tu lado por un rato. Albus lo puede confirmar; él estaba aquí.

-Bueno, está bien –Murmuró, decidiendo que podía aceptarlo como cierto. No era como si necesitara comprobar la historia de Snape. La verdad pensó que era extraño que siquiera hubiese mencionado al director de esa forma- ¿Por qué no ha regresado desde entonces, aun después de que me disculpé? ¿Y por qué fue tan _desagradable_ al principio?

Snape suspiró, un sonido alargado mientras inhalaba y exhalaba, luego murmuró.

-De verdad no sé por dónde comenzar… Harry, cuando despertaste aquí la primera vez, me sentí… es difícil de explicar. Estaba seguro de que recordabas Samhain; no esperaba en absoluto de que recordaras Devon. Anticipé que hablar contigo sería… bueno, difícil. Sin embargo quise intentarlo. Un poco, por lo menos.

-¿Entonces por qué no lo hizo?

Snape lo atrajo aún más contra si, y envolvió un bazo completo en su espalda.

-Porque cuando entré por la puerta, le estabas diciendo a Dumbledore lo que había hecho de Samhain algo tan horrible. Fuiste herido por alguien en quién confiabas.

-Pero eso _es_ lo que lo hizo horrible –Harry respondió sin comprender- O una de las cosas… Oh. Oh, no… Ya entiendo. ¿Pensó que lo que quise decir era que había sido herido por alguien en quién _había_ confiado pero ya no más?

-Sería una reacción perfectamente racional de tu parte –Snape admitió quedamente.

-No, no lo sería –Le discutió, preguntándose cómo explicarlo- Porque lo _sabía_, ve. Sabía gracias a mis sueños de que habría una forma de salir, que no iba a morir esa noche. Usted tenía que esperar una oportunidad, buscara –Tragó pesadamente, sus dedos apretando la camisa de Snape- Samhain fue horrible porque no _podía_ odiarlo por eso, Profesor, ni siquiera durante. Suena tonto, lo sé, pero es verdad… odiarlo habría hecho las cosas más, no sé. Fáciles –Hizo una pausa y luego continuó- De todas formas, creí que no le importaba la confianza.

-Ah. Bueno… yo también.

Por un momento se quedaron allí, escuchando el viento silbando a través de los agujeros en las paredes que antes solían ser ventanas. Se le ocurrió a Harry que Snape estaba deliberadamente callado, dejando que él guiara la conversación. Tal vez era porque él había insistido en que quería hablar; el profesor lo estaba dejando.

-¿Por qué le dijo que Hermione que se _Largara_ así? –Finalmente junto el coraje para preguntar- Solo estaba intentando disculparme, ¿Sabe? Se lo habría dicho en persona si hubiese venido hasta acá.

Snape se giró hacia el lado mirándolo, poniendo la cabeza de Harry en una de las almohadas. Se preguntó cuántaluz habría, cuánto podría ver de su expresión Snape. El preguntarse eso lo hizo querer esconderse.

-Supongo –Snape dijo después de un momento- Que use ese tono de voz porque no comprendí sobre qué era tu disculpa, Harry.

-¿Uh? ¿Sobre qué pensó que era?

Sintió a Snape moviendo las piernas. El sonido un poco agitado.

-Había estado entregando pociones unos momentos antes, cuando le gritaste a tus amigos que no debían siquiera mencionar mi nombre. Después la Señorita Granger anunció mi presencia –niña sin tacto—y supuse que tu disculpa era sobre el hecho de que había oído lo mucho que me detestabas.

-Pero no te detesto.

-Sí –Snape arrastró las palabras- Lo sé ahora.

Harry casi quiso golpearlo suavemente en las costillas, pero decidió que el gesto era demasiado juvenil como para que el profesor lo toleraba.

-Lo que escuchó fue a mi gritándoles para que se _callaran_, porque Ron pensaba que usted pudo haberme salvado de todo si se hubiera querido molestar –Admitió frunciendo el ceño- Él no lo entiende. ¡Usted era todo lo que tenía, en esa reunión, y tenía que mantenerse seguro y vivo para poder sacarme!

-Creo que de verdad entiendes –Snape murmuró, sonando un tanto sorprendido.

-Sí, claro que lo entiendo –Respondió- No soy un idiota. Pero incluso así, usted sabe…

-Lo sé –Snape asintió- Bien, entonces. Supongo que debo haber asustado a la Señorita Granger.

-Hermione es bastante a prueba de sustos.

-Ah sí, en primer año pensó que podía manejar un Trol de Montaña por si misma.

-Oh, eso solo lo inventó –Harry aclaró.

-Hmm –Snape murmuró, pero no preguntó más. O más bien dicho, no sobre eso- Se me ocurre pregúntame por qué mandaste a la Señorita Granger con esa disculpa, Harry.

_Uh_-_oh_. Harry se preparó para la reacción, y admitió con voz baja y llena de culpa.

-Porque no puede… er, trabajar para el grupo antiguo ahora, por lo menos no haciendo lo de siempre, si me entiende… y ahora cuando le duela el antebrazo, no será capaz de _hacer_ nada sobre ello, y… bueno, ¡Todo es mi culpa!

-¿Lo es?

Lo que sea que hubiese esperado escuchar, ciertamente no era eso.

-Bueno, sí –Prosiguió, pensando que era extraño que debiera hacerlo- Quiero decir, salí de la casa.

-Ah –Snape puso una mano en su hombro- Esto me recuerda a otra conversación que hemos tenido. Creo que es un hábito tuyo, tomar más culpa de la que requieren las circunstancias.

-Profesor, _Salí de la casa_ –Intentó explicar nuevamente, su tono el mismo que se usa al intentar hablar con un niño de cinco años.

-Sí_, lo sé, Harry_ –Snape respondió en el mismo tono- Pero no es como tus escapadas habituales. No usaste la capa de invisibilidad de tu padre; no estabas intentando escaparte de los límites.

-¿Qué diferencia tiene? Terminé en la casa del lado –Protestó- Y… y… -Tragó- Pensé que usted pensaría que yo ca-casi merecía lo que me pasó, porque quería saber lo que pasaba en una r-r-reunión, y fui descortés con usted por eso, y luego me enteré de la ma-manera mala—

La mano en su hombro se apretó fuertemente.

-Eso es obsceno, Harry. No te mereces lo que pasó.

-¡No dije que lo merecía, dije que probablemente usted lo pensó!

-No puedes pensar eso de mí –Snape dijo quedamente, pero luego su voz perdió la confianza -¿O sí?

- Creo que no –Respondió después de un momento- Um, pensé en eso mayoritariamente después de que Dumbledore me dijo cómo fue que Malfoy me atrapó, porque usted estuvo aquí y fue tan _cruel_ conmigo. Pero luego… -Suspiró- No debí haberlo dejado pasar, ya lo sé.

La próxima vez que Snape habló pareció que estaba haciendo una mueca.

-Yo soy el que _lo dejó pasar_, Harry. ¡Era mi trabajo protegerte! Mío y de Lupin, debo decir, pero yo fui el que revisó el sótano. Obviamente, no hice un buen trabajo en ello, ya que no solo dejé una salida, sino también una que no parecía _serlo_ –Hizo una pausa para tomar una bocanada calmada de aire- Soy yo quien debería disculparse contigo.

-Si piensa eso –Harry sollozó, todos los sentimientos de la noche agrupándose en su interior- ¿Por qué le dijo que director que no quería hacer mi Elixir para la Visión? ¡Dijo que prefería verme sufrir!

Snape se volvió completamente rígido antes de escupir entre dientes.

-¡Harry! ¡No estaba hablando sobre _ti_!

-¡Me llamó un idiota irresponsable! –Harry balbuceó, lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos por sus mejillas y apretó los puños para golpear la almohada- _Siempre_ me llama eso.

-Porque te he visto siendo uno –Snape dijo secamente, pero entonces su voz se suavizó una vez más- Pero no esta vez, Harry. No sabías que estabas saliendo del margen de seguridad. No estabas satisfaciendo tu deseo de salvar gente.

-Fue un d—d—deseo de salvar una serpiente –Admitió miserablemente, sollozando, levantó el brazo para secarse los ojos- Solo q—quería encontrar a Sals, eso era todo.

-Shh –Snape lo calmó, acariciando su cabello- Está bien, Harry. Cuando supe lo que había pasado, estaba horrorizado, pero no estaba molesto contigo, lo prometo.

-Sí, bueno estaba molesto con _alguien_ –Respondió, sin querer dejarlo ir.

-Lupin.

-¿Remus? –Harry cuestionó levantando la mirada confuse, aunque no era de mucho bien cuando no podía ser.

-Sí, _Remus_ –El profesor gruñó, perdiendo abruptamente toda la calma y soltó a Harry- Ese estúpido hombre lobo salió de la casa, y luego, como si no hubiese sido lo suficientemente irresponsable, volvió caminando en plena luz del día, ¡Como si nunca hubiese oído hablar de la red Flu! ¡Practicamente invitó a Lucius Malfoy a investigar Grimmauld Place! ¿Y por qué? _Maldito helado_, ¡Como si fueras un niño que necesita ser confortado con dulces!

Harry no creía haber escuchado jamás a Snape tan molesto, ni siquiera cuando Sirius había escapado misteriosamente del Beso del Dementor. Tembló, feliz de que la furia _no_ estuviese dirigida a él. Por otro lado, tampoco la quería dirigida a Remus.

-Fue un error inocente –Le señaló- Como el mío. Quiero decir, Remus no estaba intentando revelar mi ubicación.

-¡No fue en absoluto como el tuyo! –Snape escupió- Examinando los detalles, _tú_ no tenías forma de saber que estabas siguiendo a tu serpiente por una pared externa. ¡_Lupin_ sabía perfectamente bien que ciertas personas querían atraparte y eran más que capaces de seguirlo _hasta_ ti!

-¡Pero no sabía que Tío Vernon había delatado que estaba con él! –Habló en defensa de Remus- ¡No sabía que alguien _pensaría_ en seguirlo!

-¡Sabía que era posible!

-¡Solo está molesto por lo que pasó cuando eran estudiantes! ¡Nunca ha parado!

-No presumas poder juzgar mi ira, Harry –Snape le advirtió en una voz calmada y fría.

-No lo haré –Porque la _ira_ de Snape no era el punto, después de todo ¿Verdad? Era lo que iba a hacer por ella lo que importaba- Pero por favor, Profesor, ¡_No_ _puede_ dejar de haver la Matalobos por eso! _Por favor_ dígame que no lo va a hacer. ¡Sería horrible!

-Si lo sería, ¿No es verdad? –Snape arrastró las palabras con voz oscura y burlesca.

-¡_No_ _puede_ odiar tanto a Remus que no le importaría su gente inocente muere!

El Maestro de Pociones resopló ante eso.

-Oh, pero Lupin es un noble _Gryffindor_, Harry. No muy distinto a ti, a decir verdad. Se encadenaría para no tener más opción que atacarse a si mismo una vez que haya luna llena.

-¡Detengase! –Gritó.

-Oh, voy a hacer la poción de tu maldito amigo –Snape gruñó, poniendo un dedo contra los labios de Harry cuando pareció que iba a hablar- Solo no me agradezcas.

Harry asintió, pensando que era justo, y se limpió nuevamente los ojos. No había parecido significante cuando las emociones estaban desbordándolo, pero ahora que estaba más calmado, notó que estaba llorando. Era probablemente muy tarde para esconder el rostro, pero lo intentó de todas formas, sintiéndose defensivo. Severus Snape probablemente _nunca_ había llorado. O por lo menos no desde que era pequeño. Dieciséis, no era tan pequeño.

-No –Snape urgió, separando la cabeza de Harry de su cuerpo- Si tus lagrimales sanaron, significa que las Pociónes para Restaurar la Visión están comenzando a funcionar como deberían. _Lumos_ –Harry escuchó el movimiento de una varita- ¿Puedes ver alguna diferencia?

-No… Tal vez algo. Aunque no es luz. El negro se ve… bueno, menos negro.

-¿Gris? ¿Colores?

-¿No, solo menos negro. No puedo explicarlo –Snape dijo _Nox_, así que Harry pensó que este era un buen momento para preguntar lo que se había estado preguntando desde que había despertado- Um, ¿Profesor?

-¿Hmm? Snape parecía estar mirándolo de cerca.

-Usted me diría la verdad si le pregunto, ¿Verdad? ¿Toda la verdad, sin importar qué tal terrible sea?

Snape lo consideró un momento antes de responder.

-¿Me estás pidiendo que nunca te mal direccione?

Harry no quería ahondar en esa conversación, no ahora.

-La verdad, solo quería saber lo que veía. Um, ya sabe, cuando me mira.

Snape sonaba un poco confundido.

-Cabello negro, ojos verdes—ah, te refieres a tus ojos y cómo se ven ahora. Sí, te diré la verdad. Quédate quieto –Harry escuchó el movimiento de la varita nuevamente, y sintió sus párpados siendo abiertos. No pudo evitarlo, se alejó.

Snape no comentó el movimiento, simplemente comenzó a detallar.

-Tus ojos están intactos, las irises aún son verdes, aunque el color puede estar un poco más… intenso que antes. Más brillante de alguna forma. En cualquier caso, puedo ver un poco de cicatrización en tu cornea. Como rallones en el cristal, Harry. Casi imperceptibles, a menos que mires de cerca. Casi sanaste. Creo que mañana vamos a comenzar con el Elixir para la Visión.

Harry suspiro aliviado. Considerando todo, esto no sonaba tan mal. Pero ¿Elizir para la Visión?

-¿No he estado tomando eso todo este tiempo? ¿Esa cosa que olía a podrido?

-Potter –Snape habló, volviendo sin esfuerzo al modo profesor- Poción para Restaurar la Visión y Elixir para la Visión son completamente distintos en su formulación y uso.

-Sí, _señor_ –Harry murmuró, antes de que se le ocurriera otra cosa- ¿Tiene algún frasco que no haya tocado Malfoy? Porque Ron y Hermione me dijeron que ha estado ayudando con mis pociones, y… bueno…

-¿Sí?

-Eso es horrible –Harry anunció, levantando el mentón- Y…

-Oh, por favor di todo lo que piensas –Snape habló, sonando… bueno, no lo sabía. Casi como molesto y entretenido, al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, bueno usted pidió por ello –Harry murmuró, decidiendo que era mejor que lo hiciera. No era como si esto fuera una cosa pequeña que pudiese ignorar, ¿Cierto?- Dejar que Malfoy se _acerque_ a mis Pociones es bastante irresponsable de _su_ parte, ¿No cree Profesor? Sin ofender, pero ¿Qué está pensando? Su puto padre acaba de intentar quemarme vivo, ya lo sabe.

-Draco Malfoy no es su padre –Snape anunció bruscamente, levantándose de la cama y alejándose de Harry- Sin contar que _no_ ha estado ayudando a hacer tus pociones. Tus amigos están equivocados.

-¿Entonces por qué él no tiene que trabajar con el libro como todos los demás?

-Pensé que confiabas en mí –Snape remarcó. Harry casi pudo _ver_ la ceja levantada.

Pensó en decir _yo también lo pensé_, pero decidió que era tonto y sin contar que mentira. Y la verdad, era un tanto agradable que a Snape pareciera importarle su confianza, así que mejor no abusaba de ello.

-Escuche –Suspiró- Confié en usted durante torturas traídas del Infierno, así que ni se le _ocurra_ decir que tengo que comprobarlo no cuestionando lo que está pasando. ¡Es mi derecho saberlo, maldita sea! Además, Malfoy sigue viniendo por aquí, y… me preocupa. No sé qué es lo que trama.

-No trama cosa alguna.

-¿Sí? –Lo desafió, apoyándose en un codo- ¿No sabe que no puede confiar en lo que sale de la boca de un Slytherin?

-Soy un Slytherin también, no lo olvides –Snape le recordó calmadamente- Ahora, con respecto al Sr Malfoy, tiene que venir a la enfermería bajo mis ordenes. Mías y de Albus. Ha intentado hablar contigo. Es… una condición. El resto debes oírlo de él.

-¿Y en clases? –Presionó.

Sonó como si Snape se hubiese cruzado de brazos.

-Puede que esto te sorprenda, pero el Sr Malfoy no aprueba el… digamos que trabajo de su padre. Quería hacer algo para ayudar, Harry—

-Malfoy _no_ me ofreció ayuda –Lo interrumpió.

-Oh, sí, ciertamente lo hizo, y es _bastante_ bueno en pociones, le pedí que hiciera Drogas para Dormir sin Dolor. No sabe que he estado dejando su trabajo con los estantes para los alumnos, y te pido que no le digas.

-Esa pequeña _mal dirección_ podría terminar envenenando a alguien –Harry le señaló, recostándose en su espalda.

-¿De verdad crees que _pondría_ una poción en la enfermería, incluso aunque fuera mía, sin antes revisarla completamente?

Harry no quería ser idiota, pero la verdad no tenía sentido.

-Así que ¿Si ha revisado las pociones de Malfoy y estaban bien, por qué no me las dio a mí? Quiero decir, o están bien o no lo están, Profesor.

-Las Pociones que necesitas ahora –Snape anunció tiesamente- Son más potentes que las formuladas normalmente. Draco está completamente capacitado para prepararlas, pero no lo permití porque sabía que te molestaría. Como de hecho, lo ha hecho.

Harry hizo una mueca, y no estaba seguro si es que fue por el reto o por el hecho de que Snape acababa de llamar a Mafoy _Draco_. No le gustó.

-Lo siento, señor.

-No más disculpas –Snape dijo bruscamente y se movió. Era gracioso que sin las túnicas Harry casi no podía escuchar cómo lo hacía- ¿Ahora puedes dormir, Harry?

-Quería preguntarle algo más –Bostezó- Um, muchas cosas, pero no me puedo acordar. Oh, el Traslador, eso era… hmm, ¿Algo del Traslador…?

-Creo que es hora de que descanses –Snape remarcó, acercándose a arreglar los cobertores y ayudarlo a acostarse. Otra primera experiencia para Harry. O tal vez no. Snape probablemente había hecho lo mismo en Devon. Pero nadie máslo había hecho, nunca, excepto tal vez sus padres, pero eso no contaba porque no podía recordarlo.

Aunque aún bajo los cobertores comenzó a temblar. Quería el calor de Snape de vuelta.

El profesor debió pensar que la briza lo estaba enfriando. Harry escuchó una cadena de hechizos _Reparo_, junto con el sonido de vidrio volviendo a unirse, y casi podía imaginar cómo se veían las ventanas volviendo a sus lugares.

-Lamento eso –Harry murmuró, olvidando que Snape le había pedido que dejara de hacerlo- No estaba intentando hacerlo, al menos creo que no. La verdad ni siquiera sé cómo lo hice.

-Sospecho que yo sí –Snape murmuró sombríamente- Pero este no es el momento, lo discutiremos mañana.

-¿Prometido? ¿No va a desaparecer otra vez?

-Traeré tu Elixir para la Visión –Snape le aseguró, y esta vez, Harry sintió el pequeño cambio en la dirección de la conversación. El Maestro de Pociones estaba moviéndose de lo personal a lo impersonal. Bien, okay. Harry podía seguirle el juego.

-¿Ese es el último paso? Quiero decir, ¿Mañana voy a poder ver?

-Dudo que las cosas sucedan tan rápidamente –Snape aclaró- Las Pociones Restauradoras han ayudado a preparar tus tejidos, pero va a tomar un tiempo para que el Elixir funcione completamente –Después de eso Snape lo ayudó a sentarse en la cama y le entregó un frasco- Poción para Dormir Sin Sueños para esta noche, pero _mucho más_ potente que la que me dijiste que no funcionaba para ti. Bébela, Harry.

-No la necesito –Protestó- No voy a tener otra pesadilla, no lo creo, no ahora que hablé con usted.

-No importa –Snape arrastró las palabras con la voz insistente que reconoció. Se dio por vencido e incómodamente bebió el contenido del frasco. Hmm, hizo muchas más burbujas en su lengua que la otra poción. También sabía más a frutas.

Casi pensó que Snape se había ido; tenía tanto sueño, era difícil saberlo. Pero entonces sintió una mano acariciando con cuidado su frente y luego movió su cabello fuera de su rostro. Se sintió bien.

-¿Me prometes algo a _mi_, Harry? -Snape preguntó suavemente- Es importante.

-¿Prometer? –Harry repitió cansado.

-Sí. Escucha a Draco Malfoy cuando venga a hablar contigo, ¿Está bien? ¿Harás eso?

Harry pensó sobre ello, porque sabía que había algo que no estaba bien, algo más que lo obvio. El momento, eso era…

-Me mareó antes de preguntar –Le anunció con una voz que cualquiera, menos un Maestro de Pociones, habría tomado como de ebrio- Eso no es… lindo, Pre.. eh, Profesor.

-Solo dime que vas a hablar con él—

-Slytherin –Le acusó, sintiéndose un poco tonto. La sensación soltó sus cuerdas vocales también. Nunca había notado que _sabía_ tantas palabras con S- Escurridizo, sospechoso, sabelotodo, Slytherin. S-… um, serpiente, astuto, sarcástico, estirado, sonriente Slyth'rin…

Pensó que escuchó al profesor diciendo algo parecido a _Realmente creo que estás un poco demasiado "mareado"_, pero no podía estar seguro de ello, ni tampoco podía estar seguro de lo que pasó a continuación. ¿No había sentido lo que pensó, cierto?

_No_, decidió. _No puede ser_. Snape no pondría sus labios suavemente contra la cicatriz de su frente, ¿Verdad? Era todo gracias al mareo de la poción que lo hacía sentirse cálido y tonto y feliz y, bueno, no odiado.

No odiado _en absoluto_.

Harry rio una o dos veces más antes de caer en el sueño más feliz que había tenido en semanas.

_AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO_

A Continuación en _Un Año Como Ningún Otro:_

Capítulo Treinta: _Draco_


	30. Draco

**Capítulo Treinta: **_**Draco**_

N/T: Okay, diría perdón pero dudo que me vayan a perdonar, tampoco voy a dar excusas por el hecho de que soy una desgraciada y no he actualizado en muuuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo, (tanto o más que Cacophony con A Change In The Weather) pero aquí les dejo un nuevo capi, espero ponerme al día pronto y que no me maten, eso… sorry.

_AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO_

Harry pasó toda la mañana siguiente poniéndose al corriente con sus lecturas. O mejor dicho, con sus actividades de escucha. Hermione había ido a verlo temprano con algunos de sus libros y una pluma encantada para leer en voz alta. Era un buen truco. Le tomó un tiempo acostumbrarse a pasarla por las líneas del texto sin moverse hacia arriba o hacia abajo, pero más allá de eso funcionaba bien. Bueno, excepto por el hecho de que leía con la voz de Hermione. Harry la amaba, pero de verdad tenia una forma de hablar como si supiera todo.

_Toma todo tu jugo de calabaza, Harry_, le había dicho por lo menos doce veces esa mañana. _Está lleno de vitamina A, así que es muy bueno para tus ojos…_

No se había callado hasta que se tomó todo el vaso. Por lo menos no intentó conseguirle otro o algo como eso, antes de tener que correr a sus clases. La enfermería se volvió bastante aburrida después de eso, con la _cuidadosa_ Madam Pomfrey y una pluma que habla como compañía. Le había administrado el bálsamo _otra vez_, hablando con esa voz alta y melodiosa sobre como todo estaría bien muy pronto, ya vería, casi no pudo contenerse de gitarle que no, _¡No veía!_

Maldita loca. ¡Ni siquiera lo dejaba ir al baño solo! Como si no supiera que después de seis años de Voldemort y Quidditch y accidentes en Pociones que había estado en la enfermería lo suficiente como para navegarla con los ojos cerrados, ¡Incluso ciego!

Aunque finalmente lo había dejado solo y se vio forzado a escuchar a Hermione recitando todo un capítulo de Transfiguraciones. Aún estaba atrasado, pero se casó de la materia, y tomó otro libro de la pila y la abrió al azar, y luego pasó la pluma por una línea. La voz femenina de Hermione resonó:

'Aunque el sistema de clasificación de Ulber de Normandía continúa en uso limitado hoy en día, la verdadera distinción entre encantamientos de humor y de actitud no es una de intención, sino más bien—'

La voz de Draco Malfoy interrumpió a la pluma al mismo tiempo que sus pasos se acercaban.

-Granger, ¿Qué demonios le estás enseñando a Potter? No vamos a ver esa porquería en _semanas_- -La voz atravesó el divisor de tela que Madam Promfrey había traído la última vez que le aplicó el bálsamo- ¿Dónde está Granger?

Harry apretó los labios y cerró los ojos como si no valiera la pena mirar a Draco. Probablemente en efecto estaba arruinado por el hecho de que no podía ver, pero ya que.

-Se Apareció fuera de aquí cuando escuchó que venías –Dijo, solo para ver lo que el Slytherin haría con _eso_.

Draco jadeó, pero intentó cubrirlo con una tos.

-No me quieres decir que la Sang-, que esa Nacida Muggle sabe cómo Aparecerse.

Interesante cambio de términos, especialmente para Draco Malfoy, pero todo esto apuntaba a que el Slytherin estaba… bueno, siendo un Slytherin, jugando algpun estúpido juego.

-Claro que se puede Aparecer –Le respondió con esa voz de eres-tan-estúpido-y-estoy-tan-aburrido -¿Qué? ¿Tu no?

-Potter –Draco arrastró las palabras- Nadie puede Aparecerse dentro del castillo.

-Los Elfos Domésticos pueden –Le señaló. Era demasiado bueno, hacer creer a Draco que Hermione podía superarlo en la magia. Por supuesto que podía, pero intenta lograr que un Sangre Pura todopoderoso lo admitiera- He visto a Dobby hacerlo. Recuerdas a Dobby, ¿Verdad, Malfoy?

-¿Crees que estoy pendiente de los cuentos de Elfos Domésticos que corren por este lugar? –Draco rio desdeñosamente.

-Solía ser de tu encantador _padre_ –Harry escupió y cuando Draco no reaccionó añadió- Hasta que un día hubo este _calcetín_…

-Oh, _ese_ –Draco simplemente murmuró.

Interesante, que el chico no defendiera a su padre como lo haría usualmente, o que le gritara por haber liberado al Elfo. Interesante, sí, pero probablemente solamente otro ángulo de este juego.

-En cualquier caso –Harry continuó con falsa alegría- Hermione pasa mucho tiempo con los Elfos Domésticos. Es parte de su casa. ¿Recuerdas el P.E.D.D.O, verdad? La Plataforma Elfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros? Bueno yo estaba tan sorprendido como tu cuando comenzó a aparecer y desaparecer de habitaciones como _ellos_, pero luego me dijo que le había enseñado el truco.

Cuando Draco resopló y se acercó, Harry tuvo que forzarse a no mostrarse tenso. Aunque en su interior estaba completamente tenso, listo, casi temblando con la violencia reprimida. Podía sentir un murmullo de poder vibrando en su interior, en algún lugar de su núcleo, y sombríamente se preguntó si es que podía liberarla solo contra Draco. Probablemente no. Probablemente volaría las ventanas otra vez.

-Eres un muy buen mentiroso para ser Gryffindor –Draco comenzó, aparentemente sin notar el molestar de Harry- Por un momento me engañaste –Un sonido de arrastre mostró que Draco se había sentado.

-Oh, por favor, adelante –Le dijo moviendo una mano sarcásticamente. Aunque su deseo de atacar a Draco había descendido cuando éste se había sentado, así que probablemente las ventanas estaban a salvo –En cualquier caso, ¿Qué te hace pensar que estaba mintiendo? Hermione es muy talentosa, lo sabes. Aún he oído que la llaman la bruja más inteligente de su edad, algunas personas que deberían saber.

-Oh, eres un mentiroso de verdad –Draco arrastró las palabras, sonando como si estuviera arreglando sus túnicas, o tal vez su corbata, no sabía la diferencia- Los Elfos Domésticos odian esa porquería de la libertad que ella les intenta meter por la garganta. No son sus amigos. Además, no hay manera de que Granger fuese a Aparecerse fuera de aquí si eso significara dejarte a mi merced.

_A mi merced_. Un escalofrío lo recorrió de la cabeza de los pies, todo su nerviosismo regresando con más fuerza. Oh Dios, ¿Qué estaba _haciendo_ Malfoy aquí? _No busca nada_, Snape le había dicho, pero Harry no podía creer eso. El Maestro de Pociones no sabía toda la historia, ¿Verdad? No sabía, por ejemplo, que Harry y sus amigos habían hechizado a Malfoy para que se transformara en algo que se asemejaba a una babosa gigante la primavera pasada cuando iban camino a casa. Lo había dejado en el compartimiento de equipaje para que babeara, y Malfoy no tuvo oportunidad de vengarse.

O, no había tenido la oportunidad _todavía_.

Cuando sintió una mano pasando sobre su pierna a través de las sábanas lo pateó. Con fuerza.

-¡Mierda! ¡Auch! –Draco gritó, alejándose- ¿Cuál demonios es tu problema?

-¡Quita tos malditas manos de mi! –Harry gritó más fuerte.

Madam Promfrey llegó casí de inmediato.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Señor Malfoy?

-¡Potter me _pateó_! ¡Casi me rompe la muñeca!

-Si, bueno, ¡Mantén tus manos _lejos_ de mi, como te dije!

-¡No te iba a herir, idiota! ¡Solo estaba intentando tomar el libro de Encantamientos, pensé en leerte las lecciones que te estabas perdiendo!

-Ibas a leerme en voz alta –Harry repitió burlón- Claro que sí. Escucha, Malfoy, no quiero que te pasees por aquí, no quiero que me mires mientras duermo, y realmente no quiero que me hagas más pociones, ¿Está bien? ¡Ahora, _vete_!

Completo silencio siguió a sus palabras. Ni siquiera el sonido de una túnica moviéndose podía oírse.

-Madam Pomfrey –Harry intentó- Haga que se vaya.

La Medi-maga normalmente eficiente parecía reticente a sacar a Draco de la habitación. Continuaba diciendo que Harry necesitaba compañía e ignorando cuando él objetaba, finalmente terminó la discusión diciendo:

-Estaré en mi oficina Sr. Potter. Podré oir en caso de que necesite algo –Se giró y dijo a Draco- Sr. Malfoy. Mantenga su distancia o presumo que tendrá algo más que un moretón para recordar su imprudencia.

Tras decir eso, se alejó.

-Mierda –Harry maldijo- ¿Qué está pasando?

Aparentemente decidido a escuchar la advertencia de la Medi-Maga Draco alejó su silla un par de centímetros, lejos de Harry.

-Oh, escuchó a Dumbledore diciéndome que debería intentar verte despierto, eso es todo.

Harry hizo una mueca, sabiendo que estaba hablando mal de Pomfrey, pero después de haberla soportado por días no le importaba.

-¿Seguro que no solo la sobornaste con algunos de los tantos Galeones de tu familia?

Extrañamente Draco se quedó callado y luego dijo.

-No te dijeron.

-¿Decirme qué?

-Sobre mi familia.

-No quiero saber –Harry escupió- A menos que tengas algo agradable que decir, como, _Cielos, Potter, mi padre acaba de ser metido en Azkaban otra vez, y esta vez __no__ se va a escapar_ o _Dios, Potter, mi padre fue aplastado como un panqueque por un montón de hierros que cayeron del cielo o_—

-Caramba, Potter –Draco dijo lentamente- mi padre me acaba de desheredar y puso una recompensa por mi muerte.

Harry cerró la boca, pero la sorpresa solo le duró un instante.

-¡Oh, por favor! ¿Qué tramas, con una historia como esa? ¿Cuál es el plan, quedar en el lado bueno de Dumbledore para que lo puedas traicionar y _él_ sea la próxima persona a quien tu querido _Papá_ ataque con agujas?

-Puede que te sorprendas en oír esto, Potter, ¡Pero no estoy vibrando de felicidad por lo que mi padre te hizo!

-Oh, estoy seguro de que lloraste un río de lágrimas –Harry escupió- Hogwarts se hundió en el lago, estoy seguro de que oí que el Calamar Gigante se había tomado el castillo.

-Bueno, no sabrías como se siente, ¿Cierto? –Draco escupió de regreso- Tu, con tu padre perfecto al que todos _admiran_. James Potter. Mago Sangre Pura y rico, justo como el mío. Pero el _tuyo_ era un héroe, noble y valiente, incluso dio su vida por una buena causa. ¡Apuesto que nunca hizo algo por lo que la gente lo culpe!

Harry se tensó, luego se aferró al borde de su manta y la dobló, solo para tener algo que hacer con las manos.

-Mi padre no tiene que ver en esto –Le gruñó- Y no me vas a convencer de que estas muerto de pena por como el tuyo terminó siendo, ¡No cuando has estado haciéndolas de Mini Mortifago por años!

-Cree lo que quieras –Draco contesto calmadamente, sonando casi… derrotado.

-Eso haré, gracias –Esperó un momento, y cuando no escuchó respuesta, continuó- ¿Eso es todo, entonces? ¿Solo te pasaste para entretenerme con un poco de ficción? ¿O es que quieres que te _vean_ sentado conmigo otra vez?

-No. Aunque eso es bueno.

-¿Bueno?

-Sí, bueno –Draco contestó con sorna. Su voz sonó más cerca la próxima vez que habló, así que Harry supuso que se había inclinado un poco hacia él- Mira, no es como que espere que me creas. _Yo_ no lo haría, si estuviese en tu lugar. Pero quería decírtelo incluso aunque creyeras que eran un montón de mentiras.

-¿Este sería el montón de mentiras que me tienes que decir según la _condición_ que Snape y Dumbledore te dieron? ¿Condición para qué?

-¡Para quedarme en Hogwarts, estúpido! –Draco gritó- Mis padres _eran_ mis guardianes legales, ¿sabes? Mi padre me llamó de regreso a casa, pero sabía que me iba a matar si iba, así que en lugar de eso fui donde Severus para que me ayudara—

-¡Severus! –Harry exclamó, sorprendido.

-Sí, bueno tal vez todavía no te haya caído en la cabeza –Se burló- ¿Pero está el pequeño asunto de que es mi Jefe de Casa? Ya sabes ¿Esos adultos que se suponen que deben ayudarte cuando tu vida se fue a la mierda?

-No seas estúpido, ¡Ya sé para qué es un Jefe de Casa! –Pero bueno, Harry tenía que reconocer que la manera en que Severus interactuaba con sus alumnos era muy distinta a la de McGonagall. Cuando él había ido a _ella_ para que lo ayudara, como en primer año cuando sabía que la Piedra Filosofal estaba en peligro, le dijo que no tenía idea de qué estaba hablando. Él tuvo que ayudarse a sí mismo- ¿Lo llamas Severus?

Por un momento sonó como que Draco estuviese pasándose los dedos por el cabello, pero pareció detenerse antes de la última palabra.

-Oh, bueno, lo conozco desde que tengo memoria, así que sí. Siempre lo he llamado así, aunque cuando vine a estudiar aquí me dijo que tenía que llamarlo _Profesor_ en clases y todo eso. Como sea, después de que lo convencí de que _moriría_ si decidía volver a mi casa, arregló todo para que nunca más tuviese que hacerlo.

-¿Qué diablos te pasó? –Harry jadeó- ¿Por qué tu padre querría matarte?

-Oh, un montón de razones –Draco respondió levantándose de su silla- Pero la razón principal sería esta. No me patees de nuevo ¿Está bien? Solo quiero entregarte algo.

-No quiero nada que _tú_ puedas darme –Harry escupió.

-Sí, Dumbledore me devolvió ese regalo que te lancé -Él reconoció- Pero esto es diferente. Lo vas a querer, o no me llamo Mal… bueno, no importa. Lo vas a querer, eso es todo.

Harry sintió un pequeño peso en su estómago.

-¿Qué acabas de _poner_ sobre mi?

-Tócalo. Vamos…

Al parecer de Harry Draco tenía un increíble interés en su reacción, lo que por supuesto lo hizo tener sus reservas.

-Por lo que sé puede ser un escreguto de cola explosiva –Le desafió- ¡Podría perder una mano si lo _toco_!

-¿En verdad crees que puedo meter algo _vivo_ aquí_,_ y con Pomfrey aquí mismo? –Draco se rió- ¡Eso es halagador! Creo que es lo más agradable que me jamás me has dicho.

-¡Solo quítamelo, lo que sea que es esto!

-¿Dónde está la famosa valentía Gryffindor?

Harry resopló, intentando gritar nuevamente por Madam Pomfrey.

-Oh, en el nombre de Merlin –Draco suspiró, su aire burlón desapareciendo por completo. Ignorando la posibilidad de que Harry podía volver a golpearlo, tomó su mano rápidamente, la puso sobre su abdomen y luego la dejó ir- Listo, ¿Ves?

Si Harry hubiese hecho una lista de todas las cosas que Malfoy nunca _jamás_ podría darle, esto estaría de los primeros en letras mayúsculas de cinco centímetros.

Una varita.

Y no cualquier varita, _su_ varita. Podía sentir la suave madera, tocándola suavemente, reconociéndola no solo con sus mano, sino que también con su magia. Magia que no podía alcanzar, pero que aun así podía sentir. Estaba _allí_, un hermoso resplandor en su interior tal como aquel primer día en la tienda de Ollivander, una sensación que no había vuelto a sentir desde antes de su operación en Frimley Park. Harry suspiró aliviado, olvidando por un momento a Malfoy y se regocijó en el delicioso sentir de la magia que fluía a través suyo.

Lo que no daría por intentar lanzar un hechizo… pero justo detrás de ese pensamiento venía el reconocimiento de que Malfoy estaba sentado allí, mirando. _El Profeta_ pudo haber delatado su falta de magia frente a todo el mundo Mágico, pero eso no significaba que estuviese dispuesto a fallar en lanzar un simple _Lumos _con el Slytherin mirando.

-¿Cómo conseguiste esto? –Le preguntó finalmente.

-Se la robé a mi padre.

Harry jadeó.

-Oh. Eso ciertamente lograría que te desheredaran.

-Y que me marquen para morir, no lo olvides.

-Sí, bueno esa parte no suena tan mal para mí, incluso aunque me devolvieras mi varita.

-No bromees –Draco urgió- No sobre eso.

-¿Qué diablos te hace pensar que bromeo?

Draco suspiró.

-Porque he estado allí, Potter. Te he deseado la muerte. Diablos, si quieres la verdad, también desee que te torturaran primero. Pero en realidad no comprendía la horrible realidad de un deseo como ese, y cuando escuché lo que mi padre te había hecho, me sentí… bueno asqueado ni siquiera llega a cubrirlo. Supe entonces que en realidad no quería una vida así, haciendo cosas como _esas_. Así que…

-Así que te robaste mi varita para quedar bien con Dumbledore –Harry resumió, haciendo una mueca- Muy Slytherin.

-Sí, lo fue –Le respondió- Pero no fue como tú crees. No lo hice por una ventaja calculada fríamente. Lo hice porque _tuve_ que hacerlo. Por un lado, dejar el negocio de la familia me pondría automáticamente de _tu_ lado en la guerra, ¡Y una varita es la mejor arma! ¿Ves? Sé quién tiene la gemela, y lo que significa. Y por otro, estaba cubierto de mierda, intentando escapar los planes que mi padre tenía para mí. Necesitaba ayuda, lo que quería decir que necesitaba una muestra de buena voluntad para probar mis intenciones, ¡Porque de otra forma ni siquiera Severus habría creído que estaba diciendo la verdad!

-Si, bueno no creas que yo te creo, sin importar lo que diga Severus –Harry le informó, y luego intentó alejarlo- ¿No deberías estar en clases? No es fin de semana.

-Pociones –Draco le explicó- Severus me dejó salir.

_Oh, __Severus__ lo dejó salir._

-Bueno, ve donde él y dile que hiciste tu buena acción del día –Le escupió- Le trajiste su varita al niño ciego, ¿No eres la cosa más dulce?

Draco no se movió, ni un músculo. Bueno según Harry oyó.

-¿Qué parte de _saca tu maldito trasero de esta habitación_ no entendiste? –Harry gritó frustrado.

El eco de pasos apresurados se escuchó por toda la habitación antes de que Draco dijese con su voz altanera:

-Está bien, Madam Pomfrey. Solo se está desahogando. Bastante saludable, ¿No cree?

-Quiero. Que. Malfoy. Se. Vaya –Repitió lo más claro possible- _Ahora._

-El Profesor Snape me pidió que lo ayudara a ponerse al día con las clases que se ha perdido –Draco explicó, casi personificando la palabra _inocente_, Harry casi gritó- Todos estamos muy preocupados de que Potter no se atrase. ¡Solo faltan dos años para los E.X.T.A.S.I.S!

La Medimaga se fue murmurando cosas por lo bajo.

-Eres un _pésimo_ mentiroso, ¿Sabías? –Harry escupió- ¡Snape no te pidió que hicieras eso!

-No, pero apuesto que lo aprobaría –Respondió pedante- ¿Qué dices? Solo te voy a leer sobre Pociones, y te digo que hicimos en clases por cada capítulo. _Tiene_ que ser mejor que quedarse aquí aburriéndose hasta la muerte.

-Vete a la mierda.

La voz de Draco resonó calma y casi agradable.

-Oh, vamos. Te va a encantar escucharme; tuve clases de dicción desde los tres. Haré tonos de voz y todo. ¿Quieres oír un clásico para que sepas lo que te estás perdiendo? Tal vez el Soneto 253 de Adelafa Steppleburn*? –Comenzó de inmediato a decirlo- ¿Estabas despierto junto a mi lecho?/ Por el martillo de Thor, encomendado/ un par de nifflers entonces/ serían el trofeo en mi hogar—

-_Callate_ –Harry le ordenó, intentando no reír. Eso le podría dar la idea errónea a Malfoy, tal vez hacerlo pensar que pensaba que era gracioso, o que Merlín no lo quiera, lo soportaba- Ese poema apesta, y por tus tonos—

-Voy a seguir haciéndolos a menos que quieras oír sobre Pociones –Le amenazó- Hmm, ¿Sabes qué sería divertido? ¿Qué tal si empiezo con el _Soneto 1_ y sigo avanzando desde ahí? A ver cuántos recuerdo. Hmm, creo que me sé _62_ a la perfección—

-¡Bien, Pociones!

Draco rio y sacó un libro del montón.

-Oh, no actúes tan disgustado, Potter. Sí tengo un motivo ulterior. ¿Ves? Sabía que eso te iba a alegrar.

-¿Qué motivo?

La voz del Slytherin perdió todo tono de alegría.

-Bueno. Estoy seguro de que recuerdas que me gusta estar en el lado vencedor. Y tu eres como nuestro líder, ¿Ves? Así que no sería bueno que salgas del colegio sin estar calificado para el programa de Aurores, sería _desastroso._ Y sin ofender, pero necesitas ayuda en pociones desesperadamente.

-¡Saqué un E en mis T.I.M.O.S! –Le objetó.

-Pero el nivel avanzado es diez veces más difícil que los T.I.M.O.S –Draco respondió- Dile a Granger que te ayude, es buena en eso. Pero no te relajes, no nos podemos dar ese lujo.

-¿Nos? –Harry cuestionó, resoplando.

-Sí, _nos_. Los tipos buenos, ya sabes –Se rio- Oh, una cosa más. Guarda esa pluma tonta de Granger. No quiero que hable sobre mí y arruine mi discurso.

-¿Cómo supiste—?"

-Solo la he estado _mirando_ por diez minutos. ¿Sabes que está teñida con los colores de Gryffindor?

-No está… ¿De verdad?

-Sí, de verdad. Aunque no tienes que creerme. Pronto vas a poder verla por ti mismo.

Harry resopló.

-Oh, ahora sé que he oído todo. ¡Un Malfoy intentando animarme!

-No estaba haciendo eso –Se defendió- Solo te lo hacía saber. Severus está creando un poco de Elixir para la Visión ahora mismo. Te la va a traer apenas terminen las clases.

Harry frunció el ceño, sorprendido.

-Lo oí hace unos días diciendo que lo estaba preparando.

Draco se golpeó con la mano en la frente.

-Realmente has estado viviendo en tu mundo aquí arriba, ¿Sabes? Ha hecho un frasco de Poción nueva cada día, en caso de que tus ojos estuviesen listos.

_Bueno, no me odia en __absoluto__,_ quiso decir, pero no se lo podía decir a Malfoy. O a Ron o a Hermione, recordó. No era como si importara. Él Sabía, eso era lo importante.

-Bien, Pociones –Draco comenzó- Veamos, cuando desapareciste estabamos recién comenzando el _Capítulo Cinco: Usos y Abusos de la Sangre de Dragón_. A ver… bien, aquí estamos. ¿Listo? No te duermas, vas a herir mis sentimientos. Pero detenme si tienes algua pregunta.

-Deja de molestar y lee –Le demandó hastiado.

Draco hizo un ruido con los dientes, como si hubiese hecho un esfuerzo para no responder a su comentario. Al final, solo dijo:

-Todas las pociones basadas en sangre de dragón comparten las mismas características…

_AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO_

_-__Ah, están poniéndose al corriente –La voz profunda de Snape interrumpió el monologo de Draco._

_-Sí, aunque creo que hice que se durmiera –Draco admitió- No me ha hecho una pregunta en… bueno, veamos. __Nunca__ me ha hecho una pregunta. Esa no es la mejor forma de aprender, Potter. ¿Nunca has oído del método Socrático?_

_-No, ¿Qué es? –Harry lo desafió, levantándose para demostrar que estaba despierto._

_-Uh, no estoy seguro –Draco murmuró- Aunque, suena bien ¿No?_

_Harry sintió el hundimiento del colchón cuando Snape se sentó a su lado y tomó su mentón con su mano._

_-Te ves mejor nuevamente –Le dijo- __Lumos…__¿Puedes ver algún cambio?_

_-El negro es menos negro, igual que antes. Profesor… ¿Malfoy sigue aquí?_

_-¿Hmm? __Sí, aquí está._

_Pero que bien entendía lo que le quería decir._

_-¡Que se vaya!_

_Snape se dio la vuelta para hablar con el Slyttherin._

_-¿Le devolviste su propiedad?_

_-No puedo decir que haya recibido un __muchas gracias, sé que arriesgaste tu vida para darme esto,__ pero sí, ya tiene su varita._

_-Gracias, Malfoy –Harry dijo fuertemente, si eso era lo que se necesitaba –Ya te puedes __ir__._

_-¿Profesor? –El rubio preguntó._

_-Quédate._

_-¡No quiero que se quede!_

_-Lo has hecho abundantemente claro –Snape respondió- Yo quiero que se quede._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-__Nox __–Snape dijo, ignorando la pregunta._

_Harry estuvo a punto de objetar otra vez, en términos que serían incluso __más__ abundamente claros, pero justo entonces entró Madam Pomfrey a la habitación._

_-Ya es tiempo de su Balsamo Scaradicate –Anunció._

_-Sí, traje uno fresco –Respondió el Maestro de Pociones._

_-Bueno –Le respondió cortante- ya que estás __aquí__ y eres el único que puede tocarlo sin que se vuelva __loco__, ¡Tal vez será mejor que tu hagas los honores!_

_-Poppy se siente un poco territorial –Snape remarcó a penas ella se fue._

_-Es una completa—_

_-Harry –Snape advirtió, tono profundo y oscuro._

_-Bruja –Harry terminó, y cuando los dedos en su mentón se tensaron, insistió- Bueno, lo __es._

_Draco hizo un sonido entre un resoplo y una risa._

_-Bien, quítate la camiseta, Harry –Snape ordenó- Primero haremos esto y luego veremos tus ojos._

_Harry alzó la voz._

_-¿Espera que me desvista frente a Malfoy? __¿Y estando ciego, sin poder __ver__ como hace muecas? ¿Está loco?_

Draco comenzó a hacer un ruido extraño que no parecía contener palabras, pero que increíblemente sugería las palabras _me suena a puntos menos para Gryfindo…ooo…ooor…_

Snape no dijo nada sobre los puntos.

-Solo la parte de arriba de tu pijama –Le explicó- Draco ha estado ayudando con tu tratamiento, ¿Recuerdas? Me gustaría que viera cómo has mejorado –Su tono comunicaba un mensaje completamente distinto. _Has esto por mí, Harry_. Harry solo esperaba que también hubiera un _Te explico más tarde_ por ahí en alguna parte.

-Oh, bien –Gimió desganado, desabotonando la camisa lentamente antes de dejarla caer.

Draco jadeó cuando el pecho de Harry quedó al descubierto.

-Oh, gracias- Harry escupió. Luego se dirigió a Snape- Dijo que mis ojos se veían bien, más o menos. ¿El resto de mi está muy mal? Quiero decir, ya no me duele tanto.

-¿Sr Malfoy? Snape preguntó a medida que aplicaba un poco de bálsamo en cada herida.

-Oh, te ves bien, Potter –Draco dijo, aunque las palabras parecían estar siendo sacadas desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Más allá de su estómago incluso. Harry tenía la sensación de que antes de hablar había mirado al profesor- Las… eh, cicatrices solo parecen puntos rojos ahora. No están supurando, y no son asquerosas o algo así.

-Bueno, eso explicaría tu reacción de asco absoluto –Harry respondió- No es como si me importase que de asco, ya sabes.

-Es que son _tantas_ –Draco admitió calladamente, su voz sonaba enferma.

-¡Sí, cuatrocientas doce! –Le escupió- ¡Aproximadamente. Dejé de contar cuando ese lame culos de Voldemort y excusa de ser humano conocido como tu _padre_ comenzó con mis ojos!

-Suficiente Harry –Snape le regañó- Ahora tu espalda.

Harry se volteó enfadado, aunque estaba agradecido de no tener que pasar por esto _de nuevo_ bajo las manos de la Medi Maga. No podía soportar sus manos. Las de ella, o las de cualquiera, excepto Snape. No por primera vez se preguntó cuánto tiempo esto iba a durar… y que decía eso sobre su estado mental. Si Remus pensaba que estaba deprimido antes…

-¿Cuándo puedo ver a Remus? –Preguntó repentinamente- Debe estar bien ahora.

-¿Lo llamas _Remus?_ –Draco preguntó con sorna.

-¿Cuándo, Profesor? –Harry insistió, ignorando al otro chico.

-¿Me concedes un momento para considerar el asunto, Harry? –Snape respondió calmadamente, una mano sosteniendo su hombro a medida que aplicaba el bálsamo en las heridas detrás de su espalda- ¿Qué tal cuando tu visión regrese a la normalidad?

-Mire, sé que piensa que Remus me consiente, pero—

-Mis preocupaciones son distintas a lo que _sabes_ –Snape habló arrastrando las palabras- Lupin se culpa a si mismo por tu condición, y con razón. Invitarlo aquí mientras aún estás ciego solo va a hacerlo sentir más culpable. Normalmente, eso no me molestaría en absoluto, pero como terminarás sintiéndote igual de culpable, dejémoslo por ahora, ¿Está bien?

-Bien –Harry respondió bruscamente, no queriendo ponerse a discutir en frente de Malfoy.

-Por cierto, Lupin encontró tu serpiente –Snape informó mientras terminaba de aplicar el bálsamo a las últimas heridas por sobre su cintura- Sals se había acurrucado en la esquina de la chimenea, puede que eso sea lo que la haya enfermado en primer lugar, asumiendo que haya atrapado un poco de magia cuando alguien iba o venía. Las criaturas no mágicas no tienden a reaccionar bien a los residuos de magia. En cualquier caso, Lupin arregló un nido en una caja para ella, y la está convenciendo de dormir allí.

-Entonces, ¿Sals está bien?

-Sí. Aunque si quieres que Lupin la traiga cuando venga, recomendaría que tomaran el Expreso. Sals puede reaccionar mal a la Red Flu o a Aparecerse –Harry escuchó como se limpiaba las manos con algo- ¿Puedes aplicar el Bálsamo por debajo de tu cintura tu solo? Solo espárcelo por todas partes, Será un poco desagradable, pero creo que puedes hacerlo.

-Si puedo. Por lo menos me va a _dejar_ hacerlo, no como esa—bruja, ¡Que me sujeta como un insecto o algo así, cada vez que tengo que ir al baño! Le _dije_ que podía caminar hacia el otro lado de la habitación solo, pero _nooo_… -Harry recordó que tenía asuntos más importantes que atender- ¿_Por favor_ puede decirle a Malfoy que me deje en paz, Profesor?

-Esperaremos afuera mientras te aplicas el Bálsamo, luego volveremos a aplicar el Elixir –Snape anunció.

-Vuelva _solo_ –Harry gritó mientras se iban.

-Él es muy irrespetuoso, señor –Harry oyó a Draco decir mientras se alejaban- Si hubiese dicho la mitad de esas cosas en clases ya la habría dado detención _de por vida._

Lo que si no pudo escuchar fue la respuesta de Snape.

_AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO_

-No quiero que Malfoy esté aquí –Harry anunció apretando los dientes, alejándose de Snape cuando sus dedos tocaron su rostro.

Draco suspiró exageradamente.

-Yo no _hice_ esto, Potter, ¿Lo puedes entender? Y no disfruto viéndote así, si esa era la próxima idiotez que ibas a decir.

Harry lo ignoró.

-¿Por qué insiste en que Malfoy esté aquí? –Le demandó.

El tono de Snape fue tajante.

-Aproximadamente por la misma razón que el Director continuaba demandando que trabajáramos juntos. Ahora reclina la cabeza.

Le obedeció, molesto. Olvidó su ira contra el Profesor el momento que sus dedos abrieron sus ojos. Fue similar a la noche anterior, solo que peor, la presión fiera como en Samhain. Sin poder controlar sus reflejos, gritó y sintió su espalda convulsionándose.

Snape se alejó y pensó por un segundo.

-¿Estabas intentando dejarme aplicar las gotas?

-_Sí,_ ¡Estaba intentando! Solo déjeme hacerlo solo ¡Como con el Bálsamo!

-Esto es más importante que el Bálsamo. Toda la superficie de tu ojo debe ser cubierta antes de que parpadees e introduzcas lágrimas a la mezcla. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Harry no veía qué opción tenía. Creyó poder soportarlo, solo apenas, si Snape lo sostenía mientras aplicaba las gotas, aunque no dudaba que iba a ser desagradable.

-Será mejor que me um… sostenga para aplicarlas. Ugh, creo que sabe cómo hacerlo.

-¿Estás seguro de que es sabio hacer eso, Harry?

-Bueno, solo hágalo rápido –Gruñó- Puedo soportarlo, ¿Está bien? Puede que grite, pero no es como que de verdad um… lo sienta. Solo es un reflejo.

Snape se acercó un poco.

-Considerando el reflejo que acabo de presenciar, creo que necesitaré ambas manos para sostenerte.

-Sí –Gruñó, el paralelo acosando sus memorias- Bien, entonces creo que Madam Pomfrey puede aplicar las gotas. Solo dígale que no sea tan desagradable con ello.

Malfoy fue a buscarla, pero les reportó.

-Salió. ¿Voy a buscarla?

-No –Snape decretó- Tu puedes aplicar las gotas, Draco. Me aseguraré de que lo hagas bien.

-_Un momento_ –Harry exclamó- Él no se va a acercar a mis ojos cuando fue su padre quie—

-¡No soy mi puto padre!

-Si mal no recuerdo –Snape gruñó- A ti tampoco te gustaba cuando las fallas de _tu_ padre eran atribuidas a tu persona, ¿O sí, Harry? Creo que todos sabemos quién hizo esto, no necesitas seguir dándole vueltas, ¿Está bien?

-Sí, _señor_ –Harry murmuró resentido, no queriendo pensar en el hecho de que Snape tal vez tenía la razón.

-Ahora, ¿Vas a dejar que Draco te ayude? –El tono de Snape perdió su trasfondo de broma- De verdad quiere ayudar, Harry. Ya te lo dije. Realmente deberías creerme.

-¿_Por qué_ él quiere ayudar? Esa es la parte que no entiendo.

-_¡Él_ está parado aquí mismo! –Draco interrumpió recordándole a… bueno, él mismo, la verdad- Y quiero ayudar porque lo que mi padre te hizo fue enfermizo y cruel. Si esa no es una buena razón para ti, Potter, ¡Entonces te puedes ir a la mierda!

-Bueno, eso me convence –Harry escupió, pero luego se dio por vencido. A decir verdad quería ya acabar con el estúpido Elixir, y con Snape aquí mismo, no había mucho que Malfoy pudiese hacer para sabotear el tratamiento, ¿O sí? No era como si creyese las protestas de Malfoy sobre _enfermizo y cruel_ haciéndolo sentir mal. Harry se recordó que no podía ser cierto. Este era el mismo chico que había intentado en lo que más podía darle una muerte cruel a Buckbeak, después de todo. Enfermizo y cruel solo era el nombre del juego para los Malfoys. Todos los Malfoys.

Sí… puede que Malfoy haya logrado engañar a Snape, pero según Harry, su historia no tenía sentido.

Y sus instintos eran usualmente buenos. Hasta Snape lo había dicho.

A Continuación en _Un Año Como Ningún Otro:_

Capítulo Treinta y Uno: _Una Carta a Surrey._


	31. Una Carta a Surrey

**Capítulo Treina y Uno: **_**Una Carta a Surrey**_

_AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO_

-Bueno, eso fue divertido –Harry exclamó cuando todo había terminado- Nada como estar cubierto en sudor de pies a cabeza mientras un par de Slytherins me sostienen para poder poner una sustancia pegajosa sobre mis ojos.

-Si quieres un Encantamiento Refrescante solo tienes que pedirlo –Draco señaló.

-A _ti_ no te pediría ni la hora—

-¡Demasiado tarde!

Harry sintió una briza de aire helado recorriendo su cuerpo, cosquilleando incluso dentro de sus orejas, antes de desaparecer. Aunque a medida que pasaba por su pijama se llevó todo indicio de sudor. En realidad, era una encantamiento bastante bueno, mucho mejor que cualquiera que él conociera, lo que no quería decir que estuviera bien.

Antes de poder protestar Snape los regañó.

-Es suficiente, ustedes dos. ¡Tenemos cosas más importantes que tratar que su pequeña rivalidad! Harry, parpadea un par de veces. _Lumos._

El mundo lentamente comenzó a formarse frente a sus ojos.

-Oh, wow, que _increpible_… -Harry suspiró- Es casi como… eh…

-¿Qué Harry? –Snape incitó- ¿Qué ves?

Harry dudó por unos momentos, pero finalmente admitió.

-Bueno, puedo ver más que antes, pero no puedo ver bien. Todo está borroso, pero no como si necesitara mis lentes, no creo que sea eso. Más bien como si los colores estuvieran difuminados, como si hubiera un halo de luz alrededor de todo. Y las cosas están, no sé, casi _vibrando_…

-Es como estar bajo los efectos de una droga Muggle –Draco anunció- Créeme, eso _es_ lo que iba a decir.

-Oh, Harry –Snape sonaba un poco entretenido, pero en general su voz denotaba preocupación- Eso no es bueno. Especialmente para ti, después de los recientes acontecimientos. Pero ah… hablaremos de ello más tarde.

-¿Cuáles recientes acontecimientos? –Draco preguntó sin modales.

-¡Metete en tus propios asuntos! –Harry gritó, moviendo una mano para empujar a Malfoy cuando vio que su mancha comenzaba a acercarse.

Draco solo se alejó un poco.

-Como sea. Pero, si, mantente lejos de las drogas Muggle. De todas formas puedes lograr un efecto mejor con magia.

-¿Entonces por qué _tu_ probarías las Muggles? –Harry lo provocó.

-Curiosidad, ¿Y tu?

Cuando Harry no respondió, Snape sacudió la cabeza y dijo _Nox_, luego guardó su varita.

-Intentemos con tus lentes –Le sugirió, poniéndolos cuidadosamente en su rostro. Fue entonces que Harry recordó que Snape había sido quién se los había quitado durante la tortura. Probablemente los había estado guardando desde entonces- ¿Mejor?

-Ah, no. La verdad, hacen que me duelan los ojos –Levantó una mano y se los quitó, depositándolos en la mesita de noche. La figura borrosa de Draco miró el objeto que había sido empujado hacia el otro lado.

-¿Flores, Potter? Ogh, de Halsey Kiersage. Mmm, y con un hechizo para que duren.

-¡Deja de revisar mis cosas!

-Bien –Draco hizo una mueca y dejó caer el florero.

-¡Draco! –El Profesor de Pociones exclamó -¡Hablamos sobre esto!

-¿Hablaron sobre no romper los regalos de mis amigos? –Harry provocó- ¿No es un poco grande para estar aprendiendo eso? ¿También hablaron sobre no buscar que las mascotas de otras personas sean ejecutadas? ¿Qué tal no _robar_ cosas que encontró por ahí en la sala común de Slytherin or—

-Hablamos de control de impulsos –Snape interrumpió, poniendo énfasis en las últimas dos palabras mientras miraba a Draco- ¿Bien?

-Oh, _bien_ –Draco arrastró las palabras- _Vasula reparo. __Floreuesco. __Wingardium Leviosa._ Listo, como Nuevo, incluso les devolví el agradable perfume.

El florero regresó a la mesa de noche.

Harry decidió que la mejor parte del valor sería pretender que Draco Malfoy no era más que un espacio con aire.

-¿Profesor? ¿Qué cree que está pasando con mi visión? ¿Por qué me duele usar los lentes?

-Sospecho que el Elixir está reparando tus ojos al estado en que deberían estar –Snape resumió- Tal vez no necesites lentes después de esto.

-Aun así preferiría saltarme el que me hayan sacado los ojos.

-No lo dudo. Bueno, tengo unas cuantas pociones que ver. ¿Hay algo más que necesites de momento, Harry?

-Sí, necesito hablar con usted _solo_. En serio solo, Profesor.

-Vendré a cenar contigo en un par de horas –Snape prometió- ¿Algo más antes de que me vaya?

-Lléveselo con usted, y mande a Hermione de vuelta. Necesito escribir una carta, y mientras creo que tal vez pueda ver el pergamino ahora, no creo que pueda escribir algo que se entienda.

-Draco estará feliz de asistirte –Snape anunció tranquilamente- ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

-Ciertamente, Profesor –Draco respondió, como si hubiese ayudado a Harry con su correspondencia mil veces antes.

-¿Harry? –Snape sonaba un tanto menos tranquilo al hacerle la misma pregunta a Harry- ¿Es eso aceptable?

Que gracioso que hubiese preguntado, cuando anteriormente había estado tan adamante en su autocracia, prácticamente _lanzando_ a Draco contra él, aunque Harry notó que sí, _era_ aceptable. Solo no por las razones que Snape pensaba.

Después de todo, habían cosas mucho mejores que hacer con Draco Malfoy que ignorarlo.

-Sí, está bien –Respondió a regañadientes, asegurándose de que sonara bien y desganado. Snape era muy bueno percibiendo cosas así que lo mejor sería no darle sospechas- Pero me tiene que prometer que esta vez se va a ir cuando yo lo diga. No es algo negociable. Y _usted_ tiene que prometerme que le va a quitar puntos a Slytherin si se queda aun cuando le diga que se vaya. Digamos que cien puntos.

-El Sr Potter propone unos terminos bastante estrictos –Snape observó, sonando un tanto… satisfecho. Harry casi resopló. Sabía lo que el profesor estaba pensando: que los términos de Harry eran los de un Slytherin- ¿Puede aceptar esos términos Sr Malfoy?

-Oh, ciertamente –Draco respondió con su mejor tono de niño bueno, que Harry siempre pensó iba a tono con su apariencia angelical. Solo no concordaba con su demonio interno- Sin embargo, según los intereses de Slytherin, debo señalar que solo tendrá la palabra de Potter con respecto a si me fui cuando requerido, o no. ¿Amenos que sugieran que Madam Pomfrey sea nuestro arbitro.

-Creo que podemos confiar en la palabra de un Gryffindor –Snape resopló- Incluso si es uno marginal.

-¿Marginal? –Draco captó el significado, pero no la implicación- ¡Su segundo nombre es prácticamente Godric! ¿De qué habla?

-Harry sabe. ¿Todo bien, entonces?

-Bien –Los dos dijeron a coro.

Harry espero hasta que el eco de los pasos de Snape hubiesen desaparecido por completo antes de escupirle a Draco, viciosamente.

-Sí, _bien_. ¿Tienes un pergamino y una pluma a mano? Comencemos.

Por supuesto que no tenía intención _alguna_ de enviar la carta. A nadie. Solo quería escribirla, o mejor dicho, que Draco la escribiera. Dudley nunca vería una palabra de lo que Malfoy iba a escribir, pero el Slytherin no tenía porqué saber eso.

Y con respecto a su carta _real_, Hermione podía ayudarle con esa. Sí, una carta a Dudley, y otra para Remus. Pero esas no tenían que ver en absoluto con Draco.

Esta, por otro lado…

Una sonrisa lenta y cuidadosa se expandió en su rostro.

_AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO_

"Querido Dudley" Harry recitó, recostándose tranquilamente contra las almohadas que le había demandado a Draco. Cinco veces, hasta que fueran perfectas.

Draco obedientemente comenzó a escribir, sin duda con su letra extremadamente elegante y cursiva que siempre usaba en sus ensayos. Era prácticamente caligrafía, y le tomaba una considerable cantidad de tiempo escribirla, pero eso estaba bien. Quería que Malfoy tuviese que detenerse en cada palabra, absorbiendo su significado.

-¿Quién es Dudley? –Draco preguntó mientras escribía el nombre cuidadosamente.

-Mi primo –Harry explicó, dejando que el hecho se acentuara en su mente antes de continuar con lo siguiente. Como Draco tendría que hacerlo con la carta- Crecí con él. Su papá acaba de morir. ¿Adivina cómo? Los Mortifagos lo mataron. ¿Adivina por qué? Tu les diste mi dirección.

Draco se detuvo a la mitad de una palabra, su mandíbula tensándose y soltándose como si quisiera hablar, pero no pudiese encontrar las palabras.

-¿Qué?, ¿No sabías que ya eras un asesino? –Harry gruñó- Sí, _su_ papá, _mi_ tío. Muerto ¡Por tu culpa! No es como si te importara; después de todo, él solo era un Muggle. Pero ahora solo tengo un familiar en el mundo, y su padre acaba de morir de una manera horrible y enfermiza. _¡Ahora_ tal vez comprendas por qué no me sentí obligado a agradecerte cuando me entregaste un pedazo de madera!

La pluma de Draco se escurrió de su mano y cayó al suelo.

-Bueno, ¡Levántala! –Harry ordenó impaciente, capaz de ver el movimiento de la pluma aún con sus ojos heridos- Pensé que querías _ayudarme_. ¿No es ese tu nuevo mantra? Tengo mucho más que decir que simplemente 'Querido Dudley', ¡Así que apresúrate! ¿O acaso ya no quieres _ayudarme_?

-Solo dicta –Draco murmuró- _Accio_ pluma –El sonido de la pluma le demostró a Harry que estaba acabando de escribir el saludo.

Harry se detuvo por un minuto para agrupar sus pensamientos, luego comenzó a hablar frase por frase, con largas pausas para que Draco pudiese escrbir.

"Querido Dudley,

Realmente lamento tu pérdida reciente. No puedo imaginar lo que debe haber sido para ti, pararte frente a tu propio hogar y ver todo ese humo negro salir de las ventanas rotas, sabiendo que tu padre estaba atrapado adentro. Que tan horripilante debe haber sido para ti. Y luego tener que haber visto la casa colapsar, así como así, y preguntarte si tu padre logró salir, y luego darte cuenta de que no pudo haberlo hecho, darte cuenta que está muerto y no va a volver... Dudley, me rompe el corazón saber que tuviste que ver todo eso".

-Tiene que haber sido incluso peor para ti, ya que tu madre murió también, hace solo tres semanas—

Para este punto, Draco se detuvo y jadeó, su voz temblando.

-¡Su madre también! ¿Es eso _cierto_?

-Oh, sí –Harry respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, entrecerrando los ojos para poder ver a Malfoy mejor. No tenía sentido, en verdad. Lo más que pudo ver era un rostro blanco borroso rodeada por un halo plateado-dorado. Surrealmente angelical. Pero este no era un ángel. Merecía saber lo que había hecho. _Él_, no su padre, no esta vez- Ahora Dudley no tiene a nadie –Continuó, calculando cada palabra para convertirlas en el mejor golpe- Sé lo que se siente, no lo olvides. Sin padres… Piensas en ello cada navidad, cada cumpleaños. Bueno, diablos, piensas en ello cada día.

Los dientes de Draco estaban castañeando.

-¿Cómo… ah… fue un Mortifago también?

-No, leucemia –Harry escupió. No había punto en mantener secretos, ¿Verdad? Voldemort ya sabía todo- Es una enfermdad Muggle. Me fui del colegio para intentar ayudarla, pero no funcionó. Ella murió y yo me enfermé.

-¿Cómo podías ayudarla? –Draco cuestionó- No podemos curar enfermedades Muggle.

Harry debató por un momento, aunque siempre lo supo, que le iba a decir. Mejor hacerlo, era una nueva manera de torcer el cuchillo.

-Insertaron una _aguja_ enorme en mi, Malfoy, y sacaron un poco de mi médula ósea—

-¡No puedieron!

-Preguntale a _Severus_ –Harry replicó burlesco- Porque sí, lo hicieron. Doctores Muggle. Se suponía que mi médula iba a ayudar que la suya se regenerara, o algo así, pero reaccionó mal contra ella y murió.

-¡Pero tu le tienes miedo a las agujas! –Draco exclamó, las hojas de pergamino moviéndose en sus manos con cada palabra.

-¡Si, lo sé! Que lindo de tu padre el jugar con eso, ¿No? ¡Lo supo gracias a mi tío que estaba casi vuelto loco de dolor porque la cirugía no funcionó! Pero, hey, no paso nada malo ¿cierto? Por lo menos tu padre se entretuvo recordándome una y otra vez ¡Lo _horrible_ que fue el intentar ayudar a mi tía!

-Me siento mal –Draco anunció, sonando como si fuese cierto.

-Que mal –Harry le escupió- Para tus quejas patéticas y escribe.

Entonces, prosiguió.

"Debe haber sido incluso peor para ti, ya que tu madre murió también, hace solo tres semanas. Desearía saber qué decirte, Dudley. Solo sé una cosa, y puede que no ayude, pero nunca se sabe, tal vez lo haga.

Mientras creía, lo peor de ser un huérfano era no saber a quién culpar por la muerte de mis padres. _Accidente de auto_, me dijeron—

-¿Accidente de auto? –Draco repitió- ¿Qué accidente? Fue el _Avada Kedavra_, ¿No es as-?

-¡No te puedo explicar cada maldita cosa sobre mi infancia; nunca vamos a terminar de escribir la carta! ¡Ahora cállate y escribe!

Continuó:

"Accidente de auto, me dijeron, ningún otro detalle más que ese. Solía fantasear que averiguaba cómo el accidente había ocurrido. Solía soñar que buscaría al hombre responsable y lo golpearía hasta que no pudiese parase con mis propias manos. La manera en que lo supe, a causa de _él_ había perdido todo, y le iba a quitar todo a cambio. Pero no podía hacerlo, sin saber quién tenía la culpa por el accidente. Luego me enteré de que era un mago, claro—

-Oh, tienes que estar _inventado_ todo esto –Draco lo interrumpió nuevamente, esta vez con un gritó- ¿No sabías que eras un mago? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Todo esto es completamente cierto –Le siseó- Como dije anteriormente, pregúntale a tu Jefe de Casa. Él sabe. Ahora, ¿Lo vas a escribir o no? ¡Porque estoy así de cerca de decirte que te largues! –Sostuvo su pulgar y dedo índice separados casi por un milímetro, y acercó la mano casi hasta los ojos de Draco. Era agradable poder ver lo suficientemente bien como para apuntar, al fin.

Draco no dijo una palabra, aunque si se movió para volver a escribir.

"Luego me enteré de que era un mago, claro, y comprendí que nunca había sido un accidente de auto, y repentinamente, todo mi odio e ira habían encontrado un objetivo. Otro mago había matado a mis padres, y ahora sabía quién era. Ahora, cuando pienso en romper su cabeza contra una pared lo puedo imaginar a él, y esperar.

Puede que no comprendas cómo esto tiene que ver contigo, Dudley, pero lo comprenderás, en un segundo. Ves, mientras la muerte de Tía Petunia no fue la culpa de alguien en específico, como lo hablamos por teléfono—

Draco hizo una especie de sonido jadeante, probablemente ante la imagen de un mago al teléfono o simplemente porque no tenía idea de lo que era.

"…Como hablamos por teléfono, tu padre murió por culpa de una persona, y te puedo decir quién es. Draco Malfoy. Encontró mi dirección de verano un día en clases, aquí. Y Dios sabrá por qué, pero el maldito pensó que sería interesante pasarle la información a su padre. Esa es solo la clase de persona que es. Descuidado, cruel, malvado. Enfermo, de hecho. Veras, ha sabido por años y años que el único objetivo de su padre es lamerle el trasero a su jefe (El mago malvado que mató a mis padres, por cierto) entregándome a _mi _para ser asesinado.

Así que Draco le dio tu dirección en Surrey a su padre, y cuando su padre estaba terminando de sacar toda la información sobre mi de Tío Vernon… bueno, tu viste lo que pasó. Draco es el culpable, de todo. Él es la razón por la que nunca más vas a poder comer esa salsa especial que tu papá solía hacer para poner en la carne. Cada vez que comas carne, por el resto de tu vida, pensarás en tu papá, lo sé. Lo extrañarás, y te preguntarás por qué tuvo que pasar todo esto. Pero por lo menos ahora puedes canalizar esa ira. Ayuda, créeme".

Draco prácticamente jadeaba con cada respiro que daba, su manos temblaban mientras escribía línea tras línea de auto condenación. Harry cerró los ojos y escuchó el sonido de la pluma rascando el pergamino, esperando que el Slytherin terminara de escribir. Luego, continuó con un tono glacial

"Creo que describiré a Draco Malfoy para que sepas cómo es. Así es como lo veo, de todas formas, aunque créeme, es tan desagradable que intento no mirarlo si puedo evitarlo. Como sea: alto y delgado, con piel tan blanca que creerías que es un monstruo que salió de lo más profundo de la tierra a devorar personas. Cabello rubio platinado al cual le presta mucho cuidado. De hecho, creo que su cabello es el mayor interés de su vida, lo que te demuestra que es capaz de hacer algo como lo que hizo. Quiero decir, simplemente no le importa nada más que Draco Malfoy. Sus ojos son grises, lo que sería agradable de no ser porque siempre están llenos de odio.

Porque, como ya dije, eso es lo que Draco hace. Lo único que hace: odiar. Es lo que llaman un mago sangre pura, lo que básicamente significa que cree que es mejor que todos los demás. Odia a los Muggles (gente como tu), y odia a los magos y brujas que tienen padres Muggle, incluso odia a los magos que son descendientes de alguien que haya tenido padres Muggles (gente como yo). Odio, odio, odio. Juro que debe ser su segundo nombre. Aunque ¿Quieres escuchar algo gracioso? Draco tiene un amigo que se llama Severus, quien es un mago educado e inteligente, realmente alguien que se da a respetar. Y Severus recientemente me explicó que ha investigado mucho, y descubrió que _todos_ los magos tienen ascendencia Muggle, incluso Draco. Así que si Draco tuviese una décima de integridad (lo que no es así) realmente debería comenzar a odiarse a si mismo. Poco probable que eso pase. Probablemente solo va a decidir odiar a Severus. En cualquier caso, no importa si Draco se odia, porque apuesto que lo puedes odiar lo suficiente como para que eso no importa. Como yo.

Lo odio más que a nada.

Bueno, Dudley, suficiente sobre ese imbécil. Espero verte pronto, y que podamos seguir desde donde estábamos.

Cariños, Harry.

Le tomó a Draco un par de minutos terminar de escribir las últimas frases, y entonces lo único que dijo fue:

-¿Qué hago con respecto a la lechuza?

Pero su voz estaba muerta.

-Yo me encargo de la lechuza –Harry le informó tiesamente- Pásame las hojas. Tengo que asegurarme de que las escribiste bien –Esperó hasta tener todas las hojas de pergamino en las manos antes de decir,- Eso es todo, lárgate.

Pareció que Draco tragó pesadamente antes de decir,

-Mira, Potter, yo—

-¡_Lárgate!_ –Harry le gritó- Cien puntos, ¿Recuerdas? ¡LARGO!

-Puntos –Draco jadeó- Por las barbas de Merlín, ¿Crees que me van a importar los _puntos_?

-Fuera –Su voz sonaba como una amenaza. Baja de determinada- Lárgate. O voy a empezar a gritar a _Severus_, y puedes explicarle porque eres tan poco confiable y no te molestas en cumplir tus promesas. Ahora ¡FUERA!

Y Draco finalmente lo hizo.

_AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO_

Harry quería usar la pluma encantada para poder escuchar si es que Draco en realidad había escrito todo lo que le dictó, pero Madam Pomfrey ya había regresado. Y ciertamente no quería que _ella_ escuchara la carta.

Bueno, razonó, no había tiempo como el presente para ver si podía hacer un simple encantamiento por si mismo.

Sacó su varita de dónde la había escondido –debajo de su almohada ya que su pijama no tenía bolsillos- la movió en un arco, se concentró, y murmuró _Silencio_…

Pero la magia no fluyó. Que extraño que lo pudiese sentir ahora, fluyendo a través de _él_… esa era una mejora, ciertamente, pero no le ayudaba a averiguar cómo hacer que saliera por su varita. No sabía cómo hacer que saliera en absoluto, excepto por esas veces que no pudo controlar su ira. Pero esas ocasiones no las podía controlar, así que no le servían de mucho. Después de todo, no había querido romper las ventanas de _verdad_. Solo quería ver a Snape.

Guardó la varita debajo de la almohada, y dejó junto con ella la carta. Miró a sus rededores por un tiempo, intentando identificar lo que eran según sus formas borrosas. Era un juego realmente aburrido. A demás de eso, le cansaba la vista. No paso mucho antes de que sus ojos se cerraran y se quedara dormido.

_AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO-AYLNO_

A Continuación en _Un Año Como Ningún Otro__:_

Capítulo Treina y Dos: _Poderes Oscuros_


End file.
